Sky Child
by 6teenana1
Summary: A story about Link's life from his arrival in Skyloft as a child to the end of Skyward Sword. Rated T for safety.
1. Chapter One: Night

**Sky Child**

_**Chapter One:  
><strong>__Night_

"Momma, where's Papa?" On an island miles outside of Skyloft's reach, two blue eyes stared innocently up at their mother.

Aera squeezed her five-year-old son's hand gently in response, her eyes searching the smoldering land in front of her. She knew where Hawlo was: in the embers. In the smoke curling up into the distant night, lost in a fire with the rest of their small town. She stood on the only portion of the island left unscathed, protected by the water of the small stream cutting through the otherwise flat, dry land. Her and her son had escaped the hungry flames, and had missed the piercing screams that undoubtedly rang out not an hour earlier. They had been picking herbs on the adjacent island, connected to Wind's Breath by a small rope bridge. Surrounded by trees and protected by a small waterfall, they escaped the sounds of death. 

Aera realized that her son was still expecting an answer. What could she say? Grief overwhelmed her for a moment, but she pushed it down into the depths of her heart. Her son needed her to be strong. "He'll be back soon, Link. Don't worry." The brunette choked out. He was still so small, how could she explain to him that his papa was dead, gone, never to return? That they couldn't go on living here with the farms burned? She couldn't. If he began to cry, she would too. Only she wouldn't stop. She went to take a breath, only to cough at the horrible stench filling her nose. It stank of burning flesh, dead things, and smoke. She nearly retched at the thought that her son currently smelled the same. She needed to get him out of there. Aera crouched down and stroked the blond boy's cheek. "Me and you need to leave right now, OK?"

"OK, Momma. Where are we gonna go?" The dim light from the embers lit Link's face at strange angles, making his round cheeks seem hollow and empty.

Aera picked up her son and turned towards the only thing that had survived the hungry flames: the bird barn. "To Skyloft, sweetie."

The barn housed the only loftwing in their small town, one her husband brought from the academy when he came to Wind's Breath. Hawlo soon learned that his bird riding skills had little to no use in the farming village, so he built a barn to house it. The man was the only one with the skill to ride the thing, and had taught his wife a bare minimum, insisting she would never need to fly it, save in an emergency. Somehow, the thought never occurred to either of them that he might not be there.

Link sat up in his mother's arms, eyes wide with excitement. "Really? On the birdy? Cool! Is Papa gonna meet us there?" Goddess, how he looked like his father. Both had the same blue eyes, same sandy-blond hair, same smile. They were both brave, talkative, kind, sweet, loving. Aera felt a lump rise in her throat. She couldn't lose it, not yet.

"S-stop wiggling, sweetie." Aera cradled Link further into her shoulder. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She tucked Link's face down with her hand, not wanting him to see the disaster behind them. The brunette thanked the goddess that her son was still too young to know what was happening. Had been only that morning when she woke up next to her husband, with his beautiful blue eyes and sandy blond hair? Her own eyes were green, and her hair a rich brown. They had been a happy family, living in a peaceful village. It seemed like such a long time ago, when she had felt happiness. Now there was only horror.

Aera snapped to attention as she reached the outer fence of the barn. She paused for a moment, unsure if she should bring Link inside or not. If she didn't, she risked him wandering away into the fire. If she did, the loftwing, which was probably very unstable right now, could hurt him.

"Link, baby, sit out here." Aera set her son down on the ground. She put her hands on his shoulders and turned him away from the remains of their home, and met his eyes for the first time that night. "Don't move from this spot, OK? Do as Momma says, and don't move." He was well behaved; he would listen to his mother.

"But what if I hear Papa coming?" The blond boy asked from his position on the ground.

"Do as I say!" Aera shook Link slightly, and his eyes widened in fear. She took another deep breath to calm herself; now was not the time to scare him. "Please, please, Link." She pleaded, the grief threatening to surface. "Just don't move."

Link nodded, looking at his mother's haggard face with concern. Aera gave her son a strained smile, and then turned to the barn. She slid the door open slowly, not wanting to frighten the animal inside.

The loftwing was green, and usually very calm. Tonight, however, it squawked nervously, its eyes rolling around in their sockets. Aera couldn't blame it, really. If she didn't have a job to do, she would probably be in the same condition. The brunette approached the bird slowly, hands facing palm up. It let her enter its stall, but when she tried to smooth its feathers, it flapped it wings and shrieked. The woman jumped back, trying to remember what to do. She seemed to remember her husband making noises at the thing to calm it before, so she tried a series of different clicks and whistles until it relaxed.

"Hush, hey there. It's OK. Shush, it's alright." She cooed. Aera cautiously reached for the rope tying the loftwing into its stall, her eyes never leaving its face. It did not spook, and she was able to untie the knot. She slowly led the bird to the tack room and saddled it quickly, keeping up a steady stream of hushed comforts all the while. A few minutes later, she led the bird outside. 

At the sight of the loftwing he so admired, Link stood up from his place on the ground. He was unable to resist the grin that spread across his face, despite the tension that seemed to buzz in the air. "Oh, wow!" He giggled, walking up to the bird slowly, offering up his hands. The thing leaned down to him, nuzzling the small boy's face. Aera couldn't help but smile. Link was Hawlo's son more the hers.

"Come on, sweetie. Time to go." Aera lifted her son up onto the bird's back, and quickly hopped up after him. The bird shifted beneath her, and she gasped slightly. The brunette hated heights, but now was not the time to entertain her phobia.

"Hold on tight, Link." Aera instructed. She fixed her eyes on the sky above her, trying to locate north.

"OK." Two small, chubby hands grasped onto the rope tightly, ever obedient. "But, how's Papa gonna know where we've gone?"

It took Aera a moment to come up with an answer to this, as she couldn't lie at this point. But how to tell him the truth? "He will always know, Link. Papa loves you. Momma loves you too." She managed to choke out. The only thing keeping Aera from falling apart was the goal of getting her son to safety. She needed to know that he would be OK, and then she could curl up and cry. Turning her attention back to the loftwing, she gave it the signal to fly. A low whistle followed by a high, sharp piercing sound, meant to mimic the sounds of the wind.

The bird took off immediately, soaring high into the sky. Link smiled with wonder, admiring the night that surrounded him. Aera listened as her son began to babble about things Hawlo had told him, glad that he didn't seem to expect her to chime in. The brunette squeezed the reigns tightly in her hands, taking long, slow breaths in through her mouth. She tried to focus on the stars above her instead of the emptiness below. It seemed to be working, and her heartbeat calmed.

Aera realized her son had been calling her for a while. "What did you say, sweetie?"

Link's eyes were wide with fear, urgency layering his young voice. "Momma, Momma, rule three!" 

"What rules?" Aera asked, momentarily forgetting her fear.

"Momma, Papa told me three rules about flying! Rule one, don't jump of off strange places, rule two, don't go beneath the clouds, and rule three! Don't fly at night! Momma, it's nighttime! You can't see the–''

Link's explanation was cut short by a rock hitting the loftwing and effectively knocking it unconscious. Aera was stunned. Link let out a terrified shriek as he and his mother plummeted towards the clouds below.

At the sound of her son's cries, Aera's survival instincts kicked in. She wrapped one arm around her son's waist, and launched herself off the falling bird. Link's screams acted as her motivation. Thinking quickly, Aera located the nearest island and angled herself towards it, hoping to either land on it or catch a vine. Just as the were about to blow past, she readjusted Link so he was safely enclosed in one arm, and reached out her other hand to grab onto the vegetation. The vine swung and twisted, slamming her back onto the rocky sides of the island. She gasped from the pain blossoming in her shoulders, and felt wetness run down the back of her spine.

Catching her breath, she checked on Link. He was crying hysterically and badly shaken, but unharmed. Her eyes unconsciously traveled to the clouds below her, and the brunette felt a wave of nausea rise in her throat. She shut her eyes, swallowing the bile. Feeling her hand slip slightly on the vine, she twisted it around her wrist as many times as she possibly could. The silence of the night pressed in on her. They were alone; still at least a mile and a half from their destination. Aera heard a sharp whistling sound, and looked up just in time to see a second rock hit her hand.

As a reflex, her finger released their grip. Aera screamed in pain as she felt her arm leave it's socket and the vine dig it's way far into her wrist, but luckily stay attached to her and the island. The brunette swore under her breath, causing Link to wail louder. She glanced around to see where the rocks had come from, and spied the glint of a sky octorok in the distance. There was no way to shelter herself or her child from its fire. She felt tears spring to her eyes, a mixture of pain and frustration. They had come all this way, just to fall into the oblivion below, because she could not protect herself from a small monster two hundred feet away.

"Momma, look!" Her son's voice rang out into the empty night, and his little finger pointed at a small, moving light in the distance. It swooped and spun, going up and down, almost like…

"It's a birdy, Momma! Just like Papa's!" Link smiled, his mood easily remedied even though he still sat dangling from his mother's arm.

Aera nearly began to cry again from relief. "Hey! HEY! OVER HERE!" She shouted.

Link joined her. "HELLO? OWNER, HERE! OVER HERE!"

The light swung once again, the steadily became larger. The guard had heard them. They were saved!

A sharp whistling sound, followed by the rips of a tearing vine, filled Aera's ears. The sky octorok was determined to have them dead, as it had aimed and hit the dangling vine. They had seconds before they dropped. Aera searched for the guard.

"HURRY!" She screeched. "THE VINE!"

The guard must have gotten the message, because now he picked up speed. But Aera could see it wouldn't be enough. Their only hope would be to swing and launch themselves toward the oncoming loftwing, and Aera was twisted up in the vine.

But Link wasn't.

Aera looked down at her son. He still waved at the guard, called out to the bird, unaware of what she was about to do. She took one last look at his golden hair, his pointed ears. The mother memorized the image of her son, imprinted it into her mind.

Then Aera threw her son into the open air, and the vine snapped.

-

In the deep night that dwells above the clouds, noise does not travel far. Not one Hylian in Skyloft awoke to the distant sounds of a desperate mother and her innocent child. Not one of them lost a wink of sleep as a young boy lost both his mother and his father in one night.

The boy had been thrown, realizing what was happening too late to say anything to his mother. Only having just enough time to turn around and watch her fall. It wasn't fast, or violent. She seemed peaceful, graceful, even. The woman stared at her son, and the son at his mother. The child's eye brimming with tears, and the woman's with a strange sort of relief. She smiled, closing her eyes against the wind, letting two more tears slip into the air. 

The boy tried to call out to her from his savior's arms, but found that he choked on the words. He sat, struggling with the noises trying to exit his throat, and watched as his mangled mother slipped forever below the endless clouds, into the nothingness below.

Then Link succumbed to a dark nothingness of his own.


	2. Chapter Two: Helping Hands

**Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Zelda, let alone skyward sword. I simply write about it.**

**Sky Child **

_**Chapter Two: **_

_Helping Hands_

"What happened?"

"I'm not sure, sir, but -"

"Is he injured?"

"Get Owlan!"

Zelda's eyes blinked open. She yawned and stretched, waiting for her eyes to adjust to the darkness. The noise from outside her door continued, and she listened. Her father seemed to be talking to one of the guards and General Eagus about something.

Yawning once again, Zelda crawled out from under her blankets and plopped her bare feet onto the floor. She paused to readjust her pale-pink night gown and padded out into the hall.

"Go, get him there quickly!" Gaepora whispered to Owlan. The white-haired instructor rushed off, a bundle wrapped in cloth in his arms. The headmaster watched him go before giving the rest of his orders. "Horwell, get a report from the guard, and be thorough! Eagus, please organize a search party, just in case she somehow survived. Quickly and quietly, people, lets go!"

Each man rushed off to complete his duty, leaving Gaepora standing alone in the dark hallway. He sighed, and rubbed his temples. _Poor child,_ he thought. _He's no older then Zelda, but where's his father and mother now?_

"Daddy, what's going on?" Zelda asked sleepily, rubbing her eyes.

Noticing her presence, Gaepora picked up his little girl and gave her a kiss on the forehead. "Nothing, little bird," he cooed. "Why are you awake?"

"You woke me up," she grumbled. "Why's Mr. Eagus making a searching party?" Zelda sat up in his arms, refusing to be brushed off. "I'm five now, Daddy! I'm all grown up, just like you!" She crossed her arms and glared at her father.

Despite the severity of the situation, Gaepora chuckled at his daughter's antics. Even half-asleep as she seemed to be, she still managed to be stubborn as a mule.

"Ok, How about this? I'll tell you if you're still up to it in the morning," he tried to negotiate.

Zelda yawned once more, dropping her arms and leaning onto her father's shoulders. "Ok, that works."

Gaepora chuckled once more, shaking his head. He carried his child into her room and tucked her back into bed. She was asleep again upon hitting the pillow, and sucking adorably on her thumb. The headmaster smiled, brushing some of her hair out of her face.

There was a light knocking on the door. "Sir?" Horwell whispered loudly.

Gaepora frowned, remembering the crisis going on. He had to go take the report, and oversee the search parties. If they turned up nothing, he'd have to release details to the public and ask if any one of them could identify the small, blond boy, assuming he was unharmed and would live. And the man would have to be the one to explain to the small child that his parents were dead, and he was an orphan. It was all up to him, the headmaster, and by default, the unofficial leader of Skyloft.

Giving his daughter one last kiss on the cheek, he returned to his duties.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Zelda ran hurriedly down to the dining hall. Her hair was tied back into a braid, leaving only her bangs hanging in her face. She wore a baby-blue dress over white leggings, which disappeared into her new black leather boots. The collar and sleeves of the dress had white bird designs lining the edges. The outfit was Zelda's favorite, seeing as she thought it made her look older, which was important now that she was a big girl.<p>

She dashed over to the table where Pipit and Karane already sat, and pulled herself up onto the bench in between the two. She folded her hands neatly in front of her, swinging her legs and waiting for her meal.

"Hey, watch it, squirt!" Karane barked, sliding away from the intrusive girl. She flipped her pony tail over her shoulder, and crossed her arms angrily. "This table is for students only, which means ten and up, miss four-and-a-half!"

"Five, miss ten-and-three-quarters," Zelda responded calmly without breaking her 'good-girl' pose. "And you think she would be nicer like me, huh Pipit?" Zelda said to the older boy.

"Yeah, Karane, lay off. The little bird is cool." Pipit scruffled the blonde's hair good-naturedly, much to Zelda's distaste. She wanted him to see her as a grown-up girl, not a little sister.

"Whatever," Karane scoffed, rolling her eyes. She stared into the hallway, just in time to see Eagus rush by, followed by multiple soldiers. Her eyes widened with excitement. She turned back to Pipit, and completely ignored Zelda. "What's going on? Do you know?"

Pipit glanced out into the hall. "It's some kind of search, but I have no idea other then that."

"Why won't they tell us anything? We're student's here!"

"Yes, but only first years. We haven't even begun sword training, just history, Karane. A crisis is only for the upper classmen, you should know that," Pipit explained, as if disciplining a child.

Karane glowered at him. Zelda took this moment to pipe up, and grinned at the red-headed girl. "I know what's going on," she said smugly. "My daddy told me, because I'm a mature adult."

"Your younger then me you little twirp!" Karane snapped. Headmaster's daughter or not, this girl was a brat.

"But apparently she is more grown-up, Karane!" Pipit scolded, sending his peer a disapproving look before returning his attention to Zelda. "What's happening, little bird?"

Pretending not to hear her nickname, Zelda began to repeat all her father had told her. Slowly, other staff members began to listen in. By the end of her story, almost half of the academy knew every detail of the boy's strange appearance. Even Karane was listening intently.

"Do they plan to let him train?" Pipit asked. He felt sorry for the poor kid, he really did. Life was probably going to suck for the child, so Pipit made a promise to help him when times were rough, like a mentor of sorts.

"I dunno, probably. Daddy's nice enough to let him."

"Without paying tuition? My mom had to pay a hundred rupees just to get me a room, let alone a full education! That's so unfair!" Karane stood up, outraged.

Pipit thought of his own mother, and what he had had to do to get the money to send himself here, and he felt jealousy rise up in his chest. He had had to grow up fast, considering how lazy his mother was, and work his butt off to be able to come. He couldn't bring himself to get angry, though. It wasn't like the poor kid had had a choice.

"Come on, Karane, cool it. It'll all work out," Pipit tried to calm the red-head, succeeding partially.

"Yeah, Karane, cool it!" Zelda said mockingly from her place next to Pipit.

"Ugh, that's it!" Karane screeched, stomping her foot and balling her fists. She marched out of the dining hall and outside, Pipit watching her go.

Zelda blinked, surprised. She didn't mean to make Karane that angry. She felt horrible. Henya placed breakfast on the table in front of Pipit and Zelda, but the five-year-old only shoved her's away before running out of the room and up the stairs, back into her own room.

She dove under her covers, trying to hold back tears. Angry shouting filled the hallway, which Zelda tried to block out.

"Horwell, do you mind explaining to me why half of Skyloft knows more about the boy the most of the soldiers do?"

"I- I don't know, sir, but I can assure you, Owlan and I have not said a word!"

"It had to be you two, because it most certainly wasn't Eagus! And the only other person who knows about this is… is…" The voices became quiet, and Zelda felt the lump in her throat grow. Oh no, her and her big mouth.

The door to her room opened and shut quickly, but Zelda did not come out of her hiding place.

"Zelda."

She whimpered.

She heard her father sigh, and felt his weight as he sat down on her bed. "Zelda, come out from under there." Zelda peeked her head out meekly, trying to blink back tears.

"Was it you who told everyone about the little boy?" She couldn't speak without her voice shaking, so she nodded in response. She ducked her head down just as the tears started to come.

"Oh, my little bird, what am I going to do with you?" Gaepora enclosed his little girl in a hug as she began to sob. He rocked her back and forth, planting kisses on her head. "But you have to learn that things I tell you aren't always supposed to be shared, ok?" This only made Zelda cry harder for reasons she couldn't explain.

"Now, now, there's no reason to cry."

"Y-yes… The- There… i-is…" she choked out between sobs. She then tried to explain to her father what she had done to Karane, and how horrible she felt about it.

"Hmm, little bird, that's quite the predicament," he murmured, continuing to rock her back and forth. "But we all make mistakes, and we need to learn from them. How about this: you make a present and go apologize to Karane, and then I'll give you a special job."

Zelda pushed herself up off his should to look Gaepora in the eye. "R-Really?"

"Really," he smiled. His daughter was a good girl, if slightly misguided at times. He had not doubt her apology would be sincere, and that the task he would give her would be carried out.

She gave him a small smile, wiping her nose on her arm. She jumped out of her father's arms and dashed around her room, quickly collecting a scrap of paper and her watercolor paints. "I'll paint her a picture!" she exclaimed, mood already improving.

Gaepora smiled before leaving her to her work.

* * *

><p>"<em>Hawlo, you best not bring my child anywhere near that bird!"<em>

"_Loftwing, Aera, and you're overreacting. He'll be fine. Most kids his age have already ridden with an adult."_

_Link stood between his parents, glancing excitedly from one to the other. How cool would it be to ride the birdy, if only his mother would let him._

"_No. No way, absolutely not."_

_Link's heart sank. "Please please please please please, Momma! Papa will keep me safe, and I'll be super good, I pinky swear!" Link tugged on his mother's skirt with one hand and offered up his pinky with the other._

_Aera looked into her son's deep blue eyes, and felt her resolve waver. She looked back at Hawlo. "What if he falls?"_

"_The bird is trained to keep that from happening, and if it does, we'll be high enough where I can catch him long before he's in any danger."_

"_Well…" Link smiled wide, starting to jump excitedly. "Ok, fine, but if he's so much as air sick I will tan your hide!"_

"_Yay, I get to learn how to fly, I get to learn how to fly!" Link jumped around, punching his fists in the air._

"_That's right, buddy!" Hawlo laughed, scooping up his son and tossing him up and down, much to Link's delight._

"_Higher, Papa, higher!" Link giggled hysterically, flapping his arms wildly every time he left his father's hands._

"_I swear, you two will be the death of me." Aera shook her head, trying to remain serious but failing. "Now, hurry up and go before I changed my mind!"_

"_Yes ma'am!" Hawlo smiled, catching Link and giving his wife a kiss. "Tell Momma you'll see her later, buddy."_

"_See you later!" Link waved from over his father's shoulder._

_After reaching the barn and greeting a few neighbors, Link watched from the ground as his father readied the bird. Link memorized every detail, and paid very close attention to everything his father did._

"_Well, time to go, Link." Hawlo hopped up onto the bird, and Link scrambled over and tried to climb up, only to find that he couldn't reach._

"_Papa, I need help," Link said, reaching up towards is father._

"_Oh no, you're not getting on that way." Hawlo smiled and winked at his son, and much to Link's horror, took off on the bird without him._

"_PAAAAAPAAAAAA!" Link cried, running after the bird to the edge of the island. He stomped his feet, mad and hurt that his father would tease him. His father swooped and soared as Link watched._

_He flew particularly close, and stopped a few yards away from the edge. "Well? Are you coming or what?"_

"_Coming? How am I gonna get on?" Link asked confusedly._

"_Jump. Off the dock I built. Right over there." Hawlo took off again, flying away into the distance._

_Link walked over to the dock and peered over the edge. He was supposed to jump off that? "Papa!" he called. "It's too high!"_

"_Get a running start, I'll catch you. Trust your Papa," Hawlo answered._

"_No, just come get me!" Link gripped the railing of the platform tightly and waited for his father to return, but Hawlo didn't even acknowledge that Link had said anything._

"_Papa!" No answer._

_Link glared out at the bird, jealous. How he wanted to be out there with his Papa, flying and learning to be just like him… '_I bet Papa would jump_**,'**__ he thought. '_If Papa can do it, so can I!'

_Screwing up is courage, Link backed up onto the grass. He balled his hand into fists, eyes focused on the blue sky above him. He took a deep breath, and ran._

_He launched himself off the edge of the dock, squeezing his eyes shut. He counted in his head, one, two, three, but he still felt himself plummeting. He opened his eyes, seeing the clouds far below him. He screamed and swung his arm frantically, completely terrified. But suddenly, strong arms wrapped around him, and the sound of his father's laughter surrounded him._

"_That's my boy."_

Link rolled over on his parent's bed, trying to find and snuggle with his mother or father. Unable to feel them nearby, Link noticed that it wasn't his house he was sleeping in. It felt too cool, and the place he was laying was too soft to be his family's bed.

He thought for a moment, his eyes still closed. He was so tired, and didn't want to have to bother getting up. He remembered… Leaving with his momma, that's right. Him and momma went on a trip, so that would explain was his papa wasn't there.

But where was-

"_HURRY! THE VINE!"_

Link gasped, his eyes flying open. The memory had been so vivid; he could almost hear his mother's voice echo around the room, before fading into his subconscious. It all came back to him, the last few shreds of the disorientation that comes with waking sliding away from his mind, revealing the pain and loss underneath.

He didn't cry, though. He simply stared up at the ceiling of whatever room he was in, wherever he was, and felt numb. He played and replayed the last few moments of the night before over in his mind, watching his mother fall, the clouds swallow her whole, and the strange feeling of choking on words, sounds stuck in his throat when he needed them most.

He laid emotionless, unaware of time passing, which is why he didn't know how long the girl had been in the room with him until she let out a little squeal.

Link jumped, the sudden noise surprising him out of his stupor. His eyes focused on a girl around his age who hovered above him, letting out a stream of loud, unwelcomed noise.

She was tall, at least to Link, with long blonde hair down to her waist. It was waved slightly, like his mother's would be after taking it out of a tight braid. Her skin was a pale pink, much unlike the tanned, hardened skin of the farmers in Wind's Breath. Her eyes were a bright blue, startlingly so, almost like his own. But not quite, as his were a softer shade.

She hopped up and down, clapping her hands frantically. It took Link another moment to realize that she was talking.

"You're awake! You're awake, you're awake, you're awake! I did it! I told him, I told Daddy I could wake you up! Told him, told him, told him!" She clapped her hands excitedly, much to Link's apprehension. Where was he? Who was she? What about his papa? And his momma… Link's vision clouded slightly as tears welled up.

Seeming to remember something, the girl stopped her noise and froze. "I've gotta get Mr. Owlan, and Daddy! Bye, kid! I'll be right back!" And with that, she dashed out the door and into whatever lay beyond.

Link blinked, trying to take in what had just happened. He sat up in his cot, grasping the warm blanket tightly in his fists. He let a few tears slip from his eyes before falling back into a safe numbness. Deciding that the loud girl had gone away, he took a moment to take in his surroundings.

He seemed to be in a bedroom of sorts, but much nicer and larger then the ones he was used to. In fact, it was almost the same size as his entire house, not including the fields and sheds, of course, but still. There was a bed next to his, a desk, and book shelves lining the walls. Each one was packed with thick texts, none of which Link could read. There were what seemed to be small gardens, filled with plants of all types. Though none seemed to be like the crops his family grew, he recognized a few edible herbs, and ones his father had told him had healing qualities. But the plants were the only familiar things, as the room held no clues as to where he was.

Just then, the door flew open again and in rushed the girl and two older men. One was large, in both sense of the word, and balding with a thick monobrow, which stuck up above the top of his head. Her wore long orange robes, interrupted only by what seemed to be an incredibly thick brown belt. Over all this was a red scarf-like thing with golden accents, hanging down almost to the floor. Behind him stood a very thin man, with long, white hair falling just past his shoulders. He wore an off-white robe with a smaller, red belt. His scarf was blue, running down to his waist. He was tanned, a sharp contrast to the other two people he had seen so far.

As the girl scrambled up to him once more, Link leaned back and pulled the cover up to his chin for protection. The girl didn't seem to notice his aversion to her, and gave him a wide smile. She turned and shouted over her shoulder, "See? Told you, told you, told you! He's awake, I prayed to the goddess just like you said, and I woke him up!" The girl looked back at Link, and finally realized that he was half-hiding from her. Trying to aid her father and Owlan's view of her accomplishment, she pulled the blanket out of Link's hands.

Link let out a small shout, trying to grab the blanket back from her, which she ignored. "See?"

"Zelda!" Gaepora shouted. He marched up to the pair, causing Link to scramble backwards off the cot in an attempt to stay away from the strange man. The headmaster snatched the blanket out of Zelda's hands. "Leave the boy alone! By the goddess, he just woke up!" Zelda stood staring wide-eyed at her father, as it was not often he yelled at her, or at all. She hung her head in shame, and after giving Link an apologetic look, left the room.

Link still sat huddled against the other bed, simply looking at the faces of the other two men. The big one did not meet his eyes, while the thin one studied him. Link focused on the man, and simply watched him watch him.

Gaepora waited for Owlan to approach and analyze the boy for wounds properly, now that he seemed to be awake and functioning. However, the thin man continued to do nothing but stare at the child. Gaepora glanced between the two, at a loss as of what to do. He thought for a moment, weighing his options. He could stand there for who knows how long waiting for whatever the pair was doing to be over, or he could start talking with the child. After another minute of silence, Gaepora went with the latter.

He cleared his throat, catching the child's attention and his unwavering gaze. "Hello, little one," he said, kneeling down next to the boy. He offered the blanket back to the boy wordlessly, but in return received only a blank stare. Gaepora dropped it back on the cot. "You're safe, child. You're in Skyloft."

"_OK, Momma. Where are we gonna go?"_

"_To Skyloft, sweetie."_

Link relaxed. So they had made it.

"_HURRY! THE VINE!"_

The boy tensed again. He. He had made it.

Seeing the quick relief that had given the child, Gaepora proceeded with more confidence. "We want to try and find your family, child, but first you need to answer some questions, alright?"

Link nodded.

"Ok," Gaepora sighed. He looked at Owlan for hints on where to start, but the other man still seemed lost in his own thoughts. He returned his attention to the matter at hand. "First off, what is your name?"

A long time went by; long enough for Gaepora to think the child really had no intention of answering, when his small voice spoke. "Link."

Gaepora smiled, "Link. A good name. Tell me, what was your father's name?"

"Hawlo."

"I knew it." The noise from the back of the room, quiet though it was, startled both Link and Gaepora. Owlan stood in the back of the room with an unreadable expression. "I knew it. You look just like him."

"Who, Owlan?"

"His father, an old friend, Hawlo. I had family in Wind's Breath. That's where you're from, isn't it, Link?"

"Yes, you know Papa?" Link got excited, even hopeful, for the first time since he woke up. He stood on his feet, although he wobbled slightly on his feet.

"Knew, child, knew," said Owlan.

"What do you mean? Owlan?" Gaepora reached out from his position on the floor to grasp Link's shoulder, guessing what was coming.

"I received word last night from a colleague on a nearby island," Owlan took a deep breath. "They had seen smoke, and owning two Loftwing's, had flown out to see what was going on. Wind's Breath had burnt to the ground. Enough bodies were found to determine that only two citizens escaped. I would have mentioned it earlier, but I didn't know it was relevant…" Owlan trailed off, noticing how strange the boy looked.

Link stood, his jaw dropped, a severe change from his previous lack-of-emotion. He trembled slightly. He began to cry silently, almost unaware that he was doing so. He wanted to call out to his father and mother, to bring them back. He wanted to not be there, with a bunch of strangers, in a strange place, with everything so wrong.

"P… P…" It was that same feeling from before, when he had turned to see his mother fall. The feeling of not being able to speak, like somehow the word was stuck in his throat. Why couldn't he say it? Why couldn't speak?

"What's he doing?" Gaepora asked, growing panicked. Link's face was contorting with effort, and his fists flexed at his sides. He still wore the same horrified expression, but it was now mixed with something that looked like frustration.

"Link. Link!" Owlan approached the boy for the first time since originally carrying him into his room for healing. He shook him, forcing their eyes to meet. Link's eyes focused on Owlan's, filled with so much sadness. "Calm down, stop trying to speak."

It took Link a moment to register what the elder had said, and he stopped trying to talk. However, soon wailing filled it's place, and Link crumpled down to the floor and into a small ball, curled inward and convulsing with the strength of his sobs.

Gaepora gave Owlan a questioning look, which was only returned with he slight shake of the head. Understanding that the instructor had meant for them to talk about it later, Gaepora pulled Link into a tight hug. Owlan stood by and watched. The three stayed like that for nearly two hours before Link had cried himself to sleep.

Gaepora picked him up and laid him back on the cot. Link's mouth hung open slightly, and his face was stained with snot and tears, but he was sleeping peacefully. Gaepora pulled out his own handkerchief and cleaned off the boy's face gently, careful not to wake him. He pulled the blanket up to the child's chin, and gave Owlan a nod. Both men left the room quietly, closing the door behind them.

By this time, it was nearly dinner. The hallways were empty, as everyone was currently waiting down in the dining hall for Henya to serve the food. The two were free to talk openly, if not loudly.

Gaepora turned to glare at Owlan, and said harshly, "First off, why would you say that in front of a five-year-old child who just watched his mother die?"

"I'm sorry, sir, I wasn't thinking, I… I apologize."

"Yes, well, you better. Don't do anything like that again, that was completely inappropriate!" Gaepora sighed. "Although, your story made me wonder, if there was an island close enough to see the smoke, why didn't they fly there?"

"That confused me as well, but I suppose we'll never know," Owlan mused to himself, "She could have been worried about being able to maneuver through the smoke, or perhaps coming here for something specific, or maybe she simply didn't think of it," Owlan shrugged.

"It's sad, a boy that small losing his family," Gaepora shook his head. "What that boy must be going through… Which brings me to my next questions, what happened to him? It was like he was choking."

Owlan thought for a moment about how to phrase what he was about to say, "I believe I know, sir, but I would need to consult my texts for confirmation, which are in my room. I can't very well search for the proper ones with him sleeping, though."

"Then just tell me what you think, please," Gaepora sighed and cracked his neck, feeling stiff from the hours on the floor.

"Please keep in mind that knowledge of this condition is slim at best, and I do not know it all by heart. But I am pretty sure that the boy, Link, might have what's called a stammer."

"And? What does that mean? Is it curable, or contagious?" Gaepora looked at his friend wearily; it had been a long day, he really just wanted to sleep.

"He was probably born with it, and I don't think it's contagious. Whether or not it was a problem before he arrived, we don't know, but it is possible that it was brought on by the trauma of losing his family," Owlan explained. "Unfortunately, there is no cure. The best we can do is help him with it, and hopefully it will sort itself out."

Gaepora took a deep breath before speaking again, "So, he'll just have to live with it?" Gaepora looked back at the closed door. "Poor child…" Owlan looked between the headmaster and the door, debating whether or not to ask what he wanted to. Oh, might as well.

"Sir?" Gaepora turned to face him. "The child… I do need my room, and there's an empty one right down the stairs…"

Gaepora gave the man a small smile. "Yes, of course, we'll move him now before the students return from their meal."

* * *

><p><em>Link stood on the dock, peering out into the sky. Behind him, the fire raged. It spread quickly, burning it's way towards him. He coughed on the smoke that filled the night, clutching the railing tightly. He needed to get off the island, he needed to jump into the sky. He knew his parents had to be out there somewhere, waiting for him.<em>

_And suddenly, there was a dark shape swooping in the distance, weaving up and down, with two figures riding it. It had to be his family!_

_Link leaped off the dock confidently, and waited for the bird to approach and his father or mother to catch him, safe and sound._

_But the bird they didn't turn towards him._

_They hadn't seen him. They hadn't seen him jump. Link tried to angle himself towards them, to no avail. The clouds got closer and closer._

_He opened his mouth to scream for them, but no sound came out. He struggled, trying to find his voice, but all word stuck in his throat. He watched them fly off and away, forgetting him, leaving him behind._

_The clouds engulfed him._

Link opened his eyes slowly. His eyes adjusted, and the room came into focus. He was in a proper bed, in a different, slightly smaller room. From what he could tell, it was night out. He still wore the same clothes, and as his stomach growled, he realized he hadn't eaten in at least a day.

Link sat up in bed, trying to shake off his dream. It was cool, so he picked up a blanket and wrapped it around his shoulders. He silently walked over to the door, and slipped into the hall.

He looked up and down the hall, checking to see if anyone else was watching. One way lead down to what looked like to be an empty bathroom, the door standing open, and another door leading outside. On his right, a staircase led up to another floor. Deciding he was alone, he began to tiptoe up the stairs. He needed some fresh air, and maybe he could find some edible plants outside. Reaching the upper floor, he stole down the corridor and out the large doors.

The night was windy, and the moon was full above him. It lit the world in blue light, deepening every color, making them richer and deeper. Link started forward, walking slowly down the path. He glanced over the sides, seeing buildings and gates beneath him. He assumed that must have been where the bottom floor door led.

He passed a strange statue, and stopped to look. It was beautiful, depicting a stone bird perched atop a pedestal. The base had glowing bands, along with another bird. The light they provided was weak, but they glowed nonetheless. The stroked it, but it felt the same as the rest of the statue.

He looked around for more, when a green light caught his eye. A few yards away was a small, green plant, one his father had told him about. Link walked over and plucked it from its leaves. Remembering what his father had told him, he stuck his fingers through the fruit's shell, letting the juice drip down onto it's stem. Almost immediately, another plant grew in its place. Link smiled.

He widened the hole he already made, drinking the juice himself. Although still a little hungry, Link felt much better, and much more awake. He glanced around the night some more, and spotting a familiar, but large, shape in the distance, he hobbled across the bridge to his left.

Coming of the warm grass and wood, the stone felt cold against Link's bare feet. In front of him stood a large statue of the goddess, much like the one his mother had had on their mantle at home. He walked around the base of the statue, revealing the sky, completely unblocked.

Link sat down on the ground and stared up into the sky. He looked at all the stars, trying to remember each constellation his father had taught him. Big dipper, little dipper, flying Loftwing, the goddess. His papa had promised to teach him all their names one day. Link felt another tear slip down his cheek.

A warm hand slipped into his own. Link turned to see that the loud little girl from before now sat next to him, with a blanket of her own. She didn't look at him, but up at the stars. He waited for her to speak, and to disrupt his quiet world, but she didn't. Instead, she just squeezed his hand.

"You can cry, if you want to," she said softly. She looked at him. "I won't tell. But I won't let you sit out here alone." Despite himself, Link smiled, letting few more tears slip out. He squeezed her hand back.

Zelda smiled, and both turned to watch the stars in silence. The two small children held hands and shared their blankets. They sat until the sky began to turn pink, before heading back to start a new day.

Together.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey guys! Chapter two, here you go! I just want to take the time to say thank you for all the reviews and support you guys have given me, you have no idea how happy it made me. You people on the Zelda forums are so nice! XD Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter. I hope you all like my interpretations of Karane, Pipit, and Zelda. I tried to get their characters in for a break from all of the really sad stuff going on in chapter one. **

**Also, if there are any weird breaks in paragraphs or spacing problems, I forgot to save this as a lower document so Creator couldn't open it, (sorry girl!) and I had to copy and paste, which meant losing all the paragraphs. :/ **

**Hopefully I'll see you guys again soon! 3**

**Edited by the fabulous CreatorOfHavoc (: Peace out Zelda fans!**


	3. Chapter Three: New Students

**A/N: **If you just got a notification for this chapter, it was me editting and reposting! I fixed the "Pipet" problem, and also changed what I said happened at the end of the Wing Ceremony, as I was wrong. I thought it wasn't specified, but they actually move up to the senior class, not knighthood. Soeey about that!

Also, new chapter soon! it's finished and I'm just waiting on CreatorOfHavoc for editting!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword, nor any of its characters or other Zelda games. The only people I own are Aera and Hawlo, and they're dead as doornails.**

**Sky Child  
><strong>_**Chapter Three:**_

_New Students_

_Link stood alone, the area around him shrouded by dense clouds. The air was dry and warm, and the fog comforting rather than terrifying. His eyes were closed, and he simply breathed, enjoying the peace and quiet._

_The scene changed, and he stood on a farm. Everything was unnaturally bright, but familiar. Somehow his eyes had opened, so Link looked around curiously. He smiled, having the sense of being somewhere like home._

_A small child, no older than three, waddled past. The little boy could barely stay on his feet, but moved very quickly. He giggled hysterically as he hobbled over to a small stream, and Link took a step towards him. He reminded him of someone, but who?_

_Just then, two other figures brushed past him, also laughing and running after the child. They reached the boy, and the man picked him up and tickled him. The woman said something, and all three let out a fresh peal of laughter. Link smiled. They all seemed so familiar, but he couldn't put his finger on who they were._

_He took a step forward, but the scene was immediately covered in clouds again. This time, however, Link felt annoyed. He wanted to know who the people were._

_Suddenly, he was floating in the night sky. In the distance, a guard weaved up and down on his bird. Directly below him two people hung precariously from a vine. This, too, prickled at Link's memory, but he couldn't place it. They faded away, leaving Link floating again in mist._

_But this time, it didn't reveal any new bits of memory. Instead, Link simply submitted to the fuzzy bliss that it provided._

* * *

><p>Link's eyes blinked open slowly, trying to focus. He sat up in bed, pushing down his covers. It had been five years since his arrival in Skyloft, and his family and previous life had already begun to fade from his mind. His life was much different now, and there were never any reminders of his past in his day-to-day life. The only time that he truly thought back was during dreams, where small moments would return to him for a few seconds before disappearing back into his subconscious.<p>

Since that first night with Zelda, she had unofficially become his protector and friend. She was the one who had showed him around, introduced him to others, and kept him from having to speak. In his first year, he was unable to speak more than a few sentences before getting hung up, but his ever-patient friend would help him through it, waiting for him to finish. She never tried to guess unless it was urgent, in which case she was always right. When he was with her, his stutter was almost non-existent. But with others, he would sometimes become unable to finish a sentence. But she would always be there to help translate.

Together, they had spent their days playing and exploring the island, enjoying themselves immensely. They only ever caused mischief was when Zelda got to choose the day's activities, and even then it was accidental. However, those times were coming to an end, as today was the first day of a new school year. With them both being ten, today they began their seven-year study at the academy together. Other students would arrive, and Link's peaceful days would end. But he didn't mind, though. The sooner he started, the sooner he would be graced with a Loftwing of his very own, which meant getting to spend his time flying around the skies with his best friend.

Link stretched, and swung his legs over the side of his bed. Having yet to hit his growth spurt, Link need to pull the chair from his desk over to the wall to open his window. Once he had the flap properly propped up, he quickly ran over to his wardrobe, which was full of things he and Zelda had made and collected over the years. They had small rocks, worn into perfect circles by the waterfalls, feathers from every type of Loftwing they could find, old claws from Zelda's cat, Mia, which had been a gift from her father on her tenth birthday, and more. He moved a small pile of old paintings out of the way and grabbed his good red shirt. He pulled on his nicest pair of white leggings, the only ones that remained unstained by mud, and pulled on his boots. To finish off his outfit, Link tied his shirt with a piece of rope he and Zelda had braided with different colored yarn, making it look rainbow.

Just as he was about to head out the door, it swung open to reveal Zelda. She was wearing a yellow short-sleeved dress with pink flower designs around the edges over her nice white leggings. Her feet were bare, however. Her golden locks were pulled back into a ponytail, stretching halfway down her back.

"Oh, you are awake. I was just about to come get you," Zelda said. She skipped into the room and jumped to a stop in front of Link. "I thought you'd oversleep."

"N-No way I'd oversleep today, are you crazy?" Link gave her a playful shove. "Besides, we still have 'til ten before the ceremonies start."

"Yeah, but you only have twenty minutes before Miss Henya stops serving breakfast!" Zelda giggled. She ran around Link and began to shove him out the door. "Hurry up, or you won't eat before five! And if I know you—you'd have died by then!"

"I'm going, I'm guh-going," Link held up his hands in surrender and walked toward the door. He stopped in the frame, though, and looked at Zelda. "But you know what?"

"What?"

"I'm really not that hungry," Link sighed, leaning back against the doorframe.

Zelda crossed her arms. "Oh, really?"

"Ruh-really."

Just then, a loud, audible growl was emitted from Link's stomach. Zelda grinned, "Ha! Liar, liar, pants on fire!"

"Fine, maybe I'm a _little _hungry," Link admitted, rubbing his tummy. He grinned, "But even half-starving I'll b-beat you to the dining hall!" Link took off.

"No fair, poop-face!" Zelda laughed. Not even bothering to close the door behind her, she took off after Link, and was soon right next to him. The both entered the hall at the exact same time, each running for a spot at the now-empty round table. Link reached one of the stools first, Zelda getting there a moment too late.

"That… was… cheating!" Zelda panted, resting her head on the table.

"No wuh-way… That was fair and square!" Link caught his breath a little faster than her, despite the fact the she was currently bigger than him, which she usually used to her advantage in their races.

"All I know is that you two are going to hurt yourselves if you keep it up like that! And you almost missed breakfast, shame on you!" Henya chided, setting down two heaping plates between the kids.

"Sorry, Miss Henya," Zelda replied on both of their behalf's.

She chuckled, "You two, I swear…" She shook her head and walked back to the kitchen to clean up.

"Even _if _you beat me in the race, I bet you I can eat faster than you can!" Zelda challenged.

"Nope," was Link's simple reply. To prove his point, he shoved one of his two eggs into in mouth whole, barely chewing before swallowing.

"You are such a cheater!" Zelda giggled before following Link's lead. Soon, both plates were empty and each tiny tummy full to the brim.

"Done! Thanks for saving us some, Miss Henya!" Zelda called back around the oven.

"Stay out of trouble, you hear?"

"Yes ma'am!" Zelda said, before grabbing Link's hand and leading him out through the halls, up the stairs, and out the upper door. She looked up at the sky, squinting. "What time is it?"

"Um…" Link squinted as well. "Nine… thirty, m-maybe? I don't know."

"Oh my gosh, not already!" Zelda gasped. "If we hurry, we can see Pipit and Karane take their test!"

"Oh, cool, I almost f-forgot!" Link said. Both began to run for the plaza, picking up fruits on their way and expertly opening them without stopping. They tossed the empty husks behind them, trying and fail to keep the bright-green juice off their clothes. The magic fruits kept them from running out of breath, and they quickly reached their destination.

The stopped at the center of the stones, watching from a distance as their two friends prepared for their first real flight on the edge of the southern dock.

At the academy, you spent you're first three years studying history, lore, and other practical outdoor skills. At the end of the third year, you take your exams, and then proceed directly to the goddess statue. A Loftwing flies down for each knight-in-training, but they don't yet have the skills to fly it. The next two years are spent learning how to fly and care for the bird in theory only, and after that is the First Flight Test, or the FFT. To continue training to be a knight, you have to pass with a C or above. If you pass and choose to continue, the last two years are spent training in combat and war tactics. Then comes the Wing Ceremony, and the winner is allowed to go directly into the senior class, whereas everyone else would be judged by grades and performance before being promoted.

Most citizens in Skyloft who can afford to pay the fee will attend the academy up until after their FFTs, at which point they will drop out with a full education. Others will simply travel up to the goddess statue on their thirteenth birthday and receive their bird, and have their parents teach them. People living outside of Skyloft will very rarely bother to make the journey all the way to the goddess statue, and their Loftwings will never arrive.

Karane and Pipit were now both fifteen, and very anxious about their test. Instructor Horwell was giving them their instructions, which Pipet listened to with rapt attention, while Karane simply focused on the clouds below her.

"Ready, you two?" Horwell asked good-naturedly. The both nodded in response. "Alright then, you two. On my count: one… two… three!"

Zelda and Link watched in awe as both dashed of the edge and disappeared. They ran up, surprising Horwell, and leaned over the edge to watch their friends' descent.

"Get away from there, you two!" Horwell pulled the kids back by their shirts, cutting off their views. Suddenly, to whistles were heard, and then silence. Unable to see below, the two waited excitedly. After a few moments, they began to worry.

"Are they coming or–"

"WAAAAAHOOOOOOO!" Karane flew up just in front of the dock, a flash of yellow feathers.

"YEAH!" Pipit passed in a similar fashion, and Link and Zelda clapped and laughed, cheering for their friends.

"Wow, look at Pipit go! He's so cute when he's flying…" Zelda blushed. "Don't you think?"

Link looked down, his mood instantly diminished. "Uh, s-sure, I guh-guess…"

Link and Zelda stood in silence for a few more minutes, watching their friends fly. For Zelda, it was an awed silence. For Link, it was awkward. Zelda had a huge crush on the older boy, and it made Link exceptionally uncomfortable whenever she voiced it, like she expected him to agree with her. Zelda did it often enough to make Link want to avoid her whenever Pipit was around, but sometimes it just wasn't an option. Especially since he was friends with both of them.

Horwell broke the silence. "Pipit! Karane! Time to bring it in!" he called. The instructor turned to grin at the kids, who he noted still had their eyes trained on the fliers. "You two want to see something cool?"

Both snapped to attention. "Yeah!" Zelda said excitedly.

"Watch how they land…" Horwell said cryptically. He turned his back and continued to watch the upper classmen, leaving Zelda and Link standing confused.

Zelda leaned over to whisper in Link's ear. "But don't they just… land? What's so cool about that?"

Link shrugged. "Dunno," he whispered back. "Guh-guess we'll f-find out."

Just then, both Karane and Pipit banked left, bringing them straight towards the island.

"Mr. Horwell, aren't they going kind of fast?" Zelda tugged on the man's robs, glancing between them and him.

"That's _Instructor _Horwell to you now, Miss Zelda."

"Yeah, ok, but what about them?"

"No, they are actually going a little slow."

"What?" Zelda watched, horrified, as Pipit and Karane grew ever closer to the hard stone ground without slowing.

Just as Zelda and Link thought they were goners for sure, Pipit and Karane pulled up, and neatly rolled off the side of their birds. Each expertly pulled out a dirty brown cloth, which nearly stopped their fall altogether. Zelda and Link both laughed as they watched the upperclassmen float safely to the ground.

"Pipit!" called Zelda, her and Link running hand in hand towards where their friends stood refolding the cloths.

"Hey little bird, hey Link," Pipit shoved the cloth back into his belt, and Karane followed suit. "What did you guys think?"

"You were amazing! You are gonna be the best guard in Skyloft, guaranteed!" Zelda gushed, completely ignoring Karane.

"Thanks, little bird. I worked really hard, and it's nice to hear that you think so," Pipit winked at her, and Zelda nearly swooned. _His freckles are just soooo cute, _she thought.

"Hey, squirt, what about me?" the redhead crossed her arms over her chest, not missing the way the little girl was making googly eyes at her friend.

"Yuh-you were g-g-good too, Karah-rah-rane." Link offered, trying to keep the peace.

"At least _someone_ here has some manners," Karane smiled, patting Link on the back.

"Yeah, well, that's Link for you," Pipit laughed. "He takes after me, don't you think?" he pulled Link into a one-armed hug, offering the girls a big grin. Link looked down and smiled, the tips of his ears turning slightly pink, as they did whenever he received a compliment. Seeing this, the other three were sent into a fresh wave of laughter, and Link soon joined them.

Horwell approached the group. Seeing him, Pipit and Karane grew serious and stood at attention. Zelda and Link stood to the side, waiting with bated breath for the verdict.

Horwell eyed the fifteen-year-olds with an unreadable expression. "As I'm sure you're both well aware of, you must have above a C in order to continue your training here at this academy. Meaning, if you do not, you will be asked to leave."

Pipet stared straight ahead, tension visible in his shoulders. This was it. This grade decided his future.

"So, it is with a heavy heart that I say…" Horwell stopped, letting his words hang in the air.

Zelda couldn't take it. "Get on with it already!" Link nudged her with his elbow, telling her she needed to calm down.

"…You both received…"

Sweat dripped down Pipit forehead, squeezing his fists so that his knuckles turned white.

"…A's."

Pipit let out a sigh of relief, and relaxed his stance. He stepped forward, about to offer his hand to Horwell in thanks.

"Tha-"

"YES!" Karane shouted, pumping her fist in the air. Excited and laughing, she turned and pulled Pipit into a tight hug, rejoicing in their victory.

Pipit blinked, surprised by the contact. "Uh…" he patted her on the back awkwardly. "Hi… Karane…"

Realizing what she was doing, Karane immediately stopped her antics. She straightened and took a step away from Pipit, blushing and staring at her shoes.

"Ahem… Sorry, Pipit. Just, uh, happy, you know… Nothing, uh, personal…"

"Of course, I understand…" Pipit looked away too, feeling the awkwardness of the situation.

Zelda and Link ran up, unknowingly breaking the awkward silence. They each gave their friends a hug, and eagerly began to babble. Horwell smiled at the group, and was just about to join in their celebrations, when he remembered.

"Shouldn't all first year students be reporting to the studies hall?"

"Oh poop! Come on, Link!" Zelda grabbed his hand once again, and both took off running for the academy.

A few minutes later, the kids entered the studies hall, thoroughly out of breath. Owlan sat at the front of the room, writing in a book. He looked up when he heard them. "Ah, there you are. Take your seats." Both Link and Zelda slide onto the bench of the first table. Owlan shook his head at them. "Sorry, you two. Alphabetical order in the classroom. Zelda, you're in the back. Link, middle."

"But-"

"Miss Zelda, please treat your teachers with respect."

Both kids sulked to their seats and waited for orientation to begin. Soon, four other children entered the room, peaking both Zelda and Link's interest.

"Finally, I thought you'd all be late," Owlan remarked. He pulled a sheet of parchment out from one of the piles on his desk. "Cawlin and… Fledge, you two sit at the first desk."

Two boys stepped forward. One was small, in both build and height, with a buzzed head. His cheeks were a bright shade of pink, but it was hard to tell whether it was a blush or just simply a birthmark. He wore a deep green shirt over white leggings, tied with a frayed, blue rope. The other boy was short, but chubby. His hair was long, greasy, and blue, ending just above his shoulders. His shirt was orange, tied with yellow rope, and his leggings were stained with what appeared to be food. The blue haired one sat in the middle of the bench, while the one with the red cheeks sat just barely on the edge of the bench, obviously wanting to be as far away from the other as possible.

Not noticing anything wrong with the first two, Owlan continued. "Groose, sit in the middle with Link, and Stritch, you're in the back with Zelda. I'll give you all a moment to get acquainted, as this is where you'll be sitting every time you enter this class for your entire school careers."

A boy, who Link could only assume to be Groose, slid onto the bench next to him. He was tall, much taller than Link. He very large, but Link couldn't tell whether it was fat, muscle, or just how he was built. His bright-red hair stuck straight up above his head, which Groose patted now and again, as if to make sure it was still styled correctly. He wore a navy blue shirt with red detailing, and had a nice black belt tying it tight. His leggings were an off-white, and obviously new. He nodded at Link, giving him a confident smile.

"Name's Groose," he yawned. "I know you probably feel honored sitting next to me, considering that I'm from Underwing and all, but I promise, I'm not that amazing." He sat up straight and flexed, proving that he did have some muscle. "No, I'm much more than that."

Link just stared, unable to comprehend the ridiculousness of the boy sitting next to him. He could only blink, and try to keep from laughing.

Groose mistook his expression for one of awe. "Listen, you need any help, just ask nicely. Groose would be happy to try and improve someone as weak as yourself. But I can't guarantee amazing results; I mean, we can't all be this cool." He gestured to himself, lifting his feet up so that he was relaxed on the bench. "Yeah, I'm probably the only person here who knows anything about the history of Skyloft, and being a knight. I'm gonna be top-of-the-class for sure."

Link just nodded, still trying to hold back a giggle. He glanced behind him at Zelda to see if she heard any of that. But she looked preoccupied trying to convince Stritch that she did not want to see the dead bugs he had stashed in his pockets.

"Alright, now, let's begin," Owlan said, standing. What little chatter there had been stopped, and all eyes trained on the white haired man. "For those of you who don't know, I'm Instructor Owlan, and will be in charge of all your academic classes. My colleague, Instructor Horwell, is in charge of Loftwing and other animal care. Unless you have a pet, you will not be seeing a lot of him until your fourth year. Assuming you can all manage to pass your FFTs and continue your studies, General Eagus will instruct you in swordplay." Owlan crossed in front of the desk to stare the students down. When his face was relaxed, he looked serious enough. Now, trying to look scary, even Zelda and Link felt themselves sit up a little straighter.

"Now, we will be covering many topics this year, such as history, lore, math, and science. Can anyone tell me the name of the three goddesses who created Hylia?"

There was a silence in the classroom. After a moment, Link saw Groose raise his hand out of the corner of his eye.

"Yes, Groose?"

"Trick question," he said, leaning back onto the table behind him. He put his feet up on his and Link's table, and grinned at Owlan.

"…Excuse me?" Owlan said, eyeing Groose's mud-caked boot distastefully.

"High-lakes or whatever her name is made everything. No one else."

Link let a small smile slip onto his face, trying not to giggle. None the other kids seemed to notice Groose's mistake, however. Owlan inwardly face-palmed, now realizing just how little most of the kids knew. Outwardly, he simply shook his head. "Incorrect." He looked around the class, his eyes landing on Link, who was still smiling. "Link seems happy, so I think we can assume that he knows the answer."

Link felt all the giddiness drain out of him. He glanced around nervously, not wanting to speak. His eyes met with Zelda's, who gave him an encouraging nod. Feeling everyone looking at him, Link took a deep breath and stared down at his hands. "D-D-Din, Fuh-fuh-fuh-Farore, a-and Nah- nah…" Link's face started to turn red, and he squeezed the sides of the bench tightly. "Nah- nah…"

After a few more seconds of this, Owlan interrupted. "Nayru, yes, very good Link." He continued speaking, but Link didn't look back up. He felt the other kids staring at him, and tried to keep it from getting to him. He sat through the rest of class like that, blushing furiously. As soon as Owlan dismissed them, Link bolted to the door. He tried to get to his room as quickly as possible, but felt a hand grab his shoulder.

"Hey, Link, what was _that_about?" The hand spun Link around, and he found himself looking at Groose, flanked by the blue-haired kid and Stritch. Link just hung his head shamefully. When he realized he was going to get a response, Groose turned to his cronies. "Did you hear him in there? 'Nuh- nuh- nuh-' Like he was stupid or something."

"Totally stupid," the blue-haired one agreed. Stritch just grinned meanly.

"And did you hear him trying to show me up? Like he actually thinks he smarter than me." Groose leaned down so that he was in Link's face. "Please. He's so wimpy, and he can't even talk right."

"Hey!"

Link's head snapped up, relieved. Over Groose's shoulder, Link could see Zelda marching towards them. Groose and his lackeys turned around to see who it was.

When Groose saw Zelda, he immediately turned on what Link could only assume to be his version of charm. "Hey, girl, we were just having a talk with this kid here." Zelda continued to glare at Groose, but he didn't seem to notice. "His name is Link, and you heard him talking in there. What a weirdo. Did you hear him try to show me up? Probably wishes he were me, and- Hey!"

Zelda pushed Groose aside and grabbed Link's hand. She gave Link a supportive squeeze before whipping around to face Groose. "You are a huge jerk! Picking on Link for his stammer! He's definitely better then you, Mr. Know-It-All, so leave him alone!" She wagged her finger in Groose's shocked face. "You want to say something mean to him, then you have to deal with me! Humph!" She turned up her nose, and with Link in tow, walked out the lower door. Groose watched her go, a mixture of embarrassment and anger boiling in his chest. None of it was directed at Zelda, however. No, all of it was for the good-two-shoes kid who had to have a girl protect him.

Groose swore to himself right then and there that he would be better than Link in every way possible, and prove to the snotty girl that he was nothing special.

Yes, he would do it. How hard could it be?

* * *

><p>"Are you sure you're ok?"<p>

"Yes, Zelda, I'm f-fine."

Link and Zelda sat in their usual spot behind the Goddess Statue. Over the past hour, Zelda had ranted about Groose, Stritch, and the blue haired boy, who they now knew was Cawlin. She talked about how she would have been to the rescue sooner, but she had stopped to talk to Fledge. He was the one who told her how horrible the gang was, as they had all come from the same island.

"Well, ok. If you say so," Zelda said worriedly. "I just can't stand it when people tease you, that's all."

"Why not?"

"Because you never stand up for yourself!" she slapped him gently on the shoulder. "You'll just sit there and take it! You don't have to take it, Link. You're better than that."

They sat in silence for a few more minutes, watching the sky. They hadn't bothered to change their clothes, so their nice leggings were now covered in grass stains.

"It's almost d-dinner. We should go early to get a s-seat next to Pipit and Karane."

"…Yeah, let's go."

The both stood up and turned to leave, but Zelda stopped. She whirled around and grabbed both of Link's hands.

"Link, someday when we're older, you're gonna be married of adventuring or something and I'm not gonna be around to protect you. You gotta promise me you won't let people walk all over you, ok? You have to promise."

Links smiled. "Ok."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**Hey guys! Sorry this chapter is a little late. I will try to update every weekend, but please keep in mind that most weekdays I will leave my house at 5am and not return until 9pm, leaving only Friday night, Saturday, and Sunday for writing. Not that anyone has complained, I'm just Saiyan. ;)**

**Anyway, I want to thank you all for all the subscriptions and favorites and reviews! I value each and every one.**

**Also, I'm doing my best with Link's stammer. I want him to have one, but writing (and reading) it is awkward. I did research on what a stammer is like, and I also started reading IT by Stephen King to see how he writes Bill's stammer. Also, I love scary stories.**

**Thanks to the glorious CreatorOfHavoc, who patiently edits all of my horrible mistakes.**

** See you guys next time!**

****Hi! I edit things! Byeeeeeee****


	4. Chapter Four: Candles

**A/N:** Again, a million notifications spamming you for the same chapter. I went to go look at how this uploaded, and it had so many mistakes! I fixed them, though. Thanks!

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Do not sue.**

**Sky Child**  
><strong><em>Chapter Four:<em>**

_Candles_

* * *

><p>"Are they lit?"<p>

"Quiet down!"

"Ow!"

"Shh! He's coming!"

Link walked down the dark hallways of the academy sleepily. It was rare to see Link up before ten, which made this particular episode exceedingly strange, considering the sun had yet to rise. Unfortunately, something had awoken the teen and rendered him unable to return to sleep.

Specifically, Zelda's Loftwing.

He was on his way to the dining hall in hopes of finding a working Henya willing to supply him with an early snack. This idea was incredibly hopeful, however, considering that it was almost exactly two fifteen in the morning. Link rubbed his eyes and yawned, rounding the corner and walking blindly into the darkened dining hall.

"SURPRISE!"

"GAAAH!" Link shouted, stumbling backwards and falling on his butt. He sat, his legs spread apart and his arms behind him for support, blinking dumbfoundedly. He looked around, thoroughly disoriented, and tried to locate the source of the noise. He saw shapes begin to emerge from the darkness, and squinted until his eyes began to focus. Slowly, Pipit, Karane, Fledge, and Zelda came into view. If Link hadn't been so out of it, he might have noticed that they were all trying (and failing) to keep from laughing hysterically.

"Oh… S-sorry, Link…" Zelda choked out between giggles. "I guess we were too good with our surprising!"

"Whaaa…?" groaned the blond, pushing himself off the floor. He staggered to his feet and brushed himself off. He looked around at each of their faces, confused. "Whaddar you…? Early…" he's slurred, getting cut off by another yawn. "Don't surprissse me like thadd…" Link tried to sound stern, slowly regaining his composure. He waggled his finger at the group. "Andda 'nother thing-" His eyes landed on a large cake on the round table, covered with small candles and glowing faintly in the darkness. He lost his train of thought, and let his jaw drop. "Chocolate…?"

Zelda lost it, falling into hysterics. Karane and Fledge followed quickly after, leaving Pipit the only one calm enough to explain what was happening to the sleepy teen. Pipit put his arm around Link and gave him a squeeze, effectively getting his attention. Link stared at Pipit, who was still chuckling quietly.

"Sorry, Link, but your face was priceless," Pipit grinned, giving Link another squeeze. "But anyway, what do you think?" Pipit gestured to the empty, dark dining hall. The only light came from the flickering of at least thirty candles, all dripping wax onto the cake. Otherwise, Link could see nothing more then the faces of his friends, dimly lit and still laughing.

"I don't…" he trailed off, still half-asleep and confused. He squinted at the cake, trying to understand. His mind was fuzzy, and he was unable to create a coherent thought.

Zelda, finally calming down, rolled her eyes. "Do you even know what you're doing here?" Link looked at her blankly. "Jeez, so much for knight-in-training. Wake him up before six, can't even remember his own name." This sent everyone into a fresh bout of laughter, except, of course, for Link. Zelda shook her head and grabbed Link's hand, pulling him roughly out of Pipit's grip and over to the table. Link barely managed to stay upright and stumbled as best as he could behind her. "It's you're birthday, stupid. Remember?" she asked sarcastically, releasing him once he was positioned in front of the cake. Zelda stood on his right side, examining the cake.

Link blinked. _'Oh yeah,'_ he thought, _'that.'_

"So, what do you think?" Karane asked, walking up to his left side. "We tried to make it look like your Loftwing, but _Pipit_," here she glanced playfully at her peer, "Frosted him blue."

"I said sorry, besides, it's hard to read labels in the dark," Pipit shrugged, coming up behind Karane. "And we covered it with candles, so no problem."

"I got the candles. My mom sent them to me, but my birthday's still awhile away, so I figured that you could use them," Fledge shyly approached the table as well, beside Zelda on Link's right.

"Thanks, guys," Link said warmly, trying not to look to closely at the thick layer of wax that now covered the top of the cake. "But did you have to do it at two in the morning?"

"It was either do it now, or risk the meat head claiming the cake for himself." Zelda rested her chin on Link's shoulder. "And we wouldn't want him taking you're cake."

"Now now, even _if_ you don't like Groose, there is no reason to call him names," Pipit reprimanded.

"I love standing round in the dark as much as the next girl, but I _do _want to see Link make a wish sometime before morning." Karane nudged Link's arm, smiling.

"I'll get around to it," Link leaned on the table, staring at the flames. The burned steadily, the only wind to disrupt him that of his own breath. His friends watched him, but he ignored their stares. He bent his head in thought. What to wish for? A new book? Good grades? An end to his stammer? No, there was no point to that; as long as he stayed calm, he had no trouble speaking. He thought for a few more moments, and then it hit him. He knew exactly what to wish for.

Link blew out the candles, plunging he and his friends into darkness. There were little cheers, and some soft clapping. Link felt movement around him, and suddenly four much larger candles flickered into existence, one for each friend. While Pipit, Karane, and Fledge all placed theirs on the table and took a seat, Zelda scurried off into the kitchen and quickly returned with a knife and five plates.

"Here we go," she said, laying a plate in front of each person. She pulled the cake away from Link and began to expertly cut it into neat slices, placing them carefully on each plate. Everyone muttered a thanks, and picked up their slices greedily.

"Wait wait wait!" Zelda cried, waving her hands around. All eyes turned to her. "Birthday boy gets first bite!"

There were a few chuckles, including one from Link. The blond boy lifted his slice to his mouth and took a big bite. He chewed for a moment, smiling at his friends. Suddenly, though, his smile disappeared, and he stopped chewing. He put his hand up to his mouth, trying to keep from spitting out the worst cake he had ever had. He managed to swallow, grimacing as he did so. He set his slice back down on the plate and pushed it away, shaking his head.

"Oh, come on, it's not that bad!" Zelda said, taking a bite of her own. She too, choked, and ran to the trash to spit it out. She returned, laughing. "Hylia, that is the last time I try to bake."

"Onto presents, then?" Pipit pushed his plate away politely, as did Karane and Fledge.

"Yes," Zelda nodded, then turned her attention back to Link. "Between classes and training, none of us had the time or rupees to make you a present. So we thought long and hard about what to do, and…"

"And we started thinking about all the times you made us smile," Karane said, squeezing Link lightly on the shoulder.

"I hate to be sappy, but there sure were a lot of memories," Pipit chuckled, lost in thought.

"Yes, so we decided to share our favorites with you. Maybe it's not the best gift idea in the world, but you're gonna deal with it and you're gonna like it." Zelda nudged Link playfully in the arm.

"So," Karane looked around the table. "Who wants to go first?"

"I will," said Fledge. Everyone turned to him, ready to listen with rapt attention. Fledge blushed, looking down at the table shyly. "Well, it was, um, time for our FFTs, you know?" Fledge played with his hands, not meeting anyone's eyes. He could feel they were listening, though. He thought about that day, and slowly began to relax as the memory overtook him. "I was really nervous…"

* * *

><p><em>Fledge stood on the southern dock, peering over the edge apprehensively. He was absolutely terrified, but he wasn't quite sure why. He knew that his bird would come, and he knew that the worst that could happen is that he would freeze up, and the guards would catch him. But he couldn't shake the fear the gripped him, no matter how hard he tried.<em>

_Horwell stood by, watching the frightened boy. Fledge was the last student left, and the instructor had grown impatient after doing five of these tests in a row. All of the others had already proceeded to the dining hall for dinner, which by now would be drawing to a close. If Fledge didn't jump soon, both he and Horwell would go without supper._

_"Come now, Fledge. It isn't so bad, your bird is flying right there. All you have to do is leap, whistle, and grab. The bird will do the rest."_

_"I- I know, but…" Fledge gulped. "It's just so high…"_

_Horwell sighed and shook his head. Fledge had the lowest athletic scores in his grade, making it hard for both instructors to understand how he could ever hope to become a knight. But they kept these thoughts to themselves, as it was not their place to discourage, but encourage students to keep trying. If they could grade students on effort, Fledge would be top of his class. But unfortunately, in the knight business, effort wasn't what counted._

_"Fledge," Horwell said, starting to step towards the boy. "If you can't do this now, it's alright. You can take this next year, no one will judge you._

'Groose will,'_ Fledge thought, _'And I'll never hear the end of it.'_ Groose was another thing that terrified Fledge, also for no reason. Fledge knew that Groose would never have the guts to actually lay a hand on him, but Fledge couldn't seem to see past the boy's bulk, biting remarks, and superior attitude. "N-no," Fledge whimpered. "I want to do this now."_

_"I understand that, but maybe-"_

_"I'll do it with him." Link walked up beside his friend, and gave him a friendly smile._

_"Excuse me?" Horwell asked. "You'll do what?"_

_"I'll jump off with him, just so he d-doesn't have to do it alone," Link explained. "That's ok, right?" he asked honestly, genuinely meaning only to help Fledge._

_Horwell's eyes widened in surprise. "Well, yes, I suppose that's alright."_

_"Cool." Link turned his attention to Fledge, who was currently staring at him in awe. "What's the problem, Fledge?"_

_"It's, um, really high, and, uh…" Fledge trailed off, embarrassed. "I'm just being stupid."_

_"It's not stupid to be afraid of something. I remember being afraid when I first jumped too."_

_"You weren't scared today…"_

_"Not today, when I was little. Before I lived here." Link looked up at the sky, his eyes glazing over. "I don't remember a lot from back then, but sometimes I have this dream where I'm standing on this homemade d-dock, and I'm really small, and really scared. And there's a man flying around nearby. He's calling something to me, and I know he wants me to jump. So I do. And I start screaming, and flailing, and almost c-crying. And then he catches me, and then I wake up."_

_Fledge stared at Link, mouth agape. He rarely ever heard Link say that much to anyone, let alone about his life before Skyloft. Zelda had told him that Link had come from somewhere else, and that his parents had died, but Link never talked about it. At least, not to him. And Link being afraid? Albeit, Link had said he was little, but still. He just couldn't imagine it._

_Link snapped out of his daze, and smiled at Fledge. "So, ready to j-jump?"_

_Fledge looked back over the edge to the clouds below, which looked pink in the light from the setting sun. He took a deep breath, squeezing his fists. "…Yeah," he said, "I'm ready."_

_Link patted him on the back, and nodded at Horwell, who also was staring at Link with shock. He regained his composer quickly, however, and pretended as if he hadn't heard the entire conversation. "Yes, well, on my mark." Link and Fledge backed up, prepared to run off. "One… Two… Three!"_

_Fledge squeezed his eyes shut and charged forward, pushing himself clumsily off the edge. Without opening his eyes, he whistled loudly, and held out his hands. He felt something warm and feathery slip beneath him. He quickly grabbed for the rope, holding on securely as it pulled the out of a dive. After a moment, Fledge opened his eyes._

_He was flying, the island far below him and the wind whistling by. He felt lighter then air, and laughed loudly. He'd never thought that he'd be able to fly! Remembering that Link had jumped off with him, he looked around for a flash of crimson. "Link! Link, I did… I did it…" His eyes focused on a smiling Link, waving at him from the dock, from where he had never moved._

_Fledge had jumped alone._

_No, not just alone, but bravely. And with his eyes closed._

_Fledge grinned, the biggest smile he'd worn in a long time. He waved back at Link, giddy. "Thanks Link! I did it!"_

_"Very good, Fledge!" Horwell called. "Now bring it in!"_

_All happiness and bravery drained out of Fledge, he gulped. "Uh, how?"_

* * *

><p>Karane laughed. "How'd you get back?"<p>

"Instructor Horwell had a guard come and get me, but I never would have flown in the first place if it wasn't for Link." Fledge shot Link a smile, which Link returned.

"Well, as a senior member of this academy, I commend you on your past bravery," Pipit nodded across the table to Fledge. "And you, Link, for your true student spirit."

Link grinned. "Thanks, Pipit."

"I have no problem with giving credit where credit is due. You're not a model student, because, let's face it, you could be doing way better then Bs. These classes are so much easier since Instructors Horwell and Owlan switched positions, and you are so much smarter then that," Pipit chided. Link looked down at the table, knowing his friend was right.

"Hey, no ragging on the birthday boy!" Zelda scowled at Pipit.

"Oh, no, you've got me all wrong!" Pipit said, leaning forward onto the table. "I was going to say, _but _you have your moments of focus, and those are probably some of my favorite memories of you."

"Looks like Pipit's going next," Zelda said, rolling her eyes. "I wanted to, but that's ok."

Pipit ignored her, and continued. He looked at Link, a small smile on his face. "It was last year, and I, being the upstanding student that I am, had volunteered to take the night guard that night after one of the other knights got sick…"

* * *

><p><em>Pipit yawned. He was currently patrolling back and forth on the lower grounds, watching for trouble. The usual knight on duty had fallen ill, and like any good senior, he had volunteered to take his shift. He carried his sword, a wooden shield, and a red potion. Not that he thought he would need any of them, knowing how peaceful Skyloft was, but it never hurt to be prepared. Besides, those Remlits would sometimes wander by, and they could leave a bad claw mark if you weren't too careful.<em>

_He neared the lower academy door, and paused. He knew that at some point we was supposed to check on the underclassmen, especially Groose, to make sure they were in their rooms and not causing mischief. This had just recently become a part of a night guard's routine after several instances of theft, specifically from Link. After a short investigation, every single offense could be traced back to Groose or his crew. Unfortunately, they could never successfully pin them for anything, as they were unusually careful not to leave any evidence other then hearsay._

_Although they never took anything major, only hiding things like books, or homework, or smashing Link's homemade statuettes, it happened often enough where it became a problem. Especially because Link would never officially report it, instead dismissing the disappearances and assuming it was just him misplacing most things. As for the vandalism of his carvings, he would just make new ones. It wasn't as if they held any emotion value, as the student would just sell them to the traveling merchants at the bazaar for a quick rupee._

_Yawning again, Pipit opened the door to the academy. He closed it quietly behind him, not wanting to wake any of the students. Or, if the students were already awake, alert them. If they were misbehaving, he was determined to catch them in the act._

_He started down the hallway slowly, creeping up to the first door on the left. Cawlin and Stritch shared this room, which had always bother Pipit. Not that they shared a room, but which room they shared. It was the smallest room in the academy, and two almost fully-grown boys were forced to share it because Groose had decided he wanted the biggest room. Which, by all rights, was supposed to be Pipit's, if he had lived in the academy like all the other students._

_Pipit opened the door slowly, peeking inside. He waited for his eyes to adjust, and eventually the bunk bed came into focus. In each bed, Pipit could see the rise and fall of steady breathing, and light snoring. These two were asleep, no doubt about it. Another thing Pipit had come to learn over the years was that Groose, Cawlin, and Stritch were horrible actors. You knew when they were feigning sleep, as it usually involved exaggerated snoring and, for some reason, trying to hold their breath._

_Pipit closed the door again, and proceeded across the hall. The next room belonged to Fledge, who never caused any trouble. He worked very hard in all his classes, and as a result, would usually be exhausted when Pipit saw him at dinner. Pipit pitied the younger boy; although he excelled in all his academic classes, second only to Zelda, he seemed to have no end of trouble when it came to anything physical. Pipit had tried to aid Fledge the few times he had been to their training classes, but no matter how long they practiced, Fledge just couldn't get the hang of it._

_Not that Pipit was giving up on him, no way. A model senior never gave up on anything or anyone. He just thought that the inspiration Fledge needed wasn't going to come from him._

_He opened the door and peeked inside. As he expected, Fledge was sound asleep. Pipit smiled, blinking sleepily. Wanting to get on with his rounds, he lingered no longer then a few seconds before shutting the door again._

_Next was Groose, which Pipit was really dreading. It was almost the end of his shift, and if Groose was not in his room, it meant Pipit was going to have to run around looking for him, write a report, and basically stay up all night for something that Groose would probably never get in trouble for._

_Wanting to get it over with as quickly as possible, Pipit opened Groose's door. His hand flew up to his mouth, trying to resist the urge to vomit._

_Groose's room smelled like body odor, stinky feet, and sweat. The underclassmen had filled his room with workout equipment, which he apparently never washed. Although, strangely enough, the room looked clean. Pipit was greatly relieved to see the large bulge that Groose made beneath his blankets, the top of his head sticking out from underneath the covers._

_Pipit hurriedly shut the door, taking a few deep breaths of clean air. Finally, he walked over to the last room, more out of principle then out of actual concern. Link would never miss out on a chance to sleep, and Pipit hated to disturb him. But he wasn't about to shirk on his duties, even if no one would know. It would be dishonorable, and Pipit couldn't have that._

_He opened the door, looked at the bed, and let out a small gasp._

_It was empty._

_He ran into the room, forgetting to be quiet. Link? Not in bed? It was so strange. Pipit rushed out of the room, unsure of what to do. He considered checking Zelda's room, but quickly ruled it out. They knew better then to be in each others' rooms at night, especially at this age._

_Instead, Pipit ran to the bathroom. It stood empty, the door ajar. He could see no candle light in the kitchen, nor in the study hall. Link couldn't have gone out the lower door, or Pipit would have seen him. Which left only one answer._

_Link had gone out the upper door and left the grounds._

_Pipit's heart skipped a beat. If Link had gone out undefended… He shuddered at the thought. Link should have known better, unless he was sleep walking. Which was even worse! What if he walked straight off the edge of the island and the guards didn't see him? If he was sleeping, he wouldn't yell for help._

_Pipit ran up the stairs, taking them two at a time. He tore through the hallway, bursting through the upper doors. He was about to take off for town, when he saw a faint glimmer out of the corner of his eye. He turned to the left, looking down at the sparring hall. In the window, there was a small, orange flickering, like that of a candle._

_Realizing where Link was, Pipit jogged back through the academy, out the lower door, and over to the hall, unsure of how Link had gotten past him. Something occurred to him, and Pipit turned to examain the walls of the academy. Sure enough, Pipit could make out vines leading down from the door to the ground. He chuckled humorlessly. He'd have to remember to tear those down to prevent further escapades._

_Approaching the sparring hall, he tried to work up his best angry face. Once he satisfied, he threw open the doors._

_"Link!"_

_"Agh!" Link jumped, his training sword clattering to the floor. He had been practicing his vertical slices when Pipit had burst in, and hadn't been expecting the intrusion._

_"Just what do you think you're doing?" Pipit marched over to the underclassmen, who stared at him in shock. "First of all, you're not supposed to be out at night! Second of all, you're not supposed to be using one of those without a supervisor! And third of all, you scared me half to death! I thought you'd slept-walked out into town and gotten yourself killed by a Remlit!"_

_Pipit stared at Link expectantly, and Link realized he was waiting for a response. "Oh! Sorry, Pipit. I didn't mean to-"_

_"What are you doing in here, anyways?"_

_"Well…" Link scratched the back of his head, getting shy. "I was… well…"_

_"What?"_

_"Normally I don't study and don't really care about classes, and I was thinking training was going to be the same way, but then I picked up this sword and we started p-practicing and everything just felt really right, like flying my bird, not like reading a b-book about history or trying to do math, and everything just clicked and fell into place in my head. I liked that feeling, and I w-wanted to keep learning, but the classes are only once a week, but I want to keep going, I want to push myself, and... and…" Link trailed off after blurting out everything he had been thinking. He had talked so quickly, in fact, that his stammer had appeared at certain points, which rarely ever happened any more._

_Pipit blinked, surprised. "Oh…"_

_Link grinned sheepishly. "Yeah, sorry."_

_Pipit looked at him for a moment, and then began to laugh. Link stared at Pipit, as this had not been the reaction he had been expecting._

_Once Pipit could manage to talk again, he said, "Link, I'm glad you finally found some school subject that you enjoy. But unfortunately, as a guard, I should turn you in…"_

_Link hung his head, ashamed. "I understand…"_

_Pipit smiled, and put one arm around the underclassmen. Link looked up into Pipit's eyes, confused. "But as a senior whose duty is to encourage underclassmen to develop their skills…" Pipit patted him on the back. "Just don't get caught by the usual guy and tear down those vines when you're done."_

_Link grinned. "Thanks, Pipit."_

_"And be back in bed by morning, you're not going to get me in trouble after I stick out my neck for you! And be careful with that sword, I'd hate to have to explain how you got hurt!" Pipit cautioned as he backed towards the door._

_"I will!" Link called absentmindedly, already focused on the log once again._

_Pipit chuckled, shutting the door behind him. "I'm just too nice."_

* * *

><p>"So that's how you got so good!" Fledge exclaimed.<p>

"I'm surprised you would break the code, Pipit. That's really sweet of you," Karane remarked.

Pipit just smiled.

"Looks like I rubbed off on you, Link, you rule-breaker," Zelda teased.

"Unfortunately," Link shot back, grinning. Everyone laughed, the candles flickering slightly as they shrunk lower in their holders.

"Enough about my story, who's going next?"

"I-"

"Oh! Me!" Karane cried, waving her hand up in the air.

Zelda humphed, sitting back on her stool angrily. "Ok, whatever."

Seeing the other girl's reaction, Karane giggled. "Sorry, Zelda, but best for last, right?"

Zelda smiled a little. "Right."

"So it was a few weeks after me and Pipit's Wing Ceremony-"

"That I won."

"By two feet!" Karane laughed. She rolled her eyes and continued. "_Anyway_, it was a few weeks later, and I was super homesick…"

* * *

><p><em>Karane sat on the cool stone, leaning back against one of the many bird statues in Skyloft. This one was her favorite, though. For eyes, it had ruby-red gems, one of which had been missing for as long as Karane could remember. She glanced to her left at the northernmost dock in Skyloft, searching the sky. Seeing nothing, she looked around at what had to be one of the nicest places in Skyloft. To her right, the waterfalls poured into the deep pond, or small lake, as some called it. Ahead, the waterfall cave stood dark, wooden stakes preventing anyone's entrance. Karane was not out here on a whim, however.<em>

_No, Karane was waiting._

_She had written a letter, the first one in years, to her family back in Talon's Scratch. She didn't write to them often, being as it wasn't often she could spare the rupees to get a guard or merchant to fly out so far and return with a response. At it's cheapest, it cost at least seventy rupees, which took Karane months to save. She had sent it out a day ago, which meant the messenger should be returning at any moment a handwritten letter from her mother, telling of her mischievous siblings, "lazy" father, and the gossip of the town. Karane missed them terribly, and was especially excited to hear what everyone thought of the good news._

_In her letter, she had told the story of her Wing Ceremony, going over everything. It had been exceptionally close, the closest on record. Her and Pipit had been neck and neck, matching each other's every move. They both reached for the statuette at the exact same time, but just as Karane was about to close her hand around it, the golden bird dove straight down. Karane, unable to quickly maneuver, angled her bird a moment too late, giving Pipit a three-yard lead. By the time she had closed the distance to a few feet, Pipit was closing his hands around the statuette._

_Because the race had been so close, and both had proved themselves worthy, they had entered the senior class together. She had presented Pipit with a sailcloth atop the Light Tower, as was tradition. The sailcloth was a nice one she had bought from Rupin for only fifty rupees. It was tan, and thick, made of strong cloth that would last a lifetime. Pipit had been happy with it, to say the least._

_Also in her letter, Karane had enclosed some quick comments about cute boys… Most of which were centered around Pipit. Karane, being the oldest girl at the academy, was often the attention of other boys' affections, but the only one that she liked wouldn't even look at her. He was a "man of honor," after all, and probably thought it was wrong to think of his peer in any other way then a friend._

_Either that, or he was incredibly thick._

_The wind blew, and Karane brushed her hair out of her face. It hung loose today, out of its usual pigtails. In her lap, she held her long yellow guard hat, which was standard with all uniforms. The color was nice, but she just hated the style. She was planning to make it into some sort of beret, which would look much nicer with her face shape. She was just about done cutting off the excess fabric, and was about to start sewing._

_"Squawk! SQUAWK!"_

_The piercing cry of a Loftwing reached her ears, and Karane stood quickly, searching the skies. After a moment, she located a purple bird flying towards her._

_"Hey!" she shouted, running up to the edge of the dock. "Over here!" She waved her arms above her head, jumping up and down to get the riders attention._

_The bird continued towards her, and Karane kept shouting, a wide smile on her face. She was so excited!_

_Finally, Karane could see the rider. "Hey!" he called. "Look out!"_

_Look out? Karane paused for a moment, staring. Then she saw; the bird was carrying a heavy load of pots, and was having trouble staying aloft._

_Her faced paled, and she began to shout urgently. "HURRY! YOU HAVE TO LAND!"_

_"I CAN'T CONTROL IT!" the man shouted, gripping onto the rope for dear life. The bird plummeted towards land, gaining speed. Karane froze, unsure of what to do. She glanced around, and her eyes landed on the pond._

_"THE WATER!" she screamed, "AIM FOR THE WATER!"_

_The man heard her, and tried to pull his bird out of it's dive. It worked, and Karane rolled out of the way as the Loftwing hurtled past, splashing into the water._

_Karane ran up to the edge and dove in, quickly swimming over to the bird. With the rider's help, she was able to pull the bird on land, where a small group of Skyloftians had already begun to gather._

_Once the bird was being safely tended to by Oriellei and Parrow, Karen approached the man._

_"Sir, are you alright?" He looked up, coughing slightly._

_"Yes, I am, thanks to you. I owe you one."_

_"No, it's ok. I'm happy I could help." Karane bit her lip, trying to hold back the question she desperately wanted to ask. Finally, she just blurted it out. "Do you have my letter?"_

_The man blinked at her, confused. Then his eyes lit up with recognition. "Oh! Yes! It's right here!" He reached into his jacket and began to dig around._

_Karane sighed with relief. "Thank you, so much." She waited patiently, watching him search his pockets. It was taking an awful long time. "Um, sir?"_

_He looked up at her, giving her an apologetic look. "I'm sorry, miss. I hate to say this, especially after what you just did for me and all, but I think that in the chaos, I dropped your letter."_

_Karane gasped, a lump growing in her throat. No letter?_

_He saw her reaction. "I'm so sorry, miss, I feel terrible."_

_"No… No, it's ok," she sniffed. "It wasn't your fault. Um, if you'll excuse me…" Without waiting for a response, Karane took off, running for her room._

_Once inside, she flipped the lock and jumped onto her bed, tears flowing freely. She cried without hesitation, disappointment flooding her. She had been looking forward to sending a letter for months, and it just disappeared. It would take her at least another year before she could even begin to save money, what with the cost of supplies she would need for her guard duties and bird care._

_Karane continued to bawl, when she heard a soft knocking on the door._

_"Go away," she moaned. "Please."_

_"Kuh-kuh-karane?" came a small voice._

_Karane sniffed, sitting up. It was rare that Link went to anyone's room besides his own or Zelda's, and she wasn't about to deny him entrance to her's._

_She opened the door, and gasped. Link stood, soaking wet, and shaking violently. "Oh my goddess, Link, what happened?"_

_"I s-saw this f-fuh-fall, a-anuh-and I think it's yuh-yours." He held out his hand, in which a wet envelope sat dripping._

_"…Link…" she said, taking the letter. "…Thank you." And she meant it. This was one of the nicest things anyone had done for her._

_"Yuh-your w-w-w-welcome," said Link. He then let out a violent sneeze._

_"Oh my goddess, Link, you're going to catch a cold!" Karane wiped the tears of her face, and set the letter down on the floor. She stepped out of her room, shutting the door behind her, and put one arm around Link. "We have to get you cleaned up, come on. We'll get you a towel in the bath room."_

* * *

><p>"Such a little gentlemen, even when he was twelve." Karane squeezed Link's shoulder.<p>

Link blushed furiously. "It was no big deal…"

"You really are a model citizen, Link. That is, if you got your grades up." Pipit remarked.

"Ok enough of that, my turn!" Zelda exclaimed, drumming her hands on the table.

"I don't know, do we have time?" Link teased, looking out the windows. The sky was turning gray with the light from the rising sun; they had been there for a few hours.

"Ha! Very funny." Zelda slapped the back of Link's head jokingly. "We were both only eight years old, and it was really late at night…"

* * *

><p><em>Zelda lay in her bed, staring up at the ceiling. Even though it was late at night, she could sleep. Not at all.<em>

_Ever since Link had come, she had worked tirelessly to be his friend, and to help him with his stutter. At first, it seemed hopeless. But now he was starting to improve. They had become close friends, and could rarely ever be separated. They spent their days exploring, swimming, or going on make-believe adventures. Zelda would always play the hero and the villain, racing around inventing a story, while Link would play the part of the villager in need. Sometimes he needed a magic stone to cure his illness, sometimes he needed a dragon slain in order to save his farm. Zelda loved to play the hero, because she knew that she would never have an adventure of her own. No, she was doomed to a quite life as headmaster of the academy while all her friends went to amazing places. Luckily, Link was happy to let her have her way in games, as he was contented just to watch her race around saving imaginary people._

_Lately, however, Zelda had not seen Link. Or anyone, for that matter, except Owlan. And when the white-haired man came, he stayed for only a few minutes before departing again._

_This was because Zelda had contracted a horrible illness, a fatal one, if not treated properly. It was highly contagious, and no had been allowed near her for weeks. Her fever was finally going down, however, and Owlan had said that she might be able to leave her room in a few more days._

_Being confined to her room for nearly a month was torture to Zelda. The same old walls, one small window, and the same few books which she had read a hundred times before. The little girl was bored out of her mind, and wanted nothing more then to see a face other then Owlan's tanned and serious one._

_Zelda sighed, sitting up in her bed. She was tired of lying down. She was tired of sleeping. She got up and went to her window, opening up the flap. A cool breeze blew in, and Zelda took a long, deep breath. The stars were bright, and Zelda could pick out constellations. She remembered a night a few months ago, when her and Link had snuck out. They were always careful not to go anywhere but the school grounds and the Goddess Statue on their night escapades, and were never bother by monsters. She and Link had gone back to their usual spot behind the statue and tried to name more constellations then the other. Once they ran out of actual formations, they_ _began to make up their own, calling them things like "Bird Dooty," or "Smelly Butt."_

_She remembered that they had deemed it a tie after both of them were able to stop laughing. Zelda smiled, wishing she and Link could play right then._

_Zelda heard the soft patter of feet in the hallway. They stopped outside her room. She turned around, looking at the door curiously. Just then, a small, white note slide under, and the feet ran away. Zelda walked over to the door, picking up the note. She looked at it, confused. In crude handwriting, it read:_

'Zelda,

'If you feel good, meet me outside. Can you climb up to the top of the school, or are you too chicken?

'Link.'

_Zelda had to read the note twice before she understood what it meant. She giggled, then quickly slapped her hand over her mouth. She had to be quiet, otherwise she'd be stopped for sure._

_Zelda folded up the note and tucked it in her pocket. Quietly, she slipped on her boots and pulled on a thick shawl. She was about to leave the room, when she thought better of it. She dashed back over to her bed and quickly stuffed pillows underneath the covers, making it look like she was still asleep. Smiling, she then left her room and crept down the hall, and out the upper door._

_It was cold out, and Zelda coughed. She tied the shawl tightly around herself, allowing her hands to be free. She crept over to the wall, knowing that she had to dangle her way across to get to the roof. Zelda looked at it apprehensively. She had a hard enough time doing that when she was healthy, let alone when she was sick._

_"Z-zelda!"_

_Zelda glanced up, her eyes focusing on a small blond head. She grinned. "Hey L… L… achOOOOOO!" Zelda sneezed, snot covering her hands. She wiped it off on her shawl._

_"Are yuh-yuh-you s-sure your fuh-feeling ok?" Link questioned, concerned._

_"Yes, now how do I get up there?"_

_Instead of responding, Link's head disappeared. Zelda waited a moment, growing impatient. The wind blew again, and in the distance she could hear the soft yowling of a Remlit. She shivered. "Link?" she called. "Link, hurry up!" There was no response. Zelda was beginning to get creeped out. "Link…?" Nothing. "Link!" she shouted._

_"Shush!" his head reappeared. "I'm r-ruh-right huh-here." He tossed down a homemade rope ladder, which ended just above the ground._

_Zelda began to climb. "What took you so long?"_

_"I huh-had to muh-make sure everythuh-thing was readuh- ready."_

_Zelda reached the top, and Link helped pull her up the last rung. Before she could look up, Link covered her eyes with his hands. "Duh- duh- duh-," he sighed, giving up on "don't". "No p-peeking."_

_"Ok," Zelda said._

_"I'm g-g-going to l-lead yuh-you, be kuh-careful."_

_"Ok, ok, I will." Link's hands slipped off her eyes, but she kept them closed. His hands held her shoulders, steering her. Every few feet he would tell her to jump, or step, over something lying on the ground. After the got to what she imagined to be the center of the roof, Link turned her so that she faced north, which would provide an obscured view of the sky._

_"Ok," he said. "Open."_

_Zelda obeyed, and gasped. The moon twinkled above her, swollen and round. It was huge, bigger then she had ever seen it, and it lit up all of Skyloft. It looked orange, which she had never thought possible. But that wasn't the only reason for her surprise._

_All around her, covering the roof, were the small, green fruits her and Link sometimes ate as snacks. They were all plucked from their vines, all sitting loose in a beautiful design around the roof. Instead of glowing green, however, they shown in a variety of different colors, changing in brightness and shade, blue, yellow, pink, red, purple, orange, silver, gold. The colors seemed to be scattered randomly, and that made it all the more beautiful._

_"Link…" she breathed, forgetting how cold she was. "This…"_

_"My P-papa t-taught me th-that on huh-harvest moon nights, the f-fruits gl-glow. But it only h-huh-happens once every fuh-four years," Link explained, smiling at the fruits. "I thought it'd b-b-be a cool thuh-thing to s-s-see after yuh-you got b-better, b-but I was getting worried you weren't g-g-gonna get better in t-time, so I-"_

_Zelda interrupted him with a hug. "It's amazing, Link." She pulled away, smiling. "You're my best friend forever, do you know that?"_

_Link smiled. "Yeah."_

* * *

><p>"Ever since then, we try to go out every four years and see the fruits. We didn't make it last year, though." Zelda sighed, lost in memory.<p>

"Well, that's nice and all, but we really should start cleaning up." Pipit stood, picking up his plate. "We have maybe an hour before everyone else wakes up."

"Pipit's right, you guys. We have to get going." Karane and Fledge grabbed their plates as well, pushing their stools out from the table.

"I'll help clean up," Link offered, grabbing ruined cake off the table. His offer was met by cries of "no" and "don't you dare."

"What? What wrong?" Link asked, confused.

Karane snatched the cake away. "It's your birthday, it would be rude of us to expect you to clean."

"Yeah, Link. Go get another hour of sleep, we'll clean up." Fledge smiled, taking his plate into the kitchen.

"I'll make sure he actually goes back to his room," Zelda said, raising a few laughs. There was an incident a few years back when Link had gotten up early with Zelda to study. When they were finished, Zelda had told him to go back to bed, but he, in his half-asleep state, had somehow walked all the way to the light tower before realizing where he was.

Zelda grabbed his hand, giving her friend a quick wink. Link smiled, and both of them went back to his room.

They walked in silence, giving Link time to contemplate just how much he loved his friends. They all meant so much to him, and he couldn't imagine life without them.

Especially Zelda.

Suddenly, Link was very aware of how her hand loosely gripped his. It felt nice, to hold her hand. Almost unconscious that he was doing it, he gave her hand a light squeeze. She looked up at him and smiled.

Reaching his room, Zelda opened the door and pulled Link inside. She pulled him in front of her and steered him to the bed, where she sat him down. "There," she said. "Think you can handle things from here?"

Link laughed, nodding. "Probably." He looked at her smiling face, studying it. Something was different, but what?

Zelda rolled her eyes at his response and turned to leave. Link watched her go, trying to put his finger on what was strange about his friend. No, not strange, but different. Maybe… In a good way. He studied her back, unable to see a change. Maybe the difference was in the way he saw her, and then it started to make sense. Yes, he was the one feeling strange. What was it? Happiness? No, he was happy, but that wasn't it. Giddiness? Joy?

Love?

The thought crossed his mind for only a moment, but Link knew it to be true. He loved her. He loved Zelda. That's what was different. And suddenly, it was as if a veil had been lifted. Everything about her hit him all at once; her beautiful laugh, which always made him laugh too. The cute way her nose crinkled when she smiled, and how her eyes sparkled in the sun. He watched her hair, tied back in a braid, swing with her step. She refused to wear it loose, claiming that it was too boring, instead tying it up with all sorts of ribbons. He thought of the way she seemed to always be able to read his mind, and understand him, and just be there for him. She balanced him.

But it was also the first time he had looked at her body, really looked, since he was very small. Somewhere along the line she had hit puberty, and he had never noticed. Link blushed. Why was he looking at her butt, and couldn't seem to tear his eyes away from the slight sway of her hips?

Zelda stopped in the door frame, and for one second Link feared that she somehow knew his thoughts. But when she turned around, her face was soft, not the anger she would have used if she'd known what he had been looking at.

"I hope you liked your present, Link," she said softly. Before link could respond, she continued. "Just think, one year from now you'll be competing in the Wing Ceremony. You know, my father said that I would be playing the role of the goddess." She paused, seeming to debate something in her mind. Link watched the cute crease between her eyebrows, waiting. "Promise me something, Link."

"Anything." Oh, jeez, did he really just say that?

Zelda didn't notice anything weird about his statement. "Promise me… Promise me you'll win the ceremony. Don't leave me alone with Groose or something," she joked. But Link could tell she was completely serious.

"I promise." Link smiled.

Zelda smiled back. "Happy seventeenth, Link."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Hey Everybody! I'd like to say another big thank you for all of your reviews, you don't know how happy they make me!

Also, I want to address a few things-

Someone politely asked how often I would be updating, so here is my answer, get ready, it's a long one:

I only have time to write chapters from Friday nights to Sunday nights, because of school commitments and homework, of course. I can usually write a chapter by Sunday, like I did with this one. This was written on the 22nd of January, and just needed to be edited. The person I have edit also has a crazy schedule, which is why this chapter was delayed. If you see any mistakes, let me know so I can fix them, as Creator didn't have time to edit at al and I felt bad making you guys wait.

So the answer is, probably once a week, with no set time. The next chapter will also take awhile because I'm going to have to restart I game slot and take note's as I play through what I want to write, because game starts next chappy! Yay!

See you soon!


	5. Chapter Five: The Ceremony

**A/N: And another double-notification update! This must be some sort of record. I just get way to excited to post these... that and it take such a complicated process for my computer to save and upload the correct version. Sorry again! To the chapter!  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Zelda nor any of its dialogue used in this chapter.**

**Sky Child**

_**Chapter Five:**_

_The Ceremony_

* * *

><p><em>Everything was dark.<em>

_It was a silent darkness, full of nothing. Empty._

_In this blackness, a small green light began to grow. It flickered and sparked, growing and shinning brightly. From this light, a youth appeared. The last of the green fire disappeared, and the boy was left floating._

_Link did not stir, seemingly asleep. His legs and arms hung slack, but his head stayed upright. Although his face seemed peaceful, a slight twitching of his ears showed him to be on edge. His muscles twitched, and he slowly became aware of both himself and his surroundings._

_He brought his arms in closer to his body and relaxed his head, letting his eyes blink open. Crystal blue irises stared blankly at the void around them for a moment, without registering. Once he finally realized that he was not somewhere familiar he glanced around, tensing._

_It was a strange place. There seemed to be plenty of light, as he could see himself, but yet everything around him was lost in the dark. It was like the land itself was made from the darkness, and it was so empty._

_So lonely._

_He listened for any sound but heard none. Besides the obvious problem of not knowing where he was, there seemed to be nothing wrong with the place. And yet, fear and anxiety began to creep up on him. He might not be able to see it, but there was something very, very bad here. Evil._

_And it was close._

_Suddenly, the darkness in front of him shifted, and he whipped his head around to see what was moving._

_Out of the darkness a great beast had appeared. It seemed to release darkness; thick clouds of it rose from its body in tendrils, floating off before finally disappearing into the sky. Its body was covered in sharp, black scales, which seemed to ripple and move, reflecting a dim gray light that now shone down on the beast. It had no limbs, but its mouth made up for that in kind. It was huge, stretching almost a third of the way down its body. He could see a disgustingly large, red tongue rolling around inside, framed closely by rows upon rows of sharp white teeth. It let loose a roar, loud and long. It was horrible, and when Link tried to put a word to it, all that came to mind was hatred._

_He took a step back, shock the only thing keeping him from an absolute breakdown. The thing continued to scream, and the youth was sure that he would be consumed here, either by the beast or the dark._

_Suddenly, a pale pink light flashed from behind the beast, bright enough that the youth had to cover his eyes. The beast began to writhe and thrash about, as if the light had hurt it. The youth was momentarily afraid of the light; if it were strong enough to harm that thing, it would probably kill him. But as quickly as that thought had come it was gone. Now bathed in the pinkish glow, the boy felt calmer._

_Once his eyes readjusted, they trailed upward to where a white glow floated above the beast's head. It was too bright to focus on directly, and he could not tell what was at its source. But, somehow, he knew he could trust it._

_Seeming to know he was looking, a voice that he knew to be from the light spoke in his mind. "Rise, Link…"_

_The monster continued to twist and turn, but its movements became more sluggish, and it roar's dulled. It was getting weaker._

_"It is time for you to awaken… You are fated to have a hand in a great destiny, and it will soon find you…"_

_Destiny? Fated? The beast still loomed, and Link could not truly focus on what was being said with it there._

_"The time has come for you to awaken…"_

_Awaken? Wasn't he already awake? Wasn't this real? It had to be, it seemed so life-like. How could this not be reality?_

_"Link…"_

_The beast gathered up its strength and let out a new roar with renewed vigor, banishing the light. Link felt terror grip his heart; without the light, he was defenseless. He braced himself for the sharp teeth which would inevitably rip into his flesh, but none ever came._

_He heard the roar again, but it was changing, becoming more high-pitched. He looked around, seeing the monster had disappeared and he was in the dark again. The sound came again, but it seemed to Link that it was more of a squawk now. He looked to his left for what was making the noise, and saw nothing._

_On his right, a purple Loftwing stared at him._

_"SCREEEEEEEE!"_

* * *

><p>Link hit the floor of his room, and his eyes shot open. He blinked slowly, staring at his green ceiling. His right leg and arm were still wound up in the blankets on his bed, leaving him in a very uncomfortable position.<p>

Very tired, Link looked around his room slowly, his eyes finally coming to rest on Zelda's Loftwing, which was currently peeking its head through his window as it usually did. He stared at it sleepily from his upside-down position, memory of his dream already fading. The bird stared back at him, and after realizing that Link wasn't going to be standing up anytime soon, it spit the letter it had clutched in its beak at the youth's head. Link just closed his eyes as it bounced off his face and onto the floor. After another moment, the bird abruptly left with a short squawk, and the window fell shut behind it.

Link groaned, finally moving his arms. Using his left arm, he pushed himself up into a sitting position. Using his left leg for balance, he used his free hand to untangle his limbs from the mess of blankets. Once free, he leaned up against the side of his bed and glanced around. It was early, probably ten-thirty. Well, it was early for Link.

He went to move, and noticed that he was covered in sweat. Why was that? What had he dreamed about? Link tried to remember, but it was already fading. Something about waking up and pink lights was all that came back. _'Oh well,' _Link thought, _'Just a dream, anyway.'_

All feelings of apprehension and fear that had consumed him not moments ago were gone, faded back into his subconscious. Link had been having strange dreams like that for weeks, waking up sweaty, but not remembering anything. So he didn't think too hard about this particular incident, it was just another on the list.

Link grabbed the letter from where it lay on the floor and stood up. He rubbed the back of his head where it had smacked against the floor, and could already feel a bump beginning to rise. Sleepily and wincing slightly, he examined the letter.

It was a light pink envelope, neatly folded. On one side, Link's name was written in hot-pink calligraphy. On the other, there was only the letter "Z." It was obviously from Zelda, but what was with the formality? There was nothing big going on today, was there? He racked his brains, but could think of nothing.

He gave himself a little shrug, telling himself that if he waited too long to open the letter he was going to hear about it later.

He was right to assume that Zelda had written the letter, as the first paragraph consisted of her usual remarks about his sleeping habits. The second, however, caught his attention and held it. The Wing Ceremony, that's right. It was a big day, that's why she had gone to this trouble. The rest of the letter was a quick reminder about his having promised to meet her by the statue early.

Link looked at the letter his crush had sent him, and gave a sleepy smile. She had probably prewritten it the night before, expecting him to sleep in. He chuckled, and was about to crumple the letter and throw it out when he decided against it. Instead, he carefully folded it up and stored it in his wardrobe. He pulled out his flying clothes and put them on, yawning.

His shirt was white with blue details, with a dark red and white decorative cloth held by a brown belt around the middle. Under this, he pulled on his forest-green leggings and gray boots. He ran his hand through his hair quickly and adjusted his earrings, wanting to look his best. Deciding that he was ready, Link walked out of his room.

* * *

><p>Nearly half an hour later, Link ran across the wooden bridge to where the Goddess Statue stood. He was worried that Zelda might have decided to leave because he was taking too long, but he couldn't have left Instructor Horwell and Fledge in a pinch; it just wasn't in his nature. As Link entered the statue grounds, he slowed to a walk, searching for his friend. Hearing a strange sound, his eyes focused ahead.<p>

In the center of the prayer circle, Zelda stood with a strange golden instrument. She strummed a tune lightly on its strings, and Link couldn't help but smile. Whatever she was wearing, it made her look beautiful, even from behind. He stood and watched her, not wanting to interrupt the music she was making.

Link stared at her affectionately as she began to sing. "Oh youth, guided by the servant of the goddess…" Her voice was sweet and high, and Link hung on every note. The song was not one he had heard before, and it was very different from songs he had heard played at Pipit and Karane's Wing Ceremony.

Feeling his heart pang at the sight of her, Link walked up the steps leading to his friend.

"Unite the earth and sky…" Zelda continued, not hearing Link approach. "Bring light to the land…"

Link cleared his throat from where he stood at the edge of the circle. Zelda ceased her playing and looked over her shoulder. When she saw Link, she smiled and spun around to face him. Link watched her hair, tied with pink and green ribbons, swing in the breeze.

"Hey!" she giggled. "Good morning, Link." She cradled the instrument close to her chest, and Link stared at it. Realizing how that might be interpreted, he forced his gaze up to her face, which wasn't such a bad view either.

"I'm glad to see my Loftwing got you out of bed," she teased. "I was pretty sure you'd sleep in and forget to meet me this morning." Her tone was scolding, but it didn't spoil Link's mood. He just grinned at her and shrugged.

"The letter was a nice touch, though. It made getting screamed at by a bird a little less annoying." This was a joke; Link never got annoyed with anything Zelda did.

"Well I'm glad you liked it. But anyway," Zelda held up the instrument for Link to inspect, which he did. "Look at this instrument! And this outfit! They're mine to use today in the ceremony, since I'm playing the role of the goddess. Aren't they beautiful?"

"Yeah, they are." Link said, still looking at the golden instrument with awe. He had never seen anything like it.

"But the instrument is really special. They tell me it's just like the one the goddess was said to have in the legends. It sounds gorgeous too. I asked father about it, and he says it's called a harp." Zelda pulled it back close to her chest and plucked gently at one of the strings.

"Cool," Link said. He looked Zelda's clothing up and down, trying not to be obvious about it. Zelda noticed anyway.

"Aren't they nice?" Zelda gestured to her dress, holding the harp in one hand by her side. "I made this wrap myself, and we get to use it in today's ceremony! Between the harp and this outfit, I'm going to make a great goddess today!" Zelda exclaimed, jumping slightly.

"You seem excited," Link remarked, laughing. Zelda didn't gush often, but when she did, Link found it extremely cute.

"Well, I am!" Zelda laughed too, calming down a little. She gave Link a look that he couldn't quite read, and said "I got you up early this morning because I wanted you to be the first to see me like this, Link." A strange emotion flickered through her eyes, but it was gone too fast for Link to tell what it was.

Suddenly, her energy flipped back on, and she did an enthusiastic spin, letting her skirt lift up from her legs. "So, how do I look?"

"Great!" Link said quickly, then mentally slapped himself. Really? Did he _really_ just say that?

Zelda laughed it his quick response and the obvious blush forming at the tips of his ears. "Thanks, Link."

Link grinned sheepishly, and silence fell between them. Just before it became awkward, Gaepora arrived.

"Ah, there you are, Zelda. Are you all prepared for today's ceremony?" Gaepora approached the group, standing beside Link.

"Oh, hello Father."

"Link, you're here too. Outstanding." Gaepora patted Link on the back. "It's encouraging to see you up so early, given your capacity for sleep," Gaepora chuckled. "No doubt today's ceremony had you too excited to close your eyes for once…" Gaepora looked between the two teens, winking at Link. Link's ears turned redder.

"If you win today's race, you'll get to participate in the post-race ritual with Zelda."

Link turned to smile at Zelda, but she didn't meet his eyes. Instead, she stared down at her feet. "Yes, about that…"

Link furrowed his brow, confused.

"Father, I don't know if he can do it!" Zelda cried, snapping her head up. Link winced, knowing what was coming and not wanting to be reprimanded.

He hadn't been practicing, which Zelda knew all too well. She repeated all this to her father while Link stood by, hanging his head. He honestly expected the headmaster to lower his grades or ban him from the ceremony for not taking it seriously, but was surprised that he instead just brushed it off.

"No need to worry yourself, Zelda." Link looked up to stare at the older man, scratching the back of his head. "Though you do have a point, as victory will not come easily. And, as you pointed out, I haven't seen him practicing as hard as some of the other students."

Gaepora looked at Link and gave him a little smile. "But you know there is no need to worry about him. Link and his Loftwing share a connection that I have never seen before."

The headmaster looked up to the sky, his eyes glazing over with memory. Zelda and Link followed suite, watching the guards above weave up and down through the clouds.

"That first meeting between Link and his Loftwing was extraordinary. A Crimson Loftwing…" Gaepora shook his head in disbelief. "We were sure that it had vanished form the line, but it just flew down to him like it was nothing special."

Zelda looked at Link, who continued to stare up into the sky. The had a small smile, but seemed completely oblivious to what was being said about him, just content to think about whatever it was he was thinking of and zone out. Zelda smiled. It was hard not to love how relaxed he was all the time, her exact opposite.

"What a sight!" Gaepora continued, watching as one guard dove down to grab a fallen item. "That little boy just hopped up on that bird and flew gracefully away without even a moment of instruction. They were meant for each other."

Link closed his eyes, feeling very calm. The day was beautiful, and the sun shone warmly on his face. He was vaguely aware that Gaepora and Zelda were arguing, but that didn't bother him. He concentrated on the air, and the thought of the sky. Quickly, he felt the familiar sensation of having a string from his mind fly outwards and upwards, searching for it's other end. This was the bond he shared with his bird; they understood each other, almost like magic. They were connected, and all Link had to do was extend that string and he would feel the wonderful feeling of companionship. He tugged gently, waiting for a response. None came.

The other end felt empty, and hollow. His day good day came crashing to an end and quickly began to plummet downwards. Something was wrong.

Zelda was yelling about something with her father, but he wasn't listening. He kept searching with his mind, trying to feel a pull from the other side of their mental string, but he could sense nothing.

"Listen, Link, you'd better fly your heart out today." Zelda marched over, snapping Link out of his daze. "At the very least, you need to squeeze in a little practice time before the race."

Zelda grabbed his hand and began to tug him towards the dock. Link stumbled after her, glancing between her, the sky, and Gaepora. "Wait- No, Zelda, stop!"

"Come on! You'll thank me later," she yelled, ignoring his pleas. She hopped down off the stone base of the statue, pulling Link down with her. He almost twisted his ankle, but managed to land safely.

Using the momentum from his fall, she swung Link out in front of her, and he stumbled to a stop at the edge of the dock, pin-wheeling his arms for balance.

Link tried to get a look at Zelda, but she kept moving. "No, Zelda, seriously, there's something—"

"Go on now. Jump. It's almost time for the ceremony, so try and practice seriously." She continued to weave back and forth behind him, knowing that it was going to make him loose his balance.

"No, Zelda, I can't sense him!" Link shouted, panicked. It wasn't like his bird at all, and it made him feel very alone. And vulnerable.

"Hmm?" Zelda let Link see her. She examined him closely, trying to determine the truth of what he was saying. His eyes were wide, and she could see a light sheen of sweat beginning to form on his forehead. He didn't look like he was lying, but then again, where would the bird have gone? There was no way it wasn't out there. "I get it. You're trying to weasel out of having to practice!" Zelda placed her harp on the ground and tensed her muscles.

"No, Zelda, I swear—"

"Nice try, but you're not fooling me."

"I wasn't trying—"

"Off you go!" Zelda gave Link a hard push, and Link felt himself tumble of the edge of the platform. He spun his arms, trying to grab on to something.

As he fell, everything just felt wrong. For the first time in a long time, Link felt truly afraid. He flipped himself over midair, not wanting to watch the clouds grow closer. He whistled, but there was no sign of the crimson beast. Link grew more desperate, flipping over again. He stared at the clouds, and something began to pull at the edge of his mind, something long forgotten. Suddenly, he was five years old, and falling with a woman he knew to be his mother in the middle of the night. It lasted for only a moment, but it was enough to thoroughly disturb him.

"Hmm… His bird sure is taking a long time to get here…" Gaepora remarked, leaning calmly over the edge and watching his student fall lower and lower.

"Z-Zuh-Zelduh-ah!" The blonde girl heard the scream float up to her, the first time Link had stuttered in over a year.

This immediately registered with the girl, and she jumped into action. "Something's wrong!" she cried, diving gracefully of the dock and whistling for her bird. Eyes focused on her friend, she grabbed onto her Loftwing as it slid beneath her. She urged it forward, trying to gain more speed then gravity could supply. It worked, and soon she was pulling up, Link held tightly in the animal's talons.

"Z-Zelda…"

"Hang in there, Link! I've got you!" she yelled, focusing on flying up. The bird wasn't handling the increase in weight well, and it flapped wildly to stay aloft.

"Hold on!" she screamed. Just as they made it over the edge of the land, the bird gave out, dropping down to the ground.

The bird released Link early, sparing him from being crushed beneath it as it hit the earth hard. Link grunted as he landed on his stomach, seeing stars. He rolled over onto his back and sat up, staring into the sky.

Where had that memory come from? He hadn't thought of that in years. He tried to slow his breathing, but couldn't seem to. He blinked, but was unable to focus on anything but the high clouds that hovered just above the island. His hands shook, and he didn't trust himself to speak.

Zelda stood from where she had jumped off her bird and rushed over the purple beast. Its chest heaved, and it let out broken squeaks of pain.

Gaepora rushed over to where they sat. "Are you two alright?" he asked, glancing between them, unsure of whom he should tend to. Zelda ignored him, speaking softly to her bird. Link didn't answer at all, just continued to stare at the sky.

It was always nerve-wracking to have his stutter crop up, and this was no exception. The memory of the woman with dark hair still played and replayed at the front of his mind, keeping away any sense of stability.

After a moment, Link realized the headmaster was speaking to him. He focused on his words, trying to regain his composer. He was saying something about his bird. He needed to focus. He needed to get his emotions back under control. He tried to stand, and found that although his legs felt like jello, he could.

Link was only able to catch the tale end of what the older man was saying. "…considering the Wing Ceremony is about to start."

Link just nodded, unsure of what he was talking about. "Yuh-yeah." He had been right; speaking was a bad idea.

"Link," Zelda said, the sound of her friend's stutter pulling at her heartstrings. "When you said you couldn't sense your Loftwing, well… I should have believed you. I'm sorry."

Link gave her a forced smile in an attempt to reassure her that he was all right. She saw through it, though, and it only made her feel worse. She looked away, unable to face him. "I need to tend to my Loftwing, so I'll catch up with you later."

Link looked at her back, seeing that she was truly sorry that she had upset him. He wanted to tell her he was ok, but he knew he couldn't without tripping up over the words.

The school bell rang in the distance, signaling that it was now eleven thirty, and the ceremony started in half an hour. All three looked up, knowing what that meant. "My, how did it get to be so late? If I recall correctly, this year Instructor Horwell is presiding over the ceremony. Link, you should go explain the situation to him and see if he's willing to delay the race a little so that you can find your bird."

Link nodded. Although he still felt shaky, he knew that the familiar feeling of soft, thin ground pounding beneath his feet would help him feel better. He was about to take off running for the school when Zelda spoke again. She turned to look at the pair of men behind her, smiling a little. "But, father, _you're_ the headmaster of the academy. If Link asks Instructor Horwell, he'll probably just come talk to you about it." She rolled her eyes, attention back on her injured bird. For all that he was in charge of, her father could be a little empty-headed at times.

"Ah, quite true. As usual, you make an excellent point, little bird." Gaepora said lovingly, using his nickname for his daughter. He switched back from father to headmaster in the blink of an eye. "Very well, I'll explain the situation to him myself." He turned to look at the blond boy. "Link." Blue eyes turned to the elder man's face. "Run along and tell Instructor Horwell to come meet me in my quarters."

Link nodded. He turned to give Zelda one last wave goodbye, still not trusting himself to speak. She returned his wave, and off he went.

* * *

><p>Link walked into the plaza. After following lead after lead, he had been pointed here, to Groose. The boy in question sat in the middle of the plaza with Cawlin and Stritch tending to him. Link looked at the group, unsure of how to proceed. What did he say? Do you know what happened to my bird? He doubted they would; as much as Groose hated him, stealing statuettes and hiding his homework was one thing. Capturing (or harming) his bird was another, a line he was sure even Groose would not cross.<p>

As he drew closer, angry cuts and wounds came into focus. They covered all three boys' faces and arms, all fresh and newly scabbed. But Link's optimism and belief in the good of people persisted.

At least, it did until he got within earshot.

"…You know, Groose, that sure was a pain, what with all the scratching and pecking," Cawlin said from where he sat rubbing a particularly deep scratch on Groose's arm.

Groose sat facing the light tower, his pompadour waving in the breeze. All three were wearing the latest fashions sent from their homes, which consisted of incredibly large shawls that doubled as collars. Groose rested his arm on one of his knees and stared proudly out to where his bird flew.

"Course it was. You think a big Crimson Loftwing like that was gonna go down without a fight?" he said pompously. "But we got him, and I don't care how tough those birds are supposed to be. He's not- Stritch, a little lower…" The tall boy kneeled on the ground so that he massaged Groose's lower back. "That's it, right there… Oh yeah. Anyway, he's not getting out of that pen anytime soon."

Link stood, gaping. They had taken his had taken, captured and _penned_ his Loftwing.

For the first time, Link felt real anger. His hands balled into fists, and he let out a low growl.

Link approached the group as Groose stood, rolling his shoulders. Cawlin and Stritch heard the blond coming and turned to watch him. At the sight of his expression, both could only stand with their jaws on the ground. They had never seen the quiet boy have such a scary expression on his face. Groose cracked his neck, and turned around.

At the sight of Link, Groose took a step back, genuinely surprised. "Whoa! Link!" He looked the blond boy up and down nervously, trying to determine how much he had heard. From the looks of him, quite a bit. "So, uh… yeah. Just how long have you been standing there?"

"G-Guh-Groose…" Link mentally slapped himself; he sounded like such an idiot. The experience earlier coupled with his anger now was wreaking havoc with his speech, and being unable to say your enemy's name was not exactly threatening.

Hearing Link's stutter reassured Groose that Link, however angry, was just the same little whiner. He reassumed his "alpha-male" attitude and chuckled, circling the other boy, who could do nothing but glare.

"What's your problem anyway? Oh wait… I've got it!" Groose snapped his fingers as if a great idea had just hit him. "You're here to talk about today's race. I can see it in those dopey eyes of yours." Groose flicked Link on the nose, and Link slapped his hand away.

The redhead resumed his pacing. "Oh yeah, they're pleading, 'Oh Groose, can you please find it in your heart to let me win today? Please!'" Groose said in a high-pitched voice, which sounded quite ridiculous coming from the bulky boy.

Link just watched him circle him. He wasn't one to get into a verbal fight, especially with Groose. No, he would wait until the redhead was finished. Then he would… Would what? He was mad, and this was so wrong, but he wouldn't do anything to Groose himself. For all his skill with a sword, he wasn't a fighter. Nor was he a tattletale, so speaking with a teacher was out of the question. Besides, what would he have said? Link's mood changed from angry to depressed, momentarily hating how much of a pacifist he was.

All of a sudden, Groose's tone of voice changed from mocking to sickened. Link snapped out of his thoughts to listen, intrigued by the show of emotion. "You're just desperate to win so you can get some alone time with Zelda," Groose snarled. He stuck his face in front of Link's giving him a mean grin. "Well, sorry, pal. Groose doesn't do charity for wimps. My advice?" Groose burped in Link's face, and Link coughed and stepped backwards. "Work hard and wish with all your heart. You might even come in second."

Link waved the burp stink away from his nose, trying to resist the urge to puke. His breath smelled horrible.

Groose continued, saying "Say, come to think of it, how come I don't see your bird? Where is that scruffy pile of red feathers?"

Link gaped. He wasn't actually trying to play dumb, was he? Really?

Link responded carefully. "You know where he is," he said slowly, succeeding in speaking clearly. He had learned this a few years ago; when he was having trouble, he would slow down and concentrate on the sounds of the letters. It worked wonders.

Groose glanced around nervously like the bad liar he was and stepped back. Seeing that no one was around to have heard Link, he crossed his arms confidently over his chest. "I can't imagine what could have happened to him. Do you think his tiny brain got confused by all the clouds and got lost?" he asked with mock concern. Link couldn't tell if he meant to tease or fool with the bad acting, but it annoyed him either way.

"Give him back," Link growled.

"Huh?" Groose feigned confusion, a smug look on his face. "I have no idea what you're talking about." He spread his arms wide and shrugged.

Link was about to say something more, but Groose stuck his finger in the blond's face. Link jumped back, watching Groose's finger waggle in his face. "You know, we're all getting tired of how you never let anyone forget that you and Zelda go way back."

The two did hang out together a lot, but it wasn't as if Link was rubbing it in other people's faces. And even if he was, why would Groose care?

"You've been friends since you were kids? Big. Deal." Groose emphasized how big of a deal he thought it was by jabbing his finger forward with each word. "It doesn't change the fact that you float around life with your head in the clouds!"

Link blinked. Groose seemed angry. Not that he hadn't seen the redhead angry before, and not that he was surprised that Groose was angry with him, seeing as he hated the blond, but still. He seemed pretty upset over Zelda's and his relationship.

"Would you wake up, straighten up, and grow a backbone already? Dopes like you are dragging _our_ honored academy through the mud!" Groose said, nearly shouting.

Link winced at this. Groose was right; he really didn't have a backbone. His whole life, he had been defended by one person. He could defend himself if he wanted to, he just… didn't really care. It was Zelda who cared how people treated him.

And speak of the devil…

"And just who might you be talking about, _Groose?"_ The group of four all looked to see Zelda standing a few yards away, hands placed firmly on her hips.

"Oh, Zelda…" Groose straightened up and Link turned to watch his friend stamp her way towards them. "Nah, it's… Uh…" Groose scrambled for an explanation, but was cut short by Zelda sticking _her_ finger in _his_ face.

"Don't even _try_ it, Groose. You're picking on Link again, aren't you?" Zelda glared at him. A year ago, she might have let loose a string of rude names, or even slapped the boy, but over the past few months she had matured past that. "He's a student at the academy, like all of us. Why do you insist on bullying him around so much?"

Groose gaped. "I… uh…" He looked down and to the side, not meeting her eyes. "Yeah… I suppose…"

"You 'suppose?' Suppose what?"

Groose looked back at Zelda. The light hit her face at just the right angle, making her eyes sparkle. The wind tossed her bangs glamorously across her forehead, and her mouth was set in such a cute frown.

"I suppose… You… Er…" A stupid grin spread across Groose's face, and he breathed heavily. Link watched, confused. He glanced at Zelda, but she didn't seem to notice anything weird with Groose's reaction, or if she did, she ignored it. His eyes turned back to Groose, whose face was turning red. Realization dawned on him, and Link's jaw dropped. _Groose _liked _Zelda?_

Groose looked up to see the expression of surprised disgust on Link's face. That snapped him out of his lovesick reverie. "Pffft! Forget it. I wasn't supposing anything, ok?" Groose turned and walked towards the dock, closely followed by Cawlin and Stritch.

Zelda and Link watched them go, Zelda in annoyed disbelief, and Link just plain angry.

By the time they reached the end of the dock, Groose had switched his arrogance back on. He turned and gave a little wave, Stritch and Cawlin snickering. "Ok, we're out of here, boys. Later Link! Hope you find you're bird, or else you'll have to sit out of today's race. That's gonna be a major setback towards knighthood, so find that bird or get real used to the taste of failure. It's your special flavor."

With that, all three jumped backwards off the dock. There were three whistles, and then all of them swooped upwards and away on their Loftwings.

Zelda stepped forward and sighed, shaking her head. "Link, those guys aren't going to help us find your bird, so we'd better start searching." She turned back to look at her friend, who still stood staring after the three bullies. "I'll fly around the island and see if I can spot any trace of him."

Link looked at her. "Ok, but—"

"Father already talked to Instructor Horwell, so you don't need to worry," Zelda said, reading his mind once again.

Link gave her a small smile. Zelda returned it with one of her own before turning and dashing off the dock.

Link decided to head back for the academy. He needed to find his Loftwing, and he had no idea where to start.

* * *

><p>Link stood before the entrance to the waterfall cave, staring nervously into the darkness within. He held his sword loosely in his right hand, chewing on his bottom lip. Just a few moments before, he had been full of confidence. But now, looking at the object of every horror story ever told in Skyloft, he resolve wavered.<p>

The stakes blocking the cave were thin, easily cut through, but Link was unsure that he wanted to enter. He knew that his bird, if on the island, was either in or on the other side of this cave. He could have had Zelda fly him around to the other side, but he had no way of getting her attention from wherever it was she was flying. And waiting wasn;t an option, because who knew how long she would be gone?

Link to a cautious step towards the cave, watching the darkness for signs of movement apprehensively.

Link gasped loudly as the mental connection between he and his bird was tugged. Well, more like pulled so hard a headache began almost instantly. His vision blurred, and instead of the cave, he saw his bird. It was trapped somewhere nearby, and very frightened.

Still half-seeing his bird, Link slipped into a battle stance. His confidence returned in waves with the knowledge that his bird was so close by. He sliced cleanly through the stakes, not even having to move out of the way as they fell to the ground on either side of him. He stepped over the stumps and entered.

The cave smelled of hard water and earth. OJust out of his field of vision, Link could sense movement. He proceed carefully down the path, sword raised. He looked around, not liking how the echo distorted sound or his inability to see. His uscles were tensed, waiting to lash out blindly at whatever made a noise.

From behind him, Link heard the loud screech of a Keese. Suddenly, everything seemed to slow down. He turned around, eyes quickly finding and focusing on the beast. He watched it, a concentration he did not know he possessed consuming him. Just as it was about to bite, he felt his arm whip around, smoothly cutting through the Keese's neck. Both the head and the body of the animal feel to the floor, and purple blood dripped from the edge of his sword.

Link straightened up. How had he been able to do that? He knew he was good, but he didn't have that kind of precision. Maybe he was better then he had thought. He tossed the sword, catching it again easily. He snorted, a bemused smile on his face. He turned to continue down the path, and stepped into something wet and warm.

"Aggh!" Link cried. He shook his leg, seeing that a green chuchu was currently gnawing on it. He struck it frantically with his sword, finally hitting its heart. The chuchu's form melted away, leaving a puddle of slime on the ground and his foot.

"Eww…" Link said, examining his nice boots. They were probably ruined now. _'So much for being good with a sword,'_ Link thought, chuckling to himself.

The rest of the journey through the cave continued on much like this. He fought off the Keese with ease, only having trouble when a chuchu latched onto him while in combat with a large group of keese. He managed to get through with only one bite to his left hand, however.

Link exited the cave ten minutes later, squinting in the sunlight. To his right, he spotted a red healing flower. Sheathing his sword, he walked over to it and plucked the heart-shaped fruit from its leaves. He squished it in his right hand, letting the magic juices trickle down his palm. He held it over his left hand, watching as the wounds closed before his eyes. Satisfied that he was healed, he ate what was left of the fruit and turned to continue down the path to his bird.

Link hadn't gone two steps when Zelda called out to him. "Hey! Link!" She landed her bird on the soft grass while Link waited for her. She hopped off and gave her bird a pat on the wing, after which it promptly took off. She jogged over to where Link stood, looking him up and down.

"I was hoping I'd find you here. I heard you'd gone searching around the waterfall, so I thought I'd come help you look." Zelda glanced around. "How's your searching going? Any sign of your Loftwing?"

Link thought about telling her about the vision, but decided against it. The bond between him and his bird was something special, just for him. It would feel wrong to share it, even with Zelda. "No, not so far."

"Oh no," Zelda sighed. She gave Link a determined smile. "Let's not lose hope yet. There's a place up ahead that Groose and his gang are always hanging around. Maybe we'll find something there!"

Link smiled. "Yeah, maybe."

The wind suddenly dropped off, and the sounds of distant Loftwings faded away, leaving the pair in silence. A high cloud covered the sun, and suddenly Link felt cold. A strange look passed over Zelda's face, and she looked around. Her ears perked up, as if listening. Her breathing slowed, and her eyes glazed over slightly. Link watched the change come over her, wondering what was happening.

"Zelda, are you alright?" Link stepped forward concerned. She muttered something to herself, and was that fear in her eyes? There was a buzzing in the air, like the sort of still energy you can feel right before a thunderstorm. He felt unease creep over him, and Zelda stood still as a statue. Her face paled, and her breathing hitched.

"Zelda?" Link said, a little louder. "Zelda?"

She glanced back up at him. The feeling went away, and the sun came back out, warming Link's skin. As quickly as the moment had come it was gone, and smiled at him. "Sorry, Link, I got distracted for a minute. Let's go." Zelda walked off ahead of him, Link staring after her.

What just happened? He had never seen Zelda like that before. He watched her walk for any signs of weakness, thinking that maybe she was ill. He found none. Maybe it had just been some weird, one-time occurrence.

Making what Link would later decide was one of the worst decisions of that day, he dismissed her strange behavior in favor of finding his bird.

"Link!" Zelda called from around the bend. "He's here!"

"Coming!" Link dashed down the path, jogging to a stop next to Zelda. There was his bird, held in the cave by thick, sturdy boards. It was panicking, not liking the tight space it was trapped in.

"Oh my goddess, Link, this is horrible!" Zelda gasped. "We need to report them, this is crossing a line, and—"

"No," Link said, interrupting. "I'm not going to start something with them. Not unless he's injured."

"Link! Don't be stupid, they need to pay for this!"

"Zelda, please, let's just let this one go." Link looked at he boards closely. They were too thick to cut through, but they were only held in place by rope. Link walked forward and expertly cut through the restraints, freeing his bird.

As the last of the boards fell away, Link stepped back to let his bird step out. It looked around, stretching its neck and wings. Link smiled, and the Loftwing turned to look at him. It bent its head, nuzzling Link's face. Link rubbed its feathers affectionately, laughing.

Seeing their display of love, Zelda giggled. Link stepped back, and his bird took off into the air. He raised his arms to shield his face from the wind, and watched it fly off giddily. Zelda was about to approach him, but Link ran off to the dock to watch his bird fly.

Shortly after, Zelda walked up beside him. She examined his face from the side, the look of pure peace that had seemed to come over it. "We'd better hurry, Link. Now that your Loftwing is free, you should fly to the ceremony…" Zelda trailed off, her voice getting quiet. Link turned to look at her to find that the strange expression she had worn earlier had returned.

"But before you go, I have to ask you something."

"Ask me anything," Link said, beginning to be truly worried about Zelda's wellbeing.

"You'll think I'm crazy."

"No I won't."

Zelda gave him a sad smile, closing her eyes. "I… I heard a voice a few moments ago. Did you hear it too?" Her voice trembled, and the wind blew her bangs up out of her eyes. Suddenly, she looked very old. Much older then the seventeen he knew her to be. Link didn't like this; it seemed so wrong.

Link blinked. He hadn't been expecting that. He stood there for a moment, staring at her. "No."

Zelda opened her eyes and looked down at the clouds. She took a deep breath before continuing. "It's been happening a lot lately… Like someone is calling out to me." Her voice was low, barely above a whisper. Link didn't know what to say. He just stared at his friend. He'd never seen her like this.

They were quiet for a few moments, and Link thought she was done. He went to reach for her hand, but she spoke. "Have you ever wondered what's beneath the clouds?"

He hadn't, but she didn't wait for his answer. "Some say that it's an empty, barren place, or that there's nothing there at all, but I just have this feeling… That they're wrong." Her voice was growing in strength, and she stared below, her brow furrowed in concentration, as if trying to burn a hole through the clouds to whatever was beneath. Link looked down too, believing for a moment that she could.

"Some of Father's old texts talk about a place called The Surface." Her voice became dreamy, longing. "The old tales described a whole world under there, far more vast than Skyloft."

It did seem like something Zelda would be interested in; she was always one for exploring and adventures, dragging Link along with her.

"The thing is, no one's ever been down there to see it, and our Loftwings wont fly through the cloud barrier."

"Then how do you know something's there?" Link asked gently.

"I don't." She stared gravely down below, and it seemed to Link that she suddenly looked much older then she was. "But I can't help imagining the wild things that might be waiting below."

The way she said this last part sent chills up Link's spine. "And someday, I want to see it for myself."

Link stared at her, shocked. What was wrong? Why was she acting like this?

"Oh, sorry, Link." Her mood changed again, and his childhood friend and protector was back, the girl from before having vanished. "We don't have time to talk. Let's get going."

Zelda began to walk towards the edge of the dock, but Link didn't follow her. She realized that she must have scared him. She tried to brush it off, "Look, your bird's waiting for you."

Link looked at her again. The wind blew, blowing her skirt up slightly to reveal the tight leggings she wore beneath. Link smiled, deciding that he would talk to her about it later. He turned his attention to his bird, and leaped off the edge, closely followed by Zelda. They whistled, and mounted their creatures, quickly taking them through their paces before the race.

* * *

><p>Link held the statuette triumphantly, pumping it above his head. The wind blew past his face and through his hair, and he laughed, too happy to care that he looked like an idiot. He'd won the race. Even with all the cheating from Groose, he'd won.<p>

He circled the floating island on his bird, hugging it. Through their mental bond, he could tell that his Loftwing was happy as well. It was smart, and it knew that it had beaten to enemy.

"Link!"

Link looked up just in time to see Zelda dive off the plaza platform, harp in hand. Link gasped, speeding up so that she wouldn't fall. He half stood on the back of his bird, reaching out. Her body slammed into his arms, and he felt himself lose his balance as his bird dropped.

Like the skilled animal it was, however, it saved both itself and its rider, regaining altitude. Link set Zelda down on his bird gently, looking at her nervously. She had gotten jostled when his foot had slipped, and he had squeezed her pretty hard.

"Are you—?"

"Don't worry—I'm fine!" She said, sitting up. She leaned closer to Link, who leaned back in response. "Great flying, Link. Congratulations," she said flirtatiously. She had done that a lot recently; flirted with Link. That didn't mean she liked him, though. She was just a flirter, as Link had come to learn.

She swung forward on his bird, taking the reigns. "Now we'd better get on with the ceremony!" She expertly steered the bird upwards, making Link slip back.

"Whoa, watch it!" he said, holding onto to her for support.

"Come on, you think you'd be better at this, considering," Zelda laughed, straightening out the bird. "Here we are!" she said, landing the bird gently atop the statue. She hopped down, Link following. After giving Link an encouraging nudge on the shoulder, the bird took off once more.

"Ok, stand back," Zelda said, gesturing Link to a spot near the edge of the platform. Link obliged warily. Standing near a precipice with Zelda nearby was risky.

But his friend was all business now. "Hand me that Bird Statuette you grabbed in the race." She held out her hand. "I must offer it to the goddess."

"Oh, right!" Link pulled the idol hastily out of his belt and handed it to Zelda.

She winked at him, centering it expertly on the shelf. Zelda wordlessly unhooked the harp from where she had hung it on her belt and began to play the same enchanting tune from earlier that morning.

Link listened, awestruck, as she began to pluck at the strings. Her long, pale pink fingers gracefully traveled up and down the instrument, the only thing missing was her beautiful voice.

Finishing the short tune, she turned and nodded at Link. The blond took a moment before he remembered he was supposed to kneel. He did, Zelda taking his right hand in her left.

"Great goddess, guiding light and protector of our people, grant us your blessing and mercy as I act in your stead during this ceremony," she said in a well-practiced tone.

"Valiant youth who grasped victory at the celebration of the bird folk…" Zelda recited. "In accordance with the old ways, I now bestow the blessings of the goddess upon you."

Zelda pulled her hand away from Link's, but he kept his head down. It wasn't until he heard the rustling of cloth that he looked up. Zelda was taking off her shawl, and Link blushed furiously. What was she doing?

She held it out to him, smiling at his confusion. "The blessings of the goddess drift down from the heavens aloft a sail, which I know pass on to you."

Link grinned, taking the sailcloth. From his position on the ground, he stretched out his right leg, leaning on his left. He wore a goofy, fake-overjoyed expression and held the sailcloth high above his head. Not all of the joy was faked. The fabric smelled nice, like the flowers Zelda kept in her room.

"Link! Quit goofing," Zelda laughed. "This is supposed to be a sacred ritual, remember?"

"Right, sorry," Link laughed, standing.

Zelda winked. "You know, they say that the goddess gave the Sailcloth to her Chosen Hero long ago." Zelda looked at where the cloth hung from Link's belt, swaying slightly in the breeze. "Of course, the one you have isn't the same one. I've been working hard to finish this Sailcloth to give it to today's champion." She looked up to meet his eyes. "I'm really glad I got to give it to you, Link."

"I am too." It finally hit Link that he and Zelda were truly alone, out of sight from prying eyes and out of earshot. And the way she was looking at him, well, it wasn't the usual you're-my-best-friend gaze. No, it was more like…

"Make sure you take care of it, ok?"

Link nodded. "I will."

"Thanks for making it up here to do this with me like you promised, Link," she said. Memories of that day came flooding back. Funny, it was almost a year to the day since he had made that promise.

Since he had realized he loved her.

"Now we really should finish up this ritual…" Zelda took a few steps forward, closing the distance between the two. She looked down shyly, not something she did often.

Link leaned back, nervous.

"You… do know what happens at the end, right?" Zelda asked, giving him a small smile.

He thought he had, but now… Now he wasn't so sure. "Sort of…"

Zelda made the cutest giggle he though he'd ever heard. "I'm glad you're so well informed on the subject." She took another step forward. She was so close that if he just bent down a little and tilted his head, he could… Oh, my…

She grabbed his shoulder roughly and spun him around. "You have to jump off the statue!" she said loudly. Link looked down, trying to hide his shameful blush. She had done that on purpose, which meant she had figured out his feelings for her. Oh, Goddess, why him?

"See the prayer circle design? To finish this properly, you have to land in the center. Just how brave are you? If you're really fearless, you'd wait until the last minute to open up your sailcloth!"

Link gulped.

"So, are you ready to jump?"

"Uh, in a minute-"

"Good luck!" Two small hands pushed hard against Link's back, and for the second time that day, he was pushed of a ledge. He cried out, watching disorientedly as the ground came closer and closer. He squeezed his eyes shut and tried pulling out his Sailcloth.

The sudden stop in his descent made his lose his grip, and his right hand slipped off. Luckily, he was only a foot above the ground. He looked around.

He had landed dead center.

He heard Zelda's bird land and turned to watch her run up to him. She clapped her hands. "That was perfect! You're amazing, Link!"

Link was pleasantly surprised. She never called him amazing. Things he did were amazing, and things he found and owned were amazing. But never him. He smiled.

Seeming to realize what she said, Zelda gasped, and blushed. Link noticed how out of character she was that day.

Zelda looked down, and Link's bird landed behind him. "You know, link, seeing as how you won today… And the weather being so nice…"

Link was confused. What was she suggesting?

"Do you want to, you know, fly around the clouds together?" She looked up, her face so sweet.

Link just nodded wordlessly.

A few minutes later, they sat on their Loftwings, having traveled far from the guard patrols so as not to be overheard. Link was very aware of how close she was flying to him, and watched her out of his peripheral vision. She seemed to be fighting with herself about something, but instead of asking her, Link resolved to let her reach her own decision.

And soon, his patience was rewarded. "LINK? HEY, LINK!" she shouted to be heard over the wind. He glanced behind to see that she was pulling up even closer to his bird.

"Today was amazing. Watching you win the race and preforming the ritual together… I'll always remember this." Her cheeks were flushed slightly from the wind. Link hung on her every word, somehow knowing what was coming but no daring to imagine that she would actual say what he thought she was going to.

"Me too!" Link shouted back. His heart beat quickly in his chest. That look in her eyes… Could she possibly feel the same way? A girl that amazing, loving him?

Zelda looked down at her bird, the clouds, anywhere but at Link. But the boy could tell that it was more nerves then dislike. For once, he could read her.

"You know… Link…" She struggled with how to say what she was about to say. Her blue eyes lifted to meet his, and they seemed to sparkle. "There's something I've been meaning to talk to you about…"

She did! She did love him! Say it, say it, please love him back!

Before Zelda could continue, a bright light flashed from up ahead, blinding them both. Zelda let out a cry of surprise, lifting her arm to shield herself. Link did the same as the wind suddenly picked up. Once the flash disappeared, both opened their eyes. The sunny, beautiful day had changed almost instantaneously, as the sky was covered with storm clouds and was as dark as night.

The pair looked forward, eyes widening at what they saw. "What is that?" Zelda screamed, partly because the wind was almost defening and partly out of fear.

Link struggled to keep his Loftwing under control as it shrieked in fear. "I don't know!"

A large, black tornado wound it's way up fro the clouds below, larger and much more fierce then the cyclones he was accustomed to. It spun quickly, debris flying around inside of it at hundreds of miles per hour, impossible fast. A small pebble flew put towards them, hitting Link squarely in the chest.

"Ah!" he cried, feeling it imbed itself deep in his skin.

They were being sucked in, forced towards the powerful twister. Link pulled up, his bird flapping wildly to matain it's porition. He closed his eyes against the wind, feeling the tear up.

"What's going on? LINK!" Zelda shouted. Link's eyes shot open.

Her bird wasn't strong enough.

She was being sucked in.

Link watched as her bird gave out, tumbling down and into the mass of wind. "LIIIIIINK!" she cried, falling fast and disappearing quickly into the vortex.

"NO!" Link screamed. He dove down, hoping to get there in time. She couldn't die, not now. He needed to know what she was going to say. He watched, disbelieving, as she disappeared into the clouds, like his mother had so many years before. It was almost like each eye was seeing something different; one watched as the love of his life vanished, and the other showed a woman with dark hair slip below.

Distracted by the many feelings bombarding him, Link lost his concentration. A large rock flew out of the tornado and struck him hard against his right shoulder, tearing through his shirt and leaving a deep gash. Link cried out in pain, a mixture between Zelda's name and mindless noise. He was launched backwards off his bird, flying quickly backwards head over heals, the blood from his shoulder streaming through the air behind him. He heard a bird cry out, and he was suddenly positive that he was dreaming. If he looked to his right, Zelda's Loftwing would be staring at him, and he would roll out of his bed and onto the floor. It would be the morning of the ceremony again, none of this could have actually happened.

Instead of Zelda's purple beast, his own crimson bird came into focus, bleeding from it's wing. It was diving towards him, but it didn't seem to be getting any closer. His ears rang, and everything slowly became darker. He had one last disjointed thought, 'I going to fall right through to the surface, and I'll land right next to Zelda, and the hard, killing ground.'

His vision fuzzed, and he slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey everyone! Long time no see! I know this chapter's a little late, but this is the first chance I had to write it.**

**I was watching two walkthroughs on YouTube while writing this, so thanks to gloverrandall and AgnioEvolutionHD for their walkthroughs. I did not watching any walkthroughs when playing he game through myself, I looked them up special for this and future game chapters.**

**Thanks for all your reviews, subscriptions, and favorites, they make me a happy camper! I'm glad you all like this story so far!**

**Please give me feedback on this chapter, as most of it was just dialogue from the game, warn me if it was too boring for you. I promise after next chapter I will not be taking so much from the game, and it will be much more fun. **

**See you soon!**

**Edited by the fabulous (and sometimes tardy) CreatorOfHavoc **


	6. Chapter Six: Goodbyes

**A/N: Agh! Fanfiction must hate my computer! Sorry for any extra notifications, guys. I upload to doc manager, I edit, everything looks great, I post, and everything is in italics. I double check doc manger, and it's not like that. Gah! I'm trying to fix it, so here's another try. Sorry, and the explanation and excuses for my long absence are located at the bottom.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own Skyward Sword, nor do I claim to own any dialogue from the game used in this chapter. Don't sue me please!**

**Sky Child**

_**Chapter Six:**_

_Goodbyes_

* * *

><p><em>He was falling.<em>

_The air around him was cold and empty. He was plummeting rapidly, but the boy didn't try to stop his descent; he somehow knew instinctively that the only thing worth fighting for had already disappeared into the surrounding darkness._

"_Link…?" a voice called from across the void. A moment ago, the boy wouldn't have opened his eyes for anything, but something about this voice caught his attention. It was strange and emotionless, but comforting at the same time. It penetrated his cloud of hopeless despair, and the air around him slowed._

_The boy opened his eyes slowly, taking his time finding whatever was calling him. Far above, the same purple-white glow from before shined brightly. However, this time what was in it's center came to focus._

_A woman, beautiful and stiff, floated within the light. Her skin was a smooth, icy blue. She wore a dress, reaching only mid-thigh on her legs, which seemed long for her small body. A bright blue gem surrounded by gold protruded from her chest, and two golden lines came down from that to the hem of her dress. Her legs seemed to be black, with ribbons the same color as her diamond crisscrossing all up and down them. her arms were strange; they seem to be more wings then arms, waving in an invisible breeze. One was the same purple of her dress, and the other matched her skin.  
><em>

"_I am waiting for you," her voice tinkled down to him, perking his interest. _

_Link blinked, trying to sit up a little. She was so far away, but he could make out every detail. Her hair and face were perfectly sculpted and unmoving, making her look more like a doll then a human._

"_The time has come for you to awaken."_

_A cold fear began creeping over the boy's heart. He had heard those words often, too often lately. Whatever it meant to awaken, it had to do with darkness, cold and full the evil presence he had felt before._

"_You are vital to a mission of great importance."_

_Link shut his eyes again. No, he wouldn't listen. He liked his life just the way it was. He didn't need to be part of a mission, he didn't want to face whatever sadness and hardships that entailed. He couldn't do it; he wasn't brave. She was the brave one. Zelda._

"_Link…."_

_His eyes shot open once again, a voice he had heard so many times before pulling him from his self-pity. There she was, floating just above him. All thoughts of sadness, loss, and fear left his mind. There was only Zelda. He had to save Zelda. _

_Zelda said something, something he couldn't hear over the sudden roaring wind. His fall changed, and he felt his center of gravity change, moving from his lower back to his stomach. There was something off about her, but Link couldn't put his finger on what. Her eyes were sad, and the way she had called his name, it was mournful, almost like…_

_A goodbye._

_Link finally picked up on what was wrong with her. Zelda was bent strangely; they were both falling down, but she was curved inward, as if she were falling up._

_Almost instantly after realizing this, the darkness lifted away, and he felt the world flip. There were clouds all around them; they must have been falling through the cloud barrier._

_Zelda was falling faster and faster, that same look persisting in her eyes. Sad, and apologetic, as if it were her fault she was falling towards her death._

_Link squinted against the wind, gritting his teeth. "Zelda!" He reached out, but it was too little too late._

_Though her mouth remained shut, her screams filled the air, surrounding him. It was piercingly loud, the sound of someone dying. The light below her grew to a blinding intensity. From within that light, the great black monster appeared, roaring. _

"_ZELDA!" The monster opened it jaws, and Link watched as she fell ever closer to it's gaping maw._

* * *

><p>"NO!" Link bolted straight up in his bed, shaking. His eyes focused on his bedroom wall. Recognizing where he was, Link drew a shaky breath. A dream. It was all just another bad dream. After the initial relief, this brought up a new question; when exactly did he go to sleep? The last thing he remembered was Zelda asking him to go flying. What had happened?<p>

Before Link could get out of his bed, a sharp pain stabbed his right shoulder. "Agh!" he let himself fall back on his pillow. His hand went up to grip his shoulder, and came away bloodied. What had happened? Was Zelda okay?

"Ah, you're awake."

Link turned to see the headmaster shutting the door to his room. The man walked slowly towards the bed, observing the blood on Link's hand. "I'll let Instructor Owlan know you need more bandages."

"What happened? Where's Zelda?" Link looked at Gaepora, examining his face. It was unreadable, which Link had come to learn was never a good sign. "She's… okay, right?"

Gaepora stared a Link a second longer, looking deep into his worried and panicked eyes. Without breaking eye contact, the white-haired man began. "When your Loftwing carried you back, you were limp, and unconscious. I feared the worst."

It was as if those words had opened a floodgate. All the memories of what had happened that afternoon came flooding back all at once. Link's eyes widened, then trailed down to his feet, ashamed. He was unable to look Zelda's father in the eye.

"Fortunately, you don't appear to have any serious injuries. And for that, we should be grateful." Instinctively, Link's hand went up to rub his shoulder. Gaepra noticed the motion, and was quick to comfort. "It will heal quickly. As we speak, Luv and Bertie are making up a potion."

"Oh..." Link let his arms drop between his legs, still refusing to look at his headmaster.

"But, Link…" Emotion finally began to leak into the older man's voice. Link tensed, guessing what was coming. And he was right. "Where's Zelda? She was with you, was she not?"

Link squeezed his eyes shut, trying to block out the memory of what happened, still half-hoping that he'd wake up again and be back at the beginning of the day, about to go see his childhood friend spin around in her new dress. But that was not going to happen.

"Link…" Finally, the boy in question raised his head, meeting the now tearful eyes of the headmaster. "What's happened to my daughter?"

Link drew in a deep breath, eyes falling back to his feet. He let his hands come up to his shoulders, hugging himself tightly. It irritated his wound, but he didn't care at the moment. "She… Zelda…" He squeezed his eyes shut, as if that would somehow make this all go away. "We were flying, and… A cyclone…"

Link didn't continue, but the headmaster was able to guess what happened. "My little bird… Fell, didn't she?"

Unable to face him, Link just nodded. He could hear the father's breath catch in his throat, a weak sob. Link drew his knees up closer to his chest. This wasn't supposed to happen. This was Skyloft, where life was supposed to be peaceful, and boring.

"How… What happened?"

Link looked up. Gaepora voice sounded steady, calm. Link met his eyes to see a steady determination burning there. This surprised him. What did it matter how it happened? Zelda was gone.

"A tornado, that's all. Nothing strange…" Link thought about it, letting his voice trickle off. Come to think of it, it had been strange. The skies had suddenly turned dark, and the cyclone had been much larger then the ones around the thunder cap. Much larger then any he'd ever seen. And… "It was black. A deep, thick black."

"A black tornado, you say? That was no ordinary storm…" Gaepora pinched the bridge of his nose, and began to pace around the room. Link watched his progress, feeling restless. If the storm had been supernatural, then who knew where Zelda could be? Dead, or worse, at he mercy of some evil thing. Suddenly the image of the beast from his nightmares flashed before his eyes, roaring and devouring Zelda.

Motivated by the thought, he swung his legs over the side of his bed, pulling on his boots from where they sat on the floor. His shoulder screamed in protest, but he gritted his teeth and ignored it. He needed to find her. He couldn't leave Zelda alone out there without even trying.

Shaken from his stupor by Link's sudden movement, Gaepora rushed over to the bed, putting his hands gently on Link's shoulders and pushing him back down. "You must not push yourself. You're still recovering."

"But-"

"No, Link!" Gaepora yelled. Link blinked in surprise. Gaepora sighed, stepping back. "We can't risk losing you too."

Link glared down at the floor. Gaepora was right; there was no point in trying to go look for her, especially not at night. But it killed him to just sit there, useless. He felt more blood trickle down his arm, but he didn't care.

Gaepora resumed his questioning after a moment, his voice once again measured and calm. "Tell me, when you saw Zelda today, did anything about her seem… off?"

"No, not really." Link thought for a few moments. "She did say something about a place below the clouds, and strange dreams." Link's brow furrowed with concern at the memory. "She seemed… scared. But I guess… I just didn't think about it…" Link trailed off into silence, losing himself in his thoughts.

"I see. She was talking about the surface, then…" said Gaepora, but Link didn't listen. He was too beating himself up for ignoring Zelda's obvious dismay earlier that day. "And what about you?"

Link pulled himself out of his stupor. "What _about_ me?"

"Have you been experiencing anything strange lately?"

Flashes from the dreams came back, suffocating darkness and strange lights, terrible creatures. "Yes," he whispered. "Nightmares."

"About what?" the headmaster asked softly.

"A… mission, or something." Link rubbed his head, feeling a headache coming on.

"Dreams about a great mission… How interesting…" Gaepora began mumbling to himself, and resumed his pacing. Link watched his progress, waiting for the old man to continue and tell him why this all mattered.

After a few minutes, Link spoke up. "Sir…?"

Gaepora looked around, as if surprised to hear someone else speaking to him. His eyes focused on Link, and he gave him a quick absentminded smile. "I'm sorry, I was lost in thought for a moment there." He spoke slowly, as if trying to decide what was safe to say as he went along. "It's all very strange, but I doubt there's much of a connection between these things." He patted Link's good shoulder gently. "I'm concerned for Zelda, but so long as she's with her Loftwing, she'll be fine."

Link was tempted to point out that Zelda had fallen off her Loftwing, but kept his mouth shut. The man had just lost his daughter; if he chose to ignore the obvious, Link would let him. He knew what it felt like to loose family. Although he no longer remembered them, he remembered the numb, empty feeling he had had for years afterwards, until Zelda had taken their place in his heart.

And now she was gone, too.

With one last pat on the youth's shoulder, Gaepora turned towards the door. "Rest now, Link. Zelda's going to be fine." His voice thickened with emotion, and Link watched his muscles tense from behind. "She's out there alive. I know it." Gaepora relaxed again after that, speaking casually once more. "Owlan will be here soon. Try to get some sleep." And with that, Gaepora left the room, shutting the door softly behind him.

Link sat for a moment in the semi-darkness, listening to Fledge's breathing. How could he be sleeping at a time like this? How could he have slept through all the talking, Zelda disappearing, and Link loosing yet another loved one? How could _anyone_ be sleeping?

Zelda was out there somewhere, probably dead, her body lying broken on the ground. Or maybe worse, maybe all that lay beneath the clouds was that strange darkness that had been haunting him for weeks, and a fall that lasted forever. He couldn't let her face that. She had always been there for him, and now he had to be there for her.

Even if that meant carrying back a pale, cool body.

A cold, robotic numbness all too familiar crept over him, freezing his emotions and allowing him to function without fear of pain. Link stood slowly, careful not to make a sound. He tiptoed his way over to his dresser, pulling open the bottom drawer. With his good hand, he lifted out a small box, decorated with wood burnings he and Zelda had made when they were fourteen. He remembered climbing onto the roof that night with matches and water, carefully burning in the image of their two Loftwings. Link designed them, and she painted; they might have looked crude to some, but at that moment in the moonlight, they had looked amazing to the two friends.

Link walked it over to his desk, flipping the latch and opening the box. Inside were some bandages and jars full of glowing green and red mush. He lifted out a red bottle, along with a few strips of white bandages. Link carefully undid his belt and pulled his shirt off, exposing his now openly bleeding shoulder wound. He undid the bandages slowly, wincing as the dried blood pulled at his skin. Finally getting the last of it off, he dropped the soiled bandages to the floor, bracing himself for whatever his shoulder looked like. He took a deep breath and looked.

He gasped, biting down on his lip. The rock had cut deep and jaggedly, tearing out chunks of skin. It may not have been especially deep, but it was easily one of the worst wounds Link had ever had. The blood poured down his arm now with the bandages removed, and he felt himself start to get light-head. Quickly, he opened the red jar, holding his breath against the potent smell of pickled heart-fruit. Pickling the fruit enhanced its healing properties, something he had learned from one of Zelda's science experiments. He poured it onto his shoulder, trying not to cry out as the juice poured into his wound and burned. The sensation of fire on his arm only lasted a moment, though. He watched as his wound closed slowly, soon leaving only shallow holes in his skin. Although it was no longer bleeding, the skin on his shoulder was raw and sensitive. Expecting something like this, Link reached for the bandages and wrapped them carefully around his shoulder, tying it expertly with one hand.

Once finished, he flexed his arm gently. The pain had gone from crippling to merely an inconvenience.

After finishing, he put the box away again, tucking back under a few extra blankets. Not wanting to bother getting a new shirt, Link pulled his stained tunic back on, redoing his belt.

Link walked to his window, pushing it open and sticking his head out. He watched the night guards weave up and down in the distance, wondering if Zelda could be somewhere out there, just out of the lantern light. The thought tortured the blond. He had to go out and search for her, if not flying, then at least around the island.

Link glanced around the room, looking for some sort of protection against the many monsters that inhabited Skyloft at night. He saw that the training sword had been left leaning against the foot board of his bed. It had probably been forgotten in the hustle of trying to fix up his arm and figure out what happened. He pulled it over his shoulder carefully, letting the numbness stop any rational side of his mind from telling him that it was foolish to go out this late with an injured arm.

It was right then, standing in his room and preparing to leave, that Link's nightmares became a reality.

"…Link…"

Link's mind clouded over. The voice he was hearing couldn't be real. It was a figment of his imagination, not real, not actually alive. He had to be sleeping; he must have passed out at his desk from blood loss. The voice wasn't real.

"Link…" it called again, louder.

Link felt as if he was in a dream, not entirely in control of what he was doing. He watched himself move to the door, and watched his hand raise of its own accord, grasping to knob loosely. The youth turned it, and pulled the door open.

He braced himself for whatever was waiting on the other side, but there was nothing. Just an empty, dark hallway, like always. Link sighed with relief, calming down. He turned to go back to his room when something glowing caught his eye.

He turned towards the stairs, and there it was. The woman from his dreams, strangely perfect and robotic, with skin polished like metal. She sparkled in the dim light cast from the flickering torches. She looked unnatural floating there, as if a child had painted a character from a bedtime story on top of a painter's still-life masterpiece.

Link to a few halting steps towards her, unable to truly process what was happening. Suddenly, it hit him. He was dreaming, he had to be. And now, finally, he could reach this woman, whoever she was, and get some answers. Uncaring about who he woke, Link broke out into a run. Immediately, the woman began to float steadily away, staying just out of his reach. He chased her through the halls, finally cornering her in front of the upper door. Somehow, he knew she wouldn't open it; she didn't belong here, in this world. She couldn't properly interact with the actual objects, just thinking about it seemed wrong. Link slowed to a walk, but just as she was within arms length, the woman floated back, sparking as she floated right through the door.

Link blinked, surprised, before whipping the door open and taking off after her once more. The youth didn't even bother to close the door behind him; his dreams were leaking into reality and his best friend who was also the love of his life was gone, who cared if he left the door open?

The night was cool, and strangely, not a single breeze blew. It was silent; the only sounds were his heavy footfalls against the grass and stone. Link panted slightly, following the figure across the wooden bridge to the Goddess statue.

Upon reaching the other side, he slowed to a stop, expecting her to float through the closed gate and into the Statue's courtyard. Instead, she banked right, down the hidden path around the back of the statue. Only he and Zelda knew how to properly navigate it, so how did this woman know?

And then he remembered he was dreaming, and followed once more without question.

He walked further down the path, only to be stopped by Mia, who had turned into a monster now that night had fallen. Without thinking, he slapped her gently with the flat edge of his sword, scaring her off. A few Chuchus and Keese appeared, but they too only proved minor inconveniences to the skilled teen. Without taking his eyes of the figure, he slashed through them with his sword by instinct, killing each one neatly.

A few minutes later, he pulled himself up onto the statue island, chasing the woman around the giant idol's base. She was running out of places to go. Where was she leading him?

The woman disappeared around the corner, and Link picked up speed to catch up. He ran out into the courtyard, clutching his sides as he struggle to catch his breath. He glanced around, wondering where she went. Finally, he saw her. She had stopping at the base of the statue, right in front of the symbol of the Loftwing.

"H…Hey…" Link gasped, still trying to regain his breath. "Who…?"

The figure floated backwards, disappearing in one last shower of sparks into the statue itself.

Before Link could react, the symbol began to glow a soft blue. It glowed brightly, and then began to fade.

At first Link thought it was his eyes playing tricks on him, because as the light faded, the stone wall seemed to as well. He rubbed his eyes, disbelieving. With seconds, the symbol and the stone panel it had been on were completely gone, leaving a doorway leading down into darkness. He looked the statue up and down, silhouetted against the full moon, which glowed a dark yellow.

The starlight shinned brightly, illuminating a foot into the tunnel; far enough to tell that it lead down into the island. Still somehow unafraid, Link approached slowly.

He stepped into the tunnel, effectively blocking out all light from behind him. He had expected the inside of the statue to be musty and old, but it felt clean, as if newly built, as if the wind had been blowing through it the whole time, but Link knew better; this statue was supposedly solid rock. But then again, he just found a hidden passage; so maybe what he knew was no longer reliable. But he was just dreaming, of course, so what did any of this matter?

Putting is left hand on the wall as a guide, Link made his way slowly and carefully down the steep, dark passage. He brushed his toe out in front of him to check for gaps or other things that might result in him falling, but the floor was smooth. After a few moments of continuing like this with no signs of life, Link saw a faint glow emanating from below.

As he drew closer, he felt the walls around him change slightly. They were still rock, but they felt older, weathered down. He reached the end of tunnel, squinting at the sudden lighting change.

Once his eyes adjusted, Link's jaw fell open in awe. The chamber around him had to be ancient, built long before Skyloft existed, back in the Goddess's time. Stone pillars surrounded the room, each with their own torch, somehow flickering brightly as if freshly lit. Link could just make out the outlines of a small altar in the back of the room. The woman from before was nowhere to be seen, but it no longer mattered; Link spotted something else to think about.

In the center of the room, a beautiful sword sat, lodged into a stone pedestal. Its blade shined the brightest silver Link had ever seen, and its hilt was a dark turquoise. Embedded in the hilt was a deep blue diamond surround with gold.

Link took a few steps forward, his muscles twitching. The sword glowed slightly in the dim room, and seemed to call to him. Before Link could approach it, a purple light twinkled from within its blade. In a quick shower of sparkles, the woman hopped out from within the sword, standing up just in front of the pedestal.

Link stared at her. Just like in his dreams, her arms waved, and her hair bounced slightly as she moved, although it seemed like she was made of solid metal. Everything about her flowed, and seemed to warm with life. But at the same time, she seemed as cold and unyielding as the sword she seemed to inhabit.

"The one chosen by my creator," she said. Her voice was robotic, twinkling and changing in pitch. "I have been waiting for you. You will play a role in a great destiny."

Link stared. How could this be happening? Whatever safeguard the numbness had put on his mind was quickly fading, and he began to realize that what was happening was real. He really was talking to some woman from his dreams. And if she was real, then that meant the evil beast was, as well. And that meant…

"Zelda…" Link whispered, his voice choked with concern. He looked down, scrunching his eyes shut and squeezing his fists. His childhood friend was somewhere out there with that... thing.

"According to your social customs, I should provide you with my personal designation." Link looked back up to where the woman floated, bobbing slightly in the air. "Fi is the name I was given."

Fi stared at him, unblinking. Link wondered if she even could blink. There seemed to be little hills in the structure of her face that looked like eyes, but no pupils, no eyelids. She seemed to be waiting for something. _'Oh,'_ Link realized, _'She wants me to answer.'_ Not trusting himself or really having any desire to properly speak to the robotic woman, he simply nodded to let her know he was listening. She seemed to understand, and continued.

"I was made for a single purpose, long before the recorded memory of your people."

She paused again, obviously waiting for a real response. Link's eyes narrowed warily. "What were you made for?"

This seemed to be the answer she was waiting for. "I must aid you in fulfilling the great destiny that is your burden to carry," she said simply.

Link remembered this from his dreams. The weight of the darkness, the cold fear. He didn't want any of that. "No."

Fi ignored him, gesturing to the sword stuck within the pedestal. "You must take up the sword. As the one chosen by my creator, it is your destiny."

"No… This is crazy. No one would want to choose me, and even if they did, they were wrong." Link took a step back, looking apprehensively at the robotic woman in front of him. "I'm no one."

"The strange dreams troubling your sleep. My sudden appearance. Uncertainty surrounding the fate of the one you hold dear," Fi said, as if calculating something within her own mind. She seemed to reach a conclusion. "Under the circumstances, it is only logical that you would exhibit some apprehension."

Link glared, taking another step back. He clenched his fists, angry. How dare she talk so causally about what was happening to him? How dare this woman, who had been torturing him in his sleep, analyze him? It was all so unfair. Link suppressed his anger; he was never one to lash out.

"To minimize your uncertainty, allow me to share some information." She paused, assessing Link's reaction. He simply stood there, unmoving. "My projections indicate that this information has a high probability of altering your current emotional state," Fi said, trying to produce any sort of response from the boy.

Link gave her nothing. He was, admittedly, curious as to what the robotic woman had to say. _'But if she really needs me,'_ Link thought, _'She'll just say what she needs to anyway.'_

And Link was not mistaken. "The one you seek, the honorable Zelda, is still alive."

All barriers that Link had put up within the past few hours fell away in less than a second, and he sighed with relief, a disbelieving grin sliding into place. "She's… alive…" He laughed, overwhelmed with happiness. "Zelda's alive!" The youth looked to Fi again, only without the same cold demeanor. "Where is she?"

Fi waited a moment before continuing. "This spirit maiden… The one you call Zelda…" Link stared at her expectantly. "She is another chosen one fated to be part of the same great mission."

Link's face fell. The dreams he'd been having… Had she been suffering from them too? Those horrible, gut-wrenching nightmares that were now becoming a reality? "Therefore, should you wish to meet with your friend, I highly recommended you take up this sword before you set out to search for her."

Fi analyzed the teen, but even to her advanced sensors, he was currently unreadable. The robotic woman was not used to being unable to provide every answer, and this bothered her slightly, irritating whatever emotions she had. "Does that information invigorate you? Are you ready to accept this sword?"

Immediately, Link nodded, running forward. Surprised, Fi flew up to avoid being run into. She floated horizontally above Link's head, which was enough to stop the teen's sudden boldness. He skidded to a stop, staring at Fi. Although he had just chased her across the island, seeing her fly like that up close amazed him. The thought of being able to float like her like something out of a legend, something that wasn't supposed to be real. But there she was, defying everything he had ever thought.

"It seems that further persuasive measures will not be required." She floated over to the side, far from the pedestal and the weapon lodged within it. "In the name of my creator, draw the sword and raise it skyward."

Link glanced to Fi one last time before letting his eyes slide to the sword in the center of the room. As he focused on it, he realized that he had been resisting the urge to look at it the whole time. He took a step towards the platform, and very faintly, began to hear music. A harp, so quiet he could have been imagining it. He took a few more steps towards the sword, and the music swelled. It seemed to emanate from within the blade, calling to him. Forgetting that he already had a sword on his back, he walked up the steps to the pedestal. His mind cleared, and only the sword and he were left in the room. He reached out, gently touching the hilt. It felt smooth, and cool. He wrapped his left hand around it first, surprised to see how nice it felt in his hand, like it had been forged just for him. He placed his other hand around it, his pulse pounding in his ears. He spread his legs, planting his feet firmly on the ground. Not truly believing he could move it, he took a deep breath, and jerked up.

Whatever magic had been keeping it stuck in the stone seemed to break with the simple twitch of his muscles, and the sword moved up. Link's eyes widened, and he slowly pulled the blade the rest of the way out. It felt smooth, like gliding a knife through butter. He released with his left hand, holding the sword in his right. It felt light, but powerful, perfectly balanced for him. Bright light reflected of the blade, making him squint. _'Wait, bright light? But I'm inside,'_ Link thought. He looked up, and sure enough, a blinding light shinned down from above. Remembering what Fi had said, he supposed this was why she had wanted him to raise the sword skyward. As he did it, it felt natural, as if that's where the blade wanted to go.

As soon as the blade was surrounded by the glow, Link felt a change. The sword felt powerful, and it slowly glowed brighter a brighter, shining, absorbing the light and producing more. The energy moved through the hilt, down his arm, and to his heart. The youth felt light, powerful, courageous. Link's heart skipped a beat, and he gasped. The power was like none he'd felt before. It felt like warmth, and happiness, almost like the embodiment of how he felt while flying, or with Zelda.

"Recognition complete," Fi chimed from where she floated. "Master…" She tested the word on her tongue, and seemed to like how it sounded. "Link… My master."

Although Link heard this, he wasn't truly listening. He relaxed his arm, bringing the now glowing blade down in front of him. It shinned steadily, brighter than any torch in the room. Link stood there, staring at what he had done, at what he had been capable of doing.

"Link!"

Link whipped around, seeing Gaepora standing there. The old man's jaw dropped and he took a step back. Seeing his student standing in a place of legend was not something he was prepared for, especially when he realized what he was holding. "I've had my suspicions, but until now I wasn't sure…" he muttered to himself, looking wearily at the sword.

"Sure of what?" Link asked, anxious.

Gaepora didn't seem to hear him. "Yet here we are in the chamber of the sword, the very place where it was foretold the youth of legend would one day appear."

"Headmaster…?" Link turned all the way around, worried for the older man, who seemed to be a little frazzled.

Gaepora's eyes finally met Link's. "It is said that this place was left to our people by the Goddess herself." Gaepora began to walk slowly towards Link, continuing to watch the blond boy. "The very knowledge of this room's existence is a secret passed down to a select few each generation, along with a handful of words…"

Link's breath caught in his throat as Gaepora stared him down, deathly serious. "When the light of the Goddess's sword shines bright, the great apocalypse shall awaken from its long slumber." Link grasped his sword tighter, holding it away from himself. Had he awakened the end of the world? "Do not fear, for it is then that a youth, guided by my hand, shall reveal himself in a place most sacred." Gaepora stopped in front of Link, finally releasing the boy from his unwavering gaze, looking at the blade instead. "It started days ago. The sword that I've kept secret all these years… it began to give off a faint, otherworldly light."

Gaepora pinched the bridge of his nose and squeezed his eyes shut. "At first I was sure I was seeing things, here alone with the sword. There was simply no other explanation. I never dreamed the prophecy of legend would come to pass in my lifetime. The words I have sworn to keep secret are coming true before my very eyes." He opened his eyes, looking behind Link and finally seeming to notice Fi. His voice came out quietly, and Link noticed his hands shaking. "The youth will be guided by one born of the blade— one who is also youthful in likeness yet wise with knowledge immeasurable."

"Ah, yes, the oral tradition," Fi said distastefully. "One of the least reliable methods of information retention and transmission. It appears that critical sections of the passage have been lost over the generations."

Link gave his headmaster a questioning glance, but Gaepora merely shrugged in confusion. As far as he knew, that was all there had ever been.

Fi floated to the floor just behind the pedestal, keeping herself separate from the two men. "The youth who draws forth the guiding sword shall be known as the Goddess's chosen hero, and it is he who possesses an unbreakable spirit," Fi recited smoothly. "He shall be burdened with the task of abolishing the shadow of apocalypse from the land. Such is his destiny."

Gaepora turned to look at Link only to see that he was staring intently at his sword. Link felt the blade gently with his free hand, listening and examining his reflection. The light he had gathered within the sword before had slow dissipated, leaving just a normal, but beautiful, sword in his hands. The youth couldn't believe what he was hearing. Him? A chosen hero? He looked at his messy blond hair, his old blue earrings. It seemed so impossible, and yet… the sword, the words, they all felt so right.

"With the spirit of the blade at his side, he shall soar over the clouds and plummet below, and united with the spirit maiden…" Link looked up at the mention of Zelda's name, noticing that both the headmaster and Fi were staring at him. "…Shall bring forth a piercing light that resurrects the land."

"_Some of Father's old texts talk about a place called the surface. The old tales describe a whole world below, far more vast than Skyloft!" _Link's eyes widened in realization. The stories Zelda had spoke of, they were all real. She was down there somewhere, waiting for him to come find her. He pulled the training sword out of his sheath, letting it drop to the floor. He then slid the Goddess Sword neatly in its place, enjoying the clean sound it made as it slipped into the sheath.

"Master, you must embark on a great journey beneath the clouds to the vast realm of the surface. It is only through this journey that you can fulfill the mission set before you by my creator, the Goddess. It is also the only method available for you to reunite with the spirit maiden, honorable Zelda," Fi concluded.

Link stared at her, looking her up and down. Everything being said seemed real, and right. Nerves fluttered in his chest. Swallowing down his nerves, he answered, "Ok. I'll do it."

Gaepora floundered. "This is no easy task, Link. The world below is a forsaken place, and to reach it you must pierce the cloud barrier below. In living memory, no one has ever done this!"

"I know, but sir…" link turned to face him, determined. "If I'm really chosen by the Guh- the Guh-" Link sighed, tensing his muscles. "The Goddess, then…" He met the older man's eyes, pleading. "I can't just leave her. Not after all she's done for me. I… I think I…"

Gaepora sighed, giving the youth a tired smile. "No need, my boy." He patted Link gently on the back. "Do what you have to."

Link nodded, no longer trusting himself to speak. He looked back at Fi, who seemed to understand he was ready to proceed. She brought her wings out in front of her, bowing her head slightly in concentration. In a burst of light and sparks, and large stone appeared, materializing out of nowhere. She looked back up at the now astounded Link, and with a gently push, the rock flew forwards, stopping just in front of Link. She lowered her wings, and the light slowly faded from the stone. "This tablet will illuminate a path through the clouds to the land below. Take it, and place it within the altar behind me." Link brought his hands up just as the last magic faded from its weathered surface, clasping it tightly.

"Master, the first thing you must do is hit the crest sitting in this room with the Skyward Strike. These blasts are made of pure energy that charge within your blade as you raise it skyward," Fi explained. Link handed the tablet to Gaepora, focusing on the dull stone crest sitting in the back of the room. He redrew his sword as Fi continued. "Once you have charged your blade, face the crest and swing your sword to send out a powerful Skyward Strike."

Link walked over to the back altar, closely followed by Gaepora. He climbed the stairs, standing a few feet away from the floating crest. Link repeated what he had done when he drew the sword, feeling the same amazing power. With moving any closer to the crest, he swung down. For a moment, he thought it wouldn't work, considering that he hadn't actually made contact with the crest. But as he swung, a burst of light flew out of his blade. Link stumbled back with surprise as the light made contact with the dark crest. It spun with the force of the strike, becoming a beautiful crystal, shinning pink, purple, and blue. The floor beneath it rose, revealing a cylindrical stone with a square shelf.

"The stone…" Link muttered, staring at the altar and waving his hand back to where Gaepora stood gapng.

"Oh, yes! Of course!" Gaepora stumbled forward, handing the tablet to Link.

Link put his sword away, freeing up both his hands. Careful so as not to drop it, he placed the stone within the small altar. He pushed it in and stepped back, waiting for something to happen.

After a few moments, Link began to doubt himself. 'Fi… What's going to-"

Suddenly the green gem embedded in the tablet lit up, like someone had lit a fire inside the stone itself. The glow stopped, and the trio could hear a low rumbling in the distance, like thunder. Link and Gaepora looked around the chamber, but all was still. The low rumbling ceased, and everything was silent once more.

"Master Link, it is done," Fi said, floating just behind her master. He nodded to show that he was paying attention, and gulped, trying to keep his cool. Fi say this as a sign to continue. "Until now, a cloud barrier created by the Goddess has separated the world you know from the one below. The tablet that you placed in the altar has opened a small rift in the barrier. You can use it to travel through the clouds to the realm below."

Link turned fully around to look at Fi properly. "Thank you," he said, confused as to what he should say to this ancient being. "So… What now?" Link asked. Fear gripped him; was he supposed to know what to do on his own?

"I have recognized you as my master, and so it is my duty to follow you wherever you may go." Link let loose a breath he didn't know he was holding. "I reside within your sword and will accompany you in your travels. You may summon me whenever you require my assistance."

With those final words, the sword spirit flew up into the air, somersaulting until she became a small orb of light. In a flash, she flew behind Link, who craned his neck just in time to see the last of the orb being absorbed into the blade. The extra light faded, leaving Gaepora and Link alone in the chamber.

Gaepora walked up to where Link stood facing him, and said, "Link, listen a moment… The nature of the great apocalypse mentioned in the old texts is a complete mystery to me." He looked Link up and down, for once seeming older than he actually was. "But whatever it turns out to be, it seems that both you and Zelda have big roles to play in the destiny of this land."

"Just think…" he said, shaking his head. "If what Fi said is true, Zelda is alive!" The father smiled, eyes glazing over. "Alive and no doubt coming to terms with whatever it is the Goddess has in store for her." He grew serious once more, and took a good look at the boy in front of him.

"Look at you…" The older man muttered. "You've grown so much over the past years. You're no longer the little boy who came flying in one night. In fact," gGepora paused, a rim smile on his lips. "You're not a boy at all anymore, are you?"

Link just waited for his headmaster to finish, not letting himself truly think about the tasks ahead of him, lest his resolve waver.

"Should you heed the call of destiny, I don't know what dangers you may have to face. Especially… down there…" Gaepora recognized the look of determination on Link's face. It was almost like the one he had seen day after day on his daughter's. Maybe she had rubbed off on him after all, strengthening him. "But if you've decided to brave the unknown, please find my daughter." Gaepora began to get choked up, but tried to remain calm. "And bring her back to me."

Link nodded, getting choked up himself. In this room, in this chamber from myth and legend, he suddenly felt very, very alone. He belonged here apparently, but no one else did. The battles of the world and the Goddess's just all became his. In less than an hour, he had been permanently separated from whatever life he had lived before, and all those who he had known.

Gaepora sniffed, trying to regain his composer. He took a deep breath and continue, glancing around the room. "What we've seen here today defies explanation, but it is only he start of your journey." Gaepora clasped Link's hand tightly in his own. "Please, see it through and prove the legends true."

Link stared at his headmaster's old, worn hands, tightly clasping his own calloused ones. He looked at the beaten old man's face, aged quickly by his profession and duties. It seemed so strange for such a powerful looking man to be begging him to do something, as if Link was suddenly more important than Skyloft's leader. "I wuh-will, sir," he said, not caring that his stammer acted up. He had a right to afraid after all he had just went through.

"You do your people proud, Link!" Gaepora said, smiling and shaking Link's hand.

"_Screee…" _The distant cry of a Loftwing echoed down through the tunnel, signaling daybreak. Both men looked up towards the sound.

"Dawn is drawing near…" Gaepora remarked. "It has been a long night for both of us, hasn't it?" Gaepora looked back at the hero before him, seemingly so young, but strong, and full of courage that the boy himself probably didn't know he possessed. "You have a great journey before you, Link." Gaepora looked him up and down, running through the logistics of getting Link prepared in his mind. "And those clothes don't look up to the task."

Link let out a nervous chuckle, giving himself a quick look over. He was covered in dirt, and his tunic looked horrible. It was matted with his on blood and mud, and splatted with green Chuchu goo. He looked awful.

"The uniform you were to receive for winning the race should be ready by now. A sturdy uniform like that would prove much more suitable for a long journey. You'd better change before you go." Gaepora said, back to his normal, business-like tone.

Link smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes. "Yes, sir."

Two hours later, the young hero sat on his bed. He wore his new uniform, which consisted of tan baggy leggings disappearing into dark brown leather boots. For a shirt he wore a thin long-sleeved shirt, over which he wore a heavy layer of chainmail. Over both of these was a forest-green tunic, fastened tightly in the middle with a brown belt. He pulled on his gloves, which offered protection for his arms while using the sword and helped prevent rope burn when flying a Loftwing. Link adjusted his new sheath, tightening it around his shoulders. Finally, he wore the traditional hat, meant to flow in the wind as a symbol of the guards' power.

Link stood, tightening his fists in the leather gloves. "That green uniform is what our knights will be wearing this year. To be honest, I've had my doubts about the color." Gaepora looked Link up and down thoughtfully. "But oddly enough, seeing you wear this uniform, I can't imagine a more fitting color for you," he smiled. "it's as though you were born to wear it."

"Thank you, sir," Link said formally.

Gaepora took one last look at the young man before turning to leave. "Take care on your journey, and be sure to stop by the bazaar to epic yourself properly." He gave a quick wave of his hand over his shoulder. "I will return to my quarters and see if I can glean more useful information from the ancient texts." He opened the door, but paused before he left. "You and Zelda shall be in my prayers. May the Goddess watch over and guide you both." With that, the old man left.

Link took one last look around his room, wondering when he would see it again, if ever. It seemed wrong, somehow, to be in a place so normal when his whole world had just been turned upside down. He blinked sleepily. Maybe he should stay for one more day, just to get some rest.

'_No,' _he thought, _'Zelda needs me. I can't just sleep here knowing she's in danger.'_

Without letting himself get to nostalgic, Link hurried out of his room, locking his door behind him.

"Link."

Link glanced around to see Fledge standing in the middle of the hallway. He realized that it must have seemed strange that link was locking his door, since he never, ever did. "Oh, hey Fledge, I was just-"

"The headmaster said you're heading out to look for Zelda."

"Uh… Yeah. Do you know… anything else?" Link asked. He honestly didn't mind if Fledge knew everything that had happened the previous night, but his life getting ripped away from his wasn't something he really wanted publicized.

"Is there anything else to know?" Fledge asked, then blushed, realizing how rude that had been. "No, that's it. The Headmaster didn't say anything else. "But Link…" Fledge looked at his lifetime friend, impressed. "You're really something else. I could never imagine myself doing what you're about to do. But, then again, you were kinda always the brave one, huh?"

"No, Fledge, I-" Link tried to wave away his friend's praises only to be interrupted by Feldge shoving something in his face.

"I put a lot of work into making this!" He handed to Link what seemed to be two small satchels sewn together.

"Thanks, Fledge, for… this… uh…" Link blushed, unsure of what it was, but not wanting to be rude.

"It's an Adventure Pouch! It's for… well, adventures." Fledge shrugged. "I read about them somewhere. In this one," he pointed to the larger pocket, "You can put in as much as you want. Bugs, flowers, anything, really. It as a special charm on it, so it can hold as much smallish-stuff as you need!"

"Wow, Fledge, that's so cool!" Link grinned, opening up the pocket. "How'd you do it?"

"Well, it's more of the materials it's made of. The red thread I used does the trick. My mom sent it to me from home, but you could use it better than I could," Fledge said, blushing.

"Thank you, Fledge," Link said, really meaning it.

"It's no big deal, nothing compared to what you are going to do." Fledge smiled. "And the other pocket hold a limited amount of bigger stuff, like jars, or… or… Well, I don't really know…" Fledge said thoughtfully. "I've really only tested jars. But, it can hold four of them!"

"Thanks, Fledge-"

"Oh! And a shield. It can hold an extra shield!" realizing he had interrupted, Fledge blushed, covering his mouth with his hands. "Sorry, Link. I just got a little carried away."

Link laughed, the first time he had really been remotely happy since he was flying with Zelda.

Remembering what happened after the flight with Zelda, however, immediately put a damper on his mood. He stared sadly down at the adventure pouch in his hands, grateful for it, but wishing that he didn't really need one.

"Link," Fledge said softly. Link looked back up, meeting Fledge's brown eyes. I just know you'll find Zelda for us! If anyone can do it, you can."

Link smiled, attaching the pouch to his belt. "I'll see you soon, Fledge," he said, waving goodbye.

Link wandered out the lower door, shutting it tightly behind him. He leaned back against the cool wood, taking a deep breath of the fresh air. Fledge's goodbye had been sweet, but Link knew he couldn't handle to many more goodbyes that sounded that permanent. He rubbed his face with his hands and tried to regain his focus.

"Link!"

Link opened his eyes to see Instructor Owlan jogging over to where he stood. "I heard the news. Zelda's fallen through the clouds, and you're going to look for her. Is that right?" Owlan still stared at Link the same way he had when they had first met, as if assessing a patient. It had never bothered Link, though; he knew it was just Owlan's way of showing he cared. Owlan was a worrier, and if he was worried, he analyzed and tried to find a problem to fix.

"Yes, sir. I am," Link replied smoothly.

Owlan nodded, looking the boy over. "So that's the famous sword… But it wont do you much good without a shield, hmm?"

"No, sir."

"Here—take these with you." Owlan handed Link a nice wooden shield. On the front the foot of a Loftwing was painted neatly, and on the back a handle and leather straps ensured a good grip. In addition to the shield, Owlan handed the young hero a jar full of what seemed to be red jelly. "The jar has red Chu jelly in it, much stronger than the heart-fruit extract you and Zelda always make." Link looked up at the white-haired man, surprised that he seemed to know about that. "I'm a smart man, Link. It doesn't take a genius to combine the combine the baskets of heart-fruit and the lack of any injuries despite all of your dangerous stunts."

Link smiled, tucking the jar into the adventure pouch and slinging the shield over his shoulder. "Thank you, Instructor Owlan." Link started moving towards the path, unsure of how to say goobye. He wasn't really good with words in general, let alone goodbyes.

But Owlan wrapped it up for him. "I expect to see you in class again, young man! Don't think this excuses you from your studies!"

Link chuckled, recognizing the joke. "Of course not, sir. See you in class!" The green-clad guard waved goodbye before turning to walk down the path. He had just gotten through the gate when he realized that he had no idea where he was supposed to go.

As if on queue, Fi flew out of the sword and floated to a stop in front of Link, surprising him into silence. "Master, I have an update regarding the stone tablet and the resulting column of light it created."

"It… created a column of… light?" Link asked, trying not to sound completely clueless.

"Yes, master. It has appeared to the south of our location, and signs indicate that it has successfully created an opening in the cloud barrier to the land below."

"Um… Ok. Good. Thank you, Fi." Link wasn't used to having someone constantly seem to feed him information, let alone call him master while doing so.

Luckily, it seemed to be enough for Fi. She did her little acrobatics and disappeared into the sword once more, leaving Link alone. He took few more steps down the stairs and sure enough Link saw the large green column of light shinning in the distance.

Managing not to run into anyone else, Link made his way to the dock in the village. He walked slowly up to the edge, looking at the golden clouds below him. Would they look the same from below? It was hard to imagine looking up to see the clouds. Diagonally to his right, Link could see the brilliant green light burning through the clouds. _'That must have been the thunder we heard last night,'_ Link thought.

Link glanced once more behind him, at the beautiful blue sky, the many small houses, each containing a friend, a memory. The bridge as it crossed the river, the academy in the distance, and of course, the Goddess Statue. And beyond all that, an endless see of clouds, with islands every now and then, but even those came to an end eventually. Just how vast was his world? He had never really bother to learn, had he? He looked a where the clouds swirled, framing the hole to the world below. No, he'd never really thought about anything beyond the boards of Skyloft.

But Zelda had, and now she was out there somewhere. Exploring, like they always had. Just like when they were little. And just like when they were little, she would be expecting him to join her.

Link backed up to the grass, taking in a deep breath. He dashed forward launching himself off the platform with a powerful kick. He fell spread-eagle for a moment before whistling for his Loftwing. He felt its cool feather slip beneath him, and he grabbed on tightly. He buried his face into the crimson beast's neck, inhaling the familiar smell deeply. He leaned to the right, indicating the green light. His bird squawked in understanding, tilting in the proper direction. Link let his bird do the flying, contented to just rest and clear his mind. He didn't speed it up, but let it glide gently over the hole in the clouds.

He could almost feel he light growing closer, as if it were tangent. He opened his eyes to see that they were very, very close. Link felt a lump grow in his throat. This was it. This was the beginning of his journey. He peaked over the edge of his bird, but the light blocked any view of the world below.

He scratched his bird's neck gently. "Bye, buddy. I'll see you soon." The bird cawed quietly in response.

Link felt the light engulf him, and squeezed his eyes shut. With one final goodbye squeeze, he rolled off the bird, and let himself fall into the adventure that would change his life forever.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hi everybody! First on today's agenda, super long apology and lame excuses! So, here's what happened. All through March, I had something going on everyday of the week Monday-Saturday for at least 6 hours, not counting school time. Homework picked up, and I had no time to write at all. Everything ended at the end of March, but then my teachers were all like, Hey, let's pile on some really thick readings from the Odyssey! And hey, why not some essays and ten million pounds of homework? So then I was busy after that. And then I got really, really lazy. And then I was in Disney with less the six hours of sleep a night, and then I came home and spent 2 full days sitting at my computer writing this chapter for you guys! So yeah, not even writer's block. Just laziness. Aren't I awesome?**

**Anyway, thank you all so much for sticking with me, and thanks to all the new favorites and reviews, each one made me smile! I will try to update more often, no promises, but I will finish this story, you can count on that!**

**Time to wrap up this long author's note! In an attempt to speed up the posting process, I will only be self-editing this, so excuse any super bad grammar mistakes, sometimes I read what I meant to say and not what I actually said.**

**A quick thanks to tetraninja, whose walkthrough I used for dialogue reference for this chapter! (that's his youtube username, not fanfiction)**

**See you guys soon! Read and review, please!**


	7. Chapter Seven: A New World

**A/N: I'm not even going to try to make an apology in the short snippet up here, it would never, ever make up to you the obscene amount of time it took me to write this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I own a copy of the wonderful game Skyward Sword, but not the rights to its characters, nor do I claim to have writes to the dialogue from the game used in this chapter. **

**Sky Child**

_**Chapter Seven:**_

_A New World_

* * *

><p><em>A fifteen-year-old Link slept peacefully in his bed. He was constantly moving in his sleep, and soon his blankets were a mess, half of them falling over the side of the small comfortable bed. Just behind the wooden screen, Fledge's soft breathing could be heard. He too was sleeping happily, as was everyone in the academy that night. It was the annual bird festival the next day, and in a preemptive celebratory act, the headmaster had generously given every guard and student the night off from his or her duties, telling them to instead get rest before the festivities began the next day.<em>

_Link had crawled into his own bed around eight o'clock. He wore just his leggings, as the weather had become too hot to wear a shirt to bed. One of his legs hung off the bed, dangling in the warm air of the room._

_Link smiled in his sleep, dreaming of the fun he and Zelda would have at this year's bird festival. Since they both had now passed their FFTs, they would be allowed to participate in the flying portions of the festivities. In his dreams, Link heard the soft tapping of the Loftwings' feet on the stone of the plaza. Although the sound fit the scene playing in his mind easily enough, it didn't seem quite right to the teen. The pitter-patter was too soft, unlike the satisfying sound of the bird's talons clacking against the stone after a successful touchdown. Link rolled over once again, brow furrowing. He went to readjust his pillow and managed to knock it entirely off the bed, but he continued to sleep without trouble. _

"_Link…"_

_Link groaned softly and flipped over once more, kicking the last of his blankets off the foot of his bed._

"_Come on, sleepy-head! Wake up!"_

_Link felt someone shaking him gently, and he rolled away from the hand, grunting in protest. But instead of giving up, two hands grabbed the foot hanging over the edge of the bed and pulled. He felt himself slowly sliding closer and closer to the end of his mattress, but still refused to fully awaken. That changed, however, when he felt himself fall onto the hard wooden floor._

"_Owww…" groaned Link. He sat up slowly, rubbing his head with his hand. He blinked, letting his eyes adjust to the darkness of the room. What came into focus wasn't that surprising._

_Zelda stood over her friend, her hair tied back into a messy French braid. She wore a long green nightgown, one as bright as the glowing green fruits that grew on the island. It stopped just below her knees, leaving her shins and small bare feet open to the elements. Her eyes sparkled with excitement, which Link had come to learn was never a good sign, especially if it came in the middle of the night. _

"_Finally, you're up! It's about time, too," Zelda whispered, smiling._

_Link continued to massage the back of his head, staring sleepily at his friend. "You shudn' juss wake people up inda middle of da night, Zzelda," Link finally managed to choke out, his words badly slurred. "Bud'I forgive you. Night…" The teen yawned, laying down on the floor and closing his eyes._

"_Oh no, you don't!" Zelda whispered loudly. She kicked Link hard in the side, then stood back happily watching as his eyes shot open and he grabbed his abdomen in pain. "Serves you right. Now get up!"_

"_Okay, okay," Link said, beginning to feel more awake. He rubbed his left side gently. Although she was slender, Zelda was stronger then she looked. He pulled himself out of the mess of sheets and stood up. "What's up?"_

_Zelda grinned once more once realizing Link was finally going to cooperate with her. "You won't believe what's happening!" She clasped her hands excitedly together, bouncing slightly where she stood._

"_If I won't, then I think I'll just climb back into bed." Link turned back towards his bed jokingly. Almost immediately Zelda grabbed his arm and pulled him back._

"_Come on, stop it!" she tried to contain her laughter, not wanting to wake up Fledge._

_Link looked at where she was gripping his arm, and suddenly felt very self-conscious. Although they had been friends for a long time, he had never really gotten used to being shirtless around her. He drew his arm away gently and folded his arms over his bare chest. The teen could feel the tips of his ears grow hot, a sure sign of one of his blushes. He thanked the Goddess it was dark in the room; Zelda always teased him for blushing._

"_So, uh, what's happening?" Link whispered quietly, trying to get his mind off of his embarrassment._

_Zelda didn't seem to pick up on his sudden signs of discomfort, but Link knew better than that. She had the distinct ability to read him, which meant it was more likely that she was just kindly ignoring his middle-of-the-night shyness. "You have to come see it for yourself," she whispered._ _Her eyes sparkled in the dim light filtering through the crack in Link's window._

_Link looked at her wearily. "Where do I have to go to see it?"_

"_Not far, just outside the top door." Link raised an eyebrow, earning an exasperated sigh from his friend. "Oh, come on. You'll be back in like, two minutes. You're all for my adventures during the day, but Hylia forbid you lose any beauty sleep…"_

"_Hey, there's nothing wrong with liking sleep!" he protested, chuckling._

"_I guess not," Zelda mused, leaning in close and examining his face. "Hmm… You know, I think you could use a little more beauty sleep, Link. You look like a squashed pumpkin," she said jokingly, pushing Link lightly on the shoulder._

_Link laughed quietly, returning the playful push. "Look who's talking, bird-brain."_

_Zelda giggled, but quickly grew serious. "Alright, enough stalling, let's go." Grabbing Link's arm, Zelda began to pull him towards the door. He stumbled, trying to regain his balance._

_Link glanced around his room quickly. "Wait!" Zelda turned around to face him, lifting an eyebrow questioningly. "I gotta put on a shirt first."_

_Zelda rolled her eyes before restarting her pulling. "No time," was all she said._

"_No time to put on a shirt, but plenty to tease me?"_

"_Yup."_

_Link chuckled once again, following his friend quietly up the stairs. Their progress through the school was fast and silent; they had long ago memorized every creaky board and step in the building, and now navigated the hallways without having to think about it. They reached the door moments later, and Link noticed for the first time the school wasn't completely silent. There was a strange pitter-patter noise, like the one from his dream. He'd never heard anything like it. _

_He felt Zelda release is arm, but was too focused on the sound to care. "What is that?" he breathed, so quiet that if Zelda was standing more then a foot away she would not have heard it at all._

"_This is what I wanted to show you." Link turned to his friend, who stared at him excitedly. "Promise you won't freak out."_

"_That's not a good sign."_

"_Promise!" Zelda made him look her in the eyes. Link smiled despite his apprehension._

"_I promise," he said, once again becoming very aware of how shirtless he was. His embarrassment was now doubled from worry. What if a senior student, or worse, an instructor, walked out of their room and saw the two friends standing very close in the dark in the middle of the night? Not that he and Zelda liked each other in that way; they were just really good friends. But it would take some serious explaining if someone caught the two of them as they were just then._

_As always, Zelda stood fearlessly in front of him, seemingly uncaring about the risks they were taking. "Good. Close your eyes."_

_Link complied, squeezing his eyes shut tightly. He felt Zelda move away from him and towards the door, pushing it open quickly. The drumming noise grew louder, and the air that blew in felt warm and damp. Before Link could spend too much time thinking about what could be outside, Zelda grabbed his hand and pulled him to the door, positioning him just inside the door frame. She squeezed his hand gently. "Okay, open." Link did as he was told, and gasped._

_Outside the night was dark, darker then he had ever seen. He couldn't hear one creature, not one Remlit yowling in the distance. Just outside the doors, strange droplets fell from the sky above, splashing against the ground and the roof of the building. The torches just outside the door smoked slightly, their flames extinguished by whatever was happening outside. Down the path Link could make out the faint blue glow of the bird statue, slightly warped by the many drops falling on the island. Every color, usually so bright and vivid, was deeper and richer. The world outside felt alien, like something out of an old fairy-tale. It smelled strongly of grass, of rich earthy things. Link inhaled, taking in the scent. Although this was all very strange, the teen sort of liked it. It felt right. _

"_Wow…" Link breathed. "What is this?"_

"_It's called rain." Link looked at his friend. Zelda stared out into the night, smiling. "I read about it in one of Father's books. It used to fall more often in the Goddess's time, back before Skyloft existed."_

"_Why is it… uh… 'raining' now?" Link questioned, looking back at the strange weather._

"_Look up," Zelda said softly. Up above them were dark gray clouds, thick and heavy. Link's jaw fell open. Clouds? _Above_ him? It was so strange. Sure, he'd seen the odd cloud flying just above the island, but they had been small, barely there. These were large and powerful. "I think this is what the regular clouds do when they look like that underneath us."_

_Link nodded silently, gaping at the sight before him. It seemed impossible for something like this to happen, so exceptionally unlikely. _'I wonder if they'll have to cancel the festival,'_ Link thought offhandedly. He was so busy being lost in his own mind that he didn't realize Zelda had let go of him until he saw her twirl out into the storm._

"_Zelda!" he gasped. "What are you doing?"_

"_Come on!" she called. "It's fun!"_

_Link looked at her with big eyes. Her hair was slowly growing limp, and it occurred to him that it must be water falling from the sky. What else it would have been, he didn't know. "Are you sure this is safe?"_

"_Trust me!" she laughed, spinning around once more. She ran down over the bridge, disappearing into the dark._

"_Zelda! Wait!" Link called, taking off after her. He felt his bare feet slap against the wet stone, and felt the water pour down on him from above. When he stepped onto the grass, the mud squished up between his toes, creating a strange but not entirely uncomfortable feeling._

_He discovered that Zelda hadn't run too far, as she was just by where the green fruit usually glowed brightly. Tonight though, its glow was diminished. It flickered in the rain and only provided a fraction of its normal glow. Zelda herself was currently laying on the ground, arms tucked under her head in an unsuccessful attempt to keep her golden hair from getting muddy. Her eyes were shut, and she was smiling softly, perfectly content._

_Link stood above her for a moment, waiting for her to acknowledge his presence. When she never did, Link sat down beside her, hugging his shoulders tightly. Now that he was no longer running, he began to focus on the rain, it's sound was relaxing; a constant pitter-pattering beat, lulling him into a sleep haze. The rain was warm as it splashed on his bare shoulders, and Link felt himself slowly relax. Once again, his daring friend had been right; it was fun._

_After a few moments of silence, Zelda sat up. Her gown was soaking wet and splattered with mud, as was her hair. Her feet were completely brown with dirt, but she didn't seem to mind. It seemed like the talkative girl wanted to say something, but couldn't find the words. Link met her eyes and gave her a small smile, letting her know that at the moment, he didn't really want to talk. She returned the smile before lying back down._

_A while later, Link yawned. His eyes were beginning to feel heavy once more, and as amazing as the rain was, the teen was ready to dry off and return to his bed. Link glanced over to his friend, who currently had her eyes closed. "Zelda," he said, shaking her gently. _

_She looked up at him sleepily. "Mmm?"_

"_I think it's time we-" Before Link could finish his sentence, there was a bright flash, which lit up the entire island. It was as bright as day, and like nothing either teen had ever seen. It only lasted for a second, and then it was gone._

_Zelda scrambled to her feet, and Link followed suit. "What was th-"_

_BOOOOOOOOOM!_

_At the sound of the thunderous crash coming from above their heads both teens cried out in fear. Screaming and laughing, the two grabbed hands and ran back inside, shutting the door tightly behind them. They dripped on the clean wood floor, leaving a trail of muddy footprints behind them as they ran across the hall to the bathroom. Once inside, Link shut the door behind them quietly. He walked over to where the bathtub stood empty and leaned up against the rim of the tub. Zelda stood by the door, her body shaking with laughter. _

"_I… told you… this was… a bad idea!" Link choked out between gasps for air and fits of giggling._

"_You said… no such thing!" Zelda laughed, pointing an accusing finger at the boy across the room._

"_Shows how much you listen!" Link joked. The teen pushed himself off the tub and walked over to the shelves and grabbed two fluffy towels. He threw one at Zelda, hitting her in the head. "Dry off, you look like a wet Remlit."_

"_And you look like a slimy Chuchu!" Zelda laughed, pulling the towel off her head and throwing it over her shoulder. "Go back to bed, you need the beauty sleep before tomorrow," she giggled. With that, Zelda turned and left._

_Link shook his head, smiling. _'The things I let her talk me into,'_ he thought. Rubbing his hair with the towel, Link made his way back to his room to try to catch another hour or two of sleep before breakfast._

* * *

><p>Link felt himself pass through the wet mist of the clouds. The air was muffled around him, and he kept his eyes shut out of fear. He let himself plummet through the thick barrier, waiting for some sign to show that he had passed through to whatever world lay below him.<p>

The sign came sooner than expected, and all at once, the air around him opened up. He could hear the roaring of the wind whipping past him. His curiosity began to overcome his fear, and he slowly opened his eyes.

What he saw was nothing he could have ever imagined. The land below him was vast, the largest landmass he had ever seen in his life. Everything was green and lush. Trees larger than houses grew thickly wherever he looked. By comparison, they made the trees he knew in Skyloft seem like bits of dying grass. The air too was changing; it was thicker, heavy with life. Link breathed it in deeply, it tasted nothing like the loose, thin air he had known in Skyloft.

Looking around as he regained what little nerve he had left after rolling off his bird, Link noticed the large clearing just below him. It was a deep pit, with a large path spiraling downward to its bottom. From his ever-shortening distance, Link could make out what seemed to be large stone ruins.

His view shrank as details sharpened. Still a good 20 feet from the ground, Link pulled out his sailcloth.

This time he was prepared for the sudden jerk as his fall was slowed. He gripped the cloth tightly until both his feet were firmly planted on the ground.

Tucking the sailcloth back into his belt, Link took a moment to properly look around.

He seemed to be at the top of the winding path. He stood on old stones, over grown and cracking with deep green grass. To his right was what seemed to be an old alter built into the ground. A few columns stood by, some crumbling, some covered with moss and vines. Just inside the old altar was a bird statue, not unlike the ones in Skyloft. This one, however, seemed worn out. It too was covered in moss, and the bands of magical rock no longer shinned. To his left was an ornate iron fence. Though it seemed stable, Link didn't trust it to hold his weight. He took a step forward, feeling the ground. It was strange. He could feel his step resonate into the ground, which felt incredibly solid. At his home, the ground had felt solid, yes, but comparably thin and fragile. This ground seemed thick and strong.

Earthy smells surrounded him, as did the sounds of creatures moving just out of sight, bugs and strange chirping noises, like baby Loftwings. _'Could there be Loftwings here?'_ Link strained for the sound of a grown bird, but heard nothing but the strange chirping. _'They don't sound like the Loftwings back home… Could they be a new breed? Zelda would get a kick out of that!'_

Link felt an iron fist close around his heart. _'Zelda…' _he thought. _'If she really did fall through the clouds… Then she…' _Link studied the clouds above him sadly. The fall had been so great, and she had been tumbling without a sailcloth. With no cushion... how could she have survived?

Link's attention suddenly moved from his new surroundings to the ground, searching for signs of golden hair, or pale, unmoving bodies. He squeezed his eyes shut, trying to force out the image of Zelda lying broken and bloodied on this strange, hard ground.

Link sensed an energy from his sword. Though he suspected what it was, he was still surprised to see Fi appear from the orb of light in front of him.

"Master Link, we've arrived." Her perfectly structured body and robotic voice seemed strangely out of place in the ruins of whatever used to be here, in this strange place. "This is the fabled 'Surface' that has long been part of Skyloft Legend."

Link nodded, still uneasy about speaking to her. Besides, her statement seemed fairly obvious. Fi's face continued to be expressionless, although Link was sure his face surely couldn't be giving her the friendliest vibe.

"By my calculations," she continued, "You are currently positioned in a location known as the 'Sealed Grounds.'"

As the name left Fi's lips, Link felt something burning just inside his tunic. His brow furrowed in confusion. What was in his shirt? He reached in between the layer of green fabric and chain mail, pulling out a weathered piece of parchment. On it were faded ink markings, which Link couldn't make heads or tails of. Before his eyes, something appeared in the middle of the map. It was a brightly painted aerial view of his home. He could make out the Goddess Statue, and the academy. It bounced slight, seemingly floating out of the page. Link ran his gloved fingers over it, eyes wide with amazement. It felt like normal parchment, but the picture continued to move. Link noticed movement at the bottom of the page. He looked, and part of the ink seemed to be painting itself in. Now Link could clearly see the area he was standing in, along with a small version of himself painted in. The map zoomed in, revealing a more detailed map of the area. Small floating letter appeared, labeling the close as "The Sealed Grounds."

"What is…? How…?" Link sputtered, holding the magical map out at arms length.

"It is a map of the area. As you explore new places, they shall appear on the map," Fi stated. "It was created by the Goddess to help aid the hero in his journeys. It will remain yours until we have completed the Goddess' mission."

Link shook his head, folding up the map and slipping it back inside his shirt. He had no idea how it had gotten there, but he didn't feel inclined to ask. Fi seemed to be expecting an answer, so he sputtered out a quick thank you.

"Proceed with caution, Master." There seemed to be something layered in those words, something suggesting that there was something to be extra cautious about in the area. Fi flipped back into his sword, leaving the youth alone. Link tensed his muscles and drew his sword. A quick glance behind him showed him that the only way was forward. After a quick breath, Link began to make his way down the path.

Sure enough, the blonde had only traveled few yards before a plant beast sprung from the ground. It looked like a mutant flower, it's large bud opened to reveal a slimy tongue and rows of curved, sharp teeth. It bobbed on it's stem, drooling. Although it had no eyes, it knew where Link was, and watched him hungrily.

Link slipped into a defensive stance, letting his instincts take over. He slipped his shield over his left arm, and after a moment, charged forward without warning.

The plant growled and lunged for Link's neck. Expecting something like this, Link back flipped away, easily evading the attack. He analyzed it for a moment longer before seeing its weak point. Once again, he charged forward. He sidestepped another bite, then sliced the beast's head in two straight through it's jaw. It let out a screech as its head fell onto the ground, green juice spurting from where it had been severed. Its stem began to rot away, as did its head. Within seconds, they had disappeared into the ground.

"Master Link, the creature you just fought is known as a blue Deku Baba. They reside here on the surface." Link glanced around, searching for Fi before realizing that she probably didn't need to exit the sword to speak.

"Thanks," Link said awkwardly. He wondered if he'd ever get used to talking to his sword. He hadn't had to speak to strangers since he had started school, and he had had Zelda with him then. Talking to a spirit in a sword, who had turned his entire life upside down, was incredibly difficult. In fact, Link commended himself each time he managed to do it without becoming a stuttering mess.

Link continued down the path, cutting down the Deku Babas as they sprung from the ground. Eventually, he made it to the end of the path. It dropped off sharply, and Link assumed that at one point wooden stairs must have led down. Normally, a drop from that height wouldn't have detained Link in the slightest; all he had to do was tuck and roll and he would remain unscathed. Unfortunately, he was still unused to his surroundings, so instead chose to lower himself down until he was dangling from the edge. From there, the drop was only three feet.

From the moment he turned around from the wall to survey the place behind him, Link felt his senses dull. His vision clouded, going dark for a second. Link started. He brought his hands up to his eyes and rubbed. The area came back into focus, but it seemed different. It was darker, more sinister. He felt a presence, one all too familiar. He searched for its source, glancing around. He eventually focused on the edge of a wooden overhang to his left. Link took a few steps forward, stopping just a foot from the ledge. He peered over the side, focusing on a pedestal sticking up from the ground far below. He couldn't make it out well; there was a dark fog surrounding it.

A sudden rush of wind blew a thick cloud of darkness up to him startlingly fast. Link grunted, shielding his face with his arms. The cold, dead air engulfed him for a moment. When Link brought his arms down, he found himself floating in total darkness.

Below him, a large black pit had formed where the pedestal had stood moments before. A sense of dread overcame the hero, and his breathing became more ragged. The pit grew, and from the curls of smoky black, the horrible monster from his nightmares roared. Its scaly head emerged from the pit, teeth barred.

Link felt his heart stop momentarily before skipping back into a fast-paced beat. What was the beast doing here? Suddenly, he felt a sharp pain in his head. His skull ached, as if a large sword pierced it. Link cried out in pain as his skull threatened to tear apart. Link gritted his teeth, squinting through the pain.

The creature, which had seemed so far below him only moments before, now rose up in front of him, larger and more powerful than it had ever been before. The pain in his head grew stronger. Link tried to reach for his sword, only to find that he didn't have the strength to pull it out of it's sheath.

The monster seemed to grin. It reared up above his head; its lips stretched back to reveals its rows of teeth. It paused for a moment, as if considering the young hero. Link squinted up at it, panting as his eyes watered from the pain. Suddenly, the monster lunged for him. All the hero could do was gasp and cover his face with his arms.

And then the pain in his head was gone. He opened his eyes to find that the world had been returned to normal. He stood for a moment, shaking all over. Although the presence had retreated, Link was still gasping for breath. The youth leaned out over the edge slowly, but nothing happened. All he could see was the stone and the fog, just as it had been a moment before. He stepped back, taking a breath to steady himself. That vision was by far the most vivid yet, and even more disturbing, it had happened while he was awake. That posed a new question; was the beast real, a very frightening thought, or was he going crazy?

A soft breeze blew, and Link closed his eyes and titled his head back, enjoying the feeling of the cool air on his sweaty face. He let his mind clear, letting all troubling thoughts slip away for a moment. The youth focused on the feel of the wind, the sound of the rustling leaves in the forest…

"Hero…"

The whisper had been quiet, a breathy voice in his ear, but Link was sure it was real. He opened his eyes and glanced around, searching for the source. He saw nothing and no one; he heard nothing, even the animals in the forest around him were silent. _'That's it,' _Link thought, _'I am definitely going crazy.' _He watched the leaves, caught up in the breeze, blow lazily past him, lost in thought. _'First visions, then voices. What am I supposed to do?' _Link felt a headache coming on. He had landed himself in the strange place and was in way over his head. For a moment, he longed to return to his room in the academy, sleep past lunchtime, then maybe go for a ride on his Loftwing.

But no, he couldn't go home until he knew for sure that Zelda was safe, or that there was nothing he could do to help her. But where was he supposed to go? The area appeared to be exactly what its name implied; sealed. There was no passageway out into the forest beyond, only a path leading down to the ominous pedestal below, which Link was quite happy to avoid. A leaf brushed his cheek, and Link turned to watch its progress.

Link's eyes widened. How had he missed this? Behind him, a stone alcove had been cut into the hillside. It was easily the best-preserved part of the area, as the wall was still completely intact, though ivy was creeping up its moss-covered stones. The walls curved inward, and in the center stood a set of doors made of dark stone. They were weathered, but Link could still see the ornate patterns that covered them. On either side of the alcove stood a torch, burning steadily, seemingly unperturbed by the breeze which the blonde could still feel blowing on his back.

Link's mood brightened a bit. Torches were a good sign; someone had to be around to light them, someone he imagined was probably behind the door. Although the doors didn't seem to have any way of being opened, it was the only path he had yet to find. He doubted he could pull them open, but if he lucked out, maybe he'd be able to push them. He took a few steps forward, but stopped with a gasp as strange glowing symbols appeared on the door.

The designs glowed orange, yellow, and purple, pulsating faintly. Link took a deep breath, trying to calm himself. He really shouldn't be surprised by glowing stone, what with all the statues back home. It was the strange tension in the area, he decided, that was putting him on edge. He mentally slapped himself and approached the door. Although avoiding touching it, Link examined it closely. A quick glance at the scuff marks on the rocks just under the doors proved his suspicions; someone had been here recently, and they had used this door.

Link felt his sword begin to vibrate in its sheath. Before he could investigate it, Fi appeared before him. She floated just in front of him, blocking the door. "Master, I have information to report."

"Yeah?" Link said distractedly, still focused on the door behind her.

"While these doors appear to have been opened recently, the are now sealed shut by a powerful unidentified force."

That got Link's attention. Before he could question her further, the spirit retreated back into his blade, leaving him alone with no ideas yet again.

"Thanks for the help…" Link muttered, annoyance leaking into his usually calm voice. He turned away from the door, looking around. As much as he hated the idea, the only place left to investigate was down the spiraling path he had seen earlier, down towards the strange aura.

Feeling very uneasy, Link began to walk to his right, and soon saw the remnants of the stone path, along with another torch. This one too was burning brightly and steadily. With one last glance over his shoulder, Link began to make his way down the steep path, which quickly turned to dirt. Staying well away from the edge, Link trotted down the path, taking care to avoid the small, deep holes that appeared at regular intervals. Along with the holes, the green fruits that grew on Skyloft as well as torches were scattered down the way.

A few minutes later, the ground began to level out. Link risked a glance over the edge and saw that he was now very close to the bottom, and therefore, very close to the source of the dark fog.

From above, Link had thought the pedestal itself was radiating darkness, but now he could see that it leaked from where the stone pierced the earth. Around the pedestal were symbols, which formed a perfect circle. They looked as though they had been burned permanently into the land.

Link approached the edge of the circle as the silence pressed heavily against him. It felt as though he was walking in a living nightmare. Cold fear gripped him, and he couldn't shake the feeling that whatever lay beneath the ground was watching him…

And laughing.

"…Young one…"

Link jumped violently, landing on his butt a yard from where he had been standing. The voice had been the same as the whisper on the wind, but louder. Now the source was clear: it spoke from within his mind. It continued, saying, "Child of destiny descended from the sky…"

The more it spoke, the less afraid Link became. He let the voice soothe him, and soon felt it lulling him into the same surety he felt when wielding a blade.

And sure enough, that's exactly what it wanted him to do. "Raise the sword of the Goddess skyward… Take aim at the evil aura and unleash its power…"

Before he knew what he was doing. Link stood before the pedestal with his sword drawn. He raised it like he had inside the statue of the Goddess, and once again a brilliant light filled the sword. He felt the warmth of the glow travel up his arm, reassuring him. Then before he could second guess himself, he brought down the blade in a vertical slice.

The wave of purple-white light engulfed the pedestal momentarily, blowing away the dark fog surrounding it. Designs he had not seen before glowed with the light from his blade before fading into the stone once more. As the warmth from the light slowly trickled out of him, Link felt the evil presence begin to fade. But before it was completely gone, Link sensed the laughter once more.

The sounds of life in the forest returned, and no sooner had Link sheathed his sword than all around him hot air began to blow powerfully up from the holes in the ground.

Fi leapt out from Link's sword, hovering to a stop in front of him. "Master Link, I'm sensing a change in the area that was triggered by your Skyward Strike."

Link nodded. "Me too," he said.

Fi paused, apparently surprised that Link actually responded. She recovered quickly and continued. "I have also detected an aura that correlates closely to your Sailcloth. I surmise this aura belongs to Zelda."

"What? Zelda?" Fi nodded. "Where is she?" Link glanced around, half-expecting to see his friend lying on the ground somewhere, even though would've seen her already if she were there.

"I can lead you in the direction of this aura through a process known as dowsing," said Fi. Link focused on her once more. She floated a few inches above him naturally, so he had to look up to see her.

"Dowsing?" he asked.

Fi went on to explain that by using the tip of the Goddess Sword, she would be able to trace Zelda's or any aura. The closer Link got to the source of the aura, the louder the sword would ring and the more powerfully it would shake.

"Touch the tip of the sword and name the object you would like to trace to chose your dowsing target, then point in the direction you wish to search," Fi finished.

"Thanks," Link said, but Fi had already returned to the sword before he had finished the word. He sighed, rubbing his head. This was all very crazy. First talking to sword spirits, and now he had to talk to just his sword. _'Though,' _he thought, _'It's not like there's anyone around who's gonna hear me.'_

Link drew his sword and held it out in front of him. He looked between his bare, unprotected fingers and the sharp tip of his blade. His thoughts trailed to Zelda, somewhere nearby, or at least close enough that Fi could sense her 'aura.' Link vaguely wondered just how close an aura had to be for Fi to register its presence. He had a vision of him plowing through miles of forest, his sword held out in front of him, and as it gave a final loud ring, he tripped over her body onto the ground.

He shook his head, clearing away the horrible image. No, an aura meant she was alive.

Didn't it?

'_Well, only one way to find out.' _Link touched the tip of the sword, hissing as it cut his finger. A faint glow grew from where he had touched the blade. He stared at it blankly before remembering the next part of Fi's instructions.

"Oh, right, Zelda," he sputtered, hoping that would be clear enough. The light flickered and went out. Just as he was thinking that he'd have to prick his finger again, the sword began to hum. Hoping that the noise meant it was working, Link turned slowly on the spot, holding his sword out in front of him. He began to angle it slowly upward. As it pointed at the place where the door stood, it began to ring quietly.

Link looked at his sword. The door? But Fi had said it was sealed. But the sword continued to ring, so sighing, Link put it back in his sheath. His eyes traced the long path winding its way back up to the door. Although it was gone, the evil aura had taken its toll on Link's energy. The last thing he wanted to do was climb back up the steep hills. His gaze trailed to the air spouts littering the area. _'I wonder…'_

Link approached one of the air spouts, studying it. He stuck his hand inside the jet of air, only to have the wind push it violently up and back. Link smiled. It was just like the small cyclones he and Zelda had seen the guards riding on for fun back in Skyloft. He pulled out his Sailcloth, winding tightly around his fists. He closed his eyes to protect them from the wind, and stepped into the air current.

He felt his feet leave the ground as he spun widely. Squinting, he leaned forward as soon as he caught sight of ground, and was immediately thrown from the current. He floated gently down to the ground, and after looking around, found himself a level higher then he had been before. Link grinned full out; the ride had been fun. Something Zelda would have liked. His smile slipped away, and he repeated the process with the nearest air spouts until he found himself a few yards to the left of the door.

Link pulled his sword out once more, grazing the tip with his finger. It sprang to life, ringing loudly. As he turned it towards the door, it began to shake. Link brought his other hand up to the hilt, trying to keep a hold on it. With difficulty, he managed to put the sword back into its sheath, where it abruptly stopped all movement and noise.

Now positive that the sword had been pointing at the locked door, Link approached it once more. The symbols still glowed as brightly as before, unchanged and unmoving. But as soon as Link stepped within a yard of the door, the symbols glowed a bright purple, before fading entirely.

Link gulped. Zelda was somewhere behind that door, and from what Fi said, in need of help. And he would give it to her. He would help her as quickly and as best as he could, and they would return to Skyloft, where the clouds were in their rightful place below them and glowing pedestals and evil auras only existed in old scrolls.

Link closed the remaining distance between himself and the door. He let his fingers graze it, feeling nothing but regular stone, cool and mossy. He placed both hands on the doors, slipping his fingers in between the seam. With one good push, the doors scraped open.

Link's jaw dropped. He was inside a large building made completely of stone. Though it was covered in moss and breaking down, the young hero could tell it had once been magnificent. The ceiling was arched, with many columns on either side. Every inch of the stone was decorated with beautiful carvings, though most were faded and all were covered in the coats of lichen, moss, and dirt. At the back of the large room, Link could just make out a large platform, lit by sunshine filtering down from a hole in the ceiling.

Suddenly remembering why he was in there, Link began to glance around for golden hair or pink dresses. The room had one antechamber, which contained an empty garden, and had another set of doors to the right, which seemed to be locked. Link made his was slowly to the back of the room, searching the whole way for any signs of Zelda. As his search turned up more and more nothing, the sinking feeling in Link's stomach steadily grew.

The only place he had yet to check was up the stairs in the back of the room. He walked up slowly, and was surprised at what he saw.

His first impression was of a large, red tent. Upon closer examination, however, Link saw that it was not a tent, but a very large, pointed hat worn by a very, very old woman. She sat on the floor, her hands folded neatly in front of her. A braid swung by itself just in front of her, almost like a pendulum on a clock. Along with various pieces of jewelry, there were faded tattoos on her face, from her cheeks up into where a part of her hat blocked out her eyes.

To say Link had not been expecting to find another human down here was an understatement. He could only imagine the look of pure shock that must have been on his face at that moment. Although it probably wasn't the nicest look to meet someone with, Link was unsure as to whether or not she could actually see him, considering a part of her large hat covered her eyes.

But the woman seemed to know he was there. "Ah…" she sighed. "The traveler descended from the clouds above. I welcome you, child of fate."

"That voice…" Link muttered, unknowingly speaking out loud in his surprise. He was sure it was the voice he had heard outside, the voice that had calmed him and told him what to do. The woman looked up, and Link realized he had been speaking out loud. He felt the tips of his ears burn red, and hoped that she couldn't see them.

The woman seemed to consider him for a moment. "Tell me, what is your name?" she asked suddenly.

"Uh, Link… Ma'am," he hastily added, not wanting to be rude.

"…Link?" she parroted back. She took a moment to think over the name. "Good. Very good."

"Thank you," Link said awkwardly. How was he supposed to respond to random people in random places? He mentally kicked himself. He was so incapable of speaking to people without a friend there to guide him. What sort of chosen one was he?

'_Not a chosen one at all,'_ he thought hastily, still refusing to believe that he truly was someone chosen by the Goddess. Hylia would never choose him, a stuttering mess, to do some important mission.

"I sense you have already gained control over the sacred power that fills you sword when pointed skyward." Her words snapped him out of his reverie. "The Skyward Strike is yours to command."

"Yeah, I mean, I think so," Link sputtered.

She seemed satisfied with this answer. "It is proof that you are fit to bear the blade you carry, the Goddess Sword."

"Really?" Link asked, glancing over his shoulder at the sword in question. Although obviously powerful, the Skyward Strike had never been difficult, or required any extra effort on his part. It just happened. He looked back at the woman, growing more and more confused by the second. Another wave of tiredness overtook him, and he rubbed his eye with the palm of his hand. "Please, ma'am," he sighed, "What's going on? Where am I? And, who are you, exactly?"

The woman studied him for a moment. "I shall answer what I can right now, but know that, in time, all your questions shall be answered."

Link nodded. "I'd appreciate anything you can tell me," he said, his politeness at last overcoming his awkwardness.

She nodded, then began."I have sat here for many years, waiting for you to arrive. All so that I could fulfill my purpose as your guide. You stand under the roof of the Sealed Temple, a place built by the Goddess an eternity ago. Your arrival here was predestined many, many years ago."

After a moment of silence during which Link realized the woman must have finished with what little she could say, he voiced yet another question. "And Zelda?"

This seemed to be what the woman was waiting for. "The spirit maiden you seek arrived here shortly before you, descending to this land in a shower of light. There's no doubting it. The gears of fate have begun to turn."

"So she's alright? Zelda's alive?" Link asked, taking a step towards the woman.

She ignored his exclamation, continuing as though he had not spoken. "Yet all is not as it should be. The spirit maiden was not meant to reach this land in the manner she did."

Link nodded, another of his questions having been answered. He had been wondering why the Goddess would have designed for Zelda to arrive by falling violently out of the sky, or welcome him with that horrible, horrible aura.

"I feel an evil power working in the shadows," the woman whispered, as if half to herself. "It moves to warp the destiny of which you two are a part." She seemed to remember something, and her attention snapped back to Link. "You are concerned for the spirit maiden and seek her whereabouts, yes?"

"She's my best friend. She's the only reason I'm here." Although he was sure that sounded incredibly cheesy, it was the truth. If Zelda had not been in danger, he would have left this mission to someone else. "I'm going to find her, and make sure she's safe."

"That is understandable, but for now you must focus on moving forward." Link was about to protest but she cut him off. "That girl has her own purpose she must pursue, as do you."

"Where is she? You know, don't you?" Link accused, beginning to feel the anger that had become familiar over the past few days creep over him once more. "Well?" he shouted. "Where is she?"

The woman studied him before continuing coldly. "She set out for Faron Woods to discover that destiny for herself, and you must follow."

Link fought the urge to laugh bitterly. So he wasn't supposed to find Zelda, but he was supposed to follow her?

The woman thrust her hand out. "Show me your map."

Effectively surprised out of his anger, Link pulled the map out form his tunic and handed it to the old woman. She unfolded quickly, tapping the parchment and muttering as she examined it. After a moment, she shoved it back into Link's hands upside-down. He flipped it over, seeing that she had brought up the close up of the area, only now there was a red "x" on the map on a path leading to the east, with more floating letters labeling it Faron Woods.

"The "x" upon your map marks the path that will lead you to the Faron Woods," the woman explained quickly. "You will be traveling in unfamiliar land. Many monsters have settled here, and a map may not prove guidance enough for your journey. And so I will give you the power to create beacons."

Link looked up at her. "Beacons? What are they?"

"When a beacon is marked on your map, a column of light will stand at that location. It will act as your waypoint from afar. To mark it on the map, press down on the place you'd like to mark." The map, as if trying to make things even easier, zoomed in closer to the area where the "x" was. Link pushed lightly down on the "x", and when he removed his finger, a small pinpoint of light glowed on the spot he had touched.

"Though you cannot see it from where we are, a beacon stands outside to guide you. Leave the temple through the front doors, and see for yourself. When you no longer have a use for a beacon, you can remove it my pressing it again on your map. Use your beacons well, and you will never fear getting lost."

"Thank you, ma'am," Link said, slightly ashamed of his anger earlier. She wasn't the one who forced him and Zelda into this, it was Hylia.

"Go now," she said gently. "You must head into Faron Woods and chase after the spirit maiden, the one you call Zelda." She looked to her left, seeming to check for something, before turning back to the green-clad knight. "On your way out, take the contents of the treasure chest within this room. What you find there should prove useful on your journey."

Link obliged, walking down the steps and towards the right, seeing a chest he had not noticed before. He opened it, and was surprised to find a Replenishing potion, one that would have cost a decent amount of Rupees back in Skyloft. "Thank you," he said for what had to have been the millionth time that day. He looked down at his adventure pouch, opening up the larger pocket. He stuck his hand in, curious, to find that he had enough room to stick his entire arm in, and then some. Link dropped the potion inside before closing the pocket and heading back up the steps.

Once he was in front of her once more and she was sure he had properly stored her gift, the old woman looked towards the doors, and Link followed her gaze. He heard a light twinkling noise beside him, then saw the handles of the doors he saw earlier twinkle in response. He turned back towards the woman. "You are ready. Leave through the door before you, and head into the woods. I wish you safe travel."

"But what about my other questions? Is that really all you can tell me?"

"Know that all the questions you have now will be answered in time. For now, Link, go bravely!"

With those last parting words, the woman bowed her head once more, going back into a meditative state. Link looked at her, unsure of whether or not she was still listening. "Bye," he finally called before heading over to the doors.

So Zelda hadn't been in here. But, really, had he expected for it to be that easy? _'Well, I suppose some part of me really did. But I guess I wont be home for dinner_.' Link looked at the door. _'Neither of us will.'_

Beyond that door lay a forest of unknowns. Unknown dangers, animals, creatures, and those strange small chirps that had sounded like thousands of baby Loftwings. Trees so thick he couldn't wrap his arms around them, the strange earthy smells, and maybe even the weird rain he and Zelda had seen once.

Memories of that night came flooding back. The two of them, sitting out in the rain, in the middle of the night. Something he would have never done without her. He wondered if she had run through this door with the same excitement she'd had that night, when she'd run out just ahead of him. Well, now it was his turn to follow her, follow her once again into the unknown.

Carrying the image of her spinning out into the misty night, Link pushed open the doors and stepped into the forest.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I am so, so sorry everyone. At first I didn't write because with the last quarter of school, I actually began to have an obscene amount of homework and studying to do for finals. I've ben free for the past few days and have been trying to work on this chapter, but I had such horrible writers block with everything past the flashback at the beginning. This is a shorter chapter than usual, I know, but I always planned for this part to end here, whether or not it stretched to its usual length. I don't know where the next chapter will pick up, but it might not be where you expect. **

**Thank you so much for all the reviews and favorites, they mean a lot to me. If any of you are still here after such a long time, then I am the luckiest author in the world. I really don't have a lot to say for once, I'm very tired right now. **

**Special thanks to Tetraninja on Youtube for his walkthrough. Although I doubt very much that he even goes on this website, I feel the need to acknowledge him seeing as I sit here stalking his walkthrough for the cannon script. **

**Another special thanks to a new editor, another friend of mine who asked to edit this chapter for me, as she is now looking for beta work. So if anyone needs a beta, PM xXDeathIsAPromiseXx, she is a good editor. **

**I will be updating way more often now, I promise, you guys. Thanks and I'll see you next time!**


	8. Chapter Eight: The Faron Woods

**A/N: hey guys! So hopefully you like this chapter, I've had some trouble with it, but hey, at least it's been posted sooner than the others! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Skyward Sword. All I can do is write semi-cheesy back stories to its characters.**

**Sky Child**

_**Chapter Eight:**_

_The Faron Woods_

* * *

><p><em>Link tossed and turned in his sleep. His bed felt much too large for just him, and too cold. The young boy gripped the sheets tightly. The blankets did little to comfort the sleeping child; he had never had so many of them, let alone ones so nicely made. <em>

_A nightmare tortured the blonde child. He had always been terrified of the dark, and now he was surrounded by it in his dreams. It was full of things just out of sight, crawling and clicking their sharp teeth. He tried to run, but he moved unbearably slowly. Where was Momma with the candles? He needed to find his Momma. She would light her flower candle, and then Link could get away. Papa would stop the monsters from hurting him, and he'd be back in their bed, warm even though their blanket was thin and worn, comfortably snuggled between them._

_The darkness moved, and the monsters drew closer to the five-year-old. He tried to call out, only to find he had no voice. He opened his mouth in a silent scream as the creatures piled on top of him, burying him in the dark._

_Link sat up in his bed, this sheets falling down to his feet. He glanced around his dark room, waiting for his eyes to adjust._

_They didn't._

_Link drew his knees up to his chest, crying softly to himself. He had been in Skyloft for four weeks, but he was still unused to sleeping alone. He had nightmares almost every night, and would sometimes wake up looking for his parents. Then he would remember, and sit awake and frightened in his bed until the first light of dawn peeked through the cracks in his window, chasing away the dark like his Papa used to. _

_The people in Skyloft were kind. They gave him cookies, pictures to draw, and even invited him to see the Loftwings. All offers he had turned down with a shake of his head, still not wanting to speak. He didn't want their gifts; he wanted something no one could ever give him._

_Link wanted his family._

_There were only two people on the island who offered him anything of real comfort: Mr. Owlan, and Zelda._

_After the first night in Skyloft, Mr. Owlan would visit Link every night before he went to sleep. The white haired man would tell stories about his parents; what they were like, how they met. The instructor would read letters he had received from Hawlo and others on Wind's Breath, describing their adventures and even Link as a baby. This is what would lull Link to sleep, but it would do nothing to help when he woke in the middle of the night, like he had now._

_As for Zelda, she came to his room and brought him breakfast for the first two weeks of his stay. She would sit with him while he ate, babbling away and constantly reminding him of her name. She would try to get him to talk to her, but mostly he just sat and listened. On the third week, the little girl pulled him outside. Holding his hand tightly in her own, she had led him around the island, pointing out houses and people, naming places and things. The island was so much bigger than Wind's Breath, and Link would hold on to her hand a little tighter, afraid of getting lost. And sometimes, in the early mornings, she would wander out to find him behind the Statue of the Goddess, crying. Then, just like she had on the first night, she would silently hold his hand.  
><em>

_Both her and Owlan somehow understood that cookies or toys couldn't assuage his grief. Whereas others tried to help him forget, Owlan helped him remember. Owlan gave him memories, showed him his parents' love for him and each other. And Zelda gave him something he had never had before._

_Zelda gave him friendship._

_Although she seemingly did very little, it meant more to the grieving boy than every apology and condolence. She understood him without him having to explain what he wanted. She was brave for him, and happy enough for both of them. It was her who first got him to smile after what happened, and it was her who always seemed to know when he needed her._

_Link glanced around his room, wiping the tears on his blanket as they came. Because his window was shut, the room was pitch black. He'd always hated the dark; you couldn't see when something was there with you. It scared him. The nightmares had started earlier that week, each night waking him up and the dark not allowing him to get back to sleep. It was too lonely, and his room too isolated. He was the only one sleeping on the bottom floor of the academy, and that too made him nervous._

_Suddenly, he heard footsteps coming down the stairs. His breathing hitched, and his heart sped up, pounding in his ears. Link stared at the door apprehensively as the steps got closer. It was the middle of the night, who would be up? Link's tears flowed faster, fear adding to his sadness. Although he could not see it, he heard his doorknob jiggle. Link's eyes widened, and his heart stopped as the door creaked open._

"…_Link?" a small voice called. "Are you asleep?"_

_Link relaxed as the flickering light of a candle illuminated the doorway. Zelda's small face peered around the dark room before finding the bed. When she saw Link, she smiled. She stepped all the way inside and shut the door. "I couldn't sleep, so I came to see if you were awake too." Her bare feet patted on the wood floor as she made her way to his bed._

_Link nodded to show he was listening. Zelda placed the candle on his bedpost and climbed up on the bed next to him. She folded her legs up to her chest like Link did, resting her chin on her knees. After a moment, she spoke. "Did you have a bad dream too?"_

_Link nodded._

"_I hate bad dreams."_

_The pair sat quietly for a while, the only interruption being Link's occasional sniffles. Zelda either ignored or didn't notice his tears. Link glanced at her to see that she was watching the candle. It's flame was reflected in her big blue eyes. Link followed suit, watching the candle for a while too._

"_Whenever I had a bad dream, my mommy used to sing me a lullaby." Link looked up at Zelda and was surprised to see that her eyes were watery too. "She would hold me and sing, then stay with me all night long. The song was weird, though. Mommy always said it was old. We didn't know half the words in it, but we loved it, because it was our song." Zelda paused, still watching the candle flicker and burn. "But then she started acting funny, and then she couldn't leave her room. But I saw her in there one time, she was sleeping. She was sleeping really deep." Zelda's eyes glazed over in memory. "But then Daddy came in and told me I had to go with Mr. Horwell. I told him to tell Mommy I say hi when she wakes up."_

_Link just stared at the little girl, shocked. He had been so wrapped up in his own loss, he hadn't stopped to wonder where Zelda's mother was. He scooted a little closer to his friend, and grabbed her hand. "Wuh-wuh-what huh-huh-huh-hap-puh-pened?"  
><em>

"_Daddy said she went to see the Goddess." Zelda looked up to meet Link's eyes, her tears gone. "Now he says your mommy and daddy are with her too. I'm sorry they're not here, but I'm happy my Mommy has company." _

_Link marveled at her. It amazed him that she was able to talk about it so easily, and without crying like him. She was so brave, so much braver than him. "C'mon, I'm sleepy," Zelda said, back to her usual perky self. She fixed the blankets, then her and Link climbed under them._

_Carefully, she picked the candle up off the bedpost. She glanced at Link, who looked frightened once more. "Don't worry. Monsters don't attack when there's more than one person. My Mommy told me." Link still looked unsure, but nodded his assent. Zelda blew out the candle, leaving them in darkness once more._

_Link's breathing sped up again. Even though Zelda was there with him, he was still nervous. Her hand found his, and she squeezed. Then, she started signing. _

"Why are there so many songs about rainbows  
>And what's on the other side?<br>Rainbows are visions, but only illusions.  
>Rainbows have nothing to hide.<br>So we've been told and some choose to believe it.  
>I'll prove them wrong, wait and see.<br>Someday we'll find it, the rainbow connection,  
>The lovers, the dreamers, and me."<p>

_Her small voice sang slightly off-key, following the ups and downs of the melody. Link hung on every word, feeling his tears subside. Link didn't know what a rainbow was, or what half the big words meant, but they sounded nice. The darkness seemed to soften, the monsters to shrink away._

"Who said that every wish would be heard and answered  
>When wished on the morning star?<br>Somebody thought of it, someone believed it.  
>Look what it's done so far.<br>What's so amazing that keeps us stargazing?  
>What do we think we might see?<br>Someday we'll find it, the rainbow connection,  
>The lovers, the dreamers, and me.<br>All of us under its spell  
>You know that it's probably magic."<p>

_Her voice grew louder, filling up the small space of his room. Link began to feel his eyelids grow heavy as his fears subsided._

"Have you been half asleep? Have you heard voices?  
>I've heard them calling my name.<br>Is it the sweet sound that calls the young sailor?  
>I think it's one and the same.<br>I've heard it too many times to ignore it.  
>Something that I'm s'posed to be."<p>

_Link hummed the chorus with her as she sang, his own small voice following hers._

"Someday we'll find it, the rainbow connection,  
>The lovers, the dreamers, and me."<p>

_Link stopped, but Zelda continued, finishing the song slowly and quietly._

"Someday we'll find it, the rainbow connection,  
>The lovers, the dreamers, and me."<p>

_And as the last note trickled off into silence, both children fell asleep. Their dreams were full of feelings. For one, a mother's embrace, and for the other, the love of a family and the warmth of a hand on his own._

* * *

><p>Link walked slowly up the worn dirt path. He gripped his sword tightly in his hand, glancing behind him at the darkening forest warily. He was finally on his way back to Bucha, the elder of a race of friendly creatures called Kikwis. The Kikwis for the most part were small, only reaching the belt on Link's tunic. They had smooth fur, a creamy white on the stomach and a chocolate brown on their backs. Their tails, when extended, resembled the weeds that grew around the forest. The tails and their back color hid them well from the native predators in the forest, but were not good enough to fool Link or the Bokoblins.<p>

The Bokoblins themselves were bright red and Link's height. What little hair they had was scraggly and white. They wore loincloths and decorative skulls, leaving most of their weak spots exposed in battle. Although easy enough to kill, they also carried large, cleaver-like swords. One good hit from those and Link was positive he would be down for the count. Fortunately, they seemed unorganized and uninterested in him besides defending themselves and harassing whomever they could in general. All it took to take them down was a quick feint and a well-placed jab, which was easy enough despite their large numbers.

But all this made Link very, very uneasy. According to a Kikwi named Machi, the Bokoblins were new to the forest. And not "new" as in having arrived only a few months ago, "new" as in within the last few days. And what's worse, with steadily growing numbers. Link was almost positive that they had something to do with the "evil power" that the old woman had mentioned. It wasn't a coincidence that they had conveniently been moving into the area just before the black tornado pulled Zelda down to the Surface, nor that, according to Machi, they decided to chase **just** Zelda halfway through the forest. And the way Link had it figured, they weren't smart enough to be the evil power themselves. And that's what he feared the most.

What power was so great that it had control over endless hordes of Bokoblins? And what could Zelda possibly do to fight it off if it caught up to her before he did?

With this is mind, Link jogged up the rest of the path. He was so tired, having just spent the day running around the entire forest searching for Bucha's lost tribe members. He had gone to the elder of the Kikwi's after hearing from Machi that he had helped Zelda escape the Bokoblin hordes. Upon finding Bucha, the elder had confirmed that he had helped Zelda, but did not tell him anything beyond that. Instead, he begged Link to search for his missing tribe members. Link couldn't have just said no; besides, the elder said that once he was sure that his people were safe, he would be able to think more clearly and remember both Zelda's condition and her whereabouts.

Having reached the end of the path with no trouble, Link sheathed his sword. The light filtering down through the clouds was quickly becoming dimmer, and Link had to squint to see the rope, which had been conveniently placed for access to the elder's plateau.

Link took a few steps back, getting ready for a running jump. He shook out his heavy arms, trying to chase away the fatigue that was slowly but surely overwhelming him. With a deep breath, he ran forward and leapt, pushing off the edge of the hill hard with his right foot. Before he was able to get enough power, he felt the soft dirt of the hill crumble down and away, leaving him with barely momentum to reach the rope.

Link panicked, flailing his arms wildly as he tried to stay airborne. With his right hand, he managed to grab the very bottom of the rope. The young hero swung forward as his hand slipped. His body twisted as he tried to get a better grip, only to fall and land in the odd position with most of the weight on his back.

Link sat up slowly, hissing as he felt a sharp pain. He mentally slapped himself for his carelessness. He had already used all the potions he had with him; he had already fallen a few times that day, and he wasn't always quick enough when fighting the Bokoblins. Although he hadn't taken any serious damage from the hordes, it had been enough to require both potions for the benefit of his shield and his self. Link looked up, expecting to see Bucha staring at his clumsiness. Instead, he saw the elder's over-sized body lying on the ground, completely asleep.

Holding back another gasp of pain, Link stood on shaky legs. Rubbing his lower back, he approached the sleep Kikwi with halting steps. Once in front of the gigantic elder, Link stopped.

"Bucha." The elder did not stir.

"Bucha!" Link called, a little louder. Still, the Kikwi slept on.

"BUCHA! PLEASE, WAKE UP!"

The giant Kikwi jumped in surprise, his weight shaking the ground. "I am not Bucha, I am a mound of dirt, kwee,"said his deep, rumbling voice.

Link rolled his eyes. "Bucha, it's me, Link. I found you tribe members."

The large Kikwi stood slowly before speaking, much to Link's annoyance. He needed to know where Zelda was. She could have been hurt by now, or worse. Bucha turned to face Link, towering high above the Hylian teen. Bucha was the exception to the general rule of the Kikwi's proportions; he was nearly three time's Link's height and the girth of one of the larger trees in the Faron woods.

"Kwee! So all my fellow Kikwis are well?"

"Yes, sir." Link felt slightly sympathetic for the separated tribe. "And they wanted me to tell you to stop worrying."

Bucha's scraggly mustache pulled up a bit into what Link could only imagine was a smile, although there was no mouth as far as he could see. "Aha, excellent! They know me too well." Bucha looked at Link thoughtfully, seeming not to notice, or otherwise not to care about his disheveled appearance and obvious pain. "You have a real talent for finding whatever is missing, kweee."

"Thanks," said Link, his impatience growing. But he didn't want to pressure the elder, more for fear of angering him than for being impolite.

"I don't know who you are or where you come from, but you have my thanks." Link was a little surprised by the sincerity behind Bucha's words. Link nodded and gave him a small smile, then winced as shoots of pain ran up and down his spine. Bucha had missed this, however, due to the fact that he was laughing.

"Kwee hee hee, I feel much less worried now!" He looked down at Link happily. "And I believe I just remembered where that young lady went!"

"Where sir? Please! Ow!" Link had taken a quick step forward in excitement, which had not been a good idea. He rubbed his lower back gingerly.

'That young girl… Zelda- Was that her name?" Link nodded. "Yes… it's all coming back to me. She said she had to travel to the temple deep within these woods, kwee."

"And you let her? She out there with the Bokoblins after her?" Link's voice cracked as his panic rose to an all-time high.

Bucha finally began to notice Link's distress, and quickly tried to cover for himself. "I tried to warn her about how dangerous it was there, but the clever little thing vaulted off my belly and ran off on her own just the same."

"No, Zelda!" Link growled angrily. He knew exactly how she could be when she set her mind to do something, but didn't she realize that this wasn't the time to be running off on her own?

Bucha turned to the northeast, where the ruins of a white building could just been seen in the dimming light. "I think she headed down that way towards the temple, kwee…"

"Then I need to go there, now!" Link made to head towards the edge of the plateau, but Bucha called him back.

"Wait! You must take great care if you follow her, there are many monsters in that area, especially at night, kweee. You can't see them in the dark."

Link suddenly looked apprehensively ahead. It was true. The old building he had been able to see moments before was already indistinguishable from the ground and the trees. It was getting dark.

Very dark.

"Oho! I almost forgot, kwee!"

Link jumped in surprise, then hissed at the pain in his back once again. He made a mental note to stop doing stupid things. "As a reward for finding all my fellow Kikwis, I will give you a precious Kikwi heirloom." Link perked up slightly. "Let me just fetch it for you right now, kweee. Pardon me a moment…" The Hylian watched Bucha with interest. Where could the heirloom be? He had to stifle a chuckle at the thought of the large and fat Kikwi climbing up a tree to retrieve his treasure.

But much to Link's surprise and alarm, the giant elder began to lean forward. Link's eyes widened as Bucha began to fall forward right where Link was standing. The teen dashed out of the way. "Ahh!" he gasped. Pain ripped up his spine. His hand went to massage his back as he turned to look at Bucha, who now lay face down on the ground. Much to Link's surprise and slight disgust, Bucha's tail opened, revealing the weed-like hairs all the Kikwi's had. But entangled in these weeds was now what appeared to be a slingshot.

Link looked at the slingshot, waiting for Bucha to give it to him. _'But wait,'_ Link thought, _'How can he? He's laying down, so how am I…?' _Link's eyes widened. _'Does he want me to…?'_

As if reading his thoughts, Bucha's voice rumbled out loudly, if not slightly muffled, "Go on, kwee. Just climb up onto me and take the reward you earned!"

"Erm, thank you," Link said, eyeing the small mountain that was the Kikwi Elder. Gritting his teeth, Link took a few painful steps back, then dashed forward.

He cried out in pain as he ran up the Kikwi's back, coming to a halt at his tail. Link felt small tears of pain prick at the corners of his eyes, but blinked them back. Unable to bend, Link squatted down to untangle the slingshot from the Kikwi's tail.

Once free, Link examined the weapon. It was small, and much more nicely made than any Zelda and he had fashioned. Well, that Zelda had tried to make and Link had finished. The wood was smooth and solid, and it was wrapped nicely with red and green cloths that served as both decoration and to protect the wood of the slingshot from wearing out. The rubber band was tied tightly to each side of the Y frame, and was made of a materiel Link had never seen before. Attached to the rubber band by a small clip was a small, brown pouch. When Link opened it, he found that it was full of hard, round seeds.

Lin stood there for a few more moments, examining the slingshot. Bucha coughed beneath him, and with a slight blush he realized he should get of the Kikwi elder. Link clipped the pouch of seeds onto his adventure pouch, and stuck the slingshot in his belt. Careful not to further injure himself, Link flipped onto his stomach and slowly slid down the elder's side.

Once sure that the teen was safely on the ground once more, Bucha stood and turned to face him. "With that slingshot, kwee, you should be able to find a path into the Deep Woods where that temple is."

"Thanks for this, Bucha."

Bucha considered him for a moment. "If you run out of ammunition, kwee, just grab some seeds from the fruits that grow on the trees over there." Bucha paused, as if debating whether or not to say something. "I know that you want to find the girl, kwee. I understand your need to know that she is safe."

Link looked up the elder and was surprised to see a look of genuine concern on his face. "But it is incredibly dangerous to travel at night, especially when you don't know the area, kwee-koo. I suggest waiting until morning before you keep searching." Bucha looked Link up and down. "And you look like you could use some rest, kweee."

"Thanks for the concern, Bucha," Link said, "But I wouldn't feel comfortable sleeping out in the open."

"You wouldn't have to." Link furrowed his brows in confusion. Bucha inclined his head towards the Great Tree, which was the largest tree Link had ever seen. It grew in the center of the Faron woods, and was connect to the Elder's plateau by a small tunnel, just big enough to crawl through. The tunnel led through the thin layer of bark and wood to a hollow room, which only had one other entrance. It let out on a ledge, and although it was inaccessible to anything that walked on the ground, there were Keese in the forest. Link had already been through the strange room once before on hi search for the missing Kikwis.

"If you could crawl through the tunnel, kweee, I could block it while I sleep. And Keese do not fly into the Tree," said Bucha. Link bit his lip, glancing between the direction the temple was in and the safety of the Tree. Already, Link couldn't see past the edge of the plateau.

Link was still debating until he felt his sword vibrate in its sheath. Link sighed, but didn't respond. He really didn't want Fi to scare Bucha. To let her know that he understood, Link nodded, then turned to Bucha once more. "Thanks, Bucha. That would be great."

Bucha smiled. "You welcome, kweee. It's the least I can do."

Link gave him a quick, small smile back. At the thought of sleep, Link actually had to stifle a small yawn. He slowly made his way over to the hole, gritting his teeth through the pain in his back. He laid down on the ground and used his arms to pull himself through the tunnel as much as possible. A few minutes and a lot of painful movement later, Link sat down against the worn walls inside the Great Tree. He watched the tunnel as the shadows surrounding it moved and deepened. From where he was sitting, he could just make out the creamy-white fur of Bucha's belly.

By this time, it was completely dark out. It was as if the entirety of the Faron Woods was a room with no windows, and someone had just blown out the only candle. Link held his hand up in front of his face and wiggled his fingers. He couldn't see anything. The teen continued to move his invisible fingers, slightly disturbed by how dark it was. He was now long past his fear of the dark, but this was just ridiculous. Link let his mind wander to other things, and quickly found himself worrying about Zelda. Goddess, he hoped she was safe.

His sword vibrated again, and Link winced. "…Fi?" he whispered. Responding to her name, the sword spirit somersaulted out of the blade, coming to a stop in front of him. Her glow filled up the room, and much to Link's relief, he found he could see again.

"Master, I suggest building a fire to provide light and heat while you sleep."

"Thanks Fi, but I can't really move enough to get firewood right now," Link explained quietly. "Besides, I'm really tired." After speaking with her so often throughout the day, Link had grown used to talking with her. Also, the glow she was emanating was comforting; bright enough to light the room, but dim enough so as not to be seen from the outside.

Fi was silent for a moment. "My readings indicate that you spinal cord is out of alignment. This was caused by landing in a strange position when you fell from the rope swing earlier."

"Yeah, I figured," Link grunted as he tried to stand up. He managed to get to his feet, but leaned against to smooth, worn wood. "What- oww- what should I do to fix it?"

"My databases indicate that twisting counter-clockwise and bending forward should readjust your spine effectively."

Link raised an eyebrow at the spirit. She stared at him with the same blank expression she always wore, hovering in the center of the room. Link shook his head and pushed himself off the wall. He tried to twist counter-clockwise, only to be met with intense pain. He leaned back against the wall, gasping. "Are you sure, Fi? That hurt. A lot."

"There is a 97% probability of you spine being readjusted."

"And the other 3%?"

"There is a 3% probability of increased pain."

"Great," Link sighed. He rubbed tired eyes with his gloved hand, debating whether or not to risk it. He mentally smacked himself again. What kind of hero was he? Only a 3% probability of increased pain, and he was debating whether or not to live with a 100% chance of inability to move. If Zelda were in his shoes, she'd have already cracked her back and been done with it. With that in mind, Link straightened up once more. He bit him bottom lip as he twisted and bent.

"AHHH!" he cried as his back made one loud crack.

Gasping from the pain, Link went to straighten up, but Fi stopped him. "Master, you must continue to bend until your back cracks three more times."

"THREE?" Link cried loudly. Realizing he probably shouldn't be shouting, he continued more quietly, "Three more times?"

"Yes, Master Link."

Link stared at Fi in disbelief, still panting. He shook his head and wiped the sweat off of his forehead. "Okay, okay." He looked up towards the tunnel with worried eyes. "I just hope I don't scare Bucha," he mumbled.

Link continued to twist and bend, going further each time, and each crack becoming more painful than the last. He yelled as he cracked his back for the last time, promptly letting himself untwist and fall down flat on the soft, grassy floor. He panted, catching his breath. He stared up at Fi, who still peered down at him.

After a while, Link sat up, moving around a bit. "It **feels** better," Link said. "Do I need to crack it again?"

Fi studied him for a moment. "No, Master Link. Your spine is back in alignment."

"Good. Because that was horrible." Link flopped back down, then tucked his hands under his head. Fi continued to float in the middle of the room, probably waiting for a dismissal, but Link liked the light. And the company.

"Fi…" At the sound of her name, Fi looked down at the young Hylian. Link just stared at the smooth wooden ceiling. "Do you… I mean, is…"

"According to my projections, there is a high probability that you wish to inquire about the physical well-being of the spirit maiden."

"Uh- yeah. Yes." Link sat up again. "Do you know? How she is, I mean?"

"I can still detect concentrations of her energy in the vicinity, which means there is a high probability that she is still alive." Link sighed with relief, rubbing his tired eyes in his hands and stifling another yawn.

Seeing this, Fi spoke again. "Master, I highly suggest that you build a fire out of the dead foliage and branches in this room before going to sleep. My databases indicate that it will become colder as the night progresses."

Link stretched and stood up. "Alright Fi." He met her eyes for the first time that evening, and began to feel awkward again. "Um, yeah. So… Goodnight. And thanks!" he called out as an after thought just as Fi was about to disappear into the sword.

Once again Link was left in total darkness. Keeping his hands on the wall, he made his way over to the other side of the circular room. He crouched down to the ground, feeling for sticks and dry leaves. Link noted that his back felt much better, if not still a little bruised. In the dark, Link piled the dry leaves and twigs together. He made sure to rip up the grass around the pile, leaving only the cool, moist dirt behind. He threw the grass onto the fire too.

The only way he was able to work so efficiently in the dark was with a lot of practice. He and Zelda had taken many nighttime strolls around Skyloft before it had become too dangerous to leave the academy grounds at night. Link shook his head at the memories. He and Zelda had always built fires in the dirt off the roads. He had had to show her how. He knew all sorts of handy knowledge without knowing how he knew it. Zelda had once mentioned that his father or mother must have taught it to him before he came to Skyloft.

That's how she always referred to it, that he "came to Skyloft," like nothing bad had ever happened. He kind of liked thinking of it like that, because although it had been horrible at first, he didn't regret one second of his life in Skyloft. And although he had cried for months, and even years after it happened, the memories of his parents and the connection between them faded with time. As sad as it was, Link could no longer remember what it felt like to have a real mother and father. Owlan had taken on an almost mentor-like role, giving personalities and lives to what would have become just names floating in his memory. But Instructor Owlan was not a father-figure. But Link had never, ever felt sad about his orphan-hood, not once since just 4 years after their deaths. And he owed it all to Zelda.

Link stuck a bit of dry grass in a knothole on a branch. He twirled a stick on top of the knothole, and small sparks began to light the room for a moment before disappearing. He began to smell a steady stream of smoke, and at last, the grass caught fire. He placed the burning branch into his pile, and moment later the room was lit up once more. Even though the room must have looked like a giant candle, the smoke filtering in through the ledge kept out Keese, and whatever else might have emerged from the depths of the forest.

Link walked back over to the other side of the room. He plopped down on the ground and pulled off his boots and socks, placing them neatly by the vines on to wall to his left. Next he pulled off his hat, followed by his bracers and gloves. These he placed next to his shoes. Then off came his belt, sheath, shield, and adventure pouch, leaving him in just his pants, tunic, chainmail, and white shirt.

Feeling much more comfortable, Link ran his finger through his tangled hair. He was dirty, and the tips of his finger were scratched from climbing stoney walls and sandy inclines all day. He laid back and folded his arms under his head, staring at the ceiling. He wondered what time it was; he was very tired, but it couldn't be too late in the night. The sun had just set, after all. Then slowly it began to dawn on him. Fi had woke him up late last night, bringing him to the Goddess statue. Although it was true, it seemed so wrong. Had it really only been that morning that he left Skyloft? Had Zelda only been gone a little more than a day? Because to Link, it felt like an eternity.

But in truth, it had only taken one day to change is life. To cause him to plummet into a world he never knew existed and was somehow supposed to save. Only a day to steal away his best friend and crush. One very, very long day.

Link rolled over and tried to get comfortable. He watched his fire flicker and burn. Despite the fact that he knew Bucha was just on the other side of the wall, Link felt very alone at that moment. And he wondered if Zelda did too.

No, he had to stop thinking about Zelda. He had to think about something else. What else would hold his attention?

Nothing.

Link sighed, rolling onto his other side. He squeezed him eyes shut, but was still unable to sleep.

He suddenly remembered the strange lullaby Zelda had sung once when they were kids. She had crept into his room in the middle of the night, somehow knowing he needed her. She had revealed a different side of herself, a side more vulnerable and sad than he had come to know in the few weeks of his stay. And that was the only time she had sung for him. She didn't like her voice, but Link thought it was lovely. And the song she had sung was beautiful. He didn't remember the words, but a bit of the melody began to play in his mind. Link smiled. Zelda was still helping him even then, when he was supposed to be saving her.

With a small smile, Link drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Link awoke to see that his fire had burned out sometime during the night. The young teen yawned and stretched, scratching the back of his head. His stomach growled lightly, but Link ignored it, strapping all his gear back on. He pulled on his hat and boots, took one final glance around to make sure that he forgot nothing, and crawled back through the tunnel out to the plateau.<p>

The light outside somehow managed to be warm and bright despite the thick cloud layer above. Link tilted his head up, letting what little sunlight there was warm his face. When he opened his eyes, he saw that Bucha was standing in his usual place, looking at Link happily.

"So it seems you slept well, kweee," Bucha croaked out in his deep voice.

"Yeah, I did actually." Link smiled lightly, rolling his shoulders. "Thanks so much Bucha. I needed that."

The Kikwi elder just laughed. "It was no trouble, kwee."

"Well, I better get going." Link turned around, then stopped. He didn't really know which way to go, or where to start.

Seeming to read his thoughts again, Bucha spoke. "To start, kwee, why not try shooting that curled-up vine over there?"

Link followed Bucha's gaze to see that if he did get the vine to uncurl, it would be in the perfect position to get him to where he needed to go, and quickly. "Thanks again, Bucha. I would've ran around the forest if you hadn't pointed that out."

The old Kikiwi chuckled. "Now go find that girl! I'll be rooting for you, kwee heh heh."

Link grew serious, and said with a nod, "I'll find her. And she'll be safe when I do."

With that, Link turned to the curled vine hanging just past the edge of the plateau. He pulled the slingshot out of his belt and grabbed a seed out of the pouch. With ease only experience could bring, Link placed the seed in the pocket and pulled back on the rubber band. Once sure that his aim was straight, he released the pocket, letting the seed fling forward. He smiled as the seed hit the vine with a satisfying "thwack" and it uncurled, hanging loose over the gap to the other plateau.

The teen turned to wave a final goodbye to the Kikwi elder, only to see that he was lying on the ground, trying to camouflage himself. Link smiled and shook his head, turning back towards the vine. It was wrapped tightly around the branch of a large, grey tree. The tree was alive and healthy, with many deep-green leaves clouding it's upper branches. Although Link couldn't see where the vine grew from, he decided to trust Bucha's word. Besides, if he fell from there, he would land in the loose dirt of the path below.

Link took a few steps back. He was admittedly a little nervous about doing this again, especially after what had happened the day before. Making sure his slingshot was tightly secured in his belt, Link ran forward and pushed off the ground.

This time, the ground held up beneath him, and he soared towards the vine with power to spare. He grabbed on tightly with both hands, letting his legs swing him forward. Once he was over the plateau, Link let go and divided forward. Carefully distributing his weight, Link somersaulted to a stop in the middle of a sandy pit.

Link was terrible with directions, but he was pretty sure he had been to this particular area before. He recognized the thin, short trees that greatly resembled the ones that grew in Skyloft.

He stood up and brushed himself off. He had gotten a slow start that morning, but he needed to get going. He consulted his map for a moment, seeing the quickest way to the white building would be to swim under one of the largest tree roots he had ever seen. Not that that was a problem; Link had been planning to jar some of the clean water in case there wasn't any on the way to the temple.

He walked over to the small pond and pulled out his two empty jars. He filled each to the brim with water, then drank some out of his hands. He tucked the bottles back into his Adventure Pouch, followed by his hat, shoes and socks. His socks wouldn't fit in the same pocket as the bottle, so he stuffed them instead into the pouch meant for bugs, which so far he had only filled with the decorative skulls that sometimes fell off of the Bokoblins.

Link jumped gracelessly into the water, surfacing again a few seconds later. He scissor-kicked his way under the branch to the other side of the pond, lifting himself out with his arms. Keeping his distance from the Guays perched on the mushrooms, Link pulled out his still-dry shoes, socks, and hat, putting the back on quickly. He stood and began to make his way over to the large, white building.

It seemed to have no purpose, as it had no entrance or anything. Link made is way up the set of stairs to the right, not wanting to fight the Bokoblin patrolling on the other side that early in the morning. He carefully jogged up another set of stairs, coming out to the top of the stone structure.

From there, he could see the entirety of Faron Woods spread on beneath him. He could see out to where the Sealed Temple sat, and all the places he had went searching for the missing Kikwis. Perhaps the most interesting was the mass of reddish-brown stone, which was plainly visible over the distant horizon. It was fuzzy somehow, like it was surrounded by smoke.

Finished taking in the panorama, Link turned to look for an entrance to the Deep Woods Bucha had spoke of. Almost as soon as he turned around, Link saw yet another curled vine hanging from a tree branch. Behind that on another raised level of dirt and rock, an overgrown but beautiful stone archway framed a tunnel leading into darkness.

Deciding this was the way to go, Link walked up to a good shooting distance. Feeling the ground change beneath hs feet, he looked down to see that he was standing on a symbol carved into the stone. He recognized it as the symbol of one of the three Golden Goddesses. Farore, or Din, maybe. He didn't quite remember.

Dismissing the symbol, Link pulled out his slingshot and expertly hit the vine, watching it uncurl in front of him. Before Link could so much as put away his slingshot, Fi appeared in front of him.

"Master Link, now would be an excellent time to arm you with additional information regarding the use of your items."

"Oh, uh, okay, Fi." Link didn't know how just then was an "excellent time," but then again, it wasn't necessarily a bad time.

"I was created with a built-in containment unit for weapon storage. I can safely store up to eight weapons or tools, such as the slingshot given to you by the Kikwi elder."

"Oh," said Link, genuinely surprised. "Cool. But, um, how do I…?"

"When you receive a weapon or tool that you wish for me to store, call for me. I will move the weapon or tool into my database, where it will stay safe until you need it," Fi explained. Link nodded, indicating for her to continue. "You can instantly ready any weapon or tool stored by clearly stating the name of the object, which will then be transferred from the unit into your hand."

Link nodded, unsure about the process, but grateful at the same time. "Thanks, Fi, that sounds like it'll be useful."

"I have taken the liberty of integrating the slingshot into the database. When you are finished with the weapon, I will transfer back into my containment unit." With that, Fi flew back into the blade.

Link felt the slingshot heat up in his hand. He looked at it, watching in wonder as it glowed brightly, the same way that Fi glowed, before it disappeared. Shaking his head, Link walked over to the vine and climbed up quickly, clumsily using both his had and feet to work his way up the vine. Once reaching a good height, he swung himself with his legs before letting go. He didn't get the proper amount of height, and had to grab on the edge of the platform. He scrambled quickly up the dirt, grabbing tightly onto the grass, and rolled over onto the grass. He sat up and brushed himself off before turning to look at the archway once more.

It stretched into the hillside, the end shrouded in darkness. Suddenly glad that he had a sword that glowed, Link cautiously made his way into the cave.

* * *

><p>From a distance, the man watched as Link made his way slowly into the dark tunnel. He watched on with a slight smirk as the teen disappeared into the darkness of the cave, his arms folded neatly across his semi-exposed chest.<p>

Needless to say, he hadn't expected to see another Hylian on his land. The teen had made quick work of his Bokoblins, but that was no problem; he could just summon more. The man had been watching the boy for a while, noting his skills and and techniques, and had just come to a conclusion.

The boy was weak and foolish, a poor choice on the Goddess's part, although he could prove to be an amusing distraction should the man need to vent some anger.

And if the child were to become a nuisance, then the man could simply snap his neck.

Smiling at the thought of bones cracking beneath his fingers, the man stifled a yawn. With a snap of his fingers, he disappeared into a sea of diamonds.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hi guys! So, here's chapter eight. I am not entirely happy with it, but hey, what can you do? Anyway, I have a bit to say about this chapter.**

**The lullaby in this chapter is called "Rainbow Connection," originally sung by none other than Kermit the frog. It was actually used to be a lullaby my mom would sing to me, and I liked the idea of it being Zelda's lullaby. The only difference is my mom is still alive and well. I'm going with the story that the lullaby came from the times when Hylians still lived on the surface, and would therefore know what both sailors and rainbows were. **

**Tell me what you thought of this chapter. I know it wasn't as action packed, but there's not a lot I can do about that. In future chapters I could write what Zelda is doing as well, but only if you guys let me know that you want that in reviews.**

**Also, I love Ghirahim. Gonna say it now. I'm also going to say that there will be no GhiraLink in this story.**

**And finally, Ghirahim reminds me (personality wise) of Glory from Season 5 of Buffy: TVS. If anyone has ever heard of that show, please let me know if I'm just being weird or if there is an awesome resemblance. I think they'd be good friends, personally. **

**See you guys soon! Another thanks to tetraninja for his walkthrough and xXDeathIsAPromiseXx for editing for me!  
><strong>


	9. Chapter Nine: The Deep Woods

**A/N: Yay! Chapter! Did it take too long this time? I'm not sure. Before we begin, however, I would like to take a moment for some acknowledgements. Thanks to the following people, who were kind enough to drop me a review:**

**Alyssa A, HelentheTrueHylian, Midnight Sound, sailorsweetart, SongofStorms7, CheerfulBubbles369, Hearts In Strangeness, katia0203, xXDeathIsAPromiseXx, Those beautiful clouds, Rindeer, Renaissance7, Katamere, TheGoldenWang, Narwe, sly, Sage of Winds, DarkBren, MyLuckyVictini, Cunngham0208487, rach981, zeldalink531, yutsu21, bingbingbadgerandthebadgeret ts, ThoroughlyImpressed, Cosin, Joseph Kuo, Painist707, Dragrako the Weaver, Magic Words, Silvara, , FaithoftheAir, Eternal Nocturne, LEva114, Tabbycat270, LG22, Rose Starglen, spyrozsynder, Ghost of the moonlight, thespiritmaiden, MY-NAME-IS-9-19-1-3-3, DetectiveWallace, Polygrammar, tiduscanfly, The-Sun-Princess, C.J. Ellison, airbender552, ThaRedfield, CreatorOfHavoc, ericcartmen 14, and madcrazedmags.**

**Thanks also to those who used the name "guest." I didn't put you up there because I didn't know whether it was multiple people using that name or just one person, but whatever. Next chapter imma thank the favoriters and alerters. **

**So with that, onto the disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Skyward Sword, nor do I claim to. **

**Sky Child**

_**Chapter Nine:**_

_The Deep Woods_

* * *

><p>Pipit was worried.<p>

The knight sat in the darkened dining hall, his head in his hands. It was late at night, but he wasn't patrolling. In fact, no one was patrolling lately. Everyone seemed to think the same; the worst had already happened, so what else was there to guard against?

The official story was that the freak black tornado had disoriented both Zelda and Link, injuring the latter and causing the former to get lost. If you asked any Skyloftian, Link was in his room healing and Zelda was fine, just lost. That is what they knew and believed, but the truth was very different.

The truth was that Zelda had fallen off her Loftwing, and Link had gone to search for her. The headmaster had said that both he and Link believed that Zelda was injured, but she had been able to get back to her Loftwing before she fell through the clouds. So Link had left the next morning to search for her. He had been gone for only a day, but still Pipit worried.

The academy was silent for once. There were no snores from Groose's room and no chatter from Cawlin or Stritch. The headmaster was locked in his study, and the instructors were in their rooms. Fledge was currently in the restroom, but Pipit guessed that it was less about the need and more about getting out of his room, which was unbearably quite without Link's quiet snores. Pipit understood the feeling; he couldn't even look at Link or Zelda's doors without feeling his heart do a painful twist.

Thoughts of his friends tormented Pipit. All he could see when he closed his eyes was Link's pale, unconscious face and his shoulder, badly torn and bloodied. He saw Gaepora's empty eyes when he told him and Karane to watch the skies for Zelda. "Why? Is… is she not here?" Karane had asked. The old headmaster merely closed his eyes and went to his room, which was enough of an answer for both senior classmen.

Although there was no evidence that he should be as worried as he was, there was a strange tenseness in the air that assured him that this was far worse than it seemed. He had been one of the few to see the tornado, and he was sure that whatever had caused it had not been natural, nor the work of the Goddess.

Pipit rubbed his eyes, trying to resist the urge to hit something. In his opinion, it should have been him, the senior classmen, who had to deal with someone going missing. It should have been him who had to see his best friend fall, him who had to go through the pain of a gory wound, and him who had to search the skies alone, day and night. Not Link. Not innocent, sleepy, happy Link. Pipit cringed as a mental picture of his friend, badly wounded and alone, rose to the forefront of his mind. He tried to suppress it, but it was quickly followed by images of Zelda, bloodied or hungry, stranded with an injured Loftwing.

Pipit stood and walked quickly out of the room. He needed to take a walk up to the Goddess Statue. As a senior student, he had the key to the statue's courtyard.

On his way through the upper hallway, he thought he heard a small sniffle coming from Karane's room. He stopped to listen, but heard nothing else. He turned to knock on her door but hesitated. Part of him wanted to see if she was okay, but part of him wondered why her feelings mattered so much that he would break the rules about night visits to check on her. He stood there for a moment longer before shaking his head and continuing on his way.

A minute later, he stood in the Goddess's courtyard, staring up at her statue. The night was cold, and he was grateful for his thick tunic, but couldn't help remembering how Zelda was dressed for warmer weather. With that in mind, he made a silent prayer to the Goddess.

'_Keep them safe like I should have. Please.'_

* * *

><p>Link dragged his hand along the side of the dark tunnel to keep himself from getting turned around. The air was thick and musty, and the Hylian occasionally felt water drip onto his hat. After a few long minutes, the tunnel began to brighten. Happy to have the end in sight, Link began to jog towards where the tunnel led out.<p>

He jogged out onto a grassy path and looked around, surprised. The Faron Woods had been very open, but the Deep Woods seemed to have one stretch of grass, which was walled in on either side by the sheer edges of rocky hills. Heavy branches hung over the path, turning the already dull light filtering through the cloud layer a deep green.

Before Link could continue down the path, he felt his map grow hot once again. He pulled it out, watching it paint in the new area, labeling it as "Deep Woods." Before he had the chance to tuck it back into his tunic, Fi spun out of his blade, floating to a stop in front of him.

"I have confirmed the plant life of this area matches that of Faron Woods. We have reached the area locally referred to as the Deep Woods."

Link smiled a bit, gesturing to the map in his hands. "I know."

Fi ignored him. "Now we should continue toward the temple in search of Zelda." With that, she flipped back into the sword.

Link re-folded the map and slipped it back into his tunic. The path opened up into a small clearing with a tree, but before Link could look around, the angry screech of a Bokoblin distracted him.

Link turned towards the sound to see the beast pulling out a horn, which Link knew from past experience was used to summon more of it's kind. He quickly pulled out his shield and sword to charge at the Bokoblin leader, but was not fast enough.

Before the others could arrive, Link approached the Bokoblin leader. He feinted a vertical slash and quickly changed to a horizontal, landing three quick and deadly blows before the beast knew what hit him.

Two more pig-like squeals alerted the teen to the other two Bokoblins who had just arrived. The teen in time to see them charging him with swords raised. Once they got close, Link rolled out of the way and speared one of them from behind, killing him instantly. The monster's friend turned around angrily to see Link pulling his blade out from the other's body, and screeched loudly. He charged, his cleaver-like blade ready to bury itself in Link's neck, only to have his powerful swing backfire. Link had used his shield to hit the beast's weapon and throw off its balance. It worked, and Link was able to slash cleanly across the Bokoblin's neck, killing him.

The Bokoblin's body fell to the ground with a dull thud, leaving Link once again safe and unharmed. He inspected his wooden shield to see that there was now a large, deep cut in the wood. "Great," he mumbled. "Second day, and I lost my shield." Link stomach rumbled loudly. "And I'm hungry."

Sheathing his sword and hanging his damaged shield on his back, Link looked around for food. A buzzing sound caught his attention. In the tree to his right, a large bee nest hung from a branch. The bees around it were much larger than those in Skyloft, but one thing was for sure: in a nest that size, there was plenty of honey. Though it wasn't his optimum food choice, he hadn't eaten since before the Wing Ceremony two days ago. He mentally thanked the Goddess that he wasn't a big eater and approached the tree.

He inspected the nest above him, noting how only a small growth kept it attached to the branch. One good hit, and it would come falling to the ground. Link eyed the bees warily, lingering on the size of their stingers. _'Well,' _he thought, _'If I pick up the pieces fast enough, I wont have to worry.'_

And without any more thought, Link dashed towards the tree, tucking into a roll at the last second. He slammed into the trunk, causing the tree's branches to shake. Just as expected, the nest came crashing to the ground. Link began to pick up the pieces of honeycomb, but a loud angry buzzing interrupted him.

Every single bee that had lived in the nest flew in an angry storm just above his head, all ready to kill whoever had knocked down their hive. Taking the largest pieces he could grab, Link ran down further down the path, hearing the bees in pursuit behind him.

He ran under the overhanging roots of a massive tree, only to be met with an angry Bokoblin. The bees flew quickly towards him from behind, and the Bokbolin ran at him from in front. Link dropped the pieces of honeycomb, thinking fast. He slung his shield over his left arm and pulled out his sword with his right. He turned so that his shield blocked the incoming bees and his sword was free to kill the Bokoblin. He parried the incoming attack from the Bokoblin and swung with his shield, successfully concussing half the bees. The Bokbolin recovered quickly and, seeing an opening at Link's back, swung for the kill. Link whipped around, blocking the swing with his shield, which then shattered. The Bokoblin was knocked backwards, and Link raised his now bear left arm to shield against the bees. They stung him ruthlessly, but Link continued to run down the path past the stunned beast. The Bokoblin stood and went to follow, but screeched and ran as the bees began to turn on him.

Once he realized the bees were no longer bothering him, Link stopped. He sat down in the middle of the path and took off his left bracer and glove to inspect his badly stung arm.

It was already swelling beyond what could be called healthy. It was bright red and littered with small holes marking where each bee had stung him. His arm burned, causing him to hiss with pain. He shoved his bracer and glove into his adventure pouch; there was no way they would fit back on his arm.

Link walked to where the honeycombs sat on the ground, picking them up. He gave one a lick and found that the honey was wonderfully sweet and tasty, much better than the honey in Skyloft. He let his left arm hang by his side and took the time to look around.

He stood on a small bit of land jutting out from a cliff side, presumably only held on by the large roots which formed a roof and partial walls around the area. Link walked towards the edge in awe.

All around him were large ravines cutting deep into the land of the surface, fading away slowly into the darkness. Scattered around were more cliffs like the one on which he stood, and in the distance, a beautiful white building stood over the trees. It occurred to Link that the holes in the ground seemed familiar; they were shapes he recognized, shapes of islands in the sky. Link let the honeycomb slip from his finger and he plopped to the ground, feeling very overwhelmed. _'The legends… they're all true. All of them.' _ Link rubbed his face with one hand, as his left arm was beginning to throb.

After a few moments, Link stood. He didn't have time to sit and come to terms with everything; Zelda was somewhere up ahead, possibly in danger. The teen turned to continue down the path, only to find that it dropped off into a ravine. Across the deep chasm was a thin white rope, and it looked old. Another nest of the violent bees hung over the rope, ensuring pain and probably death to anyone who chose to walk across it.

'_How am I supposed to get across that?' _Link thought, taking in the deep ravine. _'Well, one problem at a time.' _Link looked at the beehive warily. He was not going to even attempt to cross the rope until it was gone. His slingshot would probably do the trick, but his left arm was definitely not up to pulling back the rubber band. Quickly thinking up a solution, Link pulled out his slingshot and placed a seed in the pouch with one hand. He knelt down on the ground and grabbed the slingshot's pouch with his mouth. He stretched his right arm forward and leaned back, making sure not to let the seed fall out of the pouch. Once sure of his aim, he let the rubber band go. With a loud thwack, the seed connected with the beehive, causing it to fall off the branch and down into the ravine below. The large bees followed closely behind.

Link smiled at his own ingeniousness and stood up, shoving his slingshot back into his adventure pouch. He walked up to the rope, stopping at the edge of the ravine and staring down into the darkness below. He was good on ropes; he and Zelda had tied some between the Skyloftian's houses before and had practiced non-stop to the point where they were both very skilled at tightrope walking. Still, a brand-new rope over soft grass was quite different from a fraying rope over what seemed to be a bottomless pit.

After a few moments, Link decided it would be better to find a safer way across to the temple in the distance. He was about to turn back when something occurred to him; Zelda would have walked across, no problem. She wouldn't have wasted time and gone out of her way to avoid doing something dangerous, she would have gone straight across. And if what Bucha said was true, Zelda must have gone across to get to the temple.

Link sighed and turned back around. No point in avoiding it further. Without thinking too much more about what he was about to do, Link took a few quick steps forward and began to make his way quickly across the rope. The rope stayed taunt beneath him, and he stared straight ahead, both arms out from his sides for balance. His left arm throbbed, but the teen ignored it, focusing on the grass on the other side.

Before long, Link felt the security of the ground beneath his feet, and let out a heavy sigh of relief. Up ahead, a Bokoblin stood patrolling, but Link was too relieved about not having fallen to his death to really care. He took a few steps forward onto what was now a full-fledged stone path, alerting the Bokoblin to his presence. Within a few seconds, the red beast lay dead on the ground, and Link was sheathing his sword. He was about to continue down the path when a deep and familiar voice called down to him from a ledge overhead.

"Now, there is a face I know! Hey, bud!" Link looked up to see the orange creature he had saved from a hoard of Bokoblins the day before. The creature resembled a large boulder, as it had rock-like slabs on it's back and head. It wore a backpack big enough for Link to climb inside of, and was obsessed with Skyloft. Not that the creature, who Fi had later told Link was called a Goron, had any clear idea of what Skyloft was. Apparently, there were legends on the surface about the land above, although they depicted Skyloft as a sort of utopia, which, as far as Link was concerned, wasn't too far off when compared to the land below.

"Hey Gorko," Link called back. "What's up?"

"I got something I need your help with. Come over here and take a look!"

"No, Gorko, I have to…" The Goron had already wandered away from the edge, and had evidently not heard Link's protests. The last time Gorko had showed Link something, it had been a statue, an exact copy of the one Link had seen in the Sealed Grounds. This one, however, had reacted to Link's presence, burning away the layers of moss and grime when the teen approached it. It had surprised both the Goron and Link, and although Gorko had begged for an explanation, Link had made a hasty exit into the Faron Woods. He really hadn't felt like explaining where he was from and what he was doing; it would have taken too much time.

Link had resolved to continue down the path and ignore Gorko's request, but soon found the path dropped off into yet another ravine, this one much, much larger. Across the gorge, Link could clearly see the large, white temple. He was so close, and yet there was no clear way to get across the gap. Just then, a large ball of dirt collided with the side of Link's face, nearly knocking him over the edge. He whipped around to see an Octorok disappearing back into the ground.

The Octoroks on the Surface were much like the one's in Skyloft, except that these lived under ground disguised as bushes instead of on floating rocks. Link backed up a bit to give the Octorok space, as they would only reveal themselves when their target was out of sword range. As always, the Octorok resurfaced and fired another ball of packed dirt, aiming for the Hylian's chest. Link quickly drew his sword and whacked the projectile back at the creature, which didn't react in time. The ball of packed dirt hit it hard in the face, effectively killing the creature. As to why they were so vulnerable to balls of dirt, Link didn't know, but he wasn't complaining.

Link walked to where the Octorok had previously sat, examining the gap once more. He looked to his left to see that the cliff where Gorko stood extended further out, allowing access to the temple and Zelda on the other side. The ledge was too high to dash up, but a large log sat just on the edge. It was huge, big enough to give the boost required to get him up.

"Gorko!" No answer. "GORKO!"

"Hmm?" Gorko lumbered back into sight. "What?"

"Could you shove that log down? I'll be able to get up there and help you out," Link called up. Sure, he hadn't originally intended to help Gorko, but if the Goron could help Link save some time, he would be game for a quick conversation.

"Oh, sure bud! Stand back!" Gorko disappeared behind the log, and Link quickly backed up. With a loud grunt, the log came crashing down, landing in the perfect position.

"Thanks," Link said, meaning it. He dashed up the log, then hopped up, grabbing the ledge with both arms. His left arm throbbed painfully, and Link was sure that this wasn't good for it, but there was nothing to be done. Once he was standing, Gorko eagerly grabbed his right hand, pulling him back up the path.

"I tell you, your timing could not have been better!" Gorko dragged Link to a stop in front of a large metal cube. It was a dull gray, and seemed to have been there for a long time, as it had slightly sunken into the ground. The symbol for the Loftwing was carved expertly onto every side, so it obviously came from Skyloft, although Link had never seen giant cubes scattered around the academy grounds.

"Look here!" Gorko excited walked up to the cube, nearly trembling with excitement. "I stumbled onto one of these things just now, and it looks just like something I have see in those ancient texts!"

Link looked at it more closely, but it still didn't seem like anything special to him. "What is it supposed to be?"

"If I remember right…" Gorko scratched his head with one hand and rubbed the side of the cube with the other. "This is one of the things the goddess was said to have left behind for the hero of legend."

This immediately caught Link's attention. He tuned out the rest of Gorko's speech, trying to figure out how giant cubes could possibly help him.

After a few moment's of puzzling in silence, Link interrupted whatever Gorko was saying. "How does it work?"

Gorko paused, realizing that Link hadn't been hanging onto his every word. A little huffily, he explained. "Well, I don't really know. Those ancient texts say some real interesting things, though. How did it go again?" Gorko thought for a moment, closing his eyes. "Uh… 'Summon forth the light from a heavenly blade, and may that sword's master receive aid.' Something like that."

Link stared at the cube, a little shocked. The words were painfully obvious to the teen; a Skyward Strike was all it took.

Gorko didn't seem to notice the look of surprise and understanding on Link's face, and continued. "The bird statue reacted to you yesterday, and you have a sword, so I figure we could try and crack the mystery of this cube together. What do you say?"

"Yeah, sure," Link replied, much to Gorko's glee.

"Thanks a billion, bud! Now, down to business," Gorko turned to look a the cube once more. "This cube is made of some sort of metal I have never seen. I have whaled on it, but nothing happens. You know, bud..." Gorko continued, but Link wasn't listening. The Hylian teen drew his sword, holding it skyward. The familiar feeling of light and warmth trickled down his arm, making him feel more sure of himself. Without a moments thought, Link brought the blade down.

The wave of light burst forth, flying through the metal and into the core of the cube as if it weren't there. Gorko jumped back, crying out in surprise as the walls of the cube faded. A ball of light at the center of the cube glowed brighter and brighter, the same glow that emanated from Fi and his sword. It burned away the walls of the cube, then launched itself into the sky. The two watched with gaping mouths as the ball of light plowed through the cloud barrier, disappearing into the land above.

"WHOA! Did you see that?! The cube just launched into the sky!" Gorko hopped up and down excitedly. "It must have reacted to that whirly-beam thing that shot out of your sword! Where do you think it shot off to, anyhow? This mystery just got more, uh, mysterious!"

Link stifled a laugh, nodding in agreement. "Sure did, Gorko."

"Tell you what, bud, if you see any more of those Goddess Cubes, you set 'em off and come tell me!"

"Will do, Gorko, but I have to go. See you later!" Before the Goron could object, Link was jogging back towards the temple, leaving Gorko to think about the Goddess Cubes in solitude. The teen really didn't know what the cube was supposed to have done, because he really didn't feel like it blasting off had been of much help.

"Wait, bud, hold on!"

Link obediently stopped and turned to see Gorko walking towards him. "Bud, your arm, I just noticed." Gorko looked pityingly at Link's swelling arm, which was now turning a little purple around the sting sites. "Did you get too close to a hornets nest?"

'_Hornets. So that's what they're called,'_ Link thought. "Yeah, I did. They got me pretty good."

"Be careful, bud," Gorko warned. "You have to be careful with those stings. They can get pretty nasty really fast. Here…" Gorko reached over his shoulder and pulled a white cloth out of his pack. "Use this as a sling, bud."

Link gladly took the white cloth, tying it with one hand. "Thanks Gorko." Once his arm was in the sling, Link felt much better.

"No problem, bud. Well, I gotta go investigate the area a little more. Bye, bud."

"Bye Gorko. See you later," Link waved with his good arm, truly grateful for the sling. He watched the Goron lumber back to where the Goddess Cube had been, and smiled. Although time-consuming, conversations with the Goron were amusing.

Link turned back towards the temple and continued on his way. He hopped down a couple of ledges before finally reaching the stone path. The temple loomed over him, beautiful despite its wear. A huge central staircase led up to an oranately decorated door. On either side, large statues of feathers stood covered in moss. Great twisted branches rose out of the top of the temple, and Link was unsure of whether they were meant to or if the temple was just that old.

As the teen approached the steps, Fi flew out in front of him. "Master Link, I have detected Zelda's aura emanating from within this structure."

"Great! Let's go!" Link went to step forward, but Fi still floated in his path.

"I have also detected the presence of numerous monsters. Are you sure you want to proceed?"

"Of course I'm sure. Zelda's in there, and she doesn't have a sword. I'm going." Link tried to walk up the steps once more, but Fi once again floated into his path.

"Master, it appears you do not currently have a shield equipped. To reduce to probability of extreme bodily harm, I recommend carrying one at all times."

"I couldn't even if I had one, did you not notice my arm?" Link wiggled his wounded arm in its sling. He could feel it bruising and stiffening, and he really wanted to get to Zelda before Gorko proved to be right about the stings "getting nasty."

Fi observed his arm. "Multiple stings from Faron Hornets have an 98% probability of becoming infected if not treated properly. I recommend returning to Skyloft to purchase a shield and to heal your wounds before proceeding into the temple."

Link vaguely wondered how she expected him to get back to Skyloft seeing as his bird couldn't really fly through the cloud barrier. He quickly dismissed the thought, however, because it didn't matter. "I'll be fine. I'm not going to just leave Zelda down here."

Fi stared at him for a moment longer before nodding. "Yes, master." She disappeared back into his blade.

Alone once more, Link continued up the steps to examine the door. It had no knob and no other clear way of opening it. He tried pushing it right, left, up, and down, but it wouldn't budge. It was sealed shut.

Link kicked the door in frustration. How was he supposed to get in? _'Maybe there's a switch around here somewhere…'_ With that thought, Link started walking along the temple, searching the walls for any writing. He found another staircase leading back down onto the grass, but nothing else.

Link rubbed his face in frustration. He looked back over the grassy field surrounding the temple and caught sight of a Deku Baba in the grass nearby. Feeling the sudden need to slice something, Link descended the stairs he just found and drew his sword.

He charged angrily into the thigh-high grass, ready to slice the plant's head in two, when he suddenly tripped and fell hard on his face.

"Ow! What the…?" Link sat up and rubbed his head. The Deku Baba bounced back and forth a few yards away, watching him. Link picked his sword off the ground and turned to see what he had tripped over.

A short stone stood at the same height as the grass, which was why Link had not seen it. Link pushed the surrounding grass out of the way to get a better look, and saw that there was writing on the stone.

"He who descended from above: look to the star that the bird rising heavenward gazes upon, and aim your shot there…" Link mumbled. "Bird? What bird?" Link glanced around, eyes focusing on the ornate door once again. "That design could be a bird…"

Forgetting the Deku Baba, Link walked back over and up the stairs to the door. "Yeah, that's definitely a bird." Link looked up to the top of the door. "But what star? There's nothing up there…"

Something occurred to Link, and he backed up partway down the main stairs. Then he looked back up. From that angle, Link could now clearly see the large red gem hanging from the ceiling.

The teen smiled. He had found the switch.

Link pulled out and aimed his slingshot in the same way he had to shoot the beehive. From his kneeling position, he had a clear shot at the bright red gem. He released the pouch, watching as the seed thwacked against the gem. There was a small dinging sound as the gem shattered into smaller gems, which then lost their color and stayed suspended in midair.

Link stood and walked forward as the door split down a previously invisible seam and swung open. Link walked just inside the doorway to see staircase leading down into darkness. The steps were covered in moss, and large glowing mushrooms provided little light in the dismal staircase. The air smelt horrible, like a heavily concentrated version of the earthy smell of the forest mixed with mildew and rotting things. Link had to resist the urge to gag and turn back.

But Zelda was down there, probably choking on the same stale air he was. Besides, once he was down there, it would simply be a matter of dowsing for her. Easy enough. And Fi must have exaggerated before; there couldn't be too many monsters down there, right?

Link sighed. He only hoped there weren't too many spiders.

With one final deep breath of fresh air, Link descended into the depths of the temple.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey guys. **So, I just checked the last time I updated, and it was more than a month ago. It really didn't feel that long to me.****

**I'm not really happy with this chapter. It feels very short, seeing as my chapters usually have at least 2,000 more words, and it also doesn't seem as well written. I had trouble with it, not gonna lie. Good news, though! I have been planning out next chapter since "The Ceremony," whichever one that was. It's not gonna be like the game exactly, but I think you guys will like it. It might also be short, depending on the length of the cut scene after the boss battle.  
><strong>

**Speaking of which, how dumb is Link for getting himself stung by a ton of hornets? That idiot. Also, did you like my shortcut around the ridiculous amount of sidetracking in the game before he gets to Gorko? Yeah, Link will probably be doing that often XD The benefits of being able to talk :)**

**I know this chapter is shorter than usual, but if you can't tell already, I'm splitting up the chapters into kind of the areas and then cut scenes. Also, tell me what you thought of the little Pipit bit in the beginning, because, I'm sorry, but there is no way that everyone in Skyloft is perfectly fine besides freakin' Groose. That's just not plausible.**

**If I missed anyone above who left me a review, I'm so sorry. I was trying to make sure that I didn't repeat anybody, so if your name was similar to someone else's name, that's probably why I missed you. **

**Anyway, the usual thanks to Tetreninja's walkthroughs. And may I also suggest that you all watch. And another thanks to xXDeathIsAPromiseXx for her editing skillz. **

**See you guys later! Drop me a review! :) **


	10. Chapter Ten: Battles

**A/N: And yet another apology for my great lateness. I'm sorry guys, this took way too long. Explanation at the bottom.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword, nor any other Zelda titles.**

_**Sky Child**_  
><em><strong>Chapter 10<br>**Battles_

* * *

><p>Link wiped his forehead, marveling once again out how much he could sweat considering how cold he was. His left arm had not improved, as he had hoped, but had turned a bright, angry red. Some of the sting marks oozed a bit of puss, and Link didn't need Fi to tell him that that wasn't good.<p>

He had been inside the Skyveiw temple for a while. Link wasn't sure if it had been hours or a day; there were no windows, no way to tell how quickly time was passing. He was hungry and had drank the last of his water. There was plenty of water all around the temple, but it had been stagnant for who knew how long. It was dirty and filled with greenish-brown muck and Link had been unfortunate enough to fall into it once or twice. Whatever had been in the water was most likely responsible for the worsening of his arm and his fever.

Link walked wearily down the broken steps towards the large, beautiful door he had found earlier. It alone in the temple seemed unaffected by age, though it had to have been thousands of years old.

Despite his pain, Link smiled. According to Fi, Zelda was just behind the large door. He had at last found what seemed to be the key, although it was just a strange formation of gold. As soon as he could fit it into the lock, he could get Zelda and they could try to find a way back home together.

Link pulled the massive golden block out of his adventure pouch, using a considerable amount of effort to keep from dropping the thing. As best as he could, Link climbed partially up the door's ornate features so as to reach the lock. After a few moments of twisting and re-positioning, Link was able to push the golden shape into the hole.

Around the shape of the block, a beautiful golden glow appeared. Link hopped down and stepped back, wondering how the door would open. With a great jerk, the gear that the key hole was mounted on moved one peg, breaking the key in half. Link watched wide-eyed as the solid-gold block dissolved into golden dust. Where the key had broken, a seam appeared in the once-solid door.

Suddenly, fear washed over the young Hylian. The door grated slowly open, revealing a dark passage. Link felt something the likes of which he had never felt before. Without knowing quite how, he recognized the feeling as power. He could feel someone else's power emanating from within, so powerful that it had crashed into his mind despite his lack of any magical abilities.

For a moment, a short, optimistic moment, Link hoped that it was Zelda. But even if Zelda had managed to gain such overwhelming power, Link knew it couldn't be her.

The power was dark. Violently, sadistically dark.

But Zelda was inside. She was in there with that power. The thought of her standing alone against something so great immediately restored Link's determination, and he raced forward into the dark.

Without any warning, the tunnel opened up to reveal a large, beautiful room. Link looked around in awe. It was in pristine condition, clean and fresh as if it had just been completed not moments before he entered the room. Link looked up, trying to see the ceiling, but failing. Apparently the room ended far out of the dim light's reach.

There was a bright golden flash, blinding Link and bringing him out of his momentary shock and into the present. The power he felt was focused in one place now, and it was directly in front of him.

The light faded quickly, showing Link what he had failed to notice before. A man stood just ahead of him.

Although his back was turned, Link could see enough to know that the man was not someone to underestimate. In his hand he held a large black rapier, which glowed with the same darkness Link had seen in the Sealed Grounds. The man's skin was a sickly gray color, and he wore a skin-tight body suit with diamonds cutouts on his legs and chest, revealing muscles much larger than Links. His red cape billowed around him in an invisible wind, and for a moment Link feared for his life. And then a few things occurred to him.

One, the man had not yet seen Link, which meant if the Hylian was able to pull himself together quickly, he could land a deadly blow before the man knew he was there.

And two, Zelda was nowhere to be seen.

Link's eyes immediately focused on another golden door in front of the white-haired man, which glowed with markings Link couldn't quite see. _'That must have been what the flash was,' _Link thought, _'But why hit a door?'_

Disregarding the strangeness of the situation, Link went to reach for his sword when a growl emanated from the man in front of him, cold and filled with rage. Link paused fearfully, watching as the man poured all his strength into yet another blow with his rapier. Link gasped in surprise as the rapier blurred with unnatural speed. The man froze mid-swing.

Link had been noticed.

The green-clad knight watched as the man relaxed, and Link thought for a moment that he was about to drop his sword. But instead, the black blade dissolved into diamonds, leaving nothing but air.

The man raised himself to his full height, much above Link's own. "Look who it is…" Link jumped at his deep voice, not having expected the man to speak.

The man turned, and Link drew in a sharp breath. The man's eyes were frighteningly large and pure black, and they were focused on him. In that moment, Link felt as though his every weakness was being noted, although the man's gaze never moved from Link's blue eyes.

The man smirked in amusement. "I thought that tornado I stirred up would have tossed and torn you apart, yet here you are. Not in pieces." The man's eyes trailed down to Link's arm for a moment, then back up. "Well, not quite."

"Tornado?" Link mumbled, confused. Then it clicked. "You! You're the one who almost killed me and Zelda!" Link shouted and stepped forward, his fear overcome by his rage.

"_Your _life or death has no consequence," said the man. His attention drifted back towards the door behind him, and Link followed his gaze. "It's just the girl that matters now…" he said, and Link was sure at this point that he had been dismissed as unimportant. "I can sense her here… just beyond this door…" The man reached out a gloved hand, his fingers trailing over some invisible barrier between himself and golden door.

"Yes, we plucked Her Majesty from the clouds, and now she's ours," the man said, louder this time.

Link growled. "You wont touch her, yuh-yuh-you…!" Link trailed off as his stammer resurfaced in his anger.

The man laughed, turning to face Link once more. "Oh, but listen to me. I'm being positively uncivil!" His eyes widened mockingly in false embarrassment. "Allow me to introduce myself." His eyes slowly narrowed as his smirk grew in size. "I am the Demon Lord who presides over this land you look down upon, this world you call the surface. You may call me Ghirahim."

"Demon?" Link muttered to himself, his eyes never leaving the man in front of him. The man, Ghirahim, didn't look demon. That being said, he certainly didn't look Hylian.

Ghirahim's smile fell a bit upon hearing Link's whispered words. "In truth, I very much prefer to be indulged with my full title: Lord Ghirahim." He chuckled once more and turned around again. "But I'm not fussy."

Link felt his anger swell once more, the same type of anger he had felt upon realizing that Groose liked Zelda. The only type of anger that made him want to hit something. And now, it was directed towards Ghirahim, this man who wanted to hurt Zelda. She was braver than Link, true, and smarter, but not stronger. She couldn't hold up against this man.

With the beautiful ring of metal on metal, Link pulled his blade from its sheath and held it tightly in his hand, fingering the hilt angrily. He wouldn't let Ghirahim reach Zelda. He would protect her.

"Did you really just draw your sword?" Ghirahim pouted. "Foolish boy."

"Leave. Her. Alone." Link spoke slowly and through gritted teeth, trying to keep from stuttering, as it would do him no good if Ghirahim fell over laughing at his pathetic disability.

Ghirahim turned to smirk at Link once more, spreading his arms out wide. "By all rights the girl should have fallen into our hands already. She was nearly ours when that loathsome servant of the goddess snatched her away…" A deep fury was creeping into the man voice, and he collapsed in on himself, his hands clenching and unclenching with rage. "Do you have any idea how that made me feel inside?" the Demon Lord growled. The room shook as his power skyrocketed, and the light seemed to dim and fold around him.

"Furious! Outraged! Sick with anger!" Ghirahim screamed. He pulled in on himself hard, and his whole body seemed to shudder out of existence.

Link's eyes widened in shock, and his heart began to pump to the steady rhythm of his growing fear. Ghirahim was powerful enough to vanish at will, leaving no trace. How could he fight someone who could simply vanish out of sight?

Link looked around frantically, trying to relocate his enemy in the dim light. The Demons Lord's voice echoed from all around the room, making him impossible to find. "This turn of events has left me with a strong appetite for bloodshed," Ghirahim said quietly, which seemed to make it all the more ominous.

Link continued to search the darkened room, slipping into the best defensive position he could with his left arm in a sling. The adrenalin was pumping through his veins, his muscles tense. He would protect Zelda. He wouldn't let this man win. He concentrated, focusing his senses on the area around him. He had practiced swordplay blindfolded, having to hear the swing of the blade and counter without sight. Ghirahim would not sneak up on him. His heartbeat slowed, then came to an abrupt halt as two hands snaked their way over his upper arms.

Link winced as his arms were squeezed painfully tight, his left arm burning underneath the crushing grasp. Ghirahim sighed, and Link could feel his breath on he back of his head. How could he have not heard the man come so close?

Ghirahim leaned down to the Hylian's height, leaning forward to whisper into his ear. "Still, it hardly seems fair, being of my position, to take all my anger out on you, which is why I promise up front not to murder you…" Link's ear twitched involuntarily. The demon lord was close, too close for his liking. Link didn't dare to move an inch, fearing that one wrong move could cost him both of his arms. Instead, he glared at the man out of the corner of his eye, watching for the right moment to break free.

"No…" Ghirahim laughed, squeezing Link's arms tighter than ever. "I'll just beat you within an inch of your life!" Link cried out in pain, feeling sure his arms would bruise in the shape of those long, white fingers. His cry turned to one of disgust as Ghirahim's tongue flew out of his mouth, grazing the tip of the Hylian's ear before spinning in front of his face.

"GET OFF!" Link shouted, wrenching his arms out of Ghirahim's iron grip. He jumped away, turning quickly around to face his enemy once more. Normally, teasing and mockery did not bother Link much at all. But this man… This man infuriated him to no end. He wiped his ear on his shoulder in disgust, raising his sword to a defensive position once more. He would not let himself be shaken.

Ghirahim straightened, his cloak billowing around him once more. He examined the boy in front of him, observing the anger in his eyes, the innocence in his round, pale face. This boy had never felt true pain. Ghirahim felt his smile grow into a grin, then a full-out laugh. He threw his head back, letting his laughter echo around the room.

Link watched the display in mounting anger. Suddenly, Ghirahim threw his arms up with a small grunt, and his cloak dissolved into diamonds, leaving the demon lord in nothing but his body suit. He spread his arms wide and cocked an eyebrow, smirking at Link as if to say _'Try me. You will fail.'_

And with no further thought, Link launched himself at Ghirahim full speed, sword raised high. Just as he was about to bring down the blade in a vertical slice, the demon lord snapped his fingers, disappearing in a wave of diamonds. Before Link could register what had happened, he felt a hand connect hard with his torso, throwing him of balance. He whirled around just in time to dodge a second punch by the demon lord, flipping backwards to avoid a kick.

Link stumbled a bit on his landing, his fever impeding his sense of balance slightly. He mentally cursed himself for having been so stupid as to get his wounds infected, then dodged yet another punch and went in with a horizontal slice.

Once again Ghirahim vanished before the sword could find it's mark, but Link was prepared for this. He continued to follow through on his swing, making it into a spin-attack, only to find that Ghirahim had teleported to the other side of the room.

The white-haired man grinned at Link's antics, watching the boy stumble as his balance wavered. Link's eyes found Ghirahim once more, and they narrowed. "Come now, child," Ghirahim cooed. "If you prove to be no challenge, perhaps I should see if your friend would be more amusing?"

Zelda. She was counting on him. Link felt an anger he hadn't known he was capable of begin to pulse through his veins. The very though of that monster getting to Zelda had awakened something within him he hadn't known was there, but whatever it was, it was powerful.

Link ran towards the demon lord full-tilt, Letting out a loud yell as he prepared to bring his sword down. His fever didn't matter, his left arm didn't matter. The power he had felt emanating from the man before him just moments ago didn't matter. No, all the mattered was keeping him away from Zelda.

And that, he could do.

Link squeezed his eyes shut and brought his sword down with all the force he had in his body, feeling it slip through the air and lodge itself into something solid. _'Bone,'_ Link thought, _'I must have gone straight through his shoulder.'_

"Is that really all you have, sky child?"

Link's eyes flew open, focusing on the blade of his sword. His stomach dropped and his jaw fell open. His blade had not cut through to the bone.

No, the Goddess Sword sat stuck between two gloved fingers.

Link met the deep black eyes of the man in front of him. White lips smirked at Link's shocked face. "What a shame. I thought this would be fun." And with no warning and seemingly no effort, Ghirahim swung the sword by the blade, flinging Link across the room.

Link flew through the air, spinning and rolling. He felt his right shoulder collide hard with the stone floor, and he fely his tunic rip and tear as he skidded to a halt against the cool stones. Laughter filled the chamber, echoing up into the invisible ceiling.

Link turned his head to see Ghirahim striding towards him, twirling the Goddess Sword absentmindedly in one hand. The young Hylian tried to push himself up, but fell back to the ground with a hiss of pain. His right wrist had been sprained. The angry power he had felt earlier was gone, leaving a sickening, gut-wrenching fear in its place. He had fully functional arms left. He couldn't fight the demon lord off.

Link scrambled to his feet and quickly began to back away. "S-s-stuh-stuh-ay buh-bah-ahck!" Link shouted. His stammer had returned with a vengeance, much to his annoyance and embarrassment.

Ghirahim chuckled. "So afraid you can't form proper words. Or perhaps just too stupid?" With one final glance at the Goddess Sword, Ghirahim tossed it over his shoulder. Link watched it fall. There was no way he could reach it, not with Ghirahim standing right there.

"Shuh-ut uh-up!" Link yelled, not as tolerant of insults as he usually was.

"Well, if your're not going to present a challenge for me, that's all right." Quick as a flash, Ghirahim closed the distance between them, slamming Link hard into the wall. "I always enjoy a punching bag."

Ghirahim grabbed Link by the throat, lifting him high into the air. Link coughed and gasped as his windpipe was crushed, flailing his legs in an attempt to hit Ghirahim, but unable to get within reach. "Now now, stop SQUIRMING!" Ghirahim punched Link hard across the jaw, causing a resounding crack. Link screamed with what little breath he had left.

Ghirhim brought him down closer, whispering in the Hylian's ear. "Poor little child, did the Goddess send you here to do her dirty work? Too bad for you, she didn't account for your weakness." Ghirahim suddenly brought a knee up into Link's stomach, from which he earned two muffled cracks.

Link's vision swam with involuntary tears. He couldn't move his jaw, he couldn't breath. It was almost a relief when Ghirahim tossed him across the room once more.

Air ripped into Link's lungs, quickly exiting once more as groans and moans of pain. Link rolled over onto his knees, coughing up blood. His right wrist was quickly swelling and turning purple, completely unusable. Before he had time to relocate Ghirahim, Link a boot on his back, shoving him flat on the floor. Link grunted, feeling his broken ribs move around his chest.

"Groaning is always lovely," Ghirahim drawled, "But you know what I like better?" Link felt the boot leave his back, but didn't dare to move. "_Screams._"

Ghirahim's foot came down hard against Link's right leg. He heard the loud crack of his bone snapping in two, and for a moment, that was all. Until the pain hit.

Link screamed. He had never broken a bone in his life, but this pain was unimaginable. He felt blood trickling into his leggings, and some part of him realized the bone must have pierced the skin. Ghirahim laughed, kicking the broken appendage and various other parts of Link's body.

Link screamed until his voice cracked into sobs, tears streaming down his face to mix with the blood dripping from other various cuts from skidding across the stone floor. He was beyond any thought other than the pain inhis legs, and every inch of his body. Ghirahim smiled, reveling in the pain he had caused the Goddess' chosen one.

Ghirahim stooped down long, grabbing the young boy by the collar of his tunic. The man lifted him off the ground, bringing him up to eye level.

"How weak you are…" Ghirahim smirked. "I hate to break a promise, seeing as I am a bit superstitious about these things…" Ghirahim bumped Link's broken leg purposely, bringing another cry Link. "But perhaps I should just put you out of your misery."

Link sobbed. He had never felt pain like this in his life, never imagined the hopelessness and fear he was feeling now was even possible. He thought he could handle himself; how wrong he had been.

"It shouldn't be too hard catch up to the girl. I'll reach her quickly. And I assure you, boy, her death will be much more painful than yours."

From some deep part of Link, some part that hadn't been consumed with pain or fear, anger rose once more, and with a snarl, Link brought his left arm out of it's sling and slugged Ghirahim hard across the face.

Ghirahim dropped the boy and stumbled back, his hand going up to his right cheek. Link fell to the floor and laid still, his energy fully spent.

Ghirahim wiped the spit from the corner of his mouth, staring at the boy in mild amusement. "Well… you put up more of a fight than I would have thought possible out of such a soft boy. But don't clap for yourself quite yet. Your luck is the only reason you still live."

Link squeezed his eyes shut, tears trickling to a halt, waiting for the final blow to fall. But instead, he heard Ghirahim take few steps back. "I fear I've spent far too much time teasing and toying with you." Link peeked through his half-closed lids, seeing that the demon lord wasn't even looking at him. "The girl's presence has all but faded from this place, which means there's no reason to linger here." Ghirahim turned back towards Link, striding forward until he stood towering above him.

"Good-bye, sky child. Run and play this time. Get in my way again though, and you're dead." And with a great flourish of his arm, he dissolved into diamonds.

The room instantly lightened, revealing both the ceiling and the beautiful gold and green walls. Link still lay on the floor, just breathing. His chests felt tight, and it was harder to breath than usual. Every part of him hurt, even his throat, horse from his screams. His tears were spent, his courage was spent, he was done. For some time, Link lay on the floor, trying to regain his self-control.

After a while, Link shakily pushed himself up, wincing and groaning all the way. Slowly and painfully, Link looked around the room. Ghirahim had left him pretty close to his sword, which lay only a few feet away. Link vaguely wonder if Fi had seen him take the brutal beating.

Link looked down to survey himself and nearly retched. His leg was bent at a strange angle, and throw a small hole in his leggings he could see Just the tip of a bone poking through his calf. Using his right arm, despite the pain he felt when he moved his wrist, he untied the sling from his shoulder as best as he could. Using both free arms, Link slowly tied the sling around his bloodied leg, crying out as he tightened the make-shift bandage.

Once finished, Link lay back down on the ground, unsure of what to do. He couldn't walk on his leg, and his sword was too far away to reach with his arms. So he did the only thing he could think of.

"Fuhai," Link called out weakly. It hurt too much to move his jaw properly. He prayed the sword spirit would understand him. "Fuhai."

A tinkling Link had never been so glad to hear echoed around the room. Link turned his head to his left to see Fi floating just above the blade of the sword.

"You called me, Master?"

"Huhellpuh…" Link murmured, nodding towards his leg.

Fi's attention turned to his wounds. "Master, my sensors indicate that you injuries are very serious. I have temporary healing software installed. It can be used to dull intense pain until medical attention can be found. Would you like me to utilize it?"

Link nodded weakly, closing his eyes once more. He didn't watching what Fi did, but he slowly began to feel a light warmth spreading from his core to the rest of his body, slowly but surely numbing every ache and pain. Link let his mind wander back to Ghirahim's last words. _"Her presence has all but faded from this place…' has she left? Where did she go? Or was he just lying?'_

"The process is complete, master." Link reopened his eyes to see Fi hovering close to him. He tested his body: although he still couldn't move his jaw, leg, or wrist, he could no longer feel the pain. He gave what he hoped was a grateful smile, but he wasn't sure what it looked like with his bloodied and broken face. "I suggest that you proceed as quickly as possible to Zelda's last known location." With a light tinkle, back into the blade Fi went.

Link took a deep breath, knowing it was time to move. Using his left arm and leg, he pushed himself up into and awkward crawling position and worked his way towards his sword. A few moments later, he was able to grab the hilt with his left hand. He planted the tip of the sword firmly in the crack between two of the stone tiles and used it to push himself onto his feet. Using the Goddess Sword as a sort of crutch, Link tried to take a step. His right leg gave out under him, and he slammed back into the stone floor. _'Looks like I'm hopping, then.'_

Many trips and falls later, Link stood (on one leg) before the door. The symbol of a Loftwing glowed in the center, surrounded by markings which seemed to resemble the Hylian alphabet. Link stared at them for a moment, trying to recognize any letters or words, but couldn't decipher the ancient text. He had never paid too close attention to the few ancient history lessons he'd had in school, but he didn't feel too bad. He figured that whatever was written on the door couldn't be too important or helpful to his current situation. Link glanced down at his leg. The bandage had managed to stop the bleeding, but there was a slight bulge where his bone must be poking up. Link grimaced and looked away. He'd never done too well with serious injuries.

The markings on the door continued to glow steadily, as if waiting for Link to do something. The teen looked at the door wearily. Was Zelda really back there this time? Or would there just be more monsters to fight? And what about what Ghirahim had said? Could she really have just left?

Link absentmindedly brushed his right hand over the door, feeling it's smooth, cool metal surface. Suddenly, the markings glowed brighter than ever, and then faded, taking the door along with them.

Link blinked in surprise. Although he supposed he shouldn't be surprised at all; this had to have happened a few times now. Link peered through the door frame, and to his great dismay, saw a staircase.

Link groaned in despair. Nothing could be easy on the Surface, could it? If Zelda was really gone, was it worth trying to climb all of those stairs and risking more injuries?

But she might still be there; there was always a chance, however slim. Link couldn't stop if there was a chance that she was still up there, waiting for him before they could return to Skyloft. Maybe these stairs were the final part of his journey; after he found her, they could both go home. Ghirahim could send all the tornadoes he wanted, but they'd be more careful. Then they wouldn't have to worry about this world below. That would be nice.

And so, Link began his slow way up the stairs.

* * *

><p>An hour or so later, Link carefully hopped his way through another golden archway. He stood on a stone path, framed on either side by large stone columns with ornate torches, which crackled and popped merrily, unaffected by the cool breeze blowing on Link's dirty, sweaty face.<p>

He looked up, and squinted. Sunlight. Real, honest-to-the-goddess sunlight. On either side, crystal blue waterfalls poured over high cliff sides into small streams. Link laughed with relief. Outside at last.

Up ahead Link could see another small staircase, but that didn't matter. Zelda HAD to be here. She never would have left this place, she liked swimming too much. Ghirahim must have sensed wrong. With that in mind, Link hopped forward eagerly, throwing caution to the wind as he hopped up the last set of stairs, falling on his butt once or twice. Finally, he reached the top.

The sheer cliff sides opened up into a flat, circular valley. Trees grew thickly along the edges of the cliffs, making it impossible to see into the surrounding woods. Waterfalls poured down into this small valley, filling it with the crystalline water to at least knee-height. Rising out of the pool were four stone platforms, on the last of which there was an altar to the Goddess. Link looked around, amazed by the beauty and calm of the place. All around him were tiny creatures, tweeting and chirping, of all different colors. They looked like tiny Loftwings. But as the novelty wore off, Link realized that he was alone.

Zelda wasn't here after all.

Link sunk down to the ground, his fatigue catching up with him. He'd failed. He'd been stung, bruised, half-starved, and brutally beaten, and what did he have to show for it? Nothing.

"Master."

Link looked up, seeing that Fi had appeared before him. He met her eyes tiredly, letting her know that he was listening.

"There is a crystal on the alter which can be activated by the energy from a Skyward Strike. I calculate a high probability that it will reveal a clue as to Zelda's whereabouts."

Link looked towards the alter, and sure enough, there was a dull gray statue of a Loftwing sitting there, much like the one he had activated under the Goddess Statue in Skyloft. Of course, the only way to get within striking distance would be to hop across the platforms, but Fi seemed to be disregarding that he couldn't do that on one leg.

Link nodded to show he understood, and Fi disappeared back into the blade at his side. Link examined his blade for a moment. Although he had been abusing it as a staff for the past hour, it seemed no worse for wear. On the contrary, it looked even sharper.

Link's attention turned back to the altar. How was he to get across the platforms? His whole life seemed to be turning into one problem after another, and it was doing nothing to help his mood. His eyes drifted down to the cool water below him. If he could manage to get off the platform on which he currently sat, he could float himself painlessly over to the last platform and try to pull himself up.

Link sheathed his sword and rolled off the edge of platform, sighing with relief as the cool water washed over his dirty body. He sipped some of the clean water, the first he'd had since finishing off his jar halfway through the temple. Link reached the platform all too soon, and with his left arm, began the struggle of pulling himself up. He pulled himself high enough to get his right elbow over the edge, and with two arms to do the work, he was quickly up and out of the water.

Sopping wet, Link struggled to stand up on his left foot. He faced the altar, looking at the statue of Hylia with some annoyance. In a way, this was her fault too. Why him and Zelda? They didn't deserve to be put through this.

Careful to maintain his balance, Link drew the Goddess Sword and held it above his head. He was sure he looked completely ridiculous, stand on one foot dripping wet and holding his sword above his head. He felt the power charged through his blade and down his arm, and quickly brought it down into a vertical slice, launching the light forward in a wave.

Much like it did under the Goddess Statue, the Loftwing symbol burst into life, spinning with the force of the blast. As it slowed to a stop, it tinkled with unseen little bells, and shinned a brilliant, golden light. Suddenly, music filled the air around him. It was simple and quiet, but it touched him. Against his will, his lips curled up into a small smile.

Fi flew out from the blade in his hand, resting just above the water in beside the altar. The water rippled around the tips of her toes, as if she created some unseen breeze. Seeing her standing there, next to the ancient structure with the music, felt right.

"Master, I have a message written in the language of the gods of old. Allow me to translate for you." Too Link's surprise, Fi slide her right leg out and bent down, then with a hit of the unseen music, leaped into the air, spinning above the water. She was dancing. "From the edge of time I guide you, the one chosen to carry out the goddess's mission." She landed, skating across the top of the water as though it were glass. "The spirit maiden who descended from the clouds must travel to two sacred places to purify her body." She skated around the spring, the water beneath her glowing golden with unseen light. Link watched her, amazed. He had found her strange and unnatural, but here, in this spring, it was nearly impossible to imagine the place without the sword spirit.

"You stand in one of these places: Skyview Spring. The other is known as the Earth Spring." Fi circled the alter once more before stopping just in front of the Loftwing symbol, bringing her left leg up into a pirouette, her wings raised above her head, and spun, propelled by some invisible force as the music carried on. "This second spring is hidden away deep within the scorched earth of Eldin. The spirit maiden, ever mindful of the heavy task entrusted to her, has set out for this second sacred place." As Fi spun, a glowing circle of light appeared in the hand of the goddess statue. Fi launched off once more, and the light flew down, as if attached to the spirit's wings by strings, and stopped to float just in front of Link.

It was another piece of weathered stone, much like the one he had seen beneath the goddess statue, yet this one was embedded with a ruby, red as fire. Looked at it for a moment, but before he could touch it, it flew away, disappearing behind him. Link turned on his one foot, seeing that Fi had come to stop on the water behind him. Link realized that the music too, had stopped. The message was over.

Link looked at Fi, and Fi at him. The sword spirit tilted her head ever so slightly, considering the teen before her. Link wondered what she saw. And suddenly, he cared what she saw. Something passed between them, and Link realized, it was his trust. For whatever reason, he trusted this spirit who had turned his life upside down.

She floated up out of the water and closer to him. "Master, as I just translated, it would appear that Zelda purified herself in the waters of this spring." And just like that, the moment had passed.

The message began to sink in. The journey wasn't. He had to go to another spring, and if it was protected in the same way, another temple full of beasts. Link looked towards his injuries. The numbness Fi had given him after the battle was slowly but surely leaving.

"I calculate a 97% chance that she has already set out for Eldin, where another great spring exists. However, it is not clear what method of travel Zelda used to move from here to her next destination."

That was true. How had she gotten out without using the door? Link glanced at the surrounding walls. They were sheer, not a foothold in sight. She couldn't have climbed out, and Link was positive that she hadn't walked through the room while he was battling Ghirahim. "How do we get there?" Link said, slightly garbled. With his jaw still numb, he could move it without pain, although it's movements were still limited.

"My analysis suggests you should take the tablet to the altar in Skyloft. Doing so will likely open a new column of light on the surface, allowing you to descend to another area and continue your search for Zelda."

Link went to ask how returning to Skyloft was possible if his Loftwing couldn't descend beneath the clouds, but Fi seemed to have anticipated his question. "The bird statue outside can take us back up."

Outside?! There was no way Link could walk through the temple again with his injuries. But again, Fi anticipated his trepidations. "If you are able to reach a bird statue within he temple, I can use it to bring you outside. This has always been an option."

And so, another hour of stairs later, Link found himself in front of the temple. By this time, Link's injuries were sore, and his leg was beginning to throb. The numbness was fading more quickly, and Link winced from the pain. He needed to get back into the sky, and soon. He would sneak into town, grab a potion from his room, take the tablet to the altar, and get out without having to see or worry anyone. If he was caught, then there was no doubt in his mind he would be made to stay until he was healed. But he couldn't risk spending time up there when Zelda could be in danger down below. He needed to catch up to her. Because maybe if he did, he could convince his friend to forget their duties and get her to come back to Skyloft. Let this world go, and they can live in peace up above.

Link hopped over to the bird statue stationed outside of the temple. Just as he was about to send a prayer to return home, a small, squeaky voice stopped him. "Hey!" Link turned to see a kKikwi waddling over to him. "It's me, kwee!" The small creature waddled to a stop in front of him. "Did you find the girl?"

Link stared at the little Kikwi, feeling guilt rise up in his chest. He had, for a moment, forgotten the sweet, innocent Kikwis, and the kindness of Gorko. Realizing he needed to answer the Kikwi's question, he shook his head no. "Oh. That's too bad." The Kikwi bent his head in sadness, sadness for Link's plight. How could he have been so selfish?

"It's ok." Link said. The Kikwi didn't seem to notice Link's injuries, but brightened upon hearing the teen speak.

"I'm so glad I've finally been reunited with all my Kikwi friends. It's all thanks to you, koo-weep!" Link smiled. He had been able to help someone, at least. He'd helped these innocent little creatures. "With any luck, hopefully you'll find that girl you've been searching for real soon, koro-koo!" Link nodded. "Take care, ok?" The little Kikwi waved and waddled away, and Link wondered which one it had been. It didn't matter. The thank you felt good.

"Ack!" Link coughed hard, putting more weight on the sword he was once again using as a staff. His leg hurt badly, and he could feel warmth spreading from his leg. He was bleeding again. His chest was feeling tight, and he could taste blood in his mouth.

Link turned to the statue once more and bent his head in prayer. He needed to get a potion, and fast. He prayed to return to the world above, and when he looked, he saw the statue glowing brightly. Around him, he could feel the wind picking up, twisting around him.

Link's heart sank. Oh no.

Quick as he could with his left arm, which was once more beginning to ooze puss and throb, Link sheathed his sword and pulled out the sailcloth Zelda had made him. Careful to avoid getting blood on it, he tied it around his injured wrist. He grunted as he pulled it tight. This was going to hurt badly.

No sooner had h gotten a good grip on the other end of the sailcloth with his left hand did the wind turn into a full-force cyclone, jerking him upwards quickly.

Link screamed in pain as his broken wrist was jerked heavily. His left leg was unbearable, and his chest felt tight once again. His jaw throbbed, as did all his other bruises and cuts.

He felt the cyclone leave him, and he felt himself begin to tumble down. He let go of his sailcloth as blackness began to eat at the edges of his vision. With the last of his strength, he brought his left arm to his mouth and whistled. With one last groan, he passed out.

* * *

><p>Pipit sat in the Goddess Statue's courtyard, thinking. Behind him, Link's red Loftwing sat eating the food the knight had brought him.<p>

On the first night of Link's absence, Pipit had been praying before the Goddess's Statue for Link's safe return. The blonde had been gone for an entire day, and Zelda had been gone for two. But Pipit didn't lose hope. He prayed for the safety of his friends, hoping that they and their Loftwings were safe.

As he had finished his prayer, Pipit looked up into the night sky, and saw a brilliant red bird.

Link's bird.

Pipit stood, stunned, and then laughed. Link had returned! But as the bird drew closer, Pipit had felt his stomach twist. The saddle had been empty. And there was no sign of Link.

Pipit had kept this a secret, keeping the courtyard locked to all but himself. If word got out that Link's bird had returned without him, then all hope would fail. A Loftwing landed for only a few reasons: on its rider's command, to seek food or medical attention, or if it simply could not find it's rider. Since the bird was evidently fine, itmeant Link was gone.

Pipit took of his hat and ran his hands through his hair. The young knight didn't know why he refrained from telling the others; maybe because it would make the fact that Link, sweet little Link, was really gone.

Or was it that whenever he imagined doing so, all he could see was Karane's face twisted into tears, tears he would have caused? No, that couldn't be it; Pipit didn't let feelings get in the way of civic duty.

So on that day, Pipit sat and thought. It was past noon, marking three nights since Zelda had been lost and two nights since Link had left. When the sound of the bird's eating ceased, Pipit stood to take the bowl and head back to the academy.

But when Pipit looked at the bowl, it was still half-full.

The red Loftwing stretched to its full height and sat completely still, as if listening. It's eyes widened, and with a loud cry, it spread its wings. Pipit jumped back out of the way as the Loftwing took off, and quick as lightening, flew south towards the plaza.

Pipit watched it for a moment, stunned, before leaping into action. That could only mean one thing.

Pipit raced out through the gates of the courtyard and onto the bridge. Could it really be? Pipit tried not to let himself hope, but why would the bird take off so suddenly otherwise? It had to be. It had to be him.

Pipit reached the end of the bridge, eyes focused on the sky ahead of him. Before he could go any further, he ran into something hard. Pipit fell to the ground, stunned at the sudden impact.

"Ow! What the... Pipit?" Pipit looked up to see the Karane sat on the ground in front of him. Her eyes were red, and she sniffed. She had obviously been crying. Pipit scrambled to his feet, mumbling a quick sorry. Karane rose to her feet as well, finally noticing the strange expression on Pipit's face. "What? What is it?"

Pipit's eyes roved the skies once more, and he moved around Karane and through the gate to the Bazaar while answering. "Link," he breathed, and took of running once more. It took only a second for Karane to run after him.

They blew past Parrow, who was standing in front of the Bazaar tents, nearly knocking him over. He called after them, but neither listened. They raced down the steps and onto the cool stones of the plaza, finally coming to a stop. Pipit and Karane searched the sky desperately as they gasped for air, looking for the tell-tale signs of a red speck among the clear blue. A few moments passed, and nothing happened. "Are you sure?" Karane asked breathlessly. "How do you-"

"THERE!" Pipit shouted, pointing slightly to the east where a small red dot could be seen fast approaching.

Parrow jogged up behind them. "What's all the rush about? You two nearly... Hey, is that Link? I thought he was resting in his room..."

"LINK! He's back, I can't believe it!" Karane laughed, waving her arms. The Loftwing flew closer, and they could begin to make out the figure of Link on the saddle. "That's him! That's his green tunic! LINK!"

"Back? From where? What's going on?" Parrow asked, but the knights ignored him, too overjoyed to see their friend returning safely to worry about the false information the villagers had been given.

Pipit and Karane continued to laugh and wave there arms, but something caught Karane's eye. Another speck ofred, falling off the Lofting. "What was that?" Karane pointed as another flash fell. "Are those feathers?"

"Somethings wrong." Pipit's demeanor changed instantly, his face growing pale. "He's not sitting up."

"What?" Karane felt the blood drain from her face. No. it couldn't be. Was the red dripping from the bird... blood?

"He's slumped over, he's not moving!" Pipit ran to the edge of the plaza as the bird drew closer. Karane eyes drifted back up. It was true. He wasn't moving.

"What happened? Why is Link hurt?!" Parrow shouted, eyes flicking between the knights and Link.

"Parrow! Go get Instructor Owlan, now!" Pipit shouted. Parrow took one last glance at the approaching Loftwing and took off running towards the academy.

Karane couldn't move. She was frozen as she watched the Loftwing grow closer. Pipit waved it in, but Karane had eyes only for her friend. Link's hair, usually a pretty gold, was matted with dirt, sweat, and blood. His face was swollen and bruised, blood drying on his cheeks. His tunic was wet and soiled, and his legs... Karane let out a tiny shriek. His right leg was covered in blood, that's what she had seen dripping down into the clouds below.

"Oh, Goddess, no…" Karane sobbed. Emotionless, Pipit pulled Link off the Loftwing as a crowd began to form around the plaza.

"I heard yelling, what's wrong?"

"Is that blood?"

"Link! By the Goddess, that's Link!"

"Move!" shouted Pipit, plowing through the crowd and running as fast as he could back to the academy. As Link's blood began to run down his tunic, there was only one thought that repeated in his mind.

'_I won't let this happen again.'_

* * *

><p><strong>A<strong>**/N: So, a bit of a twist as to how the fight went, huh? Not what you were expecting? There will be more minor changes like this. Please give me some feedback on the chapter, as I had a lot of trouble writing the battle scene.**_  
><em>

**And ****I apologize once again for my extreme lateness with this post. When school started up, I had way less time than I thought I would. This chapter has been sitting half-finished since early September. I finally had a free weekend, so I completed it. I don't think I'll have time to really write again until Thanksgiving weekend, that's how much homework I have this year. It's scary. In addition to all of that, I got into D Gray Man, which consumed what little free time I had, as well as drawing a fullmetal alchemist brotherhood poster for my cousin's 16th birthday.**_  
><em>

**If you want to know the music that i described to be playing to the cutscene, go watch the cutscene. I felt that was pretty important to the scene. And tell me what you thought about the moment between Fi and Link, as it was more spur-of-the-moment. I was writing that part, and I got to the end, and I just felt like that was the moment when Link trusts her. I had been struggling with when he should start to fully trust Fi and stop blaming her, and it just came in that moment, for no particular reason.  
><strong>

**Again, thanks to Tetraninja for his walkthrough, and xXDeathIsAPromiseXx for her editting skills.  
><strong>

**xXDeathIsAPromiseXx : Oh, yeah! The sexy tongue action we were all waiting for ;)**


	11. Chapter Eleven: Worries

**A/N: I apologize. I seem to do that a lot. I never intended for this chapter to take so long, but I have been so busy this year that I've had quite a few mental breakdowns. I'm back, my activities are ending, I will hopefully have the next chapter out quickly.**

**Dislcaimer: I do not own Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword, nor any of it's storyline or characters.**

**Sky Child**

_**Chapter Eleven:**_

_Worries_

* * *

><p>Link was sleeping. Or he thought he was sleeping; he could have also been dead. It was hard to tell the difference. Nothing hurt, which after what happened fighting Ghirahim, would lead Link to believe that he was dead; there was no way he would be that injured and feel just fine. It was a shame to be dead, though, because that meant Zelda was surely lost for good. Oh well, no going back now; he was gone.<p>

Link was just about to let himself drift away again when something happened. It was very slight, very small, very distant, but it was there. Something had twisted and squeezed. His heart, perhaps?

Link concentrated on trying to feel anything, anything at all, and was finally able to find his chest. It felt heavy and strangely tight, but it was moving. He was breathing; he was alive.

Being alive meant that Link had to get up from wherever he was; he had to go after Zelda. She hadn't been where he'd looked, so he needed to go somewhere else. If only he could remember where or even just move a finger.

Before Link could try to fight his way through the thick fog covering his mind, he was aware of someone else entering the room. There was a low, monotone sound, almost like someone was speaking from very far away. It was familiar and soothing. Along with the sound came the smell of red potion, pungent and close.

Link felt his grip on consciousness slipping. His chest floated away again, leaving him in nothingness once more. Soon even his thoughts began to float away, but not before his heart gave one more painful squeeze.

* * *

><p>"I'll be back soon. Watch the door." There was a soft click followed by fading footsteps. Link listened until everything grew silent again.<p>

Link was definitely awake now. The fog was gone, and in its place there was a tingling numbness throughout his body.

Link opened his eyes slowly, wincing at the brightness of the room. As his surroundings came into focus, he recognized the room he was in. Professor Owlan's. Link heart sank. That wasn't good. He picked up his head and peered down the length of his body. His left arm was wrapped completely in bandages, as was his right wrist. His chest was bandaged tightly, and big purple bruises could be seen blooming around the edges of the gauze. Someone had changed his pants; there was no way the pair he had been wearing would be that clean. His right pant leg was rolled up to his mid-thigh, revealing a large splint and bandages. Link tried to move his jaw. It popped and cracked, but otherwise it moved painlessly. He seemed to be lying on a thin, straw mat.

Link put his head back down and sighed. He had no idea how he'd gotten to the Academy, seeing as the last thing he remembered was falling through the sky. There was no way anyone would allow him to leave again with the injuries he'd sustained, which meant he had to sneak out. He couldn't wait for his injuries to properly heal, by that time it might be too late. Not to mention however much time he'd lost sleeping.

Step one, get up. As best as he could, Link pushed himself up into a sitting position. His right wrist tingled and prickled, but supported him. Link examined his left arm to see that the swelling had gone down, but he could still feel little scabs beneath the bandaging.

Link looked wearily at his right leg. The splint would allow him to walk, and it seemed that the issue of the bone protruding from his skin had been fixed, thank the Goddesses. The fact that his leg was healed that quickly was a little troublesome. It either meant Owlan really was an amazing healer, or Link had been asleep for weeks. In the case of the latter, Link needed to leave as soon as hylianly possible.

Slowly and silently, Link brought his legs underneath him. He grabbed on to the bed for support and shakily stood. His right leg held a little weight. It wasn't much, but it was better than nothing.

Step two, his gear. Link looked around the room, noting that his head still felt heavy from whatever potion had been keeping him asleep for who knows how long. His eyes landed on a grubby pile in the corner of the room. There they were.

He hobbled over to the small mound and bit his lip. His green tunic was covered in dried blood, as were his torn and dirty leggings. His chainmail was dirty, but miraculously, still intact. The rest of his belongings were scattered throughout the pile. Link rifled through until he found what he needed: his Adventure Pouch and his sheath, sword inside. As soon as he lifted the blade out of the pile, Fi flew out of the sword.

"Master Link, you must continue on your journey," she chirped, floating just in front of his face.

"Fi!" Link cried, surprised. He jumped back and hissed as his weight came down on his right leg. He fell back onto the floor, but ignored the throbbing all over his body. "How long have I been out?" he asked.

"It has been three nights since you fought the Demon Lord Ghirahim. According to my readings, your wounds have healed enough to continue on with your journey. I suggest-"

A knock on the door stopped their conversation. "Link?" asked a familiar voice.

"Fi, go!" Link whispered as the door creaked open. Fi disappeared into the blade just as Pipit poked his head in. Link watched Pipit apprehensively, hoping to the Goddess that he hadn't seen the sword spirit.

Pipit took a step into the room, just staring at Link. All of sudden, he crossed the room and pulled Link up into a tight hug, but not so tight that it hurt. "You're awake, thank the Goddess."

Link blinked, surprised. Of all the things he had been expecting, a hug hadn't been one of them. After a moment, Link relaxed, hugging Pipit back with his free hand. "Hey, Pipit. Nice to see you too."

They stayed like that for a few moments longer, and for a moment, Link forgot his troubles. Pipit was like his big brother in every way, and he hadn't realized just how much he'd missed him.

At last Pipit pulled back, but kept a grip on Link shoulders. His face had turned serious. "What happened, Link? Where were you?"

Link looked down at his bare feet and nervously fingered his sheath. He had been hoping to avoid all this. What was he supposed to say? He couldn't just explain everything, but he was a terrible liar. He hated lying, ever since he was little. He couldn't even tell little fibs well, Zelda had always had to do that. How in the world could he cover for all the time he'd been gone, and his injuries, and his need to leave again? He couldn't.

He glanced back up at Pipit's expectant face, really at a loss. "I… it's hard to explain," Link said, his eyes trailing back down to his sheathed blade once again.

Pipit followed his gaze and noticed what Link was holding for the first time. The older boy took a step back, his gaze turning hard. "Why do you have your sword, Link?" he asked, his voice dangerously low. Pipit was close to losing his temper, Link could tell.

Link sighed, but kept his eyes down. "I… I need to go again, Pipit," he murmured, hating every word. Every part of him longed to drop the sheath and crawl into his own bed, to tell Pipit that he was going to stay and heal and continue is life normally, but he couldn't. Not with Zelda out there.

"Go _where,_ Link?!" Pipit yelled. Link looked up in surprise. Pipit very rarely yelled, even when angry. Was he really that mad? "Go search for Zelda? Link, you don't need to do that! You _shouldn't_ do that! You aren't fully trained, you aren't prepared for the danger!" Pipit grabbed the sword out of Link's hand and tossed it back into the corner.

Link met Pipit's angry gaze sadly. "I do need to. She needs me, Pipit. It has to be me."

"Why? Why does it have to be you, Link?! Sure, you're a good swordsman, but obviously _that_ didn't help much!" Pipit shouted, gesturing to Link's bandages.

"I'm already feeling better, and I'll take some potions with me. I'll be okay," Link said quietly. His fists were closed at his sides, but he wasn't angry. He hated that Pipit was angry with him. He hated his situation. He hated the surface, and Ghirahim, and his fate. But he could go on for Zelda.

"Do you even realize how badly you were injured?! I carried you, Link! I pulled you off your Loftwing and carried you back here! Do you even know how much blood you lost?! I do, I was dripping with it!" Pipit shouted.

Link's eyes widened. "You carried me here?"

"Yes, I did! Karane and I saw your bird coming in, and we ran to meet you, but you weren't moving, and then we saw your leg…" Pipit trailed off and rubbed his face with the ball of his hand, the memory overwhelming him for a moment.

Link just watched his friend with wide eyes. Had he really looked that bad? "I… I'm sorry, Pipit, I–"

"Do you know how scared we were?" he continued in a quiet voice. "Do you know how selfish it is to just disappear without a word and make us all worry?" Pipit began to breath heavily, getting riled up once more. "I thought that you were dead, Link! And so did Karane! She'd been crying, thinking that you'd never come back!" Pipit panted, out of breath from all the yelling.

Link waited for Pipits breathing to slow down before responding. "I'm sorry. I really am, but…" Link's hands shook. He felt so stupid, and helpless. He couldn't calm Pipit down without explaining his situation, but he would never believe him. "I n-nuh-need to g-guh-go."

Link heard Pipit draw in another breath and braced himself for more yelling, but the door opened instead. "What's going on in here?"

Both boys looked up to see Instructor Owlan standing in the doorway. The man surveyed the scene and deduced what had been happening. "Pipit, I believe I told you to watch the door, and nothing more."

Pipit calmed down and bowed his head in apology. "I'm sorry, sir. It won't happen again." Without a word of goodbye to Link, Pipit walked out of the room and closed the door quietly behind him.

The two listened to Pipit's footsteps as the faded away down the hall. Once they disappeared, Link's eyes met Owlan's. "Sit," ordered the white-haired man.

"Sir, please, I-"

"I have been made aware of your situation. Sit."

Link obeyed, taking a seat on Owlan's bed. The man walked over to his wardrobe and began to rummage around in it. Link watched silently.

"Your wounds were severe, especially the break in your right leg. Luv and Bertie have been working around the clock to make potions strong enough to numb the pain and heal your injuries. You owe them a thank-you." Owlan stood and closed the wardrobe, three jars of red potion balanced in his hands. He turned towards the teen, his face expressionless. "Your injuries are mostly healed, but you will be sore once the last of the numbing potion wears off. You'll need to be careful with your right wrist, as that still needs at least another day of potion-soaked bandaging before you'll be able to use it again. Your left arm was infected, but it's cleared up now. You shouldn't have any trouble with it. Your jaw is completely healed. As for your leg, a two more days of total rest and strong potion should have it completely healed."

Link waited for Owlan to continue, but he didn't. "Sir, I can't wait a few days. I'm sorry, but-"

"As I said, I have been made aware of your situation. Which is why I've had Luv make three incredibly strong healing potions to carry with you. I've prepared bandages as well. There is a new tunic waiting in your room. You'll have to dig out the rest of your uniform pieces from there." Owlan gestured to the pile of bloodied clothes in the corner. "You'll have to clean them before you go."

Link nodded, looking down at his lap shamefully. "I'm sorry for all the trouble I've caused, sir. Thank you for everything."

"I'm sorry for what you have to do. I don't know what you went through down there, but I sincerely hope I never see your face that pale again. It gave us all a shock." Owlan placed the bottle on his desk. "You'll have to forgive Pipit. Your disappearance was especially hard on him and Karane." Owlan began to walk to the door, preparing to leave. "Once you've collected your things, head to the Headmaster's office. He would like a word with you before you go." With that, Instructor Owlan left the room, leaving Link alone.

* * *

><p>It was dark outside by the time Link stood in front of the Headmaster's doors. He had spent the past few hours carefully avoiding everyone in the Academy, which had been surprisingly easy. Link had the feeling people were avoiding him, which hurt, but was better in the long run. The fewer people who made him feel horrible about himself, the better.<p>

He had pulled everything but his tunic, leggings, and shirt out of the pile in Owlans room. After that, he had slowly made his way downstairs to his room, where he found the tunic sitting on his bed as promised, along with a metal shield. He had no idea where it had come from, but was grateful for it all the same. After pulling on new pants and a fresh shirt, he'd made his way back upstairs to wash his blood off of his gear. He was happy to find that the sailcloth Zelda had made him was blood-free.

Fi had remained within the blade since speaking to him in Owlan's room, which Link was happy about. It was too weird to see her in such a normal, day-to-day place like the academy. She didn't belong there.

So now he stood, his bandages freshly changed, potions stored in his pouch and sword buckled to his back, ready to face Gaepora. Well, as ready as he could be, knowing that he'd have to tell the man that Zelda was still no where to be found and in grave danger. His thoughts turned to Ghirahim's cruel eyes and his fists clenched. He had to get to her before that demon did.

Link knocked on the door softly. "Come in," came the quiet response.

Link opened the door and stepped inside. Gaepora was sitting at his desk, books, papers, and scrolls piled all around him. Loose pieces of parchment littered the floor in front of the bookcases, as if someone had been frantically looking for something. Gaepora saw Link and smiled, although it didn't quite reach his eyes. "Ah, Link. It's good to see you're all right."

Link closed the door behind him. "Same to you, sir."

Gaepora nodded and stood up, rearranging some of the papers on his desk. "Please excuse the mess. I have been researching the old legends, but unfortunately I haven't found anything useful yet." The old man's brows furrowed as he stared at the pile of texts on his desk. "There has to be something…" he mumbled, seeming to forget Link was there. The headmaster continued to mumble to himself. Link cleared his throat.

"Hmm?" Gaepora looked up. "Oh, sorry, my boy. Just got lost in my thoughts, is all. So," Gaepora walked around his desk and over to where Link still stood by the door. Link shrunk back a bit, but held the man's serious gaze. "Is there any sign of her?" Gaepora asked, his voice lined with worry.

Link looked down and took a deep breath. "Yes. I... I've found her trail."

Gaepora grinned widely and let out a relieved laugh. "So she's alive, then, and on the move! That's the best news I've had in almost a week."

"Sir, there's more," Link said, still staring at the floor. Gaepora quieted down, but did not speak. Link drew a shaky breath and said, "There's a... man. He's looking for her too."

"…Is this the man who beat you?"

"…Yes."

Link heard Gaepora suck in a breath, but didn't look up. Link heard the headmaster walk back to his desk. "And she's down there alone, is that correct? She has no protection?"

"Yes, sir."

Both were silent for a while, Link staring at his feet, and Gaepora clutching his desk tightly.

"I am a selfish man to ask this," Gaepora said after a few moments of silence. "But will you continue to search and fight for her?" The headmaster didn't turn to look at Link, but bent over his desk, leaning on it for support. Link looked sadly up at his headmaster, silently wishing he could refuse to ever return to the surface.

"I will, sir. I was planning to," Link said. Gaepora stood up and looked at Link, finally noticing that he was in fact wearing his gear.

"Oh, thank you, my boy!" Gaepora smiled tiredly. He walked around and lowered himself back down into his chair. "I wish you the best of luck." Gaepora turned once more to his research, and said not another word to Link.

Link stared at the man for a moment. Gaepora looked like he hadn't slept in days, as if he had walked in here the second he saw Link off, sat himself down, and hadn't ceased his studies since. Link pitied the man before him, who could do nothing for his daughter but this. In a way, a weird, twisted way that Link could only now see, he was lucky to be able to search for her. If he hadn't been able to, if he hadn't been the one chosen… Well, Link imagined a very similar fate to the one of the worried father before him.

Without disturbing the headmaster further, Link left the office quietly. Once the door was shut behind him, Link let out a sigh and rubbed his face. His body was sore and his right leg was aching, but there wasn't time to stop for a rest. He should head to the Goddess Statue and figure out what he was supposed to do with the stone Fi had.

If his hunch was correct, it would open another portal in the clouds, hopefully dropping him somewhere closer to Zelda than he was the last time. Link's stomach grumbled. No time to stop by the dining hall for food, though. Link sighed at the thought of living off stamina potion. Luckily he'd grabbed some from his room while he was down there.

Link dreaded the thought of another visit to the Surface. He hated to leave his home once more, hated the way he was leaving with Pipit angry and Karane worrying, hated how he would have to avoid the town to keep from explaining why he had been so badly injured. Most of all, Link hated the Goddess for messing with his life. She was supposed to protect the Skyloftians, not let them be dumped off the clouds and force them to go through endless trials and pain on the world she had had them abandon.

Link rolled his shoulders and let out a slow breath. He let everything that had happened to him that day fall away into the past. He needed to find Zelda before Ghirahim, and for the moment, that was all that mattered. Once they were both home and safe they could curse the Goddess together.

With that in mind, Link began to make his way back to the Goddess Statue.

* * *

><p>Karane wiped away the tears streaming down her cheeks, sniffling quietly. Her hair hung loose around her face, her uniform and hair ties tossed to the side. She wore her favorite dress- light blue, comfortable, loose, not exactly the most attractive or expensive, but it was special. It had been a gift from Link.<p>

She flipped through the pages of her diary, her eyes lingering on all he pictures she'd drawn over the years. That was what Karane did in her diary; she drew. Nothing amazing- crude doodles depicting days spent with her friends. Swimming with Link, Zelda, and Pipit, flying with Link, Zelda, and Pipit, birthdays with Link, Zelda, and Pipit. The more recent entries became more specialized: Pipit laughing, Pipit serious, Pipit smiling.

Those three were her friends, her family, her world since she came to the academy. She loved her real family back home, but the friends she had made on Skyloft were closer than anyone could ever be possible, and now…

Now Zelda was missing, Link was injured, and Pipit… Pipit was still Pipit, just angrier and much more unsure of himself. Karane's heart felt torn up inside. She was so utterly and completely helpless, and it hurt to no end. Pipit got angry when he felt helpless, but Karane… Karane just got sad.

She turned another page, coming across one of her worst drawings. Karane didn't even remember what had happened that day, what precious memory she had let slip away? All that was left was a badly-drawn Zelda tugging a laughing Link by the hand. Behind the two walked Karane and Pipit, also laughing, smiles wide and unreal.

Would they ever be together again, laughing like they did on that day?

Karane prayed to the Goddess with all of her might that they would be.

* * *

><p>Pipit sat in the darkened and empty dining hall. He wondered if Link had left yet, but couldn't bring himself to check. He stared at his hands in what little light filtered through the cracks of the windows, all of which were shut for the night.<p>

He hadn't meant to lose his temper; he had only wanted to ensure Link's safety. Why did he have to get so worked up? Pipit never got worked up. At the time, all Pipit could see was Link's pale face, his body slack in his arms, the horrible feeling of his blood running down Pipit's arms. To suddenly discover that Link was leaving once more, back to whatever had done that to him… Pipit had let his temper get the better of him.

Now, it was probably too late to stop him. Pipit could have spent all day wearing him down, convincing his elders of Link's inability to leave, or if it had come to it, physically restraining the younger boy- it wouldn't have been hard with Link's injuries.

But now he was most likely gone again, and all Pipit could do was wait. Wait for him and Zelda to return, hopefully together and happy and safe. He wanted nothing more than to spend another day swimming in the lake with Link, Zelda, and Karane.

His heart gave a painful twist. Karane probably didn't know that Link had woken up. Or that he had left again. _'Someone should tell her,'_ he thought. _'Maybe I should tell her.'_ Pipit imagined it for a moment; he would walk into her room, and she would look up, teary eyed, but happy to see him. She would ask if anything had changed, and Pipit would tell her the good news. She would spring up from her chair, or bed, or wherever, and give him a tight hug, her hair would tickle his chin, and for a moment, he would hug her back.

And then she'd ask to go see him. He would tell her that he hadn't been able to stop Link from leaving. Her face would fall, and the tears would restart, and she would sit back down, and Pipit would stand there, feeling more helpless than ever before, and the sight of her tears would hurt him more than they should.

'_No,'_ he thought, _'I'll let someone else tell her.' _So Pipit sat there, staring at his hands, until morning peeked through the cracks of the windows, and he left before Henya could find him in the same position she had left him the night before.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: As I mentioned above, I have been insanely busy this year to the point where my downtime has been spent either having or avoiding a mental breakdown. I'm back now, though, and hopefully with more chapters out faster.**

**Now, I got some mixed reviews about the last chapter, and if there is ever violence like that again, I will put a warning at the beginning of the chapter, I just didn't think of it.**

**Second, I don't want to give away too much of the story, but as I see the storyline progressing right now, that is the worst beating Link will receive. Remember, this was the first real battle of his life, and he was completely unprepared. Another way to look at it is this: Ghirahim is Frieza and Link is one of the Z-fighters, take your pick. Frieza's power never truly increases; he just uses more of it. Link, on the other hand, will learn and grow stronger. Or maybe he won't; you'll have to wait and find out.**

**This is a short chapter, I know, but I like to separate chapters based on sections of the game, so I didn't want to start Eldin in this chapter. We'll get right into Eldin next chapter, though.**

**Anyway, read and review! See you next time!**


	12. Chapter Twelve: Heat

**A/N: A new chapter fairly quickly! And a bit of fluff because I feel like you guys deserve it after waiting so long for the last chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword or any of its characters.**

**Sky Child**

_**Chapter Twelve**_

_Heat_

* * *

><p>"<em>Come on, we're going to be late!" Link called.<em>

"_Just one more second!" Link sighed. He leaned on the wall beside the door to Zelda's room, waiting for his friend to finish doing her hair. She never wore it the same way twice, claiming that it was boring. Instead, she knotted it into different formations, using endless amounts of ribbons and hair ties. However, she never cut it besides to keep her bangs in check. Once Link had asked her if his hair was boring, and she just laughed. "No," she'd said, "It's perfect."_

_Link waited patiently, adjusting his shirt. It was the nicest shirt he owned, and as a result, he didn't wear it often. It was forest green with white edging, and tied with a white belt. He wore his only white pair of pants, also meant only for nice occasions, and he had donned his usual pair of brown boots. He tugged on his blue earrings nervously, wondering if he should have taken them out. _

_Before he could begin to fuss too much, the door opened with a click and out stepped Zelda, closing it quickly behind her. Link looked at her discreetly, wanting to see what had taken so long._

_Zelda was wearing a light-blue dress with white edging, a gift from her father on her birthday. It was short-sleeved with a modest scoop neck, the skirt ending just below her knees. Around her hips she had tied a white sash and donned her favorite belt, which was comprised of small golden circles linked together loosely around her hips. Link's eyes wandered up to her latest hair creation. She had managed to pull back all but a few strands into a white ribbon, creating an extremely thick and loose ponytail. Her bangs were neat, most likely freshly cut, and they framed her eyes nicely._

_Catching Link's stare, she did a quick spin. "Well, oh master of fashion, how do I look?"_

_Realizing he'd been caught, Link fought the urge to blush. He pushed himself off the wall and scratched the back of his head. "Nice," he finally said, looking at his feet._

"_Oh, knock it off," Zelda laughed, punching him jokingly on the shoulder. "No being shy tonight. It's a celebration, have fun." Zelda's eyes widened a bit. "Speaking of which, we should probably go." Grabbing Link's hand, she took off down the hallway. After regaining his balance, Link jogged along beside her, closing the academy door after she pulled him outside. _

_The night was warm, as it was the middle of June, and the sky was filled with bright stars. Laughter and music could be distantly heard from the plaza, where the Blue Moon festival was taking place. The Blue Moon festival rarely ever happened, in fact, it was the first festival in over twenty years. It was only celebrated when the moon became full for the second time in the month of June, which was the month dedicated to celebrating the wonders of the heavens._

_Excited and full of energy, Zelda tugged Link around the deserted Bazaar tent and down the steps into the plaza, where the party was going strong. The townspeople danced around an empty fire pit in the middle of the plaza, laughing and twirling under the lanterns. Kina and her father Pumm played their flutes loudly from the dock, with Parrow next to them banging out a beat on a large pot that looked as if it had been stolen from the academy kitchen._

_Zelda slowed to a stop on the edge of the dance floor, and Link took a moment to glance around. The Instructors and some of the older townspeople stood by the path to the village, watching the festivities with large smiles. Over by the light tower, Pipit stood by himself, observing the dancers with a small smile on his face. Groose and his lackeys stood by the rag-tag band, flexing his muscles at Kina and earning glares from a jealous Keet, who'd had a huge crush on Kina since they were both small. Link picked out familiar faces in the swirling crowd of dancers, smiling at the sight. _

_Zelda let go of Link's hand, turning to look face him. "I'm going to go dance," she said, "But don't think I'm letting you off the hook. If I see that you've gone back to the academy, I will kill you."_

_Link smiled. "I'll keep that in mind."_

"_Good. See you later!" Zelda turned and ran into the crowd of dancers, quickly finding a partner and skipping and swirling out of sight. Link shook his head, silently thanking the Goddess that she hadn't tried to pull him onto the dance floor with her. After a few more moments of watching the crowd, Link decided to hang out with Pipit. Moving carefully around the edge of the crowd, he began to make his way over to the Light Tower._

_He had only made it halfway around the crowd when a small hand gripped his shoulder. Turning to see who it was, Link was met with the flushed face of Karane._

"_Link!" the girl shouted over the noise. "You're here, finally!"_

"_I was waiting for Zelda." Link explained, leaning in closer so they could hear each other better._

"_I figured as much," Karane said, rolling her eyes. "That girl and her hair, I swear…"_

_Link laughed and nodded. "It's what makes Zelda Zelda."_

"_Well, now that you're finally here, let's dance!" Karane tried to tug him into the crowd, but Link resisted._

"_Karane, I can't dance, you know that," Link said nervously, glancing around at the large crowd. He really didn't want to embarrass himself. _

"_Oh, come on, this festival comes around made twice in a lifetime! Live a little!" With a mischievous grin, Karane pulled Link into the center of the crowd, as close as possible to the empty fire pit. She released his hands and began to twirl and sway, stomping her feet to the beat. Link just tapped his foot glanced around._

"_Link, by the Goddess, if you don't dance I will throw you off the island!" Karane threatened. Link, not liking the serious undertone to her voice, began to sway and move his arms a bit. Karane laughed. He had no sense of rhythm. "There you go! Have fun with it!"_

_Link swayed a little faster, starting to get into the music. He smiled, slowly feeling his nerves leave him. It was fun to dance with Karane. He stomped his feet a bit and grabbed Karane's hand, spinning her around. When she turned back to face him, her eyes drifted over Link's shoulder, and her grin widened. "What?" Link asked, stopping and turning around._

_Zelda was staring, her jaw dropped in happy disbelief. "I never thought I'd see the day that you would be enjoying yourself while dancing," she said, smiling wide. _

_Link felt his ears heat up and scratched the back of his head self-consciously. "Yeah… well…yeah." Link stared at his feet, feeling the blush spread across his cheeks._

_Zelda laughed. "C'mon, you dope," she said, grabbing his hand. "Let's dance."_

_Link looked up and gave her a small, shy smile. She responded with a large grin, and grabbing his other hand, pulled him into a spinning, stomping, rhythm-less dance. Zelda led him all around the fire pit, teasing him about his two left feet the whole way. Link just laughed, thoroughly enjoying himself._

_The song ended, and before the dancers could even stop what they were doing, the fire pit burst into life, bright orange flames dancing high into the air. Link and Zelda took a step back as a wave of heat washed over them. Before the silence stretched on for too long, the band resumed, but when Zelda turned to Link to resume their dance, he was frowning. Zelda could see the fire reflected in his blue eyes._

"_Hey," she said, nudging his arm. Link looked down at her, surprised, as if he had forgotten she was there. "What's wrong?" she asked, observing the strange look on his face with worry._

_Link glanced back at the large fire, watching as the ash floated up into the air. "I…" he seemed to search for words for a moment, but like always, he couldn't seem to find them. "Nothing," he said finally, turning back to Zelda. "Let's just… move away. It's kind of hot."_

_Deciding not to press him further, Zelda gave her friend a small smile. "Sure," she said, leading her friend through the crowd. Link gazed back at the flames, watching them curl into the night sky and vanish. He suddenly remembered a burning house, so familiar, and yet fuzzy in his memory. As Zelda pulled him into a spin, he let the image slide away, smiling as her hair whacked a nearby dancer in the face. He fell back into the rhythm of the music, letting the warm breeze wash over him and the heat of the flames warm his face. The past was past, and with Zelda there to grab his hand, he'd never have to think about that night again._

* * *

><p>It was hot. No, that wasn't the word for it. The days when the sun shone biggest and brightest over Skyloft and Link could feel his bangs sticking to his forehead, those were hot. This place, Eldin, was on another level entirely.<p>

From the moment Link had landed, he had been boiling in his layers. He would have taken off his undershirt if not for the fear that his chainmail would burn his bare skin.

Eldin was yet another wonder that Link never could have imagined to exist. Unlike Faron, Eldins ground was hard and immovable. The rock beneath Link's boots was unforgiving, cold and hot at the same time. The rocks were larger than any Link had ever seen, rising high into the horizon and smoking at their peak. Fi had told Link that rocks that rose high into the sky were called mountains, and those that smoked were called volcanoes.

The heat, Fi told him, came from the pools of orange, thick liquid called lava. Lava was apparently made of melted rocks. Skeptical, Link had experimentally thrown a loose stone into one of the pools. Upon seeing it melt into the molten liquid, Link began to avidly avoid any and all contact with lava.

Link had arrived sometime during the early evening, and after traveling a little way up the mountain, had spent the rest of the night in a hut he found in one of the many caves littering the area. Of course, before reaching the hut, he had learned a number of things.

First of all, the creatures native to this region, or the ones that could talk anyway, were called Mogmas. They weren't that bright, but they were kind, unlike the Bokoblins, which Link was dismayed to find wandering about the volcano.

Second, the smaller creatures were deadly. Link had doubted there ferocity at first, and quickly regretted it after having to put out his flaming tunic. Luckily he was able to smother the flames before they did any real damage.

Third, walking around with severe injuries, although partially healed, is a trying task, especially when navigating ones way up a volcano. It had come as a bit of a shock to learn that not only was Zelda in this region, but at near the very top of the mountain.

And fourth, an interesting tidbit of information; the Mogmas had seen someone dressed in all black, seemingly always just ahead of Link on the path up the mountain. The teen wasn't sure what to make of this. He decided it couldn't have been Ghirahim; the sadistic demon lord would make his presence known, not hide around corners. So who could it be? Whoever it was, Link just prayed that he didn't have a new enemy to worry about.

So, using his sword's dowsing ability as his guide, Link worked his way up the mountain. He currently stood in a series of underground caverns. It was slightly cooler down below the surface, but not enough to provide any real relief.

Up above him was a ledge from which a large pillar of hot air blasted up to the surface. Link wiped the sweat off of his brow. That would bring him closer to the top.

Link glanced around and was happy to see a break in the rock, revealing a small patch of cracked, brown dirt. He reached into his Adventure Pouch and pulled out his digging mitts, a pair of gloves with large claws attached, which he had received from a grateful Mogma. He had discovered that digging into loose patches of dirt would sometimes provide a small air spout, which was useful in a region full of ledges and cliffs.

Gingerly, Link got down on his knees. All the climbing and jumping was especially difficult on his leg. He had been careful to use his potions diligently, and as a result, his wrist was now back to full capacity. His leg was a different story, unfortunately. Although it was doing better, Link had to take frequent breaks to rest it.

Link pulled on his gloves and began to scratch away at the dirt. He only had to dig a few inches before a large blast of hot air shot up into the cavern. Link leaned back quickly, having learned the hard way that pressurized hot air was not something you wanted blown in your face.

He slid his gloves off and shoved them back into his pouch, pulling out his Sailcloth. Link resisted the urge to use it to wipe his forehead, not wanting to soil the white fabric. Making sure he had a firm hold, he stepped over the air spout.

A few dizzying seconds later, Link landed gently on the upper ledge. Not bothering to even let go of his Sailcloth, Link walked over to the larger spout and leapt into the air current, and was instantly propelled upwards and out.

Landing on his good leg, Link took a moment to survey his surroundings. He was definitely higher than he had been, but not anywhere near the top of the volcano. He sighed and pulled of his hat. It was just so hot, and the climb so long, and his leg made him so very slow.

He stared at his hat for a moment, fingering the small holes made from sparks and the newly developing sweat stains. _'Looks like I'll need a new uniform soon,'_ he thought. _'Hopefully that one will actually last more than a day.' _ Taking a deep breath of the dry, smoke-filled air, Link shoved his hat into his belt and turned to continue down the path up the mountain.

He hadn't taken two steps when he saw yet another Mogma in the path ahead. The creature was looking down the left half of a fork in the path, apparently fascinated by whatever he was looking at. Link approached him slowly, but the Mogma didn't notice him. "Um, hello?" Link called.

The Mogma whipped around and gave a startled cry of surprise. "Whoa, now there's a green one!"

Link sighed and bushed back his soaking bangs. "I'm not going to hurt you, I'm not a Bokoblin, I-"

"I know that! You think I'm stupid?" the Mogma said, crossing his arms and resting them on the dirt.

"…Oh," Link finally managed. "Sorry, it's just, you know, someone earlier thought I was, um, so I just kind of assumed…" Link scratched the back of his head, a little nervous. The Mogmas seemed friendly enough, but Link didn't want to be on their bad side. Although their legs were small, their arms were large and burly, with thick, sharp claws. If a Mogma decided that they really didn't like him, well, Link didn't wan to end up like the dirt the creatures tore through so easily.

"Eh, whatever, it's fine," the Mogma said, waving his paw. "No harm done. I honestly probably would have thought you _were_ a Bokoblin, except one of your people just came charging through here."

One of his people? "What did they look like?"

"They were dressed all in black. Why? That a friend of yours?" The Mogma eyed Link warily, probably a little disturbed by the fact that Link was turning a bit pale despite the temperature.

"I don't know," Link mumbled, mostly to himself. Whoever was ahead of him, it definitely wasn't Zelda. The readings from his blade said she was already at the top of the mountain. Not only was this person now unknown, but they were still ahead of him. Link had been hoping his detour through the caverns might help him get ahead, but apparently not. "Where did they go?"

This seemed to be the question the Mogma was waiting for. He gestured over his shoulder down the left fork. "See that up ahead? That's what we call a drop-dead dead end." Peering down the path, Link could see why, seeing as what looked like the remnants of a bridge suddenly ended over a river of lava, leaving a large gap before the other side. "But this character just danced right over it. Jumping over a gap like that, my jaw hit the dirt."

Link walked up past the Mogma and onto the broken and dusty remains of tile. The gap was sizeable, something he would have difficulty making even if he had two good legs. Link groaned and ran his hand through his hair. Yet another obstacle in his path to Zelda.

"Thanks for the information," Link said as he walked towards the edge of the bridge, leaving the Mogma behind. Why did everything have to be so difficult?

Just as Link was about to turn and look for another path, the grinding sound of stone on stone made him stop. Much to his surprise, the bridge was growing out of the ledge on the other side. It made it's slow way across the gap before clicking into place just in front of his feet.

Link just looked at it in disbelief. Had something, for once, been just that easy? He went to take a step onto the newly created bridge, when a voice stopped him.

"You there, the Goddess's chosen hero!" Link looked up to see a woman standing on the decorative arch on the other side of the bridge. Her hair was a light yellow, tied tightly into a braid. What Link could see of her face was tanned, and she wore a black cowl over strange clothes the likes of which Link had never seen.

Before Link could respond, she continued. "Zelda is ahead. Hurry." With that, she leapt of the arch and vanished up the path.

Only hesitating for a moment, Link ran across the stone bridge and onto the other side, but the woman was nowhere to be seen. The path turned into a cave and began to slope steeply upwards just ahead, and after a moments pause, Link took off at a run.

The woman, whoever she was, had known who he was, and what he was doing. She had most likely been the one to open the bridge for him, and she had pointed him in the right direction. She was definitely not an issue if not on his side completely.

But what she had said worried him. _"Hurry."_ The way she had said it had been different from anything else she had said. Her voice had bee powerful and commanding, but in that one word, she was a little more urgent, a little more worried.

Link's leg was throbbing, but he didn't care much. He tore through the small cave and leapt over a thin stream of lava, using a floating rock as a stepping-stone. The path opened up wide and became the steepest it had been yet. Link tried to run up the slope only to slip back down on the loose sand that covered the mountainside.

He glanced around, noticing that there was a green fruit nearby and vaguely registering the approach of Bokoblins. Thinking quickly, Link plucked the fruit with one hand while digging through his adventure pouch with the other. He pulled out one of his super-potent red potions, and after popping out the cork, downed what was left of it in one gulp. Almost instantly, his body became numb, the pain in his leg floating away. He chucked the bottle over his shoulder and shoved the green fruit into his mouth, skin and all. He could feel the new energy in his chest, and dashed up the steep hill.

A Bokoblin armed with large boulders guarded the only way off the slope. He sent one rolling down the hill, but Link dodged it, quickly reaching the ledge where the beast stood. The Bokoblin pulled out his club and swung down at Link's head, but the Hylian ducked and pulled himself up, rolling behind the off-balance Bokoblin. Before the creature had a chance to react, Link delivered a swift kick with his good leg from his place on the ground, sending the red creature off the ledge and rolling down the slope.

Link hopped up and continued to run down the path, coming across a small camp of Bokoblins. He drew his sword as three of them ran at him at once, and in a rush of adrenaline, ducked and dodged and slashed until all three were dead.

The path onwards was blocked by a large watchtower, complete with an angry Bokoblin screaming on top. Link glanced around and grabbed the first bomb flower he saw, remembering what one of the Mogmas had taught him earlier. He tossed the bomb at the tower, watching as it exploded on impact, sending the tower and the Bokoblin hurtling towards the ground.

The top of the tower got caught on a ledge on the opposite rock face, so without looking to see what became of the other Bokoblin, Link jumped onto the tower and ran across, hopping of the other side with no regard to his injuries.

The path curled along the side of the mountain before ending in a large, flat rock wall covered with vines. Link grabbed another nearby green fruit and shoved that into his mouth before jumping onto the vines at full speed climbing as fast as he could.

The path pulled away from the edge of the mountain, curving out over thin air. Link leapt across the small gaps, and upon returning to the main mountain once more, began to dash up another sandy slope filled with Bokoblins.

He dodged the rocks they clumsily threw, swiping at a few of the beasts on platforms with his sword as he ran by. Reaching the top ledge yet again, Link quickly pulled himself up between two of the three guarding Bokoblins, rolling a little ways behind them before turning and slashing them all in the back. They fell to the ground, dead.

Link's breathing came in quick gasps, his chest heaving. The green fruits weren't meant to be drunk in quick succession, nor were they meant to be drunk with a numbing potion. Link could feel his blood pounding, but nothing else. His head was light, and he could taste his sweat in his mouth and feel it stinging his eyes. But there was no time to stop; he had to hurry.

Turning away from the three bodies, he dashed up yet another stone ledge to find himself, at last, at the top of the fiery mountain. In the plaza in front of him stood two large and ornate doors, surrounded by beautiful arches built into the wall of the volcano. The ground had turned to tile, which looked as if it has been maintained over the years. The polished stones were all shades blue, white, red, and gold, a refreshing change from the browns and oranges of the terrain below. There were even two Mogmas sitting halfway out of their holes in a patch of dirt, but none of this mattered to Link, as Zelda was nowhere in sight.

Completely ignoring the conversing Mogmas, who hadn't seemed to notice his arrival, Link dashed to the large door, not even bothering to check his sword for the correct direction.

The doors were a bright red, with two white dragons painted on to each door. Sheathing his sword, Link tried to pry them open with what strength he had left, but they wouldn't budge. The reason for this was a large dead lock barring the two doors shut. It was impossible to lift, and there was no key in sight. Frustrated, Link slammed his fist hard against the warm stone.

"A key! K-E-Y, KEY!"

Link snapped around to see who had spoken, his eyes resting on the Mogmas. "Key? Where?!" Link asked loudly, walking quickly to where the Mogmas sat. Both creatures turned to him in surprise, and from the look on their faces, slight fear. Link was sure he probably looked slightly insane, drenched in sweat and breathing heavily, but he really did not care about first impressions at that point.

"Th-they busted up the key to that door and hid the pieces all over the place," said one Mogma shakily.

"Where are the pieces?" Link asked.

"I-I think one's buried around here someplace," continued the same Mogma.

"Why do you want it?" asked the other. "Are you looking for treasure too?"

"No. I'm looking for a girl," Link sighed, rubbing his head, which had begun to pound. The stamina juice was wearing off now that he was standing still, and even though the numbing potion would still be in effect for a while yet, the world was beginning to tilt and twist.

"Hey, that reminds me, that strange blonde girl in the weird clothes got taken away too. She the one you're looking for?"

Link's heart stopped. Taken. She'd been taking. His jaw dropped open, and his eyes became unfocused. "No… Zelda…" he whispered, horrified. He was too late. The world began to spin around him, partially from the fruit and partially from shock. He had failed. She had been taken into the volcano and the only way in was blocked with a lock without a key. Link grabbed his head, staring up into the clouds silently.

The Mogmas regarded the Hylian warily. "Hey Ledd…" said one after a few moments. "Why don't we just dig our way inside? I don't like the looks of this guy…"

The other Mogma, Ledd, nodded. "Yeah, you're not as dumb as you look. Forget the key, let's go." They both tunneled back under the ground, leaving Link alone in the plaza.

"No… No no no…" Link muttered unconsciously, staring off into space.

With the familiar sound of tinkling bells, Fi flew out of the Goddess Sword. "Master Link, I require your confirmation on critical information obtained from that Mogma conversation." Link did not respond, just continued to mumble. "Master Link, you are wasting valuable time."

Link finally focused on Fi, the shock wearing off as he began to panic. "What am I supposed to do? She's in there, I don't need to confirm it, I know it!" He swayed a bit where he stood, his vision fuzzing before becoming clear again. "What am I supposed to do?"

"I suggest we locate the pieces of the key and attempt to repair it as quickly as possible."

"How?!" Link yelled, throwing his hands into the air. "How are we supposed to do that?! They could be anywhere!"

"I calculate there is a 95% probability that the key to this door is made of the same material composition as this mechanism that bars it. I have detected objects of the same material in the surrounding area." Link finally let his hands drop back down to his sides, desperately trying to focus even though the edges of his vision were turning black. "Ascertaining the location of these objects will aid in our search for Zelda. I have registered them as dowsing targets."

Almost as soon as Fi finished her sentence, Link had pulled out his sword and was about to direct it to begin dowsing when the spirit interrupted him. "Master Link, I suggest you slow down. The combination of potions in your body is dangerous, and although time is important, I calculate that losing consciousness would be a greater hindrance to our progress."

Link swallowed, his throat dry. Fi had a point, but he couldn't slow down knowing that Zelda was currently being held captive. He gave the sword spirit a quick nod to get her to leave, which she did, disappearing back into the blade. Silently praying for the Goddess to help him stay awake, Link began his search for the key shards.

* * *

><p>Link groaned in pain as he lifted himself into the plaza once more. The key had been shattered into five separate pieces, and it had been scattered all over the mountainside. He had spent what felt like hours searching up and down the mountain, catching on fire a few times in the process. Now, in addition to be hot, he smelt like burnt hair and fabric. He'd even lost his hat; it had fallen out of his belt while he leapt over a stream of lava.<p>

Link bit his lip as he limped over to the large double doors. His leg was hurting worse than it had in days; the numbing potion had worn off and left him with a sharp, stabbing pain running up through his healing bones. Fortunately, the dizziness and vertigo had also worn off as the green plant juice made its way out of his system.

Link pulled out the key and fitted it into its place on the lock. The gear immediately began to move, and the heavy dead bolt shot up and out of the way. Much to Link's surprise, the doors slid into the walls instead of swinging open. More surprising than that, however, was the intense wave of heat that came billowing up into the hero's face.

Link raised his arms to protect himself from the hot air; it stung his eyes and he could feel his face burning as if he was staring up into the sun. As he passed through the doors ash floated past him and smoke swirled around his feet. Ahead of him was a set of stairs leading down into the volcano, or at least Link assumed; he couldn't see the bottom due the bright, fiery light emanating from below.

'_Zelda's in _there_?'_ Link thought, staring down the steps with apprehension. He pulled out the Goddess Sword and held it out in front of him, carefully toughing the tip of the blade. "Zelda," he mumbled, and the sword vibrated slightly in his grip. He pointed the blade down the stairs, and much to his dismay, the sword rang out like a bell. She was somewhere in the heart of the volcano.

Sheathing his sword, Link limped his way over to the stairs. Zelda was counting on him to find her, and to be quick about it. So, gritting his teeth, Link made his way down the stone steps as fast as he could.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hello! Like I said last chapter, I'm going to be trying to get these chapters out to you faster now that I'm no longer super busy with everything that I do. This chapter is longer than the last one, yay, and it even has a bit of fluff in it.**

**Credits go to Tetraninja for his walkthrough again, my Skyward Sword game-guide for maps and information, and to Hyrule Historia, which gave me all sorts of ideas for Zelda outfits and hair from her concept art. If you want to see the hairstyle I imagined her in this chapter, look at the diagram with all the different hairstyles. I think it's in the bottom right hand corner. **

**And finally, thank you to xXDeathIsAPromiseXx for editing the mistakes I make when my fingers get going too fast.**

**Anyway, please read and review. I always love the feedback. Until next time!**

**xXDeathIsAPromiseXx: d'aww, I feel special :') Everybody go review this masterpiece^^**


	13. Chapter Thirteen: Failure

**Disclaimer: I do not own, and nor do I claim to own The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword, or any other installments in the Legend of Zelda series.**

**Sky Child  
><strong>_**Chapter Thirteen  
><strong>Failure_

* * *

><p>"<em>Get in your houses, now! Get inside! Go!" Owlan's voice rang out over the Bazaar, somehow still carrying over the winds. "Go! Go now!" he directed people out of the Bazaar tent, holding it steady as the winds ripped around the area. People ran out in a rush, heading towards the sturdy houses in the towns.<em>

_Link could hear people yelling far away, he could hear the wooden bridge connecting the Goddess Statue to the main island whipping around in the wind. He was crouched at the base of the statue; he had been all day. An hour ago the wind had picked up, but it had quickly turned bad. Too terrified to move, eight-year-old Link held his hands over his ears, trying to block out the wind. _

_He was by himself, as he couldn't find Zelda that morning, and was now greatly regretting what he thought was a brave decision to go to the statue by himself. He could see the knights, the headmaster, Owlan, and Horwell all rushed around, ushering students into the academy doors as the wind grew stronger. Link tried to call out, but was too scared to speak. All that came out were noises._

_The wind howled around the stone statue, and Link began to cry. He was going to get left behind. He watched through squinted eyes as the flow of people slowed to a stop. He was the only one left outside. He squeezed his eyes shut, sobbing._

"_Link!" came a distant voice. "LINK!"_

_Link looked up, and to his relief, he saw Zelda standing by the foot of the bridge, glancing around. "LINK!" she shouted again._

"_Zuh-zuh-zuh-" he screamed, desperately trying to say her name. His fear kept him from properly forming the words. "Zuh-ZELDA!"_

_Her head whipped around, and finally her eyes found his. "LINK! YOU HAVE TO COME INSIDE! DADDY SAYS IT'S DANGEROUS!"_

"_I CUH-CUH-CUH-CAN'T!" yelled Link, eyeing the bridge with tears in his eyes. "I can't!" he said, a little more quietly._

_Zelda eyed him, her braid whipping around in the wind. She approached the shaky bridge slowly, putting one small hand on the handle. She watched as the bridge twisted and flipped in the high winds. Her eyes brightened and she smiled at Link. "I'LL COME GET YOU!" she screamed, and took a step on the bridge._

"_NUH-NO!" Link screamed just as Gaepora and tow other knights ran from the direction of the academy. Gaepora scooped Zelda up into his arms, his mouth moving but the wind taking away the sound. Zelda pointed at Link, and the adults all turned to look at him, their eyes widening._

"_LINK! STAY CALM!" shouted the headmaster. He turned and said something to the guards, who nodded. Gaepora put one hand on his daughter's head and ran back towards the academy._

"_THEY'RE GONNA GET YOU, LINK!" screamed Zelda as she vanished from sight. Link just ducked his head, not wanting to watch as the two guards got on the bridge. _

_He cried, listening for the guards screams when the fell. He was quite surprised when a pair of strong arms wrapped around him and picked him up._

"_I got him!" the guard yelled. Link grabbed on to the man's tunic tightly, ducking his head into his shoulder. He felt the man run, and the sound of the wind picked up, as did the strength of the gusts. They must be on the bridge. Link cried harder and held on tighter._

_Finally, he heard the sound of a door opening, and as it shut behind him, the wind disappeared. Link looked up to see that he was in the top hallway of the Academy, which was filled with knights and townspeople alike._

_As the guard let him down, Link was attacked by a small, blonde blur._

"_Link! You're okay!" cried Zelda, wrapping her arms around him tightly. Link hugged her back, tears still in his eyes._

"_I wuh-wuh-wuh-was suh-so scu-scared…" sobbed Link, holding tightly onto Zelda's shirt._

"_It's okay, we're safe now," Zelda said. The hallway was clearing out a bit as people went downstairs to the dining hall, where there was more space._

_Link just hugged Zelda, too embarrassed to respond when there were still so many people around to hear him stutter. When the last of the adults had gone away, Link spoke. "Wuh-why wuh-would you duh-do that for muh-me, Zuh-Zelda?" he asked. "Yuh-you could huh-have been bluh-blown awuh-away."_

"_Don't worry, Link," she said, pulling back and smiling at him. "We're best friends, and we always will be. No matter what happens, I promise, I'll never just leave you behind."_

* * *

><p>Link licked his dry lips for what had to be the millionth time, but by this point, his tongue had stopped providing the desired moisture.<p>

Link had been in what Fi told him was the Earth Temple for what felt like eternity. His lone jar of water had long run out, and he was beginning to feel the effects of dehydration. What he had hoped would be a short journey had been an exceptionally long and perilous one. He had many too-close encounters with spurts of lava, and had minor burns on his fingers from where he accidentally touched his metal shield. The heat inside the volcano was ridiculous, and Fi had had to remind him on multiple occasions that removing his clothes would not only expose his to attacks from the enemy, but would leave no buffer between himself and the flames that licked up from the pools of molten lava.

He had tried his best to move quickly through the temple, and though Fi assured him that his dehydration was only a result of the heat of the temple and not from time passing, he couldn't shake the feeling of dread that was slowly creeping over him.

As Link finally made it to the top of a booby-trapped slope, he was met with a large statue of a dragon's head. It jaw was open in a roar, but instead of breathing fire, a stream on lava pouring from its throat, blocking a small path. Link peered around the burning waterfall, and his bangs, now black with soot and dirt, fell into his eyes. He pushed them back with water residue sweat there was, wishing he hadn't lost his hat. Another ornate door, one of many he had seen throughout the Earth Temple, stood further along the blocked path. He didn't need to check his map to know that it must lead out to the next spring; he recognized the strangely shaped lock as one he had seen on the final door of the Skyview Temple.

Link glanced around the area. He stood on a small island in the middle of yet another pool of lava. The dragon head and door were to his right, but to his left, he saw what appeared to be a stable staircase leading up to another level. He glanced back at the door, eying the lava waterfall that blocked his way to it. Link could spend his time trying to find a way around the deadly obstacle, but why should he when he had yet to find the key to the door?

Link headed up the staircase quickly. His injuries from his battle with Ghirahim were now almost fully healed, save his broken leg. It was now a constant source of dull pain, but Link had learned to ignore it. As he reached the top of the stairs, he was met was a single path, leading steeply up past his line of sight. The path was strangely bowed, as if water had eroded the stone. At the top Link could just make out a stunning and rather frightening statue of a dragon. He could see the outlines of its long body through the smoke, twisting and winding around itself like a large snake.

Keeping an eye on the statue, which seemed to be breathing, Link made his way up the path, running as it grew steep.

The path ended abruptly just in front of the dragon's head. Link stared up at its large stone teeth, and was thankful that its jaws were closed tightly. He examined the body now that he could see it better. It wasn't moving at all, it must have been a trick of the smoke. Link breathed a sigh of relief and surveyed the small, circular platform he stood on.

The only thing up there besides himself and the dragon statue was a large and ornate chest. It was a pearly white with gold decorations, and a large ruby was embedded in its lid. Seeing as this was the only place Link had yet to explore, he desperately hoped that the key to the door would be in the chest. Sure enough, when Link lifted the lid, another geometric key sat at the bottom of the chest. It was golden and ornate, carved into an angular dragon, twisting upon itself much like the statue above him.

Pocketing the key and praising the Goddess for making something easy for once, Link turned to head back down towards the door. Now that he had the key, he could worry about how to get past the lava.

Just as he set foot on the path, however, he heard a strange rumbling behind him. He turned and saw, much to his horror, the dragon statue trembling. It opened its great jaws, and Link raised his arms to protect himself from the fire that it would surely spit out. After a moment of nothing, Link looked up.

Instead of breathing fire, the dragon dropped a large, smooth boulder just in front of the treasure chest and closed its jaws. Link watched as the boulder began to roll forwards on the slight slope. Link let out a strangled cry of fear before turning and running down the path at full tilt. He could hear the boulder behind him, rumbling down the path and coming ever closer.

Link felt himself lean forward, too far forward, and grunted as he fell head-over-heels and began to roll and bump his way down the slope. All the bruises that had just healed returned with new vigor as he was jabbed, whacked, and bumped by the stone beneath him.

He skidded to a stop as the ground leveled out, and quickly scrambled out of the way as the boulder rolled right past him, flying off the edge of the second level. Link turned his head to watch it soar through the air, across the dais, and lodge itself directly into the mouth of the statue of the dragon's head. The lava flow sputtered to a halt, and the path to the door slowly cleared. Link blinked. He couldn't believe his luck. He could have just been squashed flat. He looked up the path once more, examining the bowed and worn ground. That explained a lot.

Pulling himself to his feet, Link winced at the dull aches now all over his body. He made his way gingerly down the stairs. Why couldn't he ever just be healthy? Did that some interfere with the Goddess's plans? Did having a fully-functional hero did not fit with the fate she had designed?

Bitter thoughts in mind, Link made his way to the right side of the dais, leaping over the gap made by the flow of lava from above. Just as he was about to reach the door, he heard the grinding of stone on stone above him, and looked up to see the jaw of the dragon close, almost as if it had swallowed the boulder. Feeling very creeped out by the seemingly semi-self-aware dragon statues, Link pulled the key out of his pocket. He took a moment to finagle it into the proper position, then slid it into the lock. The lock receded, turning the gear behind it. Much like the door in Skyview Temple had done, the door pulled apart with a jerk, breaking the key into golden dust.

The large doors swung inward, revealing another set of stairs. As Link walked in, he heard the doors swing shut behind him, and glanced around as he heard the lock click shut once again. With nowhere to go but forward, Link made his way up the twisting staircase, glancing around at the metal fencing surrounding him and blocking his view.

Soon, the stairs opened up to a large room, which stretched back past Link's sight. At the sound of rumbling, Link looked up to see what appeared to be the skeletal body of the dragon head outside, and the boulder from early was somehow defying gravity and rolling up it's ribcage. Link shuddered.

The platform Link now stood on was partially protected with the same metal fencing as the stairs. Seeing a few bomb flowers in the middle, Link carefully plucked them and put them into his newly acquired Bomb Bag. Once his Bag was filled to the brim, Link headed towards another set of stairs just ahead of him. Before he could set foot on them, Fi leapt out of his blade, floating to a halt in front of him.

"Master, I detect Zelda's aura in the surrounding area."

"Really?" Link glanced around at the unremarkable platform, and saw what had previously escaped his vision. He walked over to it, his eyes wide.

"I detect an especially strong reaction from this chain. I calculate the probability Zelda was bound by it recently at 95%." Link stared at the iron chain, feeling his heart drop. The chain was broken, but there was no sign of a struggle. "I surmise Zelda was somehow able to escape and proceed along this path. I suggest we continue with all possible speed." As Fi disappeared back into his blade, Link wondered as to how Zelda could have escaped. His thoughts trailed back to the woman he had seen outside the temple. Had she had something to do with this?

Link walked up the stairs and saw the path was about three yards below him. Careful of his leg, Link slid down the smooth wall and onto the path below. He glanced around nervously at the spike-like rocks protruding from the sides of the path, and up ahead at yet another dragon statue, looming overhead. Link eyed it's closed jaws warily, wondering if the boulder from earlier was just behind it's teeth, waiting to be released. But this path, although sloped just as steeply, was wide enough to dodge the boulder with ease.

As the path leveled out about halfway up, a bone-chilling cackle reverberated around the room, filled with mirth. Link's blood froze as his head whipped up to squint at the top of the dragon's head. Sure enough, there stood Link's worst fear; Ghirahim.

The Demon Lord sneered. "Oh, it's you," he drawled, glaring down at Link with a small smirk on his face. He looked Link up and down. "Healed from our last battle, I see? Good, it would be boring if you'd died."

Link felt a snarl rip through his lips. He was trembling with both anger and fear. How could one man infuriate and scare him so much all at once?

"Let me see…" the Demon Lord said, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. "No, that's not it. This is so very embarrassing, but I seem to be at a loss for your name," he said, not sounding very embarrassed at all.

Link drew his sword, shouting as his fear made him stutter. "That's because I duh-duh-didn't-"

"Not that it matters, really," said Ghirahim, flipping his hair out of his eyes. "To tell you the truth, I'm feeling a bit frustrated, and right now I just need someone to vent to," Ghirahim said, glancing at Link out of the corner of his eyes.

Link tensed up. The last time Ghirahim had needed to release some frustration, Link had ended up as close to death as he could get without calling it murder. Link fingered his blade, never taking his eyes of the man above him. Part of him, a very large part of him, wanted to run. But he couldn't go now, not when Zelda could be so close by.

He glared at Ghirahim, weighing his options. He could try to sound brave and challenge Ghirahim, but at this point, Link wasn't sure if his voice would hold out, and again, he was pretty sure the Demon Lord could wipe the floor with him. The other option was to play along, keep the demon talking, and try with all his might not to stutter. Hating himself for what he was about to do, Link decided to play along. "Wuh-what's wuh-wrong?" he said slowly, and cursed himself as he stammered yet again.

Ghirahim didn't seem to notice Link's trip up, and instantly launched into his story. "I heard my underlings had finally captured the spirit maiden, so of course I rushed over here. What can I say?" he said with a flourish of his hands. "I was excited. Flustered, even…" His tone grew dark, and his fist clenched in front of him. Link gulped, holding his sword a little tighter, not daring to move. "But what did I find when I arrived? That agent of the goddess…"

Ghirahim's voice grew quiet, and Link could no longer hear him. Link watched as Ghirahim twitched and muttered to himself, tensing up for an attack, getting ready to jump away if the demon lord teleported. Link watched as Ghirahim grew still.

"THAT GODDESS-SERVING _DOG_ ESCAPED WITH THE GIRL!" screamed Ghirahim suddenly, making Link jump violently. Ghirahim's teeth were clenched, and he looked furious, but he really didn't care; he had heard happy news. An agent of the Goddess, assumedly the woman who had opened the bridge for him, had saved Zelda. Link breathed a sigh of relief.

"I MUST have the spirit maiden in order to resurrect my master! I MUST HAVE HER!" Ghirahim thrashed around angrily, seemingly lost in his own temper tantrum. Link snapped back to attention, trying to calm his frayed nerves and let his instincts take over. His muscles twitched as he carefully reached back to grab his shield.

After a few moments, Ghirahim began to calm down, and flicking his hair out of his face, turned to glare at Link once again, all humor gone from his face. Link froze midway to his shield, staring. "I got a little carried away there, didn't I?" said Ghirahim, his voice more even. "I don't deal well with…" This he said through gritted teeth, "_complications_, to plans I've laid out so carefully. It's a character flaw of mine."

Link thought that Ghirahim had many more serious character flaws than that, one example being that he was completely psychotic.

"Ah, but something good can still come from this day!" A sadistic grin crept across the Demon Lord's face. "I've had all this bottled-up anger smoldering inside me, and now I can release it."

Link felt all the blood drain from his face. No, not again.

Ghirahim seemed to notice Link's fear, for his grin grew wider. "Oh, don't worry," he said, "I have much better things to do than play with you. There's someone special I'd like you to meet. Oh, don't be shy!" He flicked his hair out of his face again. "I need to vent all this unhealthy anger, and your agony is such a great stress reliever." He brought himself up to his full height. "It won't take more than a few moments with my friend before you're charred to a satisfying crisp. And let me tell you, that will put a spring in my step!" With one snap of his fingers, Ghirahim disintegrated into diamonds. Link stared at the place where he disappeared warily. What did he mean, his friend?

A familiar rumbling answered Link's question for him. The dragon's jaw fell open and out dropped the same boulder. Link stumbled backwards, and then turned around into an all-out sprint. Going down the incline once again, Link was forced to leap out of the way as the boulder picked up speed. He slammed into the spiked sides of the path, wincing slightly. He watched the boulder pick up before slamming into the end of the path below.

Link stared down the slope, nonplussed. Had the boulder been Ghirahim's big, deadly enemy? Link stared into the dust cloud that had formed around the boulder, watching as it cleared. Link's eyes widened. Instead of the solid rock it had been merely moments before, the boulder was cracked, and glowing red, like it had been frozen mid-explosion. The great rock began to twitch, and Link gave a cry of fear as large legs, made of molten lava, sprung out of the boulder. It heaved itself up, towering three times as high as Link, and opened its previously invisible jaws that led into its fiery core. With a powerful roar, the thing began to scurry uphill towards where Link lay on the ground.

With a yell, Link leapt up and began running up the path as fast as he could, his right leg throbbing with the effort. He could hear the monstrous thing gaining on him, could feel its heat as it drew closer. Frantically, Link sheathed his sword and searched his Adventure Pouch, looking for something, anything that could help. Slingshot, potions, wooden shield, bomb bag; each seemed so useless. Link felt himself trip, sending his bomb bag rolling down towards the creature.

"No!" Link screamed, making a desperate grab for it. The bag rolled to the side, coming to a stop, but not before one lit bomb escaped, rolling down towards the creature. It exploded at its feet, and with a roar, the creature withdrew its legs and rolled back down the path. Link dashed for his bomb bag. Instead of slipping back into his Pouch, he hooked it onto his belt. So bombs worked. Good to know.

The boulder hit the bottom with a rumble, but didn't stop to rest. Its legs spring back out, and it stood, opening its jaws again. Link let his hands stray towards the bomb bag, thinking grateful thoughts towards the Mogma who had given it to him earlier in the temple, and prepared to pull out another bomb when the creature began its ascent.

Much to Link's confusion and surprise, the beast drew in a large breath. Link watched, waiting for it to resume its climb. Instead, the creature blew out three large balls of fire.

Link screamed, diving closer down to the wall in an attempt to avoid the ball of fire. Link soon discovered that this was a bad move; the fireball was too close to the wall, and Link yelled in pain as he felt his hair catch on fire, burning the right side of his face.

Quickly, Link batted his hair out. His face hurt like nothing he had ever felt. It wasn't crippling, which meant it couldn't be too serious. His flesh hadn't actually caught on fire, just been burned by his hair. Squinting his right eye shut from the pain, Link ran further up the path as the creature finally resumed its chase.

Once far enough up the path, Link chucked another bomb over his shoulder. He didn't turn around until he heard the creature roar and felt it rumble back down the hill. Once he knew it was retreating, Link whipped around and ran as fast as he could back down.

He kept a wary distance, biting his lip against the pain, as the monster prepared to once again inhale. As soon as it began to take a breath, Link shook his bomb bag out into the air current, sending the remaining eight bombs into the beast's mouth.

They exploded all at once within the monster's belly. It's outer crust of stone flew out, one large chunk narrowly missing Link's head. Link saw, with some amazement, that the beast had an eye. It stared up into the ceiling, obviously stunned. Link stood, staring, until a familiar chiming called out to him from his blade.

"Master Link, I calculate a 80% chance that striking the creature's eye with your blade will result in its death." Link only took a moment to filter what he had just been told before his sword training instincts took over. He drew the blade out of its sheath, and with a running start, sliced the eyeball clean in two.

The monster snapped out of its daze, letting out another roar. Link stumbled backwards as ways of heat began flowing off the creature. It thrashed around, drips of lava flying from its split pupil. Its motions were stiff, and the lava that formed its body began to rush around, darkening slowly. It dropped to the floor as its spindly legs gave out. The lava began to cool, drying into stone. The stone began to crack, and then to crumble, leaking purple smoke as it slowly disintegrated into dust. Link watched as the great monster became nothing but a pile of ash.

Link breathed heavily as sweat he didn't know he had left in him poured down his face. He hissed in pain as the sweat flowed over his burn, leaving black, sooty trails down his cheek. Link felt his heart beating heavily in his chest, and swayed a little where he stood. It was too hot.

Link right temple and forehead screamed with pain, and Link fought the urge to touch the burn, knowing instinctively that it would only hurt more. After a moment, Link gave in. Slowly and cautiously, Link brought his fingers up to survey the damage. He could feel that at least two inches of his hair on his right side had been burned off, but as he felt his skin, he found he wasn't bleeding, although it hurt horribly. He let his hand drop and shoved his now empty Bomb Bag into his pocket. He let out a little groan as the pain in his head got worse, unsure of what to do. "Fi…" he called quietly.

The sword spirit flew out of her blade at his call. "Yes, Master Link?"

Link gestured to his head, indicating the burned area. "What should I do?"

Fi's head turned ever so slightly, and Link assumed that her pupil-less eyes were now examining his injury. After a moment, she spoke, saying, "The burn that the fire beast inflicted is not life-threatening. It will produce blisters and cause pain. I suggest washing, cooling, and bandaging the site."

"Thanks," Link said, gritting his teeth. It really, really hurt. Not to mention, that his leg was now throbbing worse then it had in days, and he could feel more bruises forming from all the bumps he'd taken. He sighed, wiping the sweat off his face. "Where's the spring?" Link asked, glancing around the large room, eying the river of lava flowing beneath the path.

"There is a door at the top of this path that leads out into the spring. Readings indicate that Zelda is still present," said Fi.

Despite everything that had happened to him the past few days, despite the fact that everything hurt, albeit less than after his fight with Ghirahim, even though he was pretty sure he was going to pass out from the heat fairly soon, a wide grin broke out across Link's face, and without another word to Fi, he turned and dashed up the path, just registering the tinkling sound of Fi returning to the blade.

When Link reached the top, he saw a golden door identical to the one in the Skyview Temple. It had the same designs, glowing the same blue-pink glow. As he approached, the door grew brighter before fading away, revealing a dark tunnel. Not even pausing, Link rushed out.

The air around him cooled, and he found himself standing in an open-air corridor, surrounded by beautiful white pillars. A staircase led up to a stone platform, and on the platform, stood Zelda.

The first thing Link noticed were the familiar notes that she plucked out on her harp, the same harp that she had played during the ceremony. Her golden hair hung loose down her back, but the front portions were encased in the same blue-pink crystal that adorned the golden doors to the spring. She wore bracelets of similar material. Her clothes were different; instead of her belts, dress, pants and boots, she wore a pure-white gown, which pooled around her feet and arms.

Next to her stood the mysterious woman, her strange jumpsuit fully revealed. It was a deep greenish-blue, sleeveless, decorated with yellow designs. She had an orange belt tied around her waist, and white cloth was tied up her arms, presumably helping to hold the black, fingerless gloves on her hands. Her pale blonde hair was tied into a thin, tight braid that hung over her right shoulder. She towered over Zelda, and looked as if she was a little taller then Link as well.

Link couldn't speak. The relief and happiness that washed over him at having finally found her was staggering. It was over. They could go home. He wanted to call out to her, to see her bright blue eyes light up when she realized he'd come, but couldn't seem to speak. Zelda plucked the last string, and Link watched as a great golden light opened up in front of them. The woman made a gesture at the light, and Zelda took a step towards it.

Link panicked a bit as she walked away. "Zelda…" he said quietly, finally finding his voice. She took another step. "Zelda! ZELDA!" She paused, and turned around, her hair flying around is a beautiful golden arc. Goddess, he'd missed her. He ran towards the stairs, all of his pains forgotten.

"Link!" she shouted, laughing. She watched as he approached, her smile disappearing, replaced by a concerned look. "Link, what happened to you?!"She ran down to meet him, but a tan arm caught her halfway. Link stopped, looking at the woman a little angrily.

The woman ignored him, keeping her back turned. "You cannot go to him, Your Grace," she said. "Remember what we discussed. Restrain yourself. Focus on the task at hand."

After a moments pause, Link walked up the stairs, his eyes on his best friend. What that woman said didn't matter; Zelda never listened to anyone. Link gave her a small smile, but Zelda did not meet his eyes. Link slowed to a stop halfway up the steps, his smile slipping. "Zelda?" he asked, quietly. She stared at the ground, and Link watched her eyes harden. Link felt his heart sink as she turned her back on him. "Zelda! Wait! Please!" he cried, taking another step.

She didn't turn to look at him. "I have to go. I'm sorry, Link," she said, her voice monotone. Link's blood turned cold. Something was wrong, something was very very wrong. Zelda never talked to him in that voice. She never did. She was his friend, his protector, his crush. She walked towards the light, which Link now assumed to be a portal.

"No! Zelda, please, wait! Wait!" he ran the rest of the way up the steps, but a hand reached out and grabbed him before he could reach his friend. Zelda stepped forward, letting the light engulf her, and vanished. "No… no… Zelda…" Link felt his voice crack, his heart throbbing. To have found her, and to have her leave him…

"It took you far to long to get here." Link looked to his left, meeting the cold eyes of the strange woman. Her eyes scanned over his wounds critically. "Looking at you, I fear the goddess is mistaken in her choice of agents."

Link stared at her. "Wha… What?"

"If this failure is any indication, you have no hope of defending Her Grace from those who seek to assail her," she said, staring at him with her cold, red eyes. Link felt the sudden urge to shove her out of the way and jump into the portal himself. "Do my words anger you, boy? Do my words sting? Let them." She released him, stepping back. "If I had not come when I did, your Zelda would already have fallen into the hands of the enemy."

Link wanted to defend himself, but couldn't find the words. "I-"

"The truth of the matter is you were late. You were late, and you failed to protect her."

Link felt the blood drain from his face. She was right. He had failed her. If she hadn't been there, Zelda would be in Ghirahim's hands. Is that why she was mad at him? Because he almost let her die? "I… I'm sorry, I… Sorry," Link choked out, gazing into the light where Zelda had gone.

"I sent Zelda ahead to learn more of the fate in which she is destined to play a part," she said. She paused, as if waiting for a response, but Link could summon no more words, and stood mouthing his apologies over and over. "Listen well, chosen one," the woman continued, her voice loosing it cold edge, "If you wish to be of help to Her Grace, you must summon a shred of courage and face the trials laid out before you."

Link tore his eyes away from the portal, looking at the woman once more. "I will," he said, his voice cracking and choked. "I will do anything for her."

The woman raised her eyebrows, but continued. "Only when you've conquered the trials will you be of use to Zelda. No sooner. Am I understood?"

Link met her gaze sadly, pain evident in his eyes. "Yes," he said, letting his eyes slide back to the portal. "Yes."

He felt the woman's gaze linger for a few more seconds before she turned and walked into the golden light as well. It obscured her thin, tan frame much like it had Zelda's, and then she too was gone. The light faded with her.

Link stared at the place where they had disappeared, numb to all the pain in his body. He had failed her. He had come so close to losing her. He swallowed heavily, clenching his fists. Not again. Never again would he be late. He would earn her, fight for her, die for her. He loved her, and that was all that he needed to move forward.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey guys! It's been a month since my last update, I know. It's still faster than usual.**

**What do you think of the earth temple battle? The boss battles will usually be fast like this, there is no point and no motivation on my part to write a full out boss battle, all stages included, unless I really, really love every part of it. I also will not be writing a lot of the temples, unless, again, I really enjoy them. So, although you shouldn't expect a lot of the mines, you can probably expect a bit of the beautiful Ancient Cistern.**

**Give me some feedback on my second-ever battle written. I know a few of you were saying you think Link should get better at sword fighting, and not come out of ever boss battle bloody, and I agree with you, to some extent. Link will most likely always have wounds leaving a boss battle, although they won't be as bad as when he first fought Ghirahim. The point of my meek, sweet Link is that he really doesn't believe he's cut out for any of this. If it were anyone else, even Karane, he would not be trying so hard and putting himself in so much danger. He is doing this because he loves Zelda, not because he's good at it or enjoys the glory of fighting.**

**I don't know how I feel about this chapter. I feel like his encounter with Zelda is very fast, very abrupt, and that's kind of the point, but… I dunno. Tell me what you think. Next chapter is already in the works, it's another Skyloft stop-in and then we're headed off to Lanayru Desert! So exciting! One more temple and we're done with the first portion of the game! Probably two or three more chapters until we see Zelda again! How will Link hold up? See you next time!**


	14. Chapter Fourteen: Weakness and Doubt

**A/N: I promised I would do this way back in chapter eight and completely forgot, so I'm doing it now. Well, part of it. Thank you to:  
><strong>

**Aw-Inhabitant, Adjacent to Addiction, Amanto, Anomaly E, ArianandXaia, AtheneNoctua023, Ayuki Karpy, ChaoChao42, Chaotic Memory, Clairae, CookieYamiAiri, Cunningham0208487, CupcakeAlchemist, Cutiegirl30106, DaMan23, Dark-heiha, DarkBren, Divine Ruler of the Sea, Dragrako the Weaver, Emmytree, EndlessLabryinth, Ewelyn The Ghost, FE96jAFFAR, FaithoftheAir, Felgrand, Firebirds of Winter, ForeverHalfa, Franne, FreeHugz767, From Dust to Ashes, GaragntuanYoshi, Generalhyna, Ghost of the moonlight, Goro Adachi, HelentheTrueHylian, HentaiLemon, Her0ofWinds, HeroXLink, James1996, Joshua5529, Kald the Dragon, Kazex0okami, LEva114, LG22, LinkLover123, LoZFreak123, Lupa Gray, MS-Manuscript, MadDog47 (hey gurrllll), Magic Words, Maiden of Hyrule, MeMoRiEz, MidnightWhispersInTheDark, MoltenMatt, msxBunnyBunsx, Perseus Pax, Persnickety-Badger, PikaPikaChuChu, Polygrammar, Portrait of a Scribe, Princess Gwendolen Diana Julia, ProphecyFirebolt, Raiking, Rampaige2012, Rindeer, Riori, Sage of Winds, SaraHHH, Selezine, ShadowNinja1011, Shebu, Silvara, Skyward-Girl, Snappy Awesome, Snow Anoki, Sun-Wind Dragon, Swirlydots, TDDolphin21, TheGoldenWang, The Lifeless girl, ThePrincessofHope, Topaz Skye, TsuinRasengan, Tuba Girl Wonder, TwiliCuckoo, TwiliRupee, Wyote, Yachi98, Yami Zelgadis, Zentin, amwick, barrissandahsokafriendz, bingbingbadgerandthenadgeretts, Candace,paige, clouds 711, codyman153, doramsc, jamesprongslover123 (Yeah Team James!), joegiboy34, klara0kind, luckyseven67, madcrazedmags, mydearwaltson, narutopower1991, njhljp, okamishoujo8, penguinkat3476, pkmngirl, sailorsweetart, spyrozsynder, tatiana323, viximarie, xXDeathIsAPromiseXx (Hey gurrrllllllrlrlrllrlr), yulebird, yutsu21, zelda3469, zeldafreak1122, zeldalink531, zero123456123456**

**For favoriting this story! If you can't find yourself, they are in alphabetical order except the alphabet starts over close to the bottom. Now, on with the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword, its plot devices, or its characters.**

**Sky Child**

_**Chapter Fourteen**_

_Weakness and Doubt_

* * *

><p>The wind rushed through Link's hair as he was propelled upward through the cloud barrier. After activating another Goddess crest in the spring, he had received another message and another stone tablet. After that, he had wasted no time in finding the nearest bird statue. His ears popped as he finally broke through into the land above. Link let go of his Sailcoth, angling himself forward and bringing up his right hand to whistle for his Loftwing. A moment later, the crimson bird slid beneath him, allowing Link time to get a good hold before pulling up.<p>

It had been around dusk when Link left the Earth Temple, and it was quickly turning to night up above the clouds. Link ducked his head down and rested his head on the neck of his bird, which cawed softly beneath him. With one gloved hand, Link stroked its soft feathers, letting the familiar feeling calm him down and help him focus.

He would wait until night had completely fallen to land, even though it was unsafe. He could not risk being caught and potentially forced to stay and rest. He needed to get a move on to Lanayru Desert, whatever that was, and he needed to get there fast. According to the message Fi had given him, Zelda was going to travel through some kind of gate into another world. He didn't know whether to stop her or follow her, but either way, he needed to get there. In addition to his need for speed, Link did not want a repeat of the fight with Pipit or the horrible conversation with the headmaster. It would be easier to just slip in an out quietly.

Skyloft was a slowly growing shadow in the distance, and Link had to squint as it grew darker. It was a moonless night. He breathed in the cool night air, thin and clean, so unlike the dirty, dry air in Eldin. He wished Zelda were there to fly home with him.

The island was getting close, and suddenly Link wondered why he couldn't see the lanterns of the night patrol, neither in the sky nor by the Academy. Link angled his Loftwing down slowly, landing gently in the middle of the plaza. His bird seemed to know that they needed to be quiet, as it walked gingerly across the stone, it's talons making the gentlest of clicking sounds.

Link slid off the Loftwing's back, landing with a soft thud and glancing around. Still no sign of anyone. Link gave his Loftwing a gentle pat and looked it in the eye, silently passing on his thanks. He felt a flow of warmth from their mental connection, and smiled despite himself. "Stay close, I'll be back soon," he whispered. The bird blinked at him to show it understood before silently taking off once more, disappearing just below the lip of the island. Link watched him go, his smile slowly fading.

The dark night seemed strange and unnatural. Normally the nights on Skyloft were quiet, punctuated occasionally by the howl of a Remlit that crossed the path of a Chu-chu. But that night the howls were different, more angry than surprised, and they pierced the oppressive silence frequently. The stars did not provide much light, but it didn't matter, Link knew all the paths in his sleep. He headed towards the Bazaar, relishing the cool breeze on his burn. Up the stairs he went, then around the closed tent. He dashed through the gate and up the wooden bridge, feeling very exposed, and finally came to a stop in front of the closed gates of the statue's courtyard.

Link peered at the gates. They were slightly ajar; someone must have left them open. Thankful for his good luck, Link pushed the gate open wider, wincing as it gave a loud creak. He stepped inside and was about to close the gate behind him when the sound of footsteps made him freeze.

"Who's there?" Up ahead, a dark figure stepped out from the shadows around the base of the statue. Link stood still, hoping that they had not seen him. "...Link?" the voice called again, her voice unsure. As the figure stepped into dim starlight, Karane's face appeared. She glanced around, unable to see Link from his place in the darkness. Link watched silently as she took a few tentative steps forward, her hands inching towards something tucked into her belt.

As she stepped away from the shadows, Link was surprised to see that she was wearing heavy-duty chainmail, much like what he was wearing. That sort of armor was saved for combat only, and as guard duty was usual a very uneventful job, it was strange for her to be wearing it. Even stranger, however, was that fact that she was not carrying a lantern, especially on such a dark night. Where the lantern usually hung from her belt was a slingshot. What was going on? Link debated calling out to her, but decided against it when he heard someone else moving out of sight.

"Karane, what's wrong?" came Pipit's voice from behind the statue. Link heard him walk around to Karane, but Pipit stayed in the shadows, making him impossible to see.

"I thought I heard the gate… I thought… maybe…" Karane trailed off, glancing around once more. "I guess I imagined it…"

Link heard Pipit sigh. "I know it's weird without a lantern, but they attract too much attention."

"I know," she said defensively. "That's not the issue, I thought it might have been… him," Karane said, glancing around the courtyard once more. "I keep hoping that one of these days I'll find him sitting here with Zelda, both of them completely unharmed." She sighed and scuffed the toe of her boot of the ground. "I'm worried."

There was silence, and for a moment Link thought that Pipit had gone back behind the statue. "I know, Karane. I know," the knight said quietly. "But they'll be back, I know they will."

"How do you know?" asked Karane.

"You didn't see the look in Link's eyes last time he was here. That look…" he trailed off, and Link wished desperately that he could see his face. "It was like he had made a decision to either bring her back or die trying, and because I refuse to believe that the Goddess would ever let some like him die, I know that he'll succeed."

Karane's back was to Link, but he could hear the tears in her voice. "How could everything go so wrong so fast? It feels like forever since they left."

Finally, Pipit stepped into the light and wrapped his arms around Karane, burying her face in his shoulder. "We'll make it through. We all will." Pipit brought up a hand to cradle her head. "I promise."

Quietly as he could, Link slipped back through the gate and left the courtyard behind him. He felt the tips of his ears turning red. Pipit and Karane had hugged before, but that had seemed so intimate; Link felt as if he had intruded upon something extremely private.

Link breathed in the cool night air once more. He couldn't go to the altar beneath the statue with Pipit and Karane right there, and he couldn't just stand around in the dark waiting for them to leave. The wind blew a few strands of hair into his burn, and Link winced. _'Maybe I should find some potion first,'_ Link thought, _'I'll come back after.'_

Checking to see that Karane and Pipit were still distracted, Link dashed silently across the wooden bridge. He turned towards the Academy and squatted low to make himself less visible. When he reached the Academy doors, he pulled them open carefully and slowly, and slid through when he had a good foot and a half of space.

On practiced feet, Link crept through the silent Academy all the way down to his room. He was fairly certain that he had some potion stored in there somewhere, and was determined to find it. Now that he was out of the cool breeze, his burn had begun to sting more fiercely. He opened his door, glad to find that no one had locked it in his absence, and slipped inside.

It was once again such a relief to be back in his own room. It was a little stuffy, as no one had been there to open the window in a few days, but it was otherwise the same as it had always been. His slightly messy desk, his slept-in sheets, his figurines, even the familiar sound of Fledge's breathing on the other side of the divider was the same. Quietly as he could, Link opened his wardrobe and began to rummage around for the bottle of potion. But no potion was there. Link ran his hand through his hair and gave out a small hiss when he accidentally brushed his burn. He froze, listening for any sign that Fledge had heard him, but the sounds of steady breathing continued undisturbed. Link went to close his wardrobe, but something white caught his eye.

Link reached behind the piles of clutter and extracted a piece of parchment that had been previously hidden. It wasn't covered in dirt, so it must have been placed there recently. Link unfolded the parchment carefully and squinted to see the thin writing in the dark.

_Link-_

_I've confiscated your potions. If you are in need of them, you may come see me at any time to retrieve them._

_- Instructor Owlan_

Link sighed. So much for a quick stop. Link crumpled the letter and threw it back into his wardrobe. He had no choice but to go and visit Owlan. In order to be fast, he needed to be healthy.

Link made his way back up the stairs to Owlan's room just as silently as he had been on his way down. Hoping that the Instructor would still be awake, he knocked softly on the door.

The door flew open, and behind it stood a very tired looking Owlan. Link watched as Owlan's eyes widened in surprise, and then narrowed as Owlan surveyed Link's wounds. Without a word, he stepped to the side, gesturing for Link to enter his room. Link complied, and the door shut behind him.

"I have to say, I honestly didn't expect you to come," said Owlan. The man began moving around his room, plucking leaves from assorted plants. "It's a good thing you did, though. That burn looks painful." Link sat down in the chair by the instructor's desk and watched as Owlan pulled out a dark blue potion and pulled out its cork. He sprinkled the leaves into the potion and swirled it around. After a moment, he set it on his desk next to Link and moved to his wardrobe. He pulled out some bandages and moved over to his desk once more. He stuck the bandages into the potion, and then turned to Link. "Take off your tunic, chainmail, arm guards, and boots. I don't know what happened to you, but you're not leaving this room until I am satisfied that you are healthy again."

Link complied silently as Owlan began to shuffle about once more. Once he had everything off and folded neatly on the floor, and his sword and shield were leaning against the wall, Owlan approached him. The man kneeled down and picked up Link's right leg and rolled up his pants. He prodded the bare skin, turned it every which way, and finally said, "You haven't been doing as I instructed, have you?"

"No, sir," Link said quietly.

Owlan moved on, rolling up his other pant leg before moving on to Link's arms. He inspected his wrist and jaw and declared them healed, gave as tsking sound as he examined the small burns littering Link's hands, and made Link lift up his shirt to check his ribs, all of which he declared healed.

Owlan seemed to have inspected everything he intended to, and he stood up. Link met his eyes nervously. Now that Owlan had finished with the inspection, Link could only assume there would be an inquiry. He was not disappointed.

"What have you been doing?" Owlan asked, his gaze never wavering from Link's face.

"Searching for Zelda," Link answered without hesitation.

"Have you been taking risks?"

Link thought for a moment before answering. "None that weren't necessary."

"And that burn? Was that a necessary risk?"

Link looked away. "Yes," he replied softly.

After a moment, Owlan sighed. "You're lucky that burn is not serious. Any worse than that, and I'm positive you would be dead." Link continued to look at the floor. "As for your leg, it's healed, but incorrectly. By not giving it the proper rest, you've caused some permanent damage. It won't be the same again."

"Will it keep me from moving quickly?" Link asked, still not looking at the man in front of him.

"You tell me," said Owlan.

Link looked down at his leg. It wasn't throbbing at the moment, but Link knew that any climbing, jumping, or even running for too long would change that. If what Owlan said was true, than he had to go through the rest of his journey with a bad leg. All of his sword stances would be ruined, his speed would be hindered, and his fighting ability compromised. "It'll do more than slow me down," said Link. He felt his hatred for Ghirahim rise up inside him. It was that man's fault that his leg was now apparently crippled.

Owlan seemed to consider something before moving towards his wardrobe once more, this time pulling out a large wooden box. Owlan reached into his shirt and pulled out a cord that had previously been hidden beneath his clothes. On the cord hung a small, brass key. Without removing the key from the cord or the cord from his neck, Owlan unlocked the little box and set it down on the bed. He reached inside it's depths and pulled out a jar of yellow potion. The potion glowed slightly in the dark room, and Link looked up to watch its pulsing light.

"This is an extremely complex potion. It contains magic," explained Owlan, "So you can imagine how hard it is to come by. The ingredients of the potion are exceedingly rare, and if I am not mistaken, may be completely gone from any island above the clouds." Owlan kneeled back down and pulled out the potion's cork. "It's extremely powerful, so only a small amount will be necessary." Owlan reached in to the jar with his fingers, coating them in a thin layer of the glowing liquid.

Link watched with wide eyes as Owlan gently trailed his fingers down the bare skin of Link's injured leg, leaving shimmering trails behind them. The trails grew brighter for a moment before disappearing into Link's skin. "What did that do?" asked Link.

Owlan began corking the jar once more. "This potion cannot heal, but it can give power." Owlan put the potion back into its box, locking it once more. "But magic must have balance. The power this potion gave you will fortify you leg during battles, running, really any day-to-day activities. However, if it is put under great strain, the bone in your leg will shatter. Even I could not heal that, not completely." Owlan looked Link in the eye. "If your bone were to shatter, I would not let you continue on your journey. That is, if you were to make it back here. The potion will wear off in about a month, but until then, you are in danger of hurting yourself even more. Do you understand?"

Link gulped. He had never wanted any of this, let alone a magically fortified leg, but there wasn't any turning back now. "I understand." He almost wished the Owlan had told him the potential consequences before applying the potion, but it ewas probably best that he did not: Link would have agonized over it for far too long.

They two studied each other for a moment before Owlan sighed once more. "Alright. The bandages should have soaked long enough, let me take care of your burn." Owlan lifted the jar of blue potion off his desk and kneeled down beside Link. Link watched out of the corner of his eye as Owlan began carefully applying gobs of the potion to the side of his head. It felt nice and cool, and Link couldn't help the sigh of relief that escaped his lips.

Owlan worked slowly and silently, but the longer Link was left to his own devices, the more he wondered about why Karane and Pipit had been armored so heavily for nightly patrol. "Instructor Owlan?"

"Yes?"

"Why…" Link trailed off, searching for words. "I saw Karane and Pipit at the Goddess Statue, why were they, you know, um…"

"Armed and patrolling areas that aren't usually patrolled?" supplied Owlan.

"Yeah," said Link. "That."

Owlan let out a tired sigh. "It's a long story, but here's the gist of it. Since the day of the ceremony, the Remlits and creatures around the island have been acting up. They have been attempting to attack homes, destroying gardens, and it became necessary to have constant patrols. Lanterns were banned after a particularly nasty incident in which a lone guard was attacked by multiple beasts at once," Owlan explained. Finally finished with the application of the potion, he began to fish out the bandages. "Multiple armed groups now guard the town and alternate patrolling certain areas during the night."

Link let out a shaky breath. Even his home above the clouds was being affected by whatever "fate" the Goddess had inflicted upon him. It just seemed… so unfair. The two sat in silence once more, save for the quiet noises of relief Link made as the cool, damp bandages were wrapped around his burn. After a few minutes, Owlan finished. The man stood from his place on the ground and started putting the jar of blue potion away. Link leaned back in his chair, relishing the feeling of the healing potion against his forehead.

"Have you found any sign of her?"

Link jumped. He looked up to see Owlan staring at him from across the dark room. Thoughts of Zelda flowed back into his mind. The sight of her standing at the spring, the hard look in her eyes, the strange woman telling him that he was late. "Yes," he said quietly. "Yeah, I have."

"How is she?"

Link looked down at his pile of dirty, burnt, and torn clothes. "Safe," he answered. "A woman sent by the Goddess is protecting her. Because I couldn't." Link's fist tightened at his sides. "I was too slow," he mumbled. He stood up from his chair. "I should get going, I need to go to Lanayru." Link started to head towards the door, but the firm hand of Owlan stopped him.

"No, Link, you need to rest," said the Instructor, attempting to pull him back.

Link wrenched out of his grasp. "No, you don't understand!" Link said angrily. He turned to glare at the man beside him. "I was too late. She almost died, and it would have been my fault!"

Link's words hung in the quiet air of the Academy for a moment. Link glared at Owlan, who merely stared back at him with an unreadable expression. Link felt his hands shaking, but not out of anger. Disappoint, sadness, and self-hatred were all welling up inside him. "I'm not strong enough…" he mumbled.

Owlan grabbed Link's arm and pulled him away from the door. Using Link's surprise to his advantage, Owlan swung Link onto the bed. Link looked up and was met with Owlan's angry gaze. "Do you really believe that?" the man said, his voice terrifyingly calm. "The Goddess chose you for a reason, Link. Do not doubt her." Link's throat closed up, and he looked down in shame. "Chasing Zelda blindly and with foolish speed will do nothing but get you killed. You must take care of yourself, as you will find that it is impossible to bring Zelda back if you are dead." Link couldn't see Owlan's face, and really didn't want to. "I am going to get you a tray of food and water. You will eat and drink everything I give you, and then you will sleep. I will wake you before dawn." Link heard Owlan turn and walk away, but didn't look up, not even when the door closed behind him.

Why did it seem like everything he did was wrong? Go to slow, and Zelda dies. Go to fast, and Zelda is left without a hero. Link snorted bitterly. If he could be called a hero. With all his injuries and all the times he'd already failed, he seriously doubted he was the hero the Goddess seemed to expect him to be. He was nothing more than a stuttering fool who could do nothing right. He couldn't even take care of himself properly. A lump rose in Link's throat, but he pushed it down. Why did he always feel the need to cry? Why was he so weak?

Link tried to getting his breathing under control for a few more minutes, and as time ticked forward, Link could feel the waves of forgotten exhaustion, hunger, and thirst flowing over him. Maybe Owlan was right, maybe he should spend the night. With waves of quilt welling up in his chest, Link resolved to put off his journey for another few hours, just to eat, just to sleep, before he took up his destiny once more.

* * *

><p>Link sat on the edge of Owlan's bed, pulling on his boots. Just as promised, Owlan had shaken Link awake just before the sun was about to peek over the clouds. Owlan had grabbed him a new cap, and he pulled his hat on over his freshly healed burn. Owlan had helped him take the bandages off quickly, and although the skin was a little pink, and his hair hung in choppy, sooty clumps around the area, it was better than Link had hoped.<p>

Link stood up and kicked his boots against the floor to get his toes in all the way. Owlan had gone to stand lookout by the student rooms, ensuring that no one would see Link as he went to the Goddess Statue. Link swung his sword and shield back over his shoulder and double-checked his Adventure Pouch. He felt better than he had in days; his leg wasn't throbbing, a solid meal was in his stomach, fresh water was in his jar, and he had a good night's dreamless sleep behind him. Feeling a bit more confident than he had the night before, Link headed out to the Goddess Statue.

Skyloft lay silent in the dusky half-light of the early morning. Link made his way quickly through the cool air to the Goddess Statue, not stopping to look around for a moment. He took the steps down to the altar two at a time and jogged his way over the pedestal where the Goddess sword had previously sat. As soon as he was within arms reach of altar for the tablets, Fi leaped out of his sword. "Master Link," she chimed. "Please insert the tablet we recovered from the spring in Eldin." Link turned to watch as Fi summoned the third tablet. Much like the two before it, it appeared in a burst of light from Fi's strange wings. This tablet was larger than the other two, and was inlaid with a yellow gem that Link could not identify.

"Thanks Fi," Link said as he grabbed the stone. Link turned back to the pedestal, which held the other two tablets that he had already recovered. As he slid this last tablet into the remaining space, the stone embedded within it glowed brightly, and the familiar rumbling of thunder could be heard in the distance. Link stepped back from the altar to look at the map all the stones had created. Carved into the stone seemed to be a rough version of the magic map he had in his tunic, the one Fi had given him when they first landed in the Sacred Grounds. Luckily, the map seemed to be protected by magic, because even though Link had changed tunics after his first was destroyed by Ghirahim, the map was still tucked into the same spot.

"I've confirmed the location of a third opening in the cloud barrier in the sky to the Southwest," said Fi. Link turned to see that she had been floating just beside him. "It will allow you to reach a new area on the surface. I suggest going there as soon as you are suitably prepared."

"Thanks Fi," Link said once more. The sword spirit nodded in response and moved like she was about to somersault back into the blade. "Wait!" Link said. He felt himself blush a bit as Fi froze where she was and turned her expressionless face to look at him.

"Yes, Master?"

Link looked down to try and keep himself from losing his nerve. The question had been bubbling inside him since the night before, and he couldn't shake it. "Do you think…" Link trailed off as he searched for the proper words. "Is it possible that there's been a mistake?"

Fi turned her whole body to face him. "A mistake in what?"

Link bit his lip. "A mistake… in me being the hero." Fi did not respond, so Link continued. "I mean, all of this felt so right at first, drawing the sword, hearing you say it was my destiny. It all fit, the legends, the nightmares, everything, but…" Link sighed. "But fighting Ghirahim, trying to get to the springs, I feel like it's all way too much. Like that there's no way I can do it all, and I can't help but think maybe it's because someone made a mistake. Maybe it's not supposed to be me."

Link looked at Fi, and Fi at him. "Master Link, we have only been together for a short time," said Fi, "And I understand that you may have doubts caused by your unsuccessful attempts, but I assure you that my software is not incorrect. My scans recognized you as the one the Goddess chose, there has been no mistake."

"But maybe the Goddess chose wrong," said Link, thinking about what the woman at the spring had said to him.

"Although I do not fully understand the developments of humans or their emotions, it is my understanding that physical strength and capability is something that is built over time. According to my calculations, the chance that the Goddess has made a mistake is only 5%."

Link couldn't help but smile. It was nice to know that someone had faith in him, someone who had actually seen him fail. "Thank you, Fi," he said sincerely. The sword spirit nodded and flew back into the blade with the familiar ringing tinkle.

Feeling much more confidant and ready than he had since he'd first left Skyloft, Link headed out into the open air once more. The sun was just rising over the clouds, but Link didn't stop to admire it. He jumped off of the stone dais and onto the grass below. Not wanting to be seen running across the town, Link turned and ran towards the platform behind the courtyard. The last time he had used that platform was when Zelda shoved him off on the day of the ceremony. But Link leapt off the platform alone, falling spread eagle through the open air. With a loud whistle and a responding screech, Link's Loftwing caught him mid fall. Link patted its feathers gently. "Sorry I took so long," he said. The bird screed in response, and Link felt the companionship he and his bird shared through their mental connection. Link had never realized how nice that was, to feel his bird's presence around him.

Seeming to sense where Link needed to go, the bird banked right, smoothly turning to the southwest. Link and his bird thought as one, slowly gaining altitude as they made their way across the slowly brightening sky. A large pillar of golden light came into view, shooting up from the clouds and dissipating into the blue sky. When they were getting close, Link went into almost a straight dive. The wind rushed past his face, and he could hear his sword rattling against his shield. His sock hat flapped wildly behind him, and the hole in the clouds grew closer. Just as the entered the pillar of light, Link rolled smoothly off his bird. With one last caw, the Loftwing pulled up and flew away. Just like flying into Faron and Eldin, the light blocked Link's sight of what was below him. With practiced grace, Link fell straight through the cloud barrier, his ears popping on the way down, and down to the Surface below.

For the third time, the world opened up beneath him. The landscape was once again beyond Link's imagination. From his altitude, Link could only make out masses of yellow and orange, a solid mass stretching as far as the eye could see. As he fell lower, Link could make out ridges and gaps in what appeared to be some sort of stone. The ground was covered in sand, and everything was varying shades of orange, yellow, and brown. A few stories from the ground, Link smoothly pulled out his Sailcloth, and drifted down onto the platform beneath him.

Link's jaw dropped. Faron was full of life, Eldin was full of power, but Lanayru was full of something else entirely. Link seemed to have landed on top of some sort of tower, and from the place above the sandy ridges, Link could see far into the distance. The sun, despite being blocked by the clouds, still shined brightly off the endless piles of sand. Large masses that looked like fallen towers rose in the distance, mammoth in size. The air was dry and warm, but nothing could beat the heat of Eldin. Here and there the expanse of sand was broken up by weak vegetation, wilting in the light reflected off the sand. Out of all the things Link had seen, this might have been the most breathtaking sight yet.

Link heard the familiar chime behind him and looked as Fi floated to a halt in front of him. "A report, Master Link," she said. "We have arrived at Lanayru Mine."

"I don't know what that is," said Link, "But it's beautiful." Link looked back out over the landscape and saw Fi do the same out of the corner of his eye.

"A mine is a place where resources are excavated from the ground, such as the gems that make your currency," Fi explained.

Link turned to her, surprised. "Rupees come from here?" he said with disbelief. "How do they get to Skyloft?"

"All the 'Rupees' above the clouds have been there since the creation of Skyloft. This mine had been non-functional for several centuries," she said. "The resources that could once be found here disappeared when Lanayru became a desert."

"What's a desert?" asked Link.

"According to my data banks, a desert is a place that has little to no rainfall yearly," said Fi.

Link really didn't understand what Fi meant by "rainfall," as all that came to mind was the "rain" he and Zelda had seen once, but he decided to let it go. "How did it become a desert?" link asked again. Whatever it was about this beautiful place, Link found himself more curious than ever before about the Surface.

"This arid region was transformed over the course of several hundred years." Link waited for a moment, but Fi did not seem inclined to continue. Before Link could ask another question, he felt something hot inside his tunic. Link reached down his shirt and pulled out the magic parchment. As he opened it, the woods of Faron, the Eldin volcano, and Skyloft all colored themselves in and floated off the page. A red light glowed in Eldin, a bluish-green light erupted in the Sealed Grounds, and a Golden light appeared in the blank part of the map. Slowly, the area around the light filled with color, and the words "Lanayru Mine" floated off the page. The map changed perspectives, and suddenly Link was looking at a layout of the area. There were two paths up ahead, both of which disappeared into question marks at their ends.

"My projections show that Zelda must have traveled through this area," said Fi.

Link nodded and stuck the map back into his tunic. "Alright. Let's get moving," he said. Fi nodded approvingly and returned to the sword.

Link looked out over the landscape with hope. This was the last place on the map. Maybe at the end of this path, he'd be able to find Zelda and do… Well, whatever it was they needed to do. Link realized he wasn't exactly sure what that was. According to what Fi said the night he met her, he was "burdened with the task of abolishing the shadow of apocalypse from the land." But what did that even mean? What apocalypse? The only evil Link had seen so far was Ghirahim, and he had no idea what his plans were, just that he wanted Zelda. What did he have to do? Defeat Ghirahim? All he'd been told was it was his destiny to wield the Goddess sword and follow Zelda. Maybe, by the time he caught up to her, they'd both have done what they needed to and could return together.

Hoping with all his heart that this would be it, he only had to get through one more temple before he could go home, Link descended the ladder into the desert below.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey guys! So, here we are again. I just finished my last day of school for the year, so I have all summer to write for you guys, and I decided to celebrate with a new chapter. Yay! Although I'm not happy with the first half. I never am, really. Hopefully there weren't too many spelling/grammar mistakes, I couldn't get in touch with my beta and didn't want to make you guys wait.  
><strong>

**Here we are in Lanayru Desert! Our trip to Eldin went kind of fast, so we are going to be slowing down again because if you can't tell, I absolutely love Lanayru Desert. It is my favorite area in the game. Even the music is fantastic. We got some Fi conversation, Link has a kind-of healed leg now, a confidence boost, and some added motivation to never be late again. So maybe Link can actually enjoy some of this part of the journey before I'm forced to tear out his heart again, scare him senseless with trails, wounds him with temples round 2, and then have him go through the most heartbreaking cutscene known to man.**

**I'm going to let you guys pick what you want next chapter to be, as I am willing to do two things: I can write as Link travels through the desert and discovers the Time Stones before the temple, or we can skip to the boss fight of the temple again and get to the cutscene afterwards. I would really put a lot of effort into making the desert exploration cool and fun, and I think it would be nice to have relatively happy Link for a bit. I'm saying right now, I am not writing the mines, because God dang it that temple annoyed me. I know I have yet to write a temple, but I assure you, the Great Cistern will receive much love from me.**

**Last piece of business is to beg for reviews! I know you are all out there, I can see your subs and favorites and I really appreciate them, but a review just means so much to me. If it's two words, a novel, a rant, or a flame, reviews inspire me to get off my (*****LANGUAGE ALERT*****) ass and keep on writing a new chapter for you. The also make me just super happy in general and brighten my day, even if the review is like "u suq" I'm like LOL YAY REVIEW because somehow my mind have convinced me that if you take the time to tell me I suck you obviously care. I know I'm crazy, and also slightly giddy because I'm done with this school year, but whatever.**

**I used Tetraninja's walkthrough as a reference for game dialogue and such.**

**Okay, 6teenana out! Peace! (That was awfully cheesy, I don't know what's wrong with me, sorry.)**


	15. Chapter Fifteen: The Lanayru Desert

**A/N: You guys gave me so many reviews! You have no idea how happy that made me. As a result of both free time and motivation, I think we might just have the fastest post ever in this story. But before we continue, I shall make good on the second part of my promise from chapter eight. So, thank you to:**

**AW-Inhabitant, Adjacent to Addiction, Aerrows-Girl07, Amanto, ArianandXaia, Beautiful Theif, C. , ChaoChao42, Chaotic Memory, CheerfulBubbles369, Clairae, CreatorofHavoc, CryingCicada, Cunningham0208487, CupcakeAlchemist, Cutiegirl30106, Dark-heika, BarkThibious, BetectiveWallace, DitzyDooGaming, Divine Ruler of the Sea, Dragon God xxx, Dragoness243, Emmytree, EndlessLabyrinth, Eri Beri0123, Espionage247, Ewelyn The Ghost, FE96jAFFAR, FaithoftheAir, Felgrand, Firebirds of Winter, Flameshield, Flamin'Wolf, ForeverHalfa, Franne, Freefan1412, From Dust to Ashes, GargantuanYoshi, Generalhyna, Ghost of the moonlight, GingahNinjah, Hearts In Strangeness, HentaiLemon, Her0ofWinds, HeroXLink, Hiddenigma (clever name, by the way), In Search of Paradise, James1996, Joshua5529, Katia0203, Kunai94, Kyospolsion (Fruits Basket? If not, ignore me), LEva114, Leina16, LinkLover123, LoZFreak123, LokiStargazer, MS-Manuscript, MY-NAME-IS-9-19-1-1-3-3 (Isaacc?), MadDog47 (hey gurrlll), Magic Words, Maiden of Hyrule, Master of The Wild Card, Miss Scarlett Leigh, Miss Topaz, MoltenMatt, Moon13Dreams, MorganosaurusRex (also a clever name), Narwe, Okami1001, Pander Bear, Persnickety-Badger, PikaPikaChuChu, Polygrammar, Princess Gwendolen Diana Julia, Pure Aqua, Rampaige2012 (Bagel? Is that you? Hi!), Romani-chan, SB2FLazy, Sachie Yoritomo, Scheherazade's Sonata, SentineI07, ShadowNinja1011, Shatteredbutterfly64, Shebu, Silvara, Snow Anoki, StrangerWithAMoustache, Sun-Wind Dragon, SxDsX, Tabbycat270, Taichi L. Yagami (I'm rereading Death Note right now XD), Tempest Bound, ThaRedfield, The-Sun=Princess, TheAmazingAshleyAnn, The Lifeless girl, Topaz Skye, Tuba Girl Wonder, Tyler04, Unclever title (I think that's pretty clever), Vadam N7, Wavebreeze, Wraith Five, Wyote, XXX-brokenmirror-XXX, XXXXX11, Yami Zelgadis, YaoiLover2001, Zeretoz Skullhunter, airbender552 (Zutara or Kataang?), alatarielcryatan, amwick, barrissandahsokafriendz, bingbingbadgerandthebadgeretts, bookgirl0, , cegrox, clouds711, cyberneticstar, darkrai6543, dbzgtfan2004 (I tried it, I couldn't deal with Vegeta's mustache), doramsc, drooley-likes-cake, hawkeye-song, iranda20, jessiegirl016, joegiboy34, kage-ryu14, karusenshi, keyblademasta12, kurohyacchan, luckyseven67, madcrazedmags, miss-sixx, mydearwaltson, myswordhandtwicthes (my friend has that problem), nine-taileddemonfox1597, notacloudinsight, pkmngirl, rach981, silverwolftribe19, sora-sky18, spyrozsynder, supersmach, thatzeldachick-katie, tiduscanfly, twiliplatypus, xXDeathIsAPromiseXx, yulebird, yutsu21, zeldafan88, zeldafreak1122, zeldarules64, zero123456123456, zhiqiang**

**For subscribing to this story and bearing through the long waits between chapters. I hope you will continue with me to the end! (This list again starts over abut 3/4s in, so make sure to check everywhere for you name.)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own this.**

**Sky Child**

_**Chapter Fifteen**_

_The Lanayru Desert_

* * *

><p>Link walked quietly through the old mining tunnels, his sword held out in front him. It pulsed gently in his hands and occasionally let out a faint ring as it led him towards Zelda.<p>

Link was making good time. His leg felt good, there wasn't anything worse than a few Keese hanging around, and the only obstacles in the caves was the occasional stone cart left sitting in the way. Soon enough, the cave he was walking through opened up into what appeared to be the center of the mines. There were the remnants of a track for the carts, and little conveyer belts sticking out of the stone walls. Large piles of rocks were lying around, and even a few of the strange little stone people Link had seen earlier. They were all broken, rusted, and almost stone themselves. The center of the circular hub was a platform with a large, purple crystal lodged in a pedestal. But what caught Link's attention were the hundreds of green and blue rupees lying about, some on the conveyer belts, some buried in the rooks, all of them shinning as if they had just been polished.

Link walked into the little hub, his sword still out and searching for Zelda. A quick wave of the blade told Link that he needed to head through one the doors at the far ends of the hub. Resisting the urge to dig out a few of the rupees, Link headed over to the door on the right. It was like the other doors Link had seen in the temples, the ones that slid up automatically. But when Link approached the door, it didn't move. He sheathed the Goddess Sword and tried to push the door up. It wouldn't budge.

Link, now a little worried, went over to the other door, only to find that it was just as stationary as its counterpart. _'Great,'_ Link thought, _'So much for making good time.'_ The teen glanced around the hub once more, looking to see if he had missed a switch somewhere. But there were only the buried rupees and the crystal. Something tickled Link's memory: back in the Deep Woods, a gem had been the switch for the door to the temple. Maybe hitting this crystal would do the same.

Link drew his sword and walked up to the pedestal. Up close, he could see thin, golden lines carved into the face of the crystal. The almost looked like an eye. With the flat of his blade, Link whacked the side of the crystal.

The reaction was immediate. Blue light appeared around the pedestal and started flying into the crystal, which brightened until it was completely white. It buzzed a bit, and then the light vanished, revealing a now light-blue crystal. Link glanced around at the doors. The still remained shut. Just before Link went to whack it again, however, the crystal flew out of the pedestal and hovered just above it. It let out a pulse of energy, and then the strangest thing Link had ever seen or felt happened.

It was quick, but as the energy washed over him, Link lost his breath, felt his heart skip a beat, and heard his blood rushing in his ears. The wave spread through the entire area, and as it went, the rusted platform became polished metal, full of bright yellows, oranges, blues, and greens. The sandy ground turned to rich soil, and grass and flowers appeared. The cart tracks looked new, and the conveyer belts began moving again letting out a steady stream of rupees. The mine carts were brought back to life, and with a soft chiming sound, the two in the area lit up with the small blue as the crystal and began to hover just above their tracks. But perhaps the most amazing of all was that the little piles of stone people flew out of the ground. They were half as tall as Link, with bodies like three-dimension number eights. There faces were red, and there bodies made of creamy-white, red, and pale yellow designs. On their heads were strange, ornate hats, with blues, browns, oranges, yellows, and greens. They all had two large hands that floated next to their bodies, attached by a stream of blue light that crackled twitched like nothing Link had ever seen. And they themselves floated above the ground, just like their mine carts.

Link's jaw fell open. The crystal had made everything new again, even brought the old, broken creatures back to life. The sandy, desolate landscape was bright and lively, and Link could see over the edges of the walls that the grass continued out of sight. Link looked at the crystal floating next to him. Did it magically restore life? All of the little stone people were moving around, collecting rupees, digging, moving the carts, all acting like suddenly coming back from near extinction was a normal occurrence.

Link walked up to one of the little person who was floating by the conveyer belts, monitoring their progress. "Um, excuse me?" Link asked. The little thing spun around. "What just happened?"

The little creature gave him a little glare. "What do you mean, bzzzt?" it said. It's voice was monotone for the most part, except for the little bzz and beeps it occasionally made.

Link pointed at the crystal floating above the pedestal. "That crystal," Link said, "What is it? What just happened?"

The little person really glared this time. "That is a Timeshift Stone, zrrrt. They're not for human use, so get lost, vrrm!" The little person turned back to his work, leaving Link speechless. A Timeshift Stone? Did that mean…?

The familiar chime rang from Link's blade, which he still held in his hand, and out flew Fi. "I am able to confirm that a time shift has occurred within this space," she said.

"A time shift?" Link glanced around at the busy workers, the land that now looked more like Faron Woods than the Desert. "How…? What…?"

"Any impact to the blue stones creates a sustained temporal disruption field in the surrounding area," Fi explained. "Readings show that this area is in a past time state."

Link's breath whooshed out of him. He was back in time? "Puh-puh-past tuh-time?!" he exclaimed, not evening noticing his stammer, so intense was his surprise and shock. Fi went back into the blade, but Link was too distracted to notice. He had gone back in time. Time travel. That was something he and Zelda used to pretend about! Link didn't think he could recover.

Link walked back towards the mining tunnels, his jaw still hanging open, and saw that the old cart sitting inside had also come back to life. But just behind it, the cave was still dusty, sandy, and old. A thing blue line of energy shone along the walls, ceiling and floor. Curios, Link walked through it. For a split second once again, Link lost his breath, his heart skipped a beat, and his blood rushed in his ears, and then he was standing on the other side of the line, back in the future, or present, or something. Link turned around and could still clearly see the little people working away in their bubble of time. Link's head hurt, but Goddess was that amazing.

Link walked back through the barrier with his eyes still trained on the little people ahead of him, and therefore fell with an "Oomph!" into the stationary mine cart in front of him.

The mine cart started moving immediately, and Link sat up inside to watch as he travelled smoothly through the hub and out the left-side door, which opened into three triangular sections as opposed to straight up like Link had assumed.

The cart puttered forward through the door and into another cave, coming to a stop at the energy line on the ground. Link hopped out of the cart, rubbing his forehead where it had hit the bottom of the cart. He passed through the bubble and looked around a bit. The cave seemed to be a dead end. There were a few piles of rocks, a bomb flower or two, and a large slab of carved stone positioned in a cut out on the wall. The carving had a face that looked like the little people outside, and in its two big hands it held a bowl, which protruded from the wall itself.

Link pulled out his map again, which zoomed in on the area. There was the miniature version of himself, but instead of a dead-end room, the map depicted the path continuing forward. Link looked back up at the stone slab. _'There must be some way to move it,'_ he thought. Link returned the map to its place in his tunic examined the stone. He pushing it, pulling it, and even hanging off the bowl, but it wouldn't budge. He was getting a little annoyed now. He had been making such great progress, and now this was stopping him. Link walked over to the nearest bomb flower, picked the bomb, and tossed the flaming bulb into the bowl. It wouldn't help his situation, but it might make him feel a little better to see the bowl blown to bits.

Link turned and ducked as the bomb exploded, but instead of bits of rock hitting him on the back, there was a loud thud. Link turned around to see that the stone slab had fallen, revealing the path behind it.

Link smiled and walked through the little passageway. The cave got larger on the other side, but before Link could progress much further, two yellow Chuchus appeared. They crackled with the same energy as the little people's hands did. They oozed towards Link, so Link slashed at one with his sword.

Link learned instantly that this was a mistake. "Oww!" he yelled, jumping back. His whole arm was tingly and numb, and it was hard to hold his sword. Link looked back at the Chuchus a little more warily. _'Note to self: don't touch crackly energy,'_ Link thought. When the energy around both Chuchus momentarily dissipated, Link slashed them both. They dissolved into goo with no further fuss.

Link sheathed his sword and looked around the room. The hard ground turned to loose sand up ahead, with small patches of dry dirt here and there along the way. But as soon as Link stepped onto the sand, he found himself sinking. He panicked a little as the sand went up to his knees. "Ahck- get off!" he yelled, desperately trying to move forward. Finally, he managed to pull one leg free and ran as fast as he could to the nearest path of dirt. He threw himself on to it, breathing heavily. "What… the heck…" Link said between gasps for air.

After a few moments of lying on the ground, Link pulled out his map to examine the area around him. The sinking sand was colored bright yellow, and much to Link's horror, the next two or three rooms were filled with it. He let out a sigh. So much for moving quickly.

* * *

><p>Forty-five minutes later, Link jumped into the (now activated) mine cart. He sighed as the mine cart started moving forward and up the hill. Navigating the sinksand (Fi had finally told him what it was) had been extremely tiresome. But finally, he had activated the nearby Timeshift Stone and was riding the mine cart up the slope and out the door.<p>

The mine cart stopped at the end of its time bubble, and Link hopped out and walked forward into the open air. The sight of the desert was once again breath-taking. From where he stood at the top of a downward-sloping path, Link could see the large expanse of sand, coating the ground and rising up into hills before disappearing into the horizon. Long stretches of dark, weathered stone rose up out of the sand, broken and battered and probably not even a fraction of how beautiful the might have once been. Along with creatures crawling around in the distance, Link could see what looked like trees, only white and dead, with no leaves to speak of. But the greatest wonder lied in the west. There, standing tall above the mountains of sand, was a huge metal rendition of the Goddess Crest Link had known all of his life. But part of it was different. Suspended just above the ends of the Loftwing's wings were three triangles, two on the bottom and one on the top, with empty space the shape of an upside-down triangle in between them. Link looked at it, confused. What was that? He'd never seen it before.

Fi flew out of the Goddess Sword and looked out over the area. "We have arrived at Lanayru Desert," she said. "The terrain in this area changed dramatically as climate forces rapidly turned it into a desert."

Link recognized the answer to the question he had asked when the first arrived. "Oh." Link looked over the sandy landscape, still not fully understanding, but feeling a little happier since Fi had answered him, albeit much later than he wanted. He peered out over the desert and finally noticed something. "Hey, Fi?" The sword spirit turned to him. "The sand down there, is all that sinksand?"

Fi looked out over the desert again, and after a moment, turned around. "I have confirmed numerous areas of sinksand. Should you step in sinksand, you may be swallowed by the desert. Bodily danger has increased by 30%."

Link snorted. "Only 30%? The entire area is un-walkable, how am I supposed to get around?"

"I recommend you check the terrain on your map," replied Fi.

Link felt the tips of his ears heat up. "Oh, um, right."

"My readings indicate that Zelda has passed through here. As previously stated, this area is highly dangerous," said Fi. "I suggest reuniting with her quickly to determine the motivations behind her actions at Eldin Province."

Link didn't register what Fi had said at first, but when he did, he felt his blush spread down from his ears to his cheeks. "How did you know that I-" before he could finish, Fi flew back into the blade. Link sputtered for a moment, but was distracted when his map heated up again. He drew it out and watched as another area painted itself in and labeled itself "Lanayru Desert." It zoomed in to show an areal view of the area.

Link heaved another sigh. Well, he had better get moving.

* * *

><p>With the sun now hanging in the middle of the western sky, Link found himself finally outside the Temple of Time, which was where Zelda had gone. The temple was underneath the large, modified crest he had seen earlier, and Link was happy to find that there was no real temple, just a large, white, weathered wall around what the map depicted as a large courtyard. He had almost no bombs left, but there was one plus side to travelling in the desert: a little robot (Fi had told him what the little people were called) he'd helped along the way had upgraded the flying beetle he'd found in the Skyview Temple. It could now grab things like bombs and carry them, as apposed to just flying around and whacking into things.<p>

Link rounded the corner to the outside of what Fi said was the Temple of Time. He was dowsing, and his sword let out a loud ring as Link pointed it at the wall. Finally, he was there. Link sheathed his sword and walked over to the entrance, not noticing the large figure standing there in his happiness.

"Hey bud!" called a loud voice. Link jumped and finally saw Gorko, the Goron he had met in the Sealed Grounds and in the Deep Woods.

Normally, Link wasn't up for talking with the guy, but he was so happy, he grinned and sent the Goron a big wave. "Hey Gorko!" he said. Link walked closer, still smiling. "What are you doing… here…." Link's eyes trailed over to the entrance to the Temple of Time. Or at least, what was used to be the entrance, and what was now a large, immovable pile of rubble.

"Good to see you, bud!" said Gorko, clapping Link hard on the back. Link stumbled and fell to his knees with the force, still staring up at the blockade. Gorko didn't seem to notice Link's distraction. "Seems like you pop up everywhere! Though I am one to talk. But anyway, bud, there is something I am dying to tell you!"

Gorko launched into a story about finding the Temple of Time, seeing Zelda and Impa, and a mysterious and sudden explosion that caused the blockade. Link felt himself fill with despair. As good at climbing as he was, there was no way he could climb over that. The stones were mostly flat and smooth, with no place for handholds.

Without a word to Gorko, Link got up and walked back towards the mine cart. Why, why, _why_ couldn't something just be simple for once? Link rubbed his face as he walked back from where he came. He supposed he would have to backtrack over the many cart rails he had navigated to find the Temple, and try and find another way through. As he went back into the desert area, Link caught sight of another robot, rusted and broken on the ground. _'Maybe he knows another way into the courtyard,'_ Link thought. He glanced around and caught sight of a Timeshift Stone perched on a small plateau nearby. Using his Beetle, Link grabbed the bud off of a nearby bomb flower and flew it up to the stone, which activated when the bomb blew up on impact. The now-familiar wave of energy expanded over the area, and a nearby cart, the robot, and two Bokoblins whose skeletons Link had failed to notice appeared.

These ancient Bokoblins were different from the Bokoblins Link had fought so far. These types of Bokoblins were called "Technoblins," and they wore stone armor and wielded mallets charged with the same type of electricity that flowed through the yellow Chuchus. Almost immediately after being reanimated, the robot began cowering behind the mine cart as the Techonblins stalked around their small bubble of space.

Drawing the Goddess Sword, Link passed into the time-shifted area and slashed one Technoblin horizontally across it's back. With a howl, the creature spun around and activated it's weapon, which sizzled and crackled with energy. The other Technoblin hobble over and did the same.

The injured one swung it mallet at Link head, but Link ducked and rolled around behind it. Before it could turn around, Link plunged his blade through the cut he had made in its armor. The creature's companion howled with rage and made a blind swing at Link's torso. Moving quickly, Link withdrew his blade from the now dead Technoblin, dodged the swing, and thrust forward into the creature's exposed belly. The thing groaned a bit and spat up blood before crumpling to the ground.

Link shook the droplets of monster blood off the blade and slid it back into its sheath. The little robot was still covering behind the mine cart, apparently oblivious to its surroundings. Link walked over it. "Um, excuse me?"

The robot looked around to see you had addressed it, and noticed that the Technoblins were dead. It made a bunch of beeping noises, which Link assumed were the robot equivalent of a sigh of relief. "You killed them, bzzt. Good, that was scary, vrrrrrm."

"No problem," said Link. "But I have a question for you."

"What is it, zrrrt?" asked the robot.

"I'm trying to get in there," Link pointed to the stone wall surrounding the Temple of Time, "But the entryway is blocked. Is there another way around?"

The little robot let out a series of high-pitched beeps, buzzes, and squeals. "Are you the chosen hero, vrrrrrm?" it asked excitedly.

Link blinked. "Um, uh, well…" The little robot looked at him expectantly. "Y-yeah, I guess I am." Well, that was the first time he'd ever said _that_ out loud.

The robot spun around and the energy following between its hands and its body sparkled and crackled. "Oh, good, zrrrt! Good good!" It gave another little spin. "This is the Temple of Time! Within it is the sacred Gate of Time made by the Goddess, bzzt!"

Link's jaw dropped. Whatever he had expected the little robot to say, it certainly wasn't this. Apparently the Gorons weren't the only race on the Surface that knew about the Goddess or the people in Skyloft. "Oh… that's… okay…" Link said lamely, well aware that what he was saying made absolutely no sense whatsoever. He really didn't care at this point.

"It's my job to patrol outside the temple, vrrm!" the robot explained. "I am here to protect it and direct you if you need it, bzzap! You're here for the Gate of Time, right?"

Link pulled himself together quickly. "I'm here for Zelda- I mean, the Spirit Maiden," Link said. Calling Zelda the Spirit Maiden was weird, as was acting like he knew what the heck he was supposed to be doing.

"Then you need the Gate of Time, phoo-weep!" exclaimed the little robot. "But you said the entry is blocked?" Link nodded. "Well, Lanayru Mining Facility and the Temple of Time are connected underground, dzzt."

'_YES THANK THE GODDESS!'_ "Great, where's the mine?" Link asked, smiling again.

"It's right here, brzzt!" The little robot dove onto Link's chest and stuck it's massive hand down his tunic.

"Ack! Get off!" Link fell to the ground and tried to pull the thing off of him only to have it jump away a moment later. "What the heck was that for?" Link said, panting slightly.

"I need to show you where the mine is," said the robot. Link glanced at the piece of parchment it held in its hands and then felt the inside of his tunic. The robot had taken his map!

Link scrambled back to his feet and went over to the small robot, which was now tapping the map. When it withdrew it hand, a little red "x" appeared in the northern part of the central hub of the desert, on top of some of the remaining stone pathways in the middle of the sinksand. "See? Right there, zzzzzzt!" said the little robot.

"Thanks," said Link, reaching for the parchment. "Can I have it back now?"

"Of course- wait a minute," the robot pulled the map away, and Link's hand closed on empty air. "This map looks inaccurate, bzzt."

It took a moment for Link to realize what the robot meant. It didn't know about the timeshifts. As far as it was concerned, there was no desert. "No, it's not, it's fine," Link said, making another grab for the map.

The robot zoomed away. "I'm going to fix it for you, zrrt!"

"No! Don't!" Link ran over to where the robot hovered and wrenched the map out of its grasp. He glanced at the area and felt his stomach drop. He was too late. The map now showed not the desert and the locations of all its quicksand, but a green grassy area filled with a series of circular pathways branching out to where the stone rose up around the mining valley.

"Lanayru Mining Facility is just ahead," said the little robot, either ignoring or oblivious to Link's obvious distress. 'Good Luck, vrrt!" The little robot went to buzz off toward the wall of the Temple and floated outside the time bubble, promptly turning into a pile of rusted stone and metal.

Link studied the map and groaned. "Oh, great," he muttered.

"A report, Master Link."

Link jumped and nearly dropped the map. He turned to see that Fi had flown out of the sword and was floating a few feet away. "Yeah Fi?"

"The map you possess corresponds to the actual terrain of this area with only 35% accuracy."

Link fought off the strange urge to laugh. Nothing about the statement was funny, but the way in which she popped out to simply give him the numbers on something he already knew, something that was so painfully obvious, just seemed hilarious to him. Link blamed the fact that he had just spent half a day walking around in the exhausting sinksand in the hot desert air.

Fi seemed to take Link's silence as a need to further explain. "The robot you met earlier modified your map to show past terrain that is now submerged below the sinksand."

This time, Link really did laugh. He knew it was rude, but he just couldn't help it. The ridiculousness of his situation had finally hit him: it was like the Goddess had condemned him to one giant game of tag in which he could never just run after the other players, but instead he had to backflip, crawl, walk on his hands, or walk in circles to get where they were, not five feet away from him. He tried to choke out a thank you to Fi or something, but couldn't manage it. Fi, appearing slightly disgruntled, or as disgruntled as a sword spirit with no human emotion could get, went back into the sword, leaving Link alone with his laughter.

A few moments later, Link wiped away the few stray tears that had slipped out. He really was going to go crazy doing this quest. Well, he had always told Zelda she was crazy. Now they would match. Link let out another chuckle before sighing. He really had to get moving. He glanced up at the sky and could see, based on the amount of light shinning through the cloud barrier, that the sun was slowly creeping down to the western horizon. With the extremely unpleasant idea of trying to navigate the desert at night driving him forward, Link turned and looked for a cart that would bring him where he needed to go.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey guys! This was a fairly quick update. Yay! But a kinda short chapter. But next chapter we see Ghirahim and everyone again! IMPORTANT QUESTION: I have no super-motivation to write the scorpion battle. If you want the boss battle, I will write it. Remember though, if not the next chapter, chapter 17 will be… THE IMPRISONED: ROUND 1, so choose wisely.**

**I have to rant for a moment. It's a happy awed rant, don't worry. In fall of 2012 I purchased a Nintendo 64 with the sole purpose of playing Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time and Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask in their original formats. Because my school year got so crazy, I stopped playing Ocarina a little before December just after finishing the Forest Temple and setting up that sage. Yesterday, I started the Water Temple. God help, it's awful, but the game is so dang good I don't even care that I have to open my menu every two second. Seriously, every time I turn on the unit I fangirl over the opening sequence, and then something will happen in the game and something that happened in Twilight Princess will make sense, or a piece of music will be familiar, and I have to pause and ponder the amazingness that is this series. (I have yet to play Majora's.)**

**Also, I recently saw a three-part video series called "Timeline: The Legend of Zelda" by gametrailers on youtube. I know the entire storyline and the videos were amazing anyway. So check those out, if you have the time.**

**I used Tetraninja's walkthrough on this as well as my Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword walkthrough book. **

**FINAL VERY IMPORTANT NOTICE: xXDeathIsAPromiseXx isn't able to beta for me at this time. Is anyone or anyone you know well-versed in the ways of spelling and grammar and prepared to look through my chapters for me? This is only self-edited, and while I'm getting better at that, I still leave in mistakes.**

**Review please! I think I earned it a little with a super-fast update!  
><strong>


	16. Chapter Sixteen: End of the Trail

**A/N: Sorry to those of you who wanted to see the Scorpion battle, it didn't end up being written. I did try, but I just couldn't get it to come out right. Sorry!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword or any of its characters.**

**Sky Child**

_**Chapter Sixteen**_

_End of the Trail_

* * *

><p>'Oh Goddess, I'm in love with Zelda. I'm really, REALLY in love with Zelda,' <em>Link thought. He was sitting at the breakfast table late in the morning, completely alone in the dining hall besides Henya, who was washing dishes from breakfast and already starting to prepare lunch.<em>

_Last night, or that morning really, Link had attended his surprise seventeenth birthday party. It had been fun, the cake had been awful, and his friends had been wonderful. But something had happened in the short moments it took him and Zelda to walk back to his room. Something both wonderful and terrifying at the same time._

'It's ridiculous,'_ he thought, clutching his cup of milk tightly in his hands. _'Why now? Why Zelda? Not that there's anything wrong with Zelda,' _he thought hastily,_ 'In fact, _everything_ is right with Zelda, her laugh, the way she always knows what I'm thinking, when she flips her hair over her shoulders, and her _hips…' Link quickly shook his head and felt a blush creep down from his ears. Goddess, what was wrong with him?! She was his best friend, she had always been just his best friend; so what had changed?_

_Nothing had changed, really, except his age. Was that it? Was seventeen some magic number that made you do really stupid things? Because falling in love with his best friend seemed like the stupidest thing he could do. How could he ever face her knowing that he thought she was cute, pretty, gorgeous, in more than just a friend way? How could he look her in the eye when just last night he'd unconsciously watched her hips sway as she walked away? How could he keep it a secret when just thinking about her touching him made his face turn as red as his Loftwing and his heart beat erratically?! There was no way!_

_Link twisted his glass of milk nervously. He hadn't been able to get any extra sleep, or eat any real food. He couldn't even down his glass of milk. Why, why, _why _did this have to happen to him? And on a day off, no less! He couldn't avoid Zelda on a day off! He was going to have to face her eventually!_

_Oh Goddess, when she saw him, she'd be able to tell. He just _knew_ she'd be able to tell that he liked her. No, not liked. He'd realized that in the hours he'd spent awake in his bed. He had liked her for a long time, Goddess knew how long, and now, now it was something else. Something that made his heart squeeze and his pulse quicken and his face flush a bit. He knew what a crush was like – Zelda had described all of her crushes to him, specifically one that lasted for about three years on Pipit, and this was nothing like the little flutter she described, or the simple daydreams she would get when he was around. This was so much more. This was love._

_Thinking back over the past years growing up with her, he realized just how much he'd thought about her. And in the last few months especially, he would remember a bad joke she'd made and find himself smiling just thinking about it, or he'd catch himself staring off into space in class thinking about the way she'd bonked him on the head to get him up that morning. But now that he'd realized it, it was like she was everywhere at all times. She was all he thought about, all he could see when he closed his eyes. It was a wonderful feeling, being in love with your best friend. And it was also very, very bad._

_For one thing, he couldn't tell her, because what if she didn't like him back? What if it ruined their friendship? She was everything to him, she had helped him in ways no one else could when he had lost everything, she had defended him when he needed it, hell, she had helped him learn to speak again! A life without her wouldn't be worth living._

_And perhaps the worst knowledge of all was that there was no "if she didn't like him back," it was that she did not like him back. Zelda was adventurous, and loud, and funny, and she wanted so much more from life than what was set for her in Skyloft. Link was happy living in Skyloft, content to just laugh with Zelda in the same old place, doing the same old things with the same old people for his whole life, but Zelda wasn't. She wanted something more out of life. She wanted to do something dangerous for the sake of it. She wanted to fall as close to the clouds as she could before calling her Loftwing, and Link just couldn't do that._

_He wasn't brave, was the thing. He liked to play it safe. Zelda had brought out what little adventurous spirit was left in him after what had happened when he was little. He had snuck out with her, climbed to the roof at night, leapt and jumped and balanced across gaps, and even went into the rain with her in the middle of the weirdest, scariest, and most amazing night he had ever seen. But all of that, he had done only for her. Only because she helped him, at first, and then because it made her happy, and then because she would laugh at him, and he liked it when she laughed, and only because she would be impressed with him when he did something better than her. All his bravery, all his ability, came only from his want to make Zelda happy._

_So, thinking at the breakfast table, Link started to come to a sort of conclusion to his new realization. He could not tell Zelda. He could never let her know he liked her; he couldn't risk chasing her away. But, he could do everything in his power to make her happy. Sure, it would be hard at first, but maybe he could build up an immunity to her presence so he wouldn't blush every time he saw her. He could do more of what she wanted, tease her and joke just like always, and he could savor every moment of it. He would be there if she got hurt, he could watch her to make sure she never got herself hurt, and just continue on with life._

_Yes, he could do that. Just let it go, just watch her from the side, and just secretly hope that maybe one day she might love him too. He would follow her as her best friend, wherever she went, get her out of any trouble, and keep her safe. After all, that's what best friends are for. And that's what love promises._

* * *

><p>"Hya!" Link slashed downward on the huge scorpion's middle eye for what felt like the hundredth time. Finally, the eyeball split in two, letting out a stream of blood. Link stepped back in the sandy room as the scorpion writhed and screeched in pain, twitching in the sand.<p>

By the time Link had made it into the mining facility, the sun had set over the desert. He had had to navigate his way through the sinksand and try to activate nodes for the generator (Link had no idea what this meant – all he knew was that for some reason the door to the mining facility wouldn't just _open_, it had to be _activated_). Luckily, Link thought he'd made good time getting through the facility. It was full of Timeshift stones and sand-traps, robots that shot concentrated beams of fire at him, and lots and lots of spikey things. But with the help of the Wind Bellows, a cool device that produced clean wind to blow away sand, he was just finishing off the giant scorpion that had taken up residence just in front of the mine's exit into the Temple.

The scorpion finally lay still, and Link watched as it turned to stone and then disintegrated into sand, adding to the floor of the room. Link sheathed the Goddess Sword and glanced around at the now-empty room. There was no door besides the one he had come through, and that one remained tightly shut. Link went to go pull out his map, but a sudden jerk of the floor made him stop.

Link peered down at the sand below his feet. Was there another scorpion underneath there? There was another jerk, and this time Link fell on his butt. The sand suddenly started to move, and before Link knew it, he was travelling downwards on a pile of slowly draining sand. Link scrambled to his feet and quickly started walking around in order to keep himself above the piles of shifting sand.

The whole room was trembling and shaking, and for one terrifying moment, Link thought that the whole room might collapse on op of him. But a moment later, Link found himself standing on hard stone floor, few stories down from where he had been, with another glowing gold door just in front of him.

Link grinned. Yes, he made it! He'd gone pretty fast, and the only injuries he had was just some chafing from the sand. Oh, that was another thing: Link had learned a lot about sand and the places it could go. Link had never known that sand could cover one so completely, but he was well versed in it now.

Without any further ado, Link approached the golden door, not even stopping to admire it as it disappeared into nothing. He walked quickly through the short, dark hall, and found himself standing in a huge, ancient corridor. A mine cart stood in front of him, broken and rusted, with its track leading away into the distance. Worn statues protruded from the wall, and what looked like a stone lighting fixture hung from the ceiling a ways away. A few yards from the door Link had come through, the floor disappeared and left a deep ravine in its place.

The only way to get across would be to activate the mine cart, but there were not Timeshift stones on his side of the ravine. Link pulled out his flying Beetle and fired it off its glove, directing it across the ravine in hopes of finding a Timeshift stone on the other side.

About halfway across, however, Link caught sight of something glinting in what he had thought was an old light fixture. Could that be where the Timeshift stone for this room was? Link directed his Beetle upwards, squinting to see where to maneuver the Beetle. The robotic bug flew into the light fixture, and a familiar clang echoed throughout the chamber. The Beetle deactivated and magically reappeared on its directing glove as a wave of energy consumed the chamber.

The walls once again turned polished and painted, and the statues Link had seen turned out to be golden carving of the little worker robots, all saluting to some unknown person. A beautiful blue light filled the chamber, so bright that Link had to squint a bit to see. The mining cart came to life beside him and began to float gently in the air. Link put the Beetle back into his Adventure Pouch and hopped into the mine cart.

The ride across the room went by fairly quickly, and Link raced through the end of the energy bubble and up the stairs at the end of the room.

A moment later, Link found himself outside in the desert air once more. He was behind the white wall, and up ahead he could see the rubble still blocking the entry. To his right, there was yet another seemingly bottomless pit, connected to his side of the courtyard by one small stone bridge in the middle. On the opposite side of the pit stood the large Goddess Seal, and beneath that, there was something that looked like a large, glowing gear. It turned in jerky movements, and it was huge, the size of a house or bigger. At the foot of dais on which the gear sat, standing in the dim light it cast, Link saw them

Their backs were to him, but Link could hear Zelda singing and see her plucking the strings of her harp. She was still wearing the long, white dress that hugged her curves and hung from her hips, and Link had to shake himself to look away. Really, what was wrong with him?

"Zelda!" he called as she plucked the last string of her harp.

Zelda turned, her hair waving in a golden arc. Her eyes found his, and she smiled. "Link! You made it!" She started running towards the bridge, and Link followed suit.

_CRASH! _

Link heard Zelda scream and jumped out of the way as the boulders that had been blocking the entryway exploded, leaving a dark cloud of sand and dirt in its wake. "Zelda!" Link called, but instead of his friend's voice, he heard an all too familiar cackle.

With a snarl, Ghirahim leapt forward out of the ash, a black broadsword clasped tightly in his hand. Ghirahim smirked, and Link felt his blood start to boil, even as his heart rate increased with fear. Before he could react, Ghirahim slashed his sword, and a wall of diamonds erupted between Link and the path, the force of it blowing Link back slightly. "Nuh-no!" Link screamed, running forward to bang on the barrier only to be blown backwards again.

Link watched from the sidelines, useless, as Ghirahim launched himself forward with speed Link could never dream to have, his rapier aimed straight at Zelda.

"ZELDA!" Link screamed.

"Impa!" cried Zelda.

The mysterious woman had run halfway across the bridge before Link could even get his eyes back on her, and with a crash, Ghirahim's blade met with a wall of glowing blue energy. Ghirahim growled angrily and began to slash furiously at the blue wall the woman, Impa, had erected with her magic. She slid into a defensive stance and faced Ghirahim's bloodthirsty gaze head-on.

Link watched in awe as the woman continued to hold Ghirahim off. He couldn't even get through the demon's barrier, let alone withstand that many direct blows! "Your Grace!" shouted Impa. "Quickly, to the gate!"

Link's gaze returned to Zelda. She glanced between Impa, him, and the gear before running over to the right so that she was directly across from him. She raised her harp above her head, and a golden light gathered around it. Over the sounds of Ghirahim's sword, she shouted, "Link, here! You'll need this where you're going!" The harp floated out of her hands and then shot in an arc across the pit, floating to a stop above Link's hands.

Zelda could do magic. _Zelda could do magic!_

"Go! Now!" Impa's cry snapped Link back into attention, and he shoved the harp into his Adventure Pouch and turned to see Impa slipping. Ghirahim drew back one more time, and Link felt him gather his energy. With one powerful thrust, Ghirahim broke through Impa's barrier, shattering it like glass and sending the woman flying.

Ghirahim chuckled darkly, but Link drew his sword and started running. Ghirahim had gathered enough power to break through Impa's barrier, but in doing so, he had dissolved the one keeping Link at bay. With a grunt, Link jumped into the air and brought his blade down towards Ghirahim's head. The man jumped back just in time, and Link quickly turned and stood, pulling out his shield. He slid into a defensive position in front of Impa, his eyes locked on Ghirahim's angry form.

"Link!" screamed Zelda, but he didn't dare take his eyes off the Demon Lord.

"… Link," Impa said through heavy pants.

"Guh-guh-go!" Link shouted. He could hear Zelda's worried cries, he could see and feel Ghirahim's rage; he was absolutely terrified, but something in him kept his hands steady and his mind focused. Zelda needed protection, and Ghirahim needed to be dealt with. He would cover their escape.

Impa seemed to hesitate for a moment, but Link heard her start to her feet. "You have my thanks. I will leave him to you," she said. Without moving his gaze, Link nodded. He couldn't really speak anymore.

Impa dashed away across the bridge, and Link watched as Ghirahim began to recover from his surprise and make his way forward.

"Link!" It was Impa again. "You must go now! Return to the old woman at the Sealed Grounds! Tell her what happened here, she will know where you must go! And know that we will-"

"I'll see you again! This isn't goodbye, Link!" Zelda shouted. Link's grip on his sword tightened. "I promise!" There was another explosion, and the sounds of crumbling rocks and the sudden burst of air from behind him let Link know that the portal, the "Gate of Time," for that must have been what the gear was, had been destroyed. He bit his lip. So close, and yet again, so far away.

Ghirahim stopped in his tracks, his eyes scanning the area over Link's shoulder before looking back at the teen's face.

"Now you've done it, Link!" the man shouted angrily. "I blame myself! I should have reprimanded you the last time we met, but instead I was soft!" Link couldn't even hope to form words, so he just glared and brought his shield a little closer.

"I'd take pleasure in punishing you, but I have no time for recreation." Much to Link's surprise, the Demon Lord quieted down. Ghirahim lowered his sword to his side and reigned in his anger. "But next time, I'll do more than beat you senseless." As Ghirahim's cold, black eyes met his own, Link felt a chill go down his spine. "I'll make the affair so excruciating, you'll deafen yourself with the shrill sound of your own screams!" With a flourish of his blade, Ghirahim disappeared into diamonds once again, leaving Link alone in what was left of the Temple of Time.

He didn't move for a moment. He was frozen. Everything had happened so quickly. One second, it was a peaceful night, and the next, the only Gate of Time was destroyed, leaving Zelda stranded wherever it had taken her.

His muscles twitched from standing so still, and at last he moved, standing up out of his stance and glancing behind him. Just as he suspected, the gear-gate-thing was gone, leaving behind a pile of rubble. The only clues he had about what to do next were that he would need a harp, and he needed to return to the Sealed Grounds. Suddenly, Link felt completely exhausted. Looks like his journey wasn't over yet.

"Master."

Fi was floating to his right, faintly glowing in the darkness. Link just looked at her. She seemed to realize that he had no intention to speak, so she continued. "I can no longer detect Zelda's aura."

Her voice seemed so strange, echoing in the silent courtyard. After so much yelling and so many explosions, her quiet, monotone speech just seemed so out of place. "The moment the gate was destroyed, Zelda's presence disappeared from my readings. You can no longer search for her with your dowsing ability."

Link peered up into the dark clouds above. All sense of urgency, of having to move quickly to get somewhere on time, was gone. Zelda was farther away than she'd ever been before. She was so far away, that even with the Goddess's magic, he couldn't track her. How could he tell Gaepora that his daughter was in another time, with the only portal back and forth destroyed?

"Zelda's companion instructed you to meet with the ancient one in the Sealed Grounds. This corresponds with the records in my memory. I propose that we travel to the Sealed Temple." Link nodded, still looking up into the darkened sky. It was night. Should he travel into the sky at night?

"Master." He could see Fi out of the corner of his eye, floating just above the stone of the bridge. "We do not have to rush. I suggest waiting out the night here." Link nodded and turned his attention back to the clouds. He saw Fi return to the blade, and as her glow left, Link was left in the near-total darkness of night beneath the clouds.

Link stood there for a while, not really thinking about anything. It was only when he went to pull of his hat that he realized he was still holding his sword and shield. He carefully put them back where they belonged and sat down where he was. It was too dark to see where the edges of the path was, so Link figured that it would be best to just stay where he was.

He pulled off his gear and Adventure Pouch and laid them down on the ground nearby. He stretched out on the stone, using his hat as a pillow, and finally started to think about Zelda.

This time, unlike the last, she had seemed nothing but happy to see him. She still left, but her eyes weren't cold, and she had promised that this wasn't goodbye. Was there, perhaps, another way to get to where she was, or maybe she had a way to get back when she finished whatever it was she needed to do?

He still had things to do, according to Zelda. Remembering what Zelda had given him, Link felt for his Adventure Pouch in the dark. Once he found it, he opened the flap and felt around in its depths until he touched the cool metal of the harp.

He pulled out the instrument and examined it in the dark. It was beautiful, even in the darkness. Curious, Link plucked one of its strings. A long, high note rang out clearly into the night. The metal suddenly felt warm and familiar in his hands. _'It must be magic,'_ Link thought. _'It must really be the Goddess's harp.'_ As if in response to this thought, the little harp seemed to shine a little brighter in the dark, as if it was reflecting some unseen light.

Link stifled a yawn. He was suddenly very tired, and even though the night was cold, he really didn't care. He knew that the night would only get colder; he had learned that in Faron Woods, but he really didn't feel the need to build a fire. With the Harp still clutched tightly in his hands, he drifted off to sleep.

_He was moving through the forest, running and yet gliding at the same time. The air, usually earthy and full of life, was smoky and thick with the stench of blood and death. He travelled over bodies of humans and beasts, all lying still and mutilated on the ground. In the distance, he could hear the roars of demons and the screams of the people._

_He heard them gathering just out of his line of sight, groups of people hiding in the clearings with their belongings by their sides. He could hear the sounds of the children crying, but he pressed forwards, using the familiar sight of the statue as a guide._

_He passed through the final line of trees, and the temple came into sight in front of him. Bodies littered the polished stone ground; he could see holes in the stone roof from where the fighting had taken place. The light of twilight filtered over the forest, casting shadows over the temple grounds, and yet the growing darkness did nothing to conceal the faces of those in front of him._

_The beast of legends stood tall, towering over the bodies of the knights around him. Fire erupted from his skull and flowed down his back, his eyes burning with the same dark power and cold hatred. In his hand he held a large, black sword, and on the sword a body was lodged. The man hanging from the sword could be no older than Link, but his hair was brown and mussed, and his armor was metal and unfamiliar. The beast examined the man on his blade without interest. _

"_He failed you." His voice was deep and gravelly, inhuman._

_The woman stood a few yards away, standing on the ground, but seeming to not belong there. She was glowing, and her face was unnaturally beautiful. He long, golden hair flowed out around her, moving in some unseen wind. She wore a pure white dress that flowed down to the ground, moving in the same unseen breeze. Her eyes were a brilliant blue, brighter than the sky. Power, warm and strong, seemed to radiate from her in gentle waves. Link knew he never could have seen her before, and yet she looked familiar._

"_I know," she said. Her eyes were also on the man hanging off the blade, but her expression was filled with sadness and regret. "I had hoped he would succeed, but it seems he was not strong enough."_

"_Humans are weak creatures. They amount to nothing. It was foolish of you to think that any human could defeat me." The beast grabbed on to the man's limp arm, and with a sickening squelch, pulled him off his blade. His body fell to the ground, joining the piles of knights around him._

"_You claim that humans are weak, and yet he proved to be more troublesome than you thought, did he not?" remarked the woman._

"_He was amusing for a while, but ultimately he was never a threat," the beast claimed, and yet Link could see gashes along the beast's chest. The thing looked as if it was in pain, and his clawed paw went up to cradle one particularly deep gash along his gut. It looked as if the dead man had put up more of a fight than the beast was willing to let on. "Will you finally fight, now that your last warrior has fallen on my blade?"_

_The Goddess looked up at the beast, her eyes sad. "You know as well as I that you are too weak to kill me."_

"_I may be weak, but even when I am weak, you are unable to finish me off!" roared the beast. "You care for those disgusting, weak creatures! You use your power to protect them, and that has been your undoing, Goddess! Even if you seal me away, my demons will sacrifice enough of your precious humans to free me, and your power in nearly spent." The beast smirked. "You have lost."_

_The Goddess's eyes trailed back down to the bodies littering the ground. "You are right. My people shall never be safe here, with your demons ready to kill them without mercy. My power is nearly gone, but I have strength enough to prove you wrong." From the air, the Goddess conjured a beautiful golden harp, then plucked the strings in a fast and intricate song. The earth began to tremble, and the Sealed Grounds began to crack, as well portions of land all over the forest._

_The great statue trembled, and then broke from the ground and rose into the air. All around them, islands of land floated up above the trees, disappearing into what looked to be a gathering storm, blotting out what little sun was left in the day. "This is your plan?" laughed the beast. "To hide your people?"_

"_I shall hide them, and seal you away in these grounds." The Goddess turned to the wounded beast, sending her harp flying into the sky after the islands and conjuring up a white blade of her own._

"_You will use up all of your power just to create a temporary solution? You will die, and I will live on," said the beast. "I will return one day, and you will not be there to protect your precious people."_

"_Do not insult my intelligence, Demise," said the Goddess. "I have learned from my mistakes here, and I shall not repeat them. I promise you this: I shall return, and with a hero powerful enough to destroy you for good."_

_Demise chuckled. "Fine then. We shall see about that, Hylia."_

_The light around the Goddess Hylia glowed so bright that Link was forced to turn away. It was so bright, it penetrated his eyelids, so bright he had to blink, for some reason._

And Link did blink, but when his eyes opened, the beast and the Goddess were gone, replaced by the bright cloud barrier above him.

Link sat up and looked around. He was in the Temple of Time, in Lanayru Desert. What was that dream he'd had? It had seemed so real. He felt something warm in his hand, and looked down to see that he was still holding the Goddess Harp. It was pulsating with warmth that he was sure was not his own. Suddenly feeling very apprehensive, Link put the harp back into his Pouch.

What had he seen? The past? Those islands he had seen… was one of those Skyloft? Was another his original home, perhaps? Was that the legendary battle between the Goddess Hylia and the evil that had once plagued the Surface? He remembered learning about the battle in the Academy, but never had the stories mentioned that man who had injured the Demon King, nor any plan of the Goddess's or the depletion of her powers.

Link shook it off. There was no point in dwelling on dreams: dreams were just dreams, after all.

'_What about the ones with Fi calling to you?'_ Link shoved the thought down and away. Dreams are dreams, and that is that.

Gathering up his things, Link made his way over to the entryway, next to which stood another bird statue. He brushed the stone bird lightly with his hand and bent his head in silent prayer. As a cyclone began to gather around him, Link pulled out his Sailcloth and twisted it around his hands. The wind jerked him up, and Link closed his eyes to keep from getting dizzy as he flew in circles. Finally the wind disappeared, and Link let go of his Sailcloth with one hand and whistled for his Loftwing. The bird appeared quickly, flying underneath him as Link grabbed on.

Once settled, Link looked around at the sky above the clouds, his eyes trailing to the pillar of green light that marked the hole in the cloud barrier that lead to the Sealed Grounds. Part of him wanted to head straight there, but the rest of him knew he owed Gaepora some explanations. He headed towards Skyloft, flying high above the little town in order to prevent being seen. Once directly in above the Academy, Link rolled of his bird and began his descent.

He landed softly on the lower grounds of the school. He tucked his Sailcloth back into his Pouch and made his way inside the building.

The halls seemed oodly quiet for that time of day. It seemed that classes were still cancelled. Just as Link was passing the dining hall to go upstairs, he heard a voice call to him. "Link?"

Link turned to see Fledge running towards him. "Link!" the boy cried, hugging Link tightly.

Link stumbled backwards, surprised. "Hey Fledge," he said.

Fledge stepped back, grinning. "You're back! We've been worried about you. Well, not Groose. Groose hates you more than ever. But now that you're back with Zelda, maybe he'll lighten up." Fledge seemed to realize something and stopped to look around. "Hey, where is Zelda?"

Link was stunned. Had he been gone longer than he'd thought? Fledge never talked that much, that loudly, or for that long. The smaller boy seemed to have filled out a bit, too. Link could see the outlines of muscle under Fledge's shirt. It took him a moment to realize Fledge was waiting for some answers.

"She's not here," Link said. Fledge's face fell, and he opened his mouth to ask for an explanation, but Link stopped him. "It's too long to explain, but she's okay for now. I have to go see Gaepora, though, so I'll see you later!" Link turned and went up the stairs and was happy that Fledge did not follow him.

It wasn't that he was unhappy to see his friend, but after the encounter with Pipit, he feared the same reactions from those he knew. They didn't understand that he had no choice, and Link really didn't want to explain that 1) it was apparently his destiny, and 2) he would leave again even if it wasn't his destiny because he was in love with Zelda.

Link knocked on the door to Gaepora's office, and heard a quiet "come in" in response. Link cautiously opened the door, preparing to see Gaepora even worse off than before.

What he saw, however, was a pleasant surprise. Even though it was clear that the headmaster had lost some weight, he looked a little more rested, and although the books and papers were still scattered across his desk, Link could see that there was some order to them all. Gaepora looked up and gave a tired smile when he saw Link. "Ah, Link. Glad to see you're safe. Come in, come in," Gaepora said, gesturing for Link to approach his desk.

Link complied, closing the door behind him. "Hello sir," he said.

"Owlan informed about your burns. I'm glad to see they've healed up nicely." Link nodded stiffly, still feeling a little uncomfortable around the older man. Gaepora seemed to pick up on this and sighed. "I apologize for my behavior the last time we met," Gaepora said, rubbing his face. "You must forgive a worried father, and I greatly regret my attitude towards your own safety. You must understand that I do care for your wellbeing, and that it was a momentary lack of judgment that compelled me to ask you to continue despite your wounds." Gaepora met his eyes, and Link saw that they were tired, but genuinely remorseful. "I am sorry."

Link nodded again. "Thank you sir, but you don't need to apologize. I would have gone anyways."

Gaepora chuckled. "I'm sure you would have, and for that I thank you." Gaepora leaned back in his chair. "Is there any sign of her?"

"Yes, she is with a woman named Impa, who is protecting her. I saw them last night, and Zelda is okay," Link said. He hoped that Gaepora would be satisfied with that, because Link _really_ didn't want to tell him that Zelda was stuck in another time.

Thankfully, that was enough for Gaepora. "Good, good," he said, sighing. "Thank you for this, Link. If you ever need anything from me, I am at your service."

Link gave Gaepora a small smile. "Thank you, sir, I will keep that in mind." Taking that as his cue to leave, Link exited Gaepora's office. Well, that had gone better than expected. He was just about ready to head out again; he just wanted to replenish his store of potions and maybe change into a pair of pants and undergarments that weren't full of sand.

A quick trip to Owlan's room and his own bedroom solved these problems quickly enough, and minutes later, Link was ready to depart again. Link headed out the lower-level door and started to make his way down the path, planning to use the nearby dock. He was halfway down the path, thinking guiltily about not talking to Fledge again, when he heard the door to the Academy open and shut behind him. Link turned to see who had exited the Academy, but saw no one. He looked at the Academy gate for a moment, searching for any sign of life, but saw none. Link shrugged and continued on his way. _'I must be hearing things,' _he thought.

Link leapt off the dock and called for his Loftwing. The red bird screeched in response, catching his rider easily. Link steered him off towards the South, following the green light in the distance. A few times, Link thought he heard the shriek of another Loftwing, but he could never see anything nearby. Even though he saw nothing, Link couldn't shake the feeling that someone was nearby.

Once over the hole in the clouds, Link rolled off his Loftwing and began his descent. He had barely gotten through the cloud barrier when he heard the screaming.

Link looked over his shoulder just in time to see the huge, red-pompadour of Groose heading straight for him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey guys! A few things…**

**First of all, I hope you like the length of this chapter. Next chapter is going to be a long one, as we have cutscene, cutscene, Imprisoned, cutscene cutscene. But I threw in some silly Link in the beginning, so hopefully you like it.**

**Second of all, in regards to the dream Link has in the middle, I have read the doujinshi in the back of Hyrule Historia, and although it is epic, I do not consider it cannon in the least. Although, it does give me ideas for a possible future story… ;)**

**And third of all, I have found a new Beta! Everyone please thank LEva114, who beta'd this chapter, and another thank you to HelentheTrueHylian, who as of now, will be the beta for future chapters.**

**So I will see you all next chapter, which I am excited to tell you is titled "The Imprisoned: Round One" and is already halfway done! It should be posted within the week, if I don't get a case of writers block, knock on wood.  
><strong>

**Also, can I just say that I am completely obsessed with the Ocarina of Time universe? I have been reading Ocarina of Time stories obsessively. Seriously, it's becoming a problem.**

**Again, I used tetraninja's walkthroughs for this chapter, as well as the official Skyward Sword guide book and Hyrule Historia. Thanks again to LEva114 and HelentheTrueHylian! See you guys next time!**


	17. Chapter Seventeen: The Imprisoned

**A/N: Another chapter, and fairly quickly! Woohoo!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword or any of its characters.**

**Sky Child  
><strong>_**Chapter Seventen  
><strong>The Imprisoned: Round One_

* * *

><p>Link turned around just in time to see Groose collide with him. Link screamed as the wailing mass that was the bigger teen wrapped his arms tightly around Link's torso. Link, unable to breathe, tried to kick Groose off, but the massive teen merely screamed for Link to do something as they plummeted to the Surface below.<p>

But unfortunately for Link, and Groose now that he seemed to have decided to tag along, the impact Groose had created had sent them both spiraling out of control. Of course, Link had encountered this issue before, and was able to righten himself… when there wasn't someone hanging off his tunic.

Link continued to struggle against Groose's grip, and much to Link's relief and Groose's distress, the larger teen's grip slipped. Groose hung from Link's legs, and despite the fact that Link quickly felt his pants starting to slip, he was able to reach his Sailcloth. Link wrapped each end around his hands and flung it up above his head.

With a jerk that almost sent Groose flying along with Link's pants, their descent slowed. But, much to Link's horror, the ground was still approaching at a higher-than-average speed. Well, at least he'd land on his feet.

"Link! Slow down!" Groose somehow managed to reach up from his position around Link's legs and grab one of Link's arms, for who knows what reason. Link lost his grip on the Sailcloth as they dropped through the trees. Just a few yards above the ground, Groose finally lost his grip, but Link really wasn't concerned about Groose or the fact that his pants were riding extremely low: he was about to hit the ground spread-eagle.

Link grunted as he flopped onto the grass of the Faron woods. He skidded for a few feet before finally coming to stop, the Sailcloth still clutched tightly in one hand.

"Ow…" Link spat out the dirt that had found its way into his mouth. He pushed himself up onto his elbows to survey the damage. Besides the bruising one would expect when one belly-flops on the ground, it seemed that he was fine. He pushed himself up into a sitting position, groaning a bit, and surveyed his tunic and many weapons and gadgets. Thankfully, the Sailcloth had nothing more than a bit of dust on it, whereas Link's tunic and face was coated in a thick layer of dirt. He tucked the Sailcloth carefully back into its place and began to inspect his Adventure Pouch. It didn't seem to be damaged at all, and a quick peek inside showed that everything was just fine.

"Ugh… Rough landing…" Link glanced over his shoulder to see Groose laying on his back a few yards away. The bigger teen was slowly sitting up, rubbing the back of his head where it had mostly likely whacked off the ground. Link thought that he deserved it: what did you expect when you barrel into someone midair?

Apparently, Groose expected something different. "Didn't anyone ever teach you how to land without crash… crash…" Groose trailed off, staring at something just over Link's shoulder. Link looked around to see three small birds pecking at the ground. _'What's so weird about the birds?'_ Link wondered. _'I mean, sure, they're small, and they did surprise me at first…' _Link's eyes widened as the full gravity of the situation hit him. _Groose was on the Surface._

"What the… What the hell _are _those things?!" Groose scrambled backwards across the ground, his eyes fixed on the birds he had just frightened away. "Tiny? TINY birds?! What the…?" For the first time, Groose glanced around the area they had landed in. "Trees… what's with all the trees? They're… holy shit…"

Link watched, caught somewhere between bemusement and horror, as Groose scrambled around on the ground. The situation was serious, yes, but for the moment, Link was enjoying watching his life-long tormentor completely lose his cool, and remembering with pride how _he_ hadn't crawled across the ground screaming and twitching.

"Hey bud, you okay?" Link turned to see Gorko walking up behind him. The Goron extended a hand, which Link gladly took.

"Yeah, I'm okay," Link said. Once he was standing, he began to brush off all the dirt he could.

"What about him?" asked Gorko, a note of concern in his voice as he pointed to Groose, who was currently banging his fists on the ground. Link just smiled and shook his head. Gorko didn't seem to want to take Link's word for it. "Hey, bud!" Gorko called.

Groose turned around, his eyes falling on Link, then on the large, orange boulder-creature standing behind him. For a moment, there was nothing but silence. And then, "WHAT IS THAT THING?!" Groose shouted, shooting to his feet and backing up into the cliff wall behind him.

Link couldn't help the laugh that escaped him as he watched Groose trembling up against the wall. "Gorko," he said after a moment, "I think you should go."

The Goron nodded, his eyes still on Groose, apparently disturbed by his reaction. "Yeah, probably… I'll be up at the old temple, then… Good luck with your friend, bud," said the Goron. Link turned and watched as Gorko slow meandered away. Link took the opportunity to actually look around, and was relieved to see that he had landed just outside the gates to the Faron Woods. He had been aiming for the Sealed Grounds, but he supposed he couldn't complain, considering much more could have gone wrong with the messy landing.

Two big, meaty hands wrapped around Link shoulders. Groose's eyes were wide and wild, and Link quickly felt his good humor draining as Groose began to violently shake him. "WHERE AM I?!" yelled Groose. "WHERE THE HELL DID YOU DROP US?!"

"Guh-guh-groose, stuh-stop!" said Link, unsure whether his stutter was from his disability or simply from the brain damage Groose was inflicting.

Surprisingly, Groose stopped. "Where are we?!" he yelled a little more quietly.

Link went to say "Faron Woods," but remembered that Groose would have no idea what those were. "Um…" Saying the Sealed Grounds or the Sealed Temple wouldn't do either… "Beneath the clouds," Link said, finally finding the right words.

"…I know you're stupid Link, but seriously, this is not the time for jokes! What's going on here? Ever since Zelda vanished, you've been zipping in and out of town all in a hurry! Where are you going all the time?"

"Here," Link said again. He felt… surprisingly calm about this. "We're under the clouds, Groose. Look up." Groose complied, and Link watched as what little color Groose had left drained from his face.

The teen let go of Link's shoulders and sunk to his knees. "I figured if I tailed you, you'd lead me to Zelda, but this… this is crazy. We can't be below the clouds, there's nothing down there, and seriously, what IS that thing?" Groose pointed to where Gorko was climbing up to the Sealed Temple. Groose looked back at Link, his eyes still wide and—was Link imaging things?—_frightened._

In all the years Link had known Groose, he had never seen the large teen _this_ frightened. Sure, Groose got flustered at times, like when Zelda would chew him out, but never this confused, this scared, this vulnerable. Link had never liked Groose, but he wouldn't say that he'd hated the guy. Zelda had, but Link had never hated anyone, with the exception of Ghirahim. After he turned fourteen, Groose's words were easy to ignore. Sometimes they were true, sometimes they were cruel, but Zelda had helped him see that no matter what, he was who he was, and nothing could change that. Up until the Wing Ceremony, Link had been going on almost a full year without Groose affecting him in any way. So no, Link had never hated Groose or wished him any real harm, just strongly disliked him and hoped for embarrassing things to happen to him.

But at the sight of Groose on his knees, depending on Link for answers, Link felt all his dislike and annoyance dissolve into pity. As much as he resented Groose and hated the fact that he also liked Zelda, he never would have wished for Groose to find his way down to the Surface.

"We're on the Surface, Groose. It exists," Link repeated.

The two Skyloftians stood in silence for a few moments, Groose looking around the clearing with a dazed look on his face, and Link watching him. Since his, for lack of a better word, _quest_ had started, he had felt as if he was in the dark about everything. He had millions of questions with no answers, and his only goals were just to blindly follow and fight his way to Zelda with the skills he had: mediocre strength, admittedly skilled sword fighting, and a surprising amount of agility. But for the first time, Link wasn't the one completely lost. He wasn't the one asking questions, heck, he was the one giving answers. And it felt just a little bit nice.

Groose seemed to come to terms with something, then stood. "So, Zelda's down here somewhere?" he asked, fixing Link with glare. Link just nodded. "Where is she?"

"I'm… not really sure," said Link. "I've seen her, but I just…" Again, Link searched for an explanation that wouldn't need too much of a backstory. "…lost her trail, I guess. I'm here to talk to someone about where she is."

"Who? That big… rock thing?" Groose asked, glancing apprehensively at Gorko.

Link smiled a little, and even went as far as to pat Groose on the shoulder. "No, not Gorko. There's an old woman in that old temple right there," Link said, gesturing to the Sealed Temple.

"And how's some old granny supposed to know where Zelda is?" Groose seemed to be quickly recovering from his initial shock.

"Well, she's… Um…"

"I know you can't talk like us intelligent people, but come on Link, spit it out."

"She's sent by the Goddess." _'Crap, I didn't mean to say that!'_

"By the Goddess? Does that mean… Zelda's like, a chosen one, or something like that?" Link nodded. "And someone's supposed to look for her? Like, another chosen one?" Again, Link nodded. "Whoa… You're kind of imploding my mind right now…" Groose rubbed his head, slipping back down to the ground. "But, Zelda's okay, right?"

Link fought down the urge to be annoyed with Groose for being concerned about Zelda. Honestly, how could someone not love Zelda? He should just accept that Groose liked her too and be glad that someone else cared about her enough to, well, tackle him midair. "Yeah, Zelda's okay."

"She's… She's okay… That's good," Groose laughed. "Hearing that is such a… huge weight off my mind." Much to Link's surprise and slight discomfort, Groose wiped his eyes where tears seemed to be forming. He glanced around the clearing again. "You know, Link, it's sort of all right down here." A small bird landed right on top of Groose pompadour, but Groose didn't seem to notice. "This place needs a name. A name fitting for this rugged, adventurous wilderness, something better than 'the Surface'…" Link was surprised to see genuine emotion in Groose's eyes. Maybe the teen was right, maybe the Surface did need a name. "From now on, we'll call it… Grooseland!"

The urge to bludgeon himself with his shield had never been so strong.

Groose got up again, dusting off his pants and smoothing out his pompadour, sending the little birds that had been making nests there flying. "So, let me see if I got this, the old lady living in the temple down the road from here knows where Zelda is?"

"Um, yeah, that's right." Groose was smirking again. That was never good news.

Groose folded his arms and full-out grinned. "Right, Link. Thanks for getting me here. You've done a good job. You can head home."

"Wait, what?"

"Big Groose will handle the search for Zelda from here," he said, heading off towards the ledge Gorko had climbed.

Link just stared at him for a moment, floored, before snapping back into action. "Wait, Groose, no, I—"

"Yup. I'll track her down, save her, then give her a lift back to Skyloft," Groose giggled to himself, still walking. "Then when we get back, I'll ask her if she wants to make our whole going-out thing official, and then the two of us will get some quality time together."

Any semblance of calm and sympathy flew away in an instant, and Link felt himself boiling over much like he had the day of the Wing Ceremony. "Groose, stop!" Link grabbed Groose's shoulder and spun him around. "I—"

"Link, your work here is done. I got it covered from here."

"No, you—"

"Listen Link," said Groose, putting one hand on each of Link's shoulders. "Let's face it. You're just not strong enough, smart enough, or cool enough to be the hero. I saw how beat up you got the first time you came back. Why don't you go back to Skyloft and take a nap. I'll bring back Zelda by the end of the day."

"Guh-guh-groose…!"

"See? You can't even talk right!" Groose patted Link on the shoulders. "Now, it's off to find the old lady you were talking about. Don't follow me." A surprise shove sent Link sprawling. "Catch you later, Link!" shouted Groose, already running down the path that led to the Sealed Temple.

After a moment of being stunned, Link picked himself up off the ground and took off after Groose. He ran halfway up the vine-covered wall and quickly pulled himself up the rest of the way, reaching the top just as the side door to the temple closed. Gorko stood nearby, inspecting a wall for some reason, but Link paid him no mind. He ran for the door and gave it a tug, only to find that it had been locked.

'_Why does this even _have_ a lock?!'_ Link thought angrily, spinning around and running back off the ledge. He dropped back down into the clearing and pulled out his map. He waited impatiently as it zoomed in on the area. A quick examination revealed the existence of a short cut into the Sealed Grounds via tunnel. Link glanced around the clearing and saw another set of vines leading up to a higher ledge. Tucking his map back into his tunic, Link quickly climbed his way up the vines and ran through the little cave he found at the top.

He could deal with being mocked, but the thought of Groose being the one to find Zelda was just way too much for the usually passive teen to handle. Although, maybe "usually passive" no longer applied, seeing as Link had done more sword fighting and gotten angrier more times than he ever had in his life over the past however long it had been.

The little tunnel let out above the path Link had first landed on in the Sealed Grounds. Rolling a large log out of his way, Link hopped down onto the path below and followed it back towards the temple's main entrance.

Much to his dismay, it seemed that the two Deku Babas Link had first encountered had regrown. The carnivorous plants sprung up from the ground and hissed, one with a vertical jaw and the other with a horizontal. Link drew his sword and shield and slipped into his fighting stance. The Babas both lunged as soon as he was within range, but Link was prepared. He deflected the one on the left with his shield and swung at the one on his right. His blade made contact, but unfortunately did nothing more than cut the Babas head. It hissed and drew back, letting Link focus on the now-dazed Baba on the left.

The Baba swayed back and forth, its jaw hanging open. Link took the opportunity to slash down vertically across its jaw, effectively splitting its head in two. The bleeding Deku Baba lunged, but Link jumped back just before it grabbed his arm. As the thing drew back and prepared for another attack, Link slashed horizontally, putting an end to that plant as well.

Link hopped over what was left of the Deku Babas and continued down the path, leaping off the ledge and rolling to absorb the impact as he hit the ground below. He slid the sword back into its scabbard and hung his shield back in its place as he jogged over to the stone doors. With no magical barrier impeding him, Link was able to smoothly push the doors open and walk inside.

"Huh? You've gotta be kidding me, Grannie!" Up on the dais, Link could see the massive form of Groose silhouetted against the pillar of light that filtered through the ceiling. "You're messing with me. Say it again, I dare you!"

Link started to make his way over to the old woman and Groose, careful not to make a sound.

"I only speak the truth," said the old woman, and Link could distinctly hear her tone of annoyance. "You are not the one who will save her. The spirit maiden, your Zelda, can only be saved by another."

"There's no way that dope can save her!" roared Groose. Link felt his hand travelling to his sword. He really didn't want to hurt Groose, but the other teen looked about ready to start hitting the old woman.

"It has been his fate to do this thing, and in doing so save us. As it was decided long before you were brought crying into this world."

"Shut it, Grannie!" yelled Groose. "You obviously don't know me well, 'cause if you did, you'd know that if anyone's gonna save Zelda, it's gonna be Groose!"

"You are by no means the Goddess's chosen hero, nor will you ever be."

"How could it not be me?! Plus, if it ain't me, why would I even be here?" yelled Groose.

"I do not know. Why _are _you here?" the old woman said mockingly.

"Pffft," Groose said. "If I'm not up to the job of being the hero, then who is?"

"Ahh, Link you are here." Link walked over to the old woman, watching Groose closely.

The aforementioned teen whipped around to glare at Link, breathing heavily. "Oh, now I getcha, there's been a mistake. Link, Grannie here has been trying to tell me you're gonna be the big hero who rescues Zelda. You wanna set her straight?"

"Guh-groose, I _am _going to save Zelda," said Link. Hero, he still wasn't convinced, but saving Zelda was definitely his goal.

"Link is the Goddess's Chosen Hero, as I have told you," said the old woman.

"What a joke!" yelled Groose. "All I've heard so far is a bunch of babbling about destiny, but that's a load of garbage!" Groose closed the distance between himself and Link and grabbed the smaller teen's tunic. "I know you, and you're no hero, shrimp!"

And to that, Link had nothing to say. How could he dispute such a claim when he himself agreed with it? He floundered, meeting Groose's angry glare with tired eyes.

"Link has done more in these past weeks than you could hope to do in the entirety of your existence, Groose from Skyloft," said the old woman, her voice low and dangerous. "You are not fit to be the Goddess's hero, and your presence here serves no purpose but to delay the true chosen one. I ask that you release Link and leave immediately."

Groose seemed ready to protest, but a look from the old woman changed his mind. With an angry screech, he dropped Link and marched out the temple's still-open front doors, slamming them shut behind him. The two watched him go, listening as the echo of the doors slamming faded away into the silence of the temple.

The old woman, apparently choosing to pretend that Groose had never been there, turned to Link with a small smile on her face. "Greetings, Link. Were you able to catch up with Zelda?"

Link tore his gaze away from the doors. "Oh, um, yeah,' he said. "Well, there were a few problems…" Link, as quickly as he could, recounted his entire quest to the old woman, describing his first battle with Ghirahim, his encounters with the strange, short-eared and red-eyed woman, his glimpses of Zelda, and finally the fiasco that was the Temple of Time. "The Gate was destroyed, but woman said that you'd know what to do, so…" Link trailed off, looking at the old woman expectantly.

"So the guardian was there as well, was she?" said the old woman, ignoring Link's implications.

"Who is she?" Link asked, deciding it was best to just role with the conversation and get what answers he could.

"The one you saw by Zelda's side is know as Impa. She is a being sent forth by the Goddess to aid Zelda in her quest."

Link caught the word "being." "Wait, she's not human?" he asked.

The old woman peered up at him from her place on the ground. "I would have hoped that you had noticed that for yourself," she said. "She is human, but she is not of the same heritage as Hylia's people. The Goddess created her to serve her wishes. She is of a race of fighters whose soul purpose is to aid the Goddess and her people, and to carry on the traditions and legends of the times of old. She is a Sheikah."

"…Oh." The thought that the Goddess would create an entire race just to serve her behind the scenes was a bit… overwhelming. "So, are you also a Sheikah?" asked Link.

The old woman smiled. "Yes, I am of that race as well."

"Where did they go, if you don't mind me asking?" Link said, wanting to get back on track, as interesting as the idea of the Sheikah was.

"The two have travelled somewhere in order to accomplish the great task destiny has set before them." _'That may be the most vague answer of the century,'_ Link thought. "However, now that Impa has destroyed the gate that they used, there is only one way left to find them. You must make use of the harp given to you by Zelda."

"The harp?" Link glanced down at his Pouch a little apprehensively. Memories of the strange dream he had came floating back to him, and they certainly weren't pleasant.

The old woman seemed to read the trepidation on Link's face. "… Tell me, Link, have you attempted to play the harp you received?"

Link met her gaze a little nervously. "I…" He thought back to the poor man impaled on the beast's wicked blade. "No, no I haven't."

The woman seemed to consider him for a moment, but let the obvious lie slide. "Very well, I shall teach you how to play it. Listen well and do as I say." Link obediently pulled out the harp. "Good, now position your hands… yes, just like that. Now, strum the instrument in time with the swing of my braid."

Link watched the golden braid swing back and forth for a moment, before trying to mimic its speed. "A little faster…" said the old woman. Link complied. "Ah yes, that's it. You may stop for now."

Link stopped, letting his arms rest down by his sides. "Is that it?" Link asked.

"Yes, that is all you need to know for your purposes," said the old woman. "Now, look down these steps. Do you see the circular pattern on the floor there?" Link looked and indeed saw a pattern painted onto the stone. It took all the walkway space just before the crumbled gap. "Go stand in the circle."

Link began to make his way down the steps to stand in the circle. He walked into the center and turned to look back at the old woman. "Now what do I—whoa!" As Link turned around, a circle of light had erupted around his feet. It swelled to the edge of the circle design before shrinking back around his feet again.

"Focus and play in time with the pulsing of the light. When your timing is right, I shall join my voice to your harp. Listen well, for the song I sing will be of great help to you in your journey."

"Um... okay," Link said. He turned his attention to the ring of light on the ground, and began to strum along with its swells. After a moment, Link heard the old, worn voice of the woman join in, echoing loudly around the stone chamber. Out of the corner of his eyes, he could see small circles of light slowly appearing all around him, glowing brightly in the dim room. Once Link was completely surrounded by the lights, the pulsating circle disappeared. But Link no longer needed it; his hand seemed to know when to strum. Although the old woman had dropped out, Link could hear singing coming from somewhere in the hall, faint but clear. Someone was singing the Ballad of the Goddess.

As the voice reached the last note of the melody, Link's hand stopped, the highest note on the harp once again ringing in the air. The sounds faded away into the silence of the temple, as did the lights surrounding him. The ground began to tremble, and Link turned to see space between the broken pathways glowing. Out of nowhere, a large stone rose up and out of the ground. It was dark and smooth, and the sides you couldn't directly see seemed to disappear, as if you could simply walk into the stone. It rose quickly from the floor, almost reaching the ceiling of the temple before it stopped. Link stared in awe, examining the strange ruins that seemed to cover it. Link fought the urge to touch the stone, which seemed to radiate with power and warmth.

"The harp you hold is know as the Goddess's Harp." Link turned to look at the old woman once again. "It is a divine instrument of the goddess who once watched over this land." Link looked down at the strange and beautiful harp he held, the harp that had been passed down through the generation in Skyloft. "The melodies it brings to life have the power to produce a variety of strange and otherworldly effects. Take good care of it."

The harp he held in his hands, the harp that had been used in Wing Ceremonies for years, was the same harp he had seen the Goddess clutching in his dream. He was holding something ancient, filled with magic he could never begin to understand. He felt… overwhelmed.

"The great slab standing before you is known as a Gate of Time."

"A Gate of Time?" said Link. "But I thought…"

"Its companion once stood in the land of Lanayru, in the Temple of Time. It is now the last of its kind in existence… The only portal binding our world to the world where Zelda now resides." Link studied the large slab. It was… strangely beautiful. "If you manage to open the gate and pass through, you will likely end up in the same place as Zelda."

"How do I open it?" Link asked quietly.

The old woman paused for a moment. "You will need to endure many hardships and put yourself in great danger to awaken the gate from its dormant state."

"It's never easy, is it?" Link mumbled to himself.

"Though your journey will put you in harm's way, Link… You must endure. It is your fate as the chosen hero of the godde—"

A tremor, much stronger than the one the Gate of Time had caused, rocked through the temple. A few stones fell from the ceiling, clattering to the ground. "What is that?" Link called over the sound of the falling rocks.

"I fear the seal has been broken," replied the old woman, her gaze fixed on the temple doors.

"The seal? The one in the pit?" Link felt the blood drain from his face. He remembered back to the nightmares he had of a giant beast eating Zelda and destroying the land.

"I expected that it would react to your summoning the gate, but I never imagined the seal would break so quickly." The old woman pushed herself to her feet, the ends of her strange hat trailing on the floor as she made her way down the stairs surprisingly quickly. "Link, there will be time to explain later. Right now you must hurry to the bottom of the pit outside."

"Wait!" Link called. Everything was suddenly happening very, very fast. He dropped the harp and jumped off the path, following the old woman as she hurried over to the doors. As the old woman approached, the doors swung outwards on their own vocation, revealing the rapidly darkening Sealed Grounds.

As Link passed through the doors, he felt a sense of dread begin to overcome him. Tremors still rocked the land, and Link could see the small birds flying away in the distance. The whole of the Faron Woods seemed to have fallen silent, the only sound being great, thunderous booms emanating from the pit. The doors grated shut behind him, and Link turned to see the familiar magic seal blocking the doors.

Another tremor, stronger than the others, rocked through the land, causing Link to stumble. "They are getting stronger…" said the old woman, staring apprehensively at the pit. "Link, you must hurry, before it is too late."

"Wh-wh…" Link finally noticed that Groose was there as well. The larger teen was easy to miss, considering that he was cowering up against the Sealed Temple's walls. "What's with all the shaking? It's like the ground is shaking… I thought it was supposed to be solid down here!"

"These tremors or not natural, fool!" hissed the old woman angrily before turning back to Link. "Hero, you must check on the seal spike at the bottom of the pit, and quickly."

Link glanced at the edge of the pit fearfully. The presence was suffocating, like something out of his nightmares, but stronger. The feeling of pure hatred, and evil, like the thing down there would like nothing more than to see them all dead…

The old woman noticed Link's hesitation. "If you hurry, then you will be able to reinforce the seal using the power of the Goddess Sword, much like you did on your first visit."

"Seal? What's it sealing?" asked Groose. Both the woman and Link ignored him.

"Buh-but…" Link eyed the edge of the pit warily, remembering the vision he'd had upon his arrival at the Sealed Grounds. The huge monster, its teeth, the feeling of being mocked, the helplessness…

"The monster could break free at any moment, Link, you must go now!"

Link spared one more glance at the old woman before turning his attention back to the pit. He took a deep breath, trying to calm himself. It didn't work. "Alruh-right," he said. He clenched his fists and squeezed his eyes shut. _'I can do this, I can do this, I can do this!'_ Chanting in his mind, Link ran towards the pit's edge and launched himself off.

The wind whipped by, and after a few moments of free-fall, opened his eyes. The bottom of the pit was rapidly approaching, and Link could see the black tendrils of smoke once again curling up from the seal spike. The ground around the spike seemed to be inflamed, the seal markings on the ground burning an angry red. Link pulled out his Sailcloth and landed one level above the bottom. He tried to keep an eye on the seal spike s he put his Sailcloth away, but found that he was having difficulty. A look down told him why: his hands were shaking.

After finally succeeding in sticking the Sailcloth back in his belt, he made his way down the remainder of the winding path. The ground shook beneath his feet, and Link was reminded of someone banging on a door, trying to get out. He gulped. This was way more terrifying than facing Ghirahim.

He reached the bottom of the pit, the smoke from the ground growing thicker and thicker with each tremor. _'All you have to do is preform the Skyward Strike, that's all,'_ Link thought to himself. His hands stayed frozen at his sides. _'Do it, dammnit!'_ But he couldn't. He was stuck, his fear having paralyzed him. He could hear the laughter again, and his head hurt.

"Now, Hero, do it now!" the old woman's voice echoed down through the pit, snapping Link out of his daze. _'I have to man up, I have to do this!' _Link raised his sword.

BOOM!

Link heard several trees fall over in the distance as this tremor rocked through the Grounds. The force of it knocked him backwards, and he winced as his head cracked against the sheer, stone walls of the pit. But not even his now-bleary vision could conceal the shadows pouring out the seal spike now. The inky blackness enveloped the seal spike entirely, spreading up and out in a large, shallow dome of darkness. The smoke burned through the ground, creating a large hole in the center of the pit. Link vaguely registered the sound of someone calling to him, but he couldn't focus on it, because all of his nightmares were coming true.

With an ear-splitting roar, the monster reared up from the pit. It was big, impossibly big, terrifying big. It was covered in moving and shifting scales, all of which glinted red in the dim light. It was large and rotund, with two big, stubby legs. On each leg, pustules the size of Link protruded, white and oozing. Its teeth were as tall as Groose, and each one gleamed like a polished blade. The thing seemed to sniff the air, and much to Link's horror, bent down. Its great head hovered just above, and Link could taste it's foul breath. If possible, its mouth seemed to spread even wider in some mockery of a smile. It opened its great maw and licked its lips. _'It's going to kill me.'_

"HERO! MOVE!"

Link blinked as the beast lunged forward. His instincts took over, and he leapt to his feet and jumped back just in time. The creature's teeth closed on nothing but air, and it roared in displeasure. Link grasped the hilt off the Goddess Sword tightly, trembling. That had been close, too close for comfort. Link prepared to dodge another lunge, but the beast's attention seemed to be elsewhere. It faced the direction of the Sealed Temple, as if looking at it, but Link remembered that the thing didn't have eyes. The creature roared again and much to Link's surprise, turned to the path and began to hobble away.

Link watched it go, stunned. "HERO! YOU HAVE TO STOP IT!" Link looked up to see the old woman standing at the edge of the pit. "YOU CANNOT ALLOW IT TO REACH THE TEMPLE, OR ALL WILL BE LOST!"

The beast was already halfway up the first level. It was fast, each of its steps shaking the area. Link's hands were trembling, he had no idea how to stop the thing, but he had to move. He took off running for the air spout that would put him in front of the beast, pulling out his Sailcoth on the way. He jumped into the air spout full-speed and was whisked up into the air and dumped onto the next level. He recovered quickly, putting away the Sailcoth and reaffirming his grip on his sword. The beast was approaching quickly, and Link shakily slid into a fighting stance. The thing didn't even pause as it stepped right over him, but Link swung out hard, aiming for its legs.

His blade hit the thing's scaly armor and immediately bounced off. Link stumbled and nearly fell again, but the beast just walked on. _'Shit!'_ Link though to himself, running to catch up. He angled his blade upwards, trying the get it under the scales, but once again his sword just bounced off. The monster was working its way up the second level, and Link couldn't even figure out how to slow it down.

Breathing heavily, Link ran to catch up once again. His head was spinning, whether from the dark energy in the area or its collision with the wall, Link didn't know. He caught up with the monster again, trying to think of some way to damage it. Something wet and smelly sprayed into his face, and Link choked. He wiped it off, and looked to see where it had come from. It seemed as if the pustule on the back on the monster's foot had been the culprit. _'The pustules, of course! What's wrong with me?'_ Running to keep up, Link swung down hard on the back pustule. His sword cut cleanly through the thing layer of skin, and the white puss exploded out, covering Link. It smelled and burned slightly, but an angry roar from the monster above told him that he was on the right track.

Link tried to speed up to the front of the foot, where he could see three more pustules, but as the foot came down, a wave of energy erupted from the hole the pustule had left. It caught Link in his side, and Link cried out as it ripped through his body. His entire left side felt numb, and Link thanked the Goddess that he was right-handed.

Link pushed forward, careful to avoid any more energy pulses, and was soon in front of the great, stomping feet. He wiped out the toes on the left foot first, a quick horizontal slash exploding all three of them at once. He was completely covered in the puss now, and the fumes were starting to get to him, but he tried to breathe through his mouth.

The beast roared in pain, the loss of pustules on its left foot throwing it off-balance. It swayed back and forth before crashing into the pit's wall. It slid down the wall, its sharp scales carving through the rock on their way down. Link was thrown backwards by the shockwave of it hitting the ground, and barely avoided falling off the edge. Link looked at the fallen beast. Had he done it?

"LINK, HIT THE SEAL SPIKE! DRIVE IT BACK INTO THE MONSTER USING YOUR BLADE!" screamed the old woman. Link nodded and ran up towards the beast's head.

It was laying on its side, the seal spike out of immediate reach. Hoping to the Goddess that the thing wouldn't thrash around, Link attempted to climb its scales. But before he could actually grab on to the sharp scales, the beast roared, closing its mouth down hard on Link's left arm.

Link screamed, wrenching his arm back. The pain ripped through the numbness, and his shirt was already turning red with blood. The beast grinned again, blood dripping from its mouth where it had torn through Link's flesh.

Link cradled his arm to his chest, tears mixing with the stinging white puss. The laughter grew louder, and Link's head felt like it had been bashed repeatedly with a rock. Rumbling alerted him to the monster's movement, and Link looked through tear-filled eyes as the beast attempt to righten itself.

Instead, the creature succeeded in rolling itself off the ledge, landing on it's back a level down. The seal spike in it's head hovered just above the path, begging to the hit.

Through his tears, Link ran to the edge and threw himself down. He tried to roll to absorb the impact, but succeeded in doing nothing but landing on his side. He thought he felt something crack, but pushed himself to his feet anyways. He was still holding his sword, even though the grip was now covered in a mixture of slippery puss and his own blood.

The great monster lay in front of him, completely helpless, and yet Link still felt like it was grinning at him, laughing at his efforts. Link raised his sword skywards, and once again Link felt the warmth and strength of the Goddess's light course through his body. Using that borrowed power, Link ran forward and swung his blade upwards into the spike.

The spike sank deep into the beast's head, and with a roar, it launched straight up. Link watched as it thrashed around, glowing in a white light. It roared in pain, its scales undulating in pain. The light around it grew brighter, and with one final earth-shaking roar, it erupted into the bright, white-purple light Link had come to recognize as the Goddess's magic. The ball off light exploded into thousands of smaller balls of light, and as the light faded, Link saw that they were the monster's scales. For a moment, the pit was filled with them, just hovering in the air, before they all rushed together and down into the center of the pit. Darkness covered the bottom once again, and as it cleared, the seal spike was revealed, hovering just above the slightly darkened ground.

"Link, quickly, you must hit the sealing spike with another skyward strike! Restore the creature's bins, hurry!"

Link vaguely registered this command, and automatically obeyed. He was past the point of registering pain as he hit the ground once more, this time landing on his torn-up arm. He struggled to his feet again, raising the sword and charging the energy. Instead of feelings extra strength this time, however, the energy soothed him. He brought the sword down and released the wave of light energy, but he didn't see if it hit its mark; he had collapsed on the ground, unconscious.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey guys! Another chapter for you here, and what a long and fun-filled chapter it is. Well, hopefully fun for you, Link didn't have such a good time. I wasn't going to beat him up again, but then I had the Some Nights album turned up loud, and I was typing really fast, and before I knew it, well, that happened.**

**A super big awesome thank you to HelentheTrueHylian for beta-ing this chapter! Helen is what stands between you and all of the mistakes my fingers make when moving at break-neck speeds, or when being way to tired to care about the difference between "then" and "than," or perhaps worst of all, when my brain thinks "there" and they write/type "their." I have passed in too many essays where this happened. Sigh.**

**Before I post, I just want to advertise a completely amazing story I read recently. For those of you who love Sheik/Link, or Shink, if I'm using the right ship name, you need to read "Soul Mates" by andrhats. It's completely fantastic, and if you like the pairing you should go read it right now. Go. Now. Wait, don't go yet, I changed my mind. Review here first! :D**

**That brings me to a question I almost forgot to ask. Would you guys like me to start replying to your reviews at the bottom of these chapters? I always love reading them, but I'm not too fond of the PM system. Let me know!**

**So that's it for right now. I used Gloverrandall's walkthroughs on youtube and was heavily influenced by Fun's "Some Nights" album for no particular reason besides that it is awesome. Please leave me a review. They brighten my life and if I get enough people asking, then maybe I'll be replying next chapter ;) Either way, see you then!**


	18. Chapter Eighteen: New Mission

**Disclaimer: I do not own, nor do I claim to own any locations or characters in Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword or any other game in the Legend of Zelda series.**

**WARNING: Remember how Link got beaten up last chapter? Yes, well, there is a lot of dealing with those wounds in this chapter. If you are squeamish, you have been warned.**

**Sky Child  
><strong>_**Chapter Eighteen  
><strong>New Mission_

* * *

><p>'<em>Shit, shit, shit, shit, SHIT!<em>'

Groose considered himself to be a cool guy. He had muscle, he had looks, he was witty, and he had serious skills when it came to flying Loftwings. Compared to every other guy on Skyloft, he was the Alpha Male, every girl's ideal. No one could resist his charms for long, not even Zelda, although she was proving to be a tough chick to wear down. He was confident he'd get there eventually, though. Or at least, he had been.

His plan had been simple: send the dope back home, and rescue Zelda. She'd be so grateful that she would instantly fall for him, and they would live happily ever after, the end. But the old woman had said only Link could say Zelda. Of course, he had come to the obvious conclusion: she was bat-shit crazy. There was no way the twerp who couldn't even talk right most of the time would be the hero of the story, especially not when the land it took place in was named after Groose.

But then that giant… _thing_ had appeared. It was terrifying, and the feeling of hopelessness that had overwhelmed Groose at that moment was completely unbearable. He was ashamed to admit it, but Groose had truly believed he was going to die… and he had laid down, quivering on the ground and accepted it.

But then the impossible happened. Link fought back. _Link_ fought back! _And_ he succeeded! He took down a monster that was the size of the Goddess Statue, and done it after falling off a few ledges _and_ gotten his arms almost bit in two! It was mind-boggling.

Groose never hated Link. Okay, so he did hate him a little, but never real hate. The kind of hate that people have for annoying people who constantly coast through life and somehow manage to succeed without really trying or caring or even being happy about their success. It pissed Groose off to no end! The guy didn't deserve Zelda, he didn't deserve the skills he had. It was infuriating to know that the laziest, dopiest guy around usually beat Groose in everything except backbone without a thought.

For the longest time, Groose wanted nothing more than to see Link knocked down a peg, to see him fail at something for once. But right now, as he carried the unconscious teen back up to the temple, all he could think was _'Shit!'_

The old woman was running up ahead of him, leading the way back up the spiraling path and muttering to herself. Link was completely limp, and Groose tried to ignore the sensation of blood and puss trickling down his arms and legs as Link slowly bled out.

He had seen Link when he returned to Skyloft the first time. He had peeked into Owlan's room when the Instructor had been at the Bazaar. Link had been in awful shape, and he had heard that Pipit had to have a new uniform made up because his old one was covered in Link's blood. But seeing Link bandaged and hearing about it was nothing compared to the terror he felt scooping Link up off the ground, nor the urge to vomit he had upon seeing Link's left arm.

The old woman opened the temple doors ahead with her magic, closing them once Groose passed through. She led him back up to the dais and instructed him to gently lay Link down while she went to get a few things. Groose complied, his heart beating wildly. Link's breathing was shallow and sounded funny, and he was growing paler and paler by the second. Acting on instinct, Groose grabbed the closest piece of loose fabric—Link's hat—and tried to staunch the bleeding from his arm. He was horrified to find that the hat was already slightly bloody. A glance at Link's slightly-red hair told him that the stone wall had caused more damage then he and the old woman had thought.

Groose quickly felt himself getting sick. He knew he should investigate the wounds, but if what he found was too awful… well, he didn't think Link would appreciate being thrown up upon.

"Groose." Groose glanced up to see that the old woman had returned, holding a few bottles and a lot of bandages. "We need to get his armor and shirt off. Now."

Groose was about to argue about the awkwardness of the idea of him taking off Link's tunic and gear, but one look from the old woman had him unbuckling all of Link's belts. "You got it, Grannie," he said.

"Be gentle, we don't know what else is broken. But be quick!" she said when Groose showed signs of slowing down.

As carefully and quickly as he could possibly be, Groose removed Link's tunic and chainmail, wincing as he pulled off the shirt. The fabric made a sickening squelch as it was pulled free from Link's left arm.

What was revealed was even more frightening to Groose. A deep ugly bruise was forming on Link's chest, which Groose knew from the basic medical training meant broken ribs.

The old woman didn't pause, pulling two rags out of her bundle of bandages and quickly soaking them in liquid from on of the bottles. She ripped Link's dirty and now completely blood-soaked hat away from the wounds and tossed Groose a wet rag. "Clean his face and head. The puss from that beast will be anything but harmless."

Groose just nodded dumbly and began to whip away the smelly fluid, revealing the red, irritated skin underneath. When he got to Link's hair, he remembered the bleeding. "Grannie, his head-"

The old woman looked up from her place at Link's left arm. Groose noticed that she already had half the arm cleaned and bandaged. "What is it?"

"It's bleeding."

Quick as a flash, she was by his side, moving Link's hair around and prodding at the wound. The unconscious hero didn't even stir. "It's not a serious cut, but he probably has a concussion. We need to wake him up." Before Groose could ask how she intended to do that, she moved to Link's chest and began to prod and move his rib.

There was a loud crack, and Link's scream pierced the air. His eyes fluttered open, rolling around unseeingly.

"Do not let him fall asleep again," the woman ordered, moving back to her place at Link's arm.

Groose just knew he was pale as a ghost. "Wh… What did you just do to him?"

"His rib was broken. It needed to be put back into its proper place. Normally, one would administer a numbing potion before doing so, but pain is an effective way to bring anyone around." She said all of this while her old hands continued to bandage and clean Link's arm with incredible speed. "Get him talking," she instructed.

Groose turned his attention back to Link, who was moaning and whimpering. "Link?" he said. Link's eyes roved backwards, squinting to see his face through the tears that were streaming down his face.

"Guh-guh-guh-"

"Yeah, it's me, don't hurt yourself." Groose winced, remembering that he really shouldn't be rude to someone who could very well be on their death bed, but Link seemed to pay this no mind.

"Wuh… Wuh…"

"I can't speak idiot, Link, you gotta talk clearer!"

"Wuh-what… huh-huh-hap-"

Groose got the gist of what Link was asking. "You fought that huge monster. You… um… Well, I don't know what you did to it exactly, but it's gone now. We brought you back up to the temple."

Link gave another cry as the old woman secured the bandages tightly, the tears coming with renewed force. She moved to Link's head, pushing Groose aside as she began to take care of Link's possible concussion, cleaning the cut and putting some purple potion on the sight. Once satisfied, she propped him up into a sitting position. "Drink this, hero. It will help," she said, holding the remaining purple potion to his mouth. Link drank obediently, and once every drop was gone, the old woman laid him back down.

Link seemed to be relaxing, and his tears slowed as if he could no longer feel the pain. His breathing, though still labored, slowed down to a more normal rate. He closed his eyes, sighing a bit. He seemed to be drifting off to sleep again.

"Hero!" The old woman shook Link's shoulder. Link's eyes opened and focused on her. "You cannot sleep just yet. We have a few things to discuss."

Link seemed to understand, for he did not try to close his eyes again. "Duh-duh-duh-did uh-I…"

"You succeed," said the old woman. "Though the Imprisoned had only just begun to awaken and break its bonds, I'm impressed you were able to restore the seal keeping it captive."

Link gave a tired smile. "I buh-buh-buh-beat eh-it."

"Unfortunately, you have only succeeded in buying us a little more time in which to act," said the old woman.

"Grannie, let him rest!" said Groose. Both pairs of eyes turned to look at him. "He just took down a freakin' monster and nearly died! Give the guy a break before you go telling him it was pointless!"

The old woman considered Groose for a moment. Her gaze made him nervous, and the large teen fidgeted. She nodded. "Perhaps you are right." She turned back to Link, whose eyes were slowly drooping shut again. "Sleep for now. We will talk about this later."

Link gave a feeble nod before dropping away completely, exhaustion overcoming any need he had to learn answers.

The old woman stood, dusting herself off. "Groose." Groose looked up. "You may want to clean up. There is a washroom through that door there." The old woman pointed towards the back left-hand corner of the room, where a door stood blending in with the wall.

Groose looked down at his clothes and hands. He was covered in blood, dirt, and puss. "Yeah… Okay…" he said, climbing to his feet. He gave Link another concerned look, hesitant to leave him.

"I will be watching over him. Go now," said the old woman, picking up on Groose's trepidation.

Groose gave Link another look before making his way down the stairs to the back. He closed the door behind him, finding himself in a simple bath room, with one large basin for him and another smaller one for clothing. A bar of soap sat on the edge of the largest tub, and a few towels were piled in the corner. Two old pumps stood at the edge of each tub, no doubt ready to produce cold water from some underground spring.

Groose sighed. His whole life, he believed he was the best. He could handle anything better then anyone: that had been fact. But now… well, now things were different. He could not delude himself into thinking that he could have done what Link had done for one second. He would have quit the second that he was injured that severely, and yet Link had been even worse off than this and continued his search. Maybe he was the chosen one.

Which meant that Groose had spent half his life tormenting the freaking hero of the Goddess. _'Shit.'_

* * *

><p><em>Hylia stepped back from her creation, the light of her magic dissipating in the darkness of the secret room.<em>

_As the golden glow faded, a sword was revealed. It floated silently in the still air, its silver, sharp blade glinting in the weak light. A gem, blue as the sky, was visible in the sea-green hilt. Her blade, now made into an earthly creation, had lost its inner light. The Goddess mourned the knowledge that she would never wield it again. But a human would need to employ its use should her plans ever come to fruition, and an untrained and untested Hero would not be able to control the blade's full potential._

_Satisfied with her work, the Goddess moved on to the next stage of creation. Her plan was one that depended on many circumstantial events, and her Hero would need to be guided. Closing her eyes and bowing her head, she concentrated what little life-creating power she had left. In a shimmering cloud of pinkish-white light, her newest servant appeared._

_The spirit resembled a child of Hylia's favorite race, but her magical origins made her look stony and ageless. For a moment, both beings stared at one another in silence, before the spirit sank into a deep curtsy, spreading her wings like a flowing skirt._

"_Creator," she chimed, her voice a neutral monotone._

"_You know the purpose for which I created you?" asked the Goddess._

_The spirit looked back up. "To help orchestrate the defeat of the evil one."_

_Hylia nodded. "And you are aware of the details of my plan?" The spirit thought for a moment before confirming. "Good. Now, as your creator, I will make one final request."_

"_Anything, Creator."_

"_I have made you to think purely in statistics, unclouded by attachments or emotion. So please tell me honestly, do you believe my plan will work?"_

_The spirit calculated the odds. "With the new consideration of the human psyche, yes. There is an 82% probability of success."_

_Hylia gave a sad smile. "Just as I thought. I only hope that my people will forgive me." She sighed, turning her attention back to the spirit. "I designate you as Fi, spirit of my blade and guide to my Chosen. Please, carry on where I and my Sheikah cannot."_

_Fi bowed low again. "I understand, creator. I will guide the Hero to his destiny." The sword spirit transformed into light and vanished into the blade, which slowly sunk down into the pedestal below, there to remain lodged until the Hero began his quest._

_Hylia exited the secret room, sealing the door behind her. Only Fi's magic would ever be able to open it again. The Goddess stood in the Forests of Farore, or as her people had come to call it, the Faron Woods. The temple built in her honor lay in the shadow cast by the statue built in her likeness. Would this be the last day that either stood together? If her plan failed, the setting of the sun would mark the end of many more things. But she could already feel the forces of darkness gathering in the distance, ready to march on the last remains of all the races she loved so dearly. She had already told her people to gather with supplies in the forest clearings. She would be sending them away tomorrow._

_The fate of the world was riding on this. After her last stand in just a few hours, everything would rely on the Dragons and her two chosen guides. They had to guide both the Spirit Maiden and shape the Hero. Hopefully, this one would prove more effective than the last. Orin would die in the upcoming battle, having failed to complete his duties. Hylia hated herself for her new plan, hated that Orin would die before she could save him. Even though he had failed, he had tried the hardest he could. He was only twenty-three._

_The sun began to dip lower on the horizon, its bottom edge touching the tops of the trees. It was time to make the final adjustments. Hylia just hoped the three Golden Goddesses would see fit to help guide the world after her passing._

* * *

><p>Link wondered why he had dreamed about the Goddess again. Was that part of his destiny? There was so much he didn't understand… but the dream was quickly fading, leaving him only with the impression of having witnessed something very private.<p>

As he drifted back to the waking world, the first thing he noticed was that his head felt big. The second thing he noticed was that his head was really the only thing he could feel.

Link opened his eyes, blinking and squinting through the bleariness that comes with sleep. The broken ceiling of the Sealed Temple came into view a moment later. It was dark, probably nighttime. He began to sit up, only to groan as his ribs protested to the movement.

"Ah, you are awake. Good." Link turned to see the old woman sitting in her usual place a few feet away, her braid swinging in its own invisible breeze once again.

Why was he in the temple again? It hurt to think. Something about Groose… Link glanced around the darkened temple but saw no sign of the other teen.

"Looking for something?" asked the old woman.

Link took a moment to find his tongue. "Groose…" he said, his voice sounding a little strange to his own ears.

"He is fine, he has gone for a walk. How are you feeling, Link?"

Link tried to look at himself, but found that he could see nothing other than that he was shirtless. "Can't feel anything…" he mumbled.

"That's most likely for the best. You were quite beat up after your fight with the Imprisoned."

Link looked back at the old woman. "The Imprisoned? What's…?"

The old woman sighed. "I know it is probably painful to think, but unfortunately you must try to remember what happened."

Ignoring the protests from his mind, Link tried to concentrate. He had been going to see the old woman… Groose had been there… He opened the Gate of Time, and then…

Link gasped as everything came back. The giant beast, the fear, the pain. He had vague images of Groose's pale, worried face floating above his, memories of a small conversation… "…I didn't kill it?"

"No Hero, you did not. But you did very well in reaffirming the seal. I never expected you to defeat it."

Link's mind was beginning to clear a bit, and although he had a migraine the size of the Goddess Statue, the need to understand outweighed the desire to rest. "What was it?"

"The behemoth you beat back into confinement is a horror of unspeakable power," explained the old woman. "It is called the Imprisoned, and it is the remnants of the Goddess's enemy, trapped beneath the stone of this holy ground. The Goddess used nearly all of her power to seal away the source of evil, but after so long the seal has begun to weaken."

Link tried to sort through all of the information. "So… that thing was the Goddess's enemy?"

"Not exactly, no," said the old woman. "The true beast is still tied by the bonds that hold him. Only the sacrifice of the Goddess will ever truly free him. But as the seal weakens and his powers grow, his primal self is able to slip through. The Imprisoned is a manifestation of the beast's malice, barely intelligent enough to know that destroying this temple is key to its release."

Link nodded dumbly. On a good day, that probably would have made some sense, but all he could hope to do right now was remember the conversation to think about at a later date. His head gave another painful throb. "What's wrong with me?" he asked.

"Another unpleasant, but necessary, subject," sighed the old woman. "Well, you seem to have a concussion, which is the cause of your headache and clouded mind. You broke a rib and bruised a few others, and the puss from the beast irritated your skin. I have administered some potions, however, and if you are careful, those should clear up in a few days."

Link was about to accept the explanation when he remembered something. "And my arm?" he asked.

She was silent for a moment. "…You came very close to losing it completely. The bone is fine, not even a scratch on it. The muscles, however…"

Link felt cold. "What?"

"Most of them have been torn through, as well as a tendon, I believe."

Link didn't need to be a doctor to know what that meant. He looked over at his arm, heavily bandaged and lying useless at his side. It looked bumpy and swollen in all the wrong places. He tried to move it. The limb didn't even twitch.

"It is fixable, if you can get back to Skyloft quickly enough. I have neither the tools nor the confidence to preform such an operation." She stood, moving to grab a nearby jar before returning to Link's side. "The muscles will have to be completely rebuilt. I'm afraid you won't be able to use a shield, which make you journey all the more difficult."

She propped Link up and held the jar to his lips. Link drank a few sips of the purple potion before she pulled it away, gently laying him back down. "What am I supposed to do now?" He asked as she re-corked the bottle.

"You must open the Gate of Time and find the Spirit Maiden," said the old woman. "But for now, the gate is nothing more than a slab of cold stone. It is sleeping. Rousing it from its slumber would require great power."

"Like a Skyward Strike?"

"Yes, I believe a shot of holy light might just do it." Link smiled. That he could do as soon as he could sit up properly. "But for now your sword lacks the power necessary to awaken the gate." Of course. Nothing could be easy.

"So, what do I do?" he asked, closing his eyes. His head was really starting to hurt, and the urge to sleep was getting stronger.

"You and your sword must grow together. Faron Woods, Eldin Volcano, and Lanayru Desert. A sacred flame is hidden somewhere in each of the three lands. Seek them out, and purify your sword in their heat. Only after your blade has been tempered by these three fires will it be fully imbued with the great power for which you search."

'_Just like forging a blade…' _Link thought. "So I just have to find them?"

"Yes. Clues to their locations have been woven into the lyrics of a song precious to your people, the Ballad of the Goddess. These clues are your best hope of finding your way to the flames. Somewhere on your island in the sky is one whose knowledge of this old song will point you in the right direction."

Someone who would know the song… An image of a morning weeks ago floated to the center of his mind. Zelda's pretty voice, strumming her beautiful harp… _"Oh youth, guided by the servant of the Goddess… Unite the earth and sky… Bring light to the land…"_ Zelda had spent weeks of preparation time with the headmaster, dutifully learning the song and preparing her costume for the Wing Ceremony.

"Headmaster…" Link muttered sleepily. "He would know…"

The old woman smiled. "Sleep for now, hero. When you wake, you should be able to continue forward."

Link just nodded before slipping away into darkness once more.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey guys! Here's a new chapter for ya. I originally intended for Link to get back to Skyloft this chapter, but that didn't quite work out as planned.**

**Link's pretty beaten up, huh? I hope he recovers quickly; it'll be a pain to move forward without the use of his left arm, but its not looking too good for him right now.**

**So I decided to just PM people when I have something to say in response to a review. So if you ask any questions or have any concerns, I'll respond to them there.**

**Hopefully the wait for next chapter won't be so long, as I have a good idea of how I want it to go. Also, you can expect some fluff. Yay fluff! My writing speed is once again impeded by schoolwork. Get this: I have a chemistry packet, a pre-calc packet, a packet of articles to write an essay and take notes on, a book to write four papers on, and another book to take notes on. I have done exactly two of those things. (Neither of those two things is even totally complete.) So with so much left to do, I have no idea how many chapter I will get out. Hopefully at least two more before September.**

**Thanks again to HelentheTrueHylian for editing all my awful mistakes, and I used Gloverrandal's walkthrough on YouTube for dialogue reference. See you next time! Please leave a review!**


	19. Chapter Nineteen: Interlude

**A/N: IMPORTANT NEWS AT THE END OF THE CHAPTER! PLEASE READ!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda nor do I claim to own any of its storylines, characters, or places.**

**Sky Child  
><span>_Chapter Nineteen_  
><span>**_Interlude  
><span>_

* * *

><p><em>Link wandered through the halls of the academy, enjoying his afternoon break. Lunch had been a delicious combination of sandwiches and pumpkin chips, and his stomach was contentedly round. Usually, he would spend the hour-long recess with Zelda or Fledge or both, but they had wandered off somewhere between sandwich number three and eight. So, Link found himself alone in the quiet academy halls. <em>

_He debated going out to the armory and doing some sparring with Eagus, but it probably wasn't the best idea to get sweaty before class. If he walked into the classroom smelly when Owlan was teaching, he was sure to get chewed out in front of the entire room. And in Link's mind, Groose didn't need any more ammunition then he already had._

_He absentmindedly made his way up the academy stairs, his feet following the now-memorized silent path through the creaky halls. _'Maybe I should do some flight practice,' _thought Link._ 'The Ceremony is only… Oh crap, when is the Wing Ceremony again?'

"…_Oh there once was a brave knight… Who flew through the sky with great speed…"_

_Link paused. Was someone… singing?_

"…_But although his flights were impressive… He didn't know how to read! Oh no!"_

_Yes, someone was definitely singing, and a particularly silly folk song at that. Link followed the voice through the upper halls, tracing the pretty, clear soprano back to Zelda's door. Link couldn't help the grin that inched its way across his face. Zelda, the girl who swore that she would never sing again after Stritch had said she sounded like a strangled Loftwing, was belting out the decidedly nonsensical folk song that she claimed to hate._

"_Briar the knight! Briar the knight! _

_Sure, he could make his way through a fight, _

_But confront him with words, _

_With his stupid uncured, _

_And bested he surely would be!"_

_Link leaned up against her door, listening rapturously to her as she bustled around doing some unknown chore, singing all the while. Link had forgotten what her voice sounded like. The last time she had sung for him was maybe when they were thirteen. Zelda had always been a bit insecure about her voice. No amount of compliments from anyone could shake the one insult Stritch had given her, and eventually, Link had just given up. _

_Hearing her now fully-developed voice again after so many years, Link couldn't help but let his feelings for her surface. He liked to think that he had become quite good at hiding it. He barely ever drifted off into daydreams in the presence of others, and he had slowly but surely built up a tolerance to Zelda's casual touches. He could get away with handholding with only red ears, a real accomplishment. If Zelda had noticed his sudden regress into shyness after his birthday, she hadn't mentioned a thing. And since Zelda was always inclined to bring up anything that seemed to be bothering him, Link was fairly certain he had managed to conceal this._

_But the academy's top floor was empty this time of day, with Horwell taking care of the Loftwings outside, Owlan preparing for classes, and the students and knights outside enjoying the sun. So Link felt quite comfortable letting the glazed look come to his eyes, zoning out to the sound of his crush's voice, wandering to a land of day dreams where he and Zelda were alone, kissing…_

_He had drifted off so far that he didn't notice when her singing trickled off, or when she began to approach her door. And so when Zelda pulled it open to enter the hall, Link promptly fell back on top of her._

"_Ah! What the… Link?"_

_Link titled his head back to see Zelda's surprised and confused face looking at him. "Um… Hey, Zel…" Link said. His ears were turning red, he could feel it._

"…_Link, could you get off me?" Zelda said, bemused._

_Link, much to his horror, realized that his head was basically resting in her breasts. He shot up faster than a disturbed Octorok. His whole face felt hot. "Sorry, sorry!" he sputtered. He offered Zelda a hand, which she took gratefully._

"_Thanks," she said, brushing herself off. She readjusted her hair, which was tied back with a piece of blue cloth save for her bangs. "So, do you want to tell me why you were leaning on my door?"_

_Goddesses damn it, he could feel the blush on his neck now to! Was there no end to his embarrassment?! "Well, I was…" _'Think, Link! THINK!' _His eyes trailed from her lips, set in a disapproving frown, down to where her hands were firmly placed on her hips… _'Don't think about that, idiot!'_ What had brought him there in the first place? "I was listening to you sing."_

_Zelda froze, an expression of surprise etched on her face. "You… You could hear me?" It seemed like Link wasn't the only one cursed with bright blushes._

_Link began to breathe easier. Now he could turn the tables. "Yup, loud and clear. I heard you from the stairs. I thought you didn't like Briar the Knight?" he teased, his face starting to cool down._

"_I… I…" Zelda stammered._

"_You sound really pretty, Zel. You should sing more often. 'Course, that would mean breaking your vow to never sing again, but I think I'd be willing to let that slide…" Link was grinning now. He was being honest, and Zelda knew, but she would never ever admit it._

"_Oh… Shut up, Link," she said, smacking his arm. Her cheeks were bright pink._

"_C'mon, Zelda…" Link whined as she pushed past him into the hall. "You really do have a pretty voice. Remember when you used to sing that lullaby?"_

"_Yeah, that's when we were little. It doesn't matter if you can't sing when you're little, it's adorable no matter what!" Zelda called, headed for the doors outside._

_Link followed after he, laughing. "Yeah, but it's pretty impressive when you're good as an adult, too!"_

_Zelda whipped around, suddenly very, very close. She stared up at Link, a few inches shorter since Link had his growth spurt three years ago. Her face was deadly serious, stopping him in his tracks. "I. Do. Not. Sing," she said, emphasizing every syllable. "Understand?" Link nodded dumbly._

_Zelda smiled. "Good." She walked backwards toward the outside doors, keeping her eyes locked on his. "And I know I said I don't like Briar the Knight, but…" Zelda sent him a smile so flirty Link was sure his face was as crimson as his Loftwing. "It reminds me of you." With a wink, she pulled open the academy doors and escaped into the warm, spring air._

_Link blinked, and then smiled. She was singing for him, singing while thinking about him! A song reminded her of him! Briar the Knight, a brave, strong swordsman who… wait a minute…_

_Link was suddenly blushing for a whole new reason. "Hey!"_

_Zelda laughed._

* * *

><p>'W<em>hen will they be back?'<em> wondered Link.

He was propped up against the stairs, absentmindedly staring at the large slab that was the Gate of Time. He had woken up an hour earlier to Groose and the old woman bickering, and had listened to it on and off while they changed his bandages. When his stomach had given a loud roar, the old woman had declared that she would go pick some berries, which made Groose launch into a tirade about how _he'd _been hungry for hours, but the old woman only moved to help _Link…_

Well, needless to say, Link was very grateful that he had long ago mastered the ability of tuning out noise. Years of boring class lectures and arguments of Zelda's had allowed him to perfect the skill. Half an hour ago they had both wandered outside, leaving Link alone with his thoughts.

His head was already feeling much better, but he found that trying to think too deeply about anything would quickly bring on a headache. His ribcage was sore, but much improved from the previous day, and any residual cuts and bruises had already cleared up completely. But there was still the matter of his left arm…

Link cast a worried glance at the useless appendage before looking away. The sight of it hanging loose there was a little disgusting, especially since the loss of muscle made it look small and ragged. The old woman had told him with certainty that it would be fine once the tendon was reconnected, but Link knew that that was a lie. The muscle he'd lost would be impossible to recover, and assuming that the arm would still be useable, his ability to hold the shield or even lift himself would be severely weakened.

"Why can't you just tell me your name, you old hag?!"

"My name is not something a ridiculous school boy needs to know."

The sound of arguing announced the arrival of Groose and the old woman long before they opened the Temple's side door. Groose stepped in first, his arms laden with bowls overflowing with fruits and berries. Behind him came the old woman, her arms completely free.

"Then what the heck am I supposed to call you?!" yelled Groose.

"You do not need to call me anything," said the old woman, shutting the door behind her.

Link watched as they made their way up to where he was sitting. Groose didn't even break eye contact with the old woman when he shoved one of the many wooden bowls into Link's face. Link took it gratefully, balancing it on his lap.

"Why are you so freaking stubborn?! Tell me your name, or I'll give one to you, you old hag!" yelled Groose as he handed the old woman each bowl one by one, which she would then set down on one of the stairs.

"My name is my own, and I will keep it that way," said the old woman quietly, her annoyance evident in her tone. "Now, you can shut your trap and eat or keep flapping away and go hungry," she said, shoving the last bowl back at Groose angrily.

Groose growled angrily and grabbed back the bowl. "I'm gonna eat, but not because you told me to, got that?"

The old woman just turned and stalked away, disappearing into one of the temples' side doors.

Groose, muttering angrily, plopped down next to Link. Groose glanced at Link, who quickly hid his grin by shoving a handful of berries into his mouth. "How can you deal with that old bat? She's such a pain!" exclaimed Groose. Link just shrugged, choosing to keep his eyes on his bowl so he wouldn't start smiling again.

Link wasn't sure why he found the pair's arguments so funny, but there was just something about seeing Groose get all red in the face yelling at someone who didn't even reach his elbows. This was improved even further by seeing said person, who was usually so calm and collected, quickly lose her temper and whip out biting comebacks almost up to par with Zelda's searing retorts. And there was always the fact that the only other humor to be found in his life at the moment came from ironic and depressing sources.

Well, no matter the reason, Link found it all extremely amusing. And he was also very sure that if either one were to ever catch him laughing, there'd be hell to pay.

For a few minutes, Groose and Link ate in silence, Groose simmering down from the argument, and Link caught between lighthearted thoughts and intense appreciation of food. It wasn't until Link reached out to grab a second bowl of berries that he realized that Groose was looking at him.

Link met his gaze nervously. Had he accidentally snickered or something? He tried to read Groose's face, but was unable to identify the look he was giving him. "Um… What's up, Groose?"

The older teen looked away. "Uh… Well, it's just…" Link's eyes widened. Was Groose… _embarrassed_? "It's… Oh shit, this sucks." Groose sucked in an unsteady breath and whipped around to face Link full on. "ImsorryIstoleyourbirditwasadickmoveyouractuallyaw esomesosorry."

Link blinked. "…What?"

Groose sighed again. "Right, I forgot you were a dope," he muttered, rubbing his forehead. "Okay, I'll say it slow, so your tiny brain can understand." Groose looked Link straight in the eye and said, "I'm sorry for bird-napping your Loftwing, I'm sorry for treating you like crap and calling you a dope and stupid and stuff."

The world was ending. The world was actually ending.

"What you did out there…" Groose shook his head in disbelief. "I still can't believe it, and I saw it. I thought for sure we were dead, but you killed that thing! Well, not killed, but… well, you know what I mean. I always thought that if anything amazing ever happened, I'd be the hero for sure, y'know, because I'm so good looking and stuff? So when the old lady said _you_ were the hero, you, the dopey little twerp with his head in the clouds, I couldn't take it."

Link didn't know whether to be flattered, angry, insulted, or grateful: too much was happening at once. Just trying to keep up and fully understand everything Groose was saying was giving him a major headache.

"So I wanna say sorry for all the shit I did to you before, because you proved that you're almost as good a hero as I could be, if not just as good," concluded Groose, smiling.

Link was stunned. "Um… thanks," he said.

Before the strange conversation continued any further, the sound of a door announced the old woman's return. "Hero, I have some fresh clothes for you, and I have a temporary sling for your arm." The old woman paused when she saw Groose sitting next to Link, no doubt getting the wrong impression from Link's shocked expression. "Groose," she said sharply, "have you been causing trouble?"

Groose's smile fell a bit, but to the surprise of both Link and the old woman, he didn't get angry. "No, I wasn't," he said, standing. "I was just leaving."

"You're… leaving?" said the old woman incredulously.

"Yeah," he said, walking towards the large doors behind the Gate of Time. "I hate even sayin' this, but I guess you got it all figured out, Grannie."

"'Grannie'?" mumbled the old woman. "What kind of name is that?"

"I learned my lesson," continued Groose. "I ain't the hero, I got it. So I'm getting out of your hair."

Link's headache was turning into a migraine under the strain of trying to understand what was going with Groose. He didn't know what to feel or think. He tried glancing at the old woman for some sort of guidance, but her eyes were locked on Groose's retreating form, and she was _smiling._ _She_ was _smiling_ at _Groose_, who, as far as Link knew, she had been fighting non-stop with for the past two days he'd been sleeping.

"There's nothin' I can do to help Zelda. I'm useless." Groose disappeared from sight, and the sounds of stone on stone let them know that he had reached the door.

"You sell yourself short, my friend," called the old woman. "You'll see in time that you have your own role to play in all this."

The doors closed with a thump, and the old woman chuckled. "I like that boy. He's amusing."

'_I will never understand people,'_ thought Link.

* * *

><p>It was funny how the idea of surgery never really concerned Link until he was mere minutes away from having Owlan cut in to his arm.<p>

After having successfully arrived and avoided anyone who might want to talk to him, Link had headed into Gaepora's study. Owlan and Horwell had been inside meeting with the headmaster, but Link's arrival halted their deliberations. After explaining why his left arm was bound against his chest and why all of his gear was missing, he was prompted into an account of everything that had occurred the past few days in detail. He told them about Groose's involvement, the mysterious woman in the Sealed Temple, and the great beast he fought. They waited patiently as Link struggled through the descriptions of his wounds, the memories being both fuzzy and traumatic, and expressed their concern for Groose's safety after having heard how he left on his own. Link assured them that the area was safe, conveniently leaving out how if Groose were to wander over to the Faron Woods he would be met with many dangerous and deadly creatures.

The men had mixed reactions. The headmaster, looking more sleep-deprived than ever, immediately began pulling books off of shelves and flipping through various stacks of paper that now littered his office space. Horwell, having for the most part heard none of Link's plights, was stunned into silence. And Owlan, ever the level-headed one, had grabbed Link and headed back to his room, where he began to make preparations to reattach Link's tendon.

With Owlan's help, Link pulled off the thin cotton shirt the old woman had provided him and undone the bandages that had secured it to his chest. Link had looked away when Owlan had unwrapped the actual wounds. The strange feeling of a useless limb was enough to make him sick without having to see the mangled mess himself. Thankfully, Owlan had re-wrapped it before plucking a few herbs from the various plants around the room and leaving for the Bazaar. So now Link sat alone, in the quiet room, working himself up about the operation to come.

He had never before regarded himself as the type prone to anxiety. Zelda had been the worrier, but Link had always managed to calm her down. But after the past few weeks, Link wasn't sure if he was qualified to comfort anyone any more. He was positive he would have broken down from the mental strain if it weren't for Fi.

Speaking of the sword spirit, Link missed her. It was strange, considering that Link and her never really had conversations outside the realm of his quest, but there it was. She always knew what to say to get him to take a deep breath and keep going, or in the worst cases, her blunt and obvious remarks provided some much-needed comic relief. But she, along with the rest of his gear, was waiting down at the Sealed Temple. Both he and the old woman had agreed that there was no way for him to carry them with him in his condition, and so she had carried them all off to a secure location and told him to come back when he could.

His tunic had been completely ruined anyway, as had his hat, thanks to Groose. He hadn't broken the news to Owlan yet; it didn't seem like a good idea to annoy the man about to cut into his flesh.

Link shuddered. He shouldn't focus on that right now.

Link's thoughts wandered instead to the Sacred Flames he now had to find. Where were they? Were they in the various temples he had already gone through? It was possible, seeing as he really hadn't made to detour through their catacombs on his way to Zelda. Were they heavily protected? Of course they were, they were "Sacred" flames after all. Would he just find them burning somewhere, or were they a supernatural occurrence that had to be provoked? How would he know how to trigger them, if the latter was true? So many questions, and all he had to go on was the possibility that the Headmaster might find something useful in the Ballad of the Goddess's sacred lyrics.

A knock on the door interrupted his thoughts. After a brief moment in which Link wondered whether he had the right to let someone enter Owlan's room, Link called, "Come in!"

He had no idea what he had been expecting, but it certainly wasn't all three of his friends filing in through the door.

Pipit came in first, his expression unreadable, and was quickly followed by an eager-looking Karane and Fledge. All of them looked just as tired as everyone at the Academy seemed to, from the bruise like shadows under Pipit and Fledge's eyes to Karane's uncharacteristically messy pigtails.

Upon seeing Link, Karane's face lit up and she opened her mouth to say something, but quickly trailed off. Any happiness that had dwelled in her or Fledge's expressions quickly disappeared, filled with worry as they trailed over the bruises that still marred his torso, his badly chopped and burnt hair, and coming to rest on the arm Link still refused to look at.

Karane was the first to break the silence. "Link…" Her voice was filled with sorrow and concern.

Fledge was staring at his wounds, transfixed. "Oh my Goddess…" he mumbled, seemingly to himself.

Link tried to avoid their gaze, but accidentally met eyes with Pipit. The older boy stared at him, unblinkingly. Link's throat felt tight. He wanted nothing more than to path up things with the boy who was like his brother, but couldn't find the words to do so. Pipit walked forward, never breaking eye contact, until he was standing right in front of Link. His arms were crossed tightly, and he made no move to speak, even though Link desperately wanted him to say something, _anything_ to break the tension.

"Puh-pipit, I-"

Link was cut off as Pipit pulled him up from his chair and in to a tight hug. Link was stunned, doing nothing as Pipit's arms squeezed him. "I'm so sorry, Link," he said, his voice strained. "I'm so sorry for what I said. I… I'm sorry."

Link couldn't speak. He couldn't reply, his throat was closed to tightly in relief and happiness. So instead, Link just hugged back as best as he could. They stood like that for a few moments before Link felt two more pairs of arms encircle him, and he looked around to see Karane and Fledge had joined the hug. He couldn't help but smile.

They pulled back after a few more seconds, and Link was happy to see all three of them were smiling, even if their grins seemed forced.

"Hey guys," said Link.

"Hey," said Karane, her eyes once again trailing over the remnants of his many wounds. She seemed to struggle with something for a moment, and then she trailed her hands over the burn scars on Link's head. Link wanted to move away, but her cool, bare hands felt nice over the still-fresh skin. She drew back. "…What happened to you, Link?"

Karane's question was innocent, full of concern and sympathy, but it only brought back painful memories from the past two weeks that Link was trying not to deal with. Fledge was standing a bit away, like always, but his expression was full of the same anxiety. And Pipit… well, Pipit was staring determinedly at the floor, for obvious reasons.

Link glanced around at his friends. He had known them since he was five, grown up with them and watched them succeed. They had always been there for him, and he for them. They cared for each other, protected and defended one another, and all they wanted to do now was comfort Link in the same way they had always done. They too loved Zelda (thought not as much as Link), and for them, this had been two weeks of sadness, worry, and uselessness. At least Link had had clues and glimpses to go on, but the only signs they ever had of life from either him or Zelda was when Link came back for healing… Usually in pretty bad conditions. Like now.

Maybe he should tell them. Sure, he talked to Owlan and the headmaster, but that was business. Owlan never wanted to know more than he needed to, and he never really discussed feelings. And the headmaster, although genuinely concerned, only asked for the details because his daughter was involved. But those three… Those three could understand. They knew him, they could console him and support him in ways no one else (except Zelda) could. And maybe they would be horrified, maybe they would demand he stay, maybe they could be a hindrance as opposed to a help… But they wouldn't leave him. Those three would never leave him. He thought he could say that about Zelda too, but since the Earth Temple… he just didn't know anymore.

'_And if Groose knows, why not them?'_ he thought.

"It's… a long story. But I can tell it to you… If you want."

The reaction was immediate. Pipit's head shot up, Karane began pulling over extra things to sit on, and Fledge ushered Link over to Owlan's bed, sitting him down. As his friends gathered around him, ready to listen attentively, Link couldn't help but smile.

"Alright, we're ready," said Fledge, plopping down on a box Karane had found.

"Tell us as much as you want. We'll listen," said Pipit, his face solemn.

Link looked down at the floor. "Okay… Well, it started right after the Wing Ceremony…"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Augh I hate this chapter! It's boring filler shtuff. Blech. That wasn't the important news, though.**

**FIRST IMPORTANT NEWS:  
>I'm back to school now. That may seem like unimportant news, but that means all of my crazy activites are starting up again as well as three AP classes worth of homework, but I will make myself write on weekends and whenever else I can.<strong>

**SECOND IMPORTANT NEWS:Someone asked about whether or not I would include some side quests into the story. Well, here's the opportunity. I will be starting a poll on my profile for three options: The Peatrice (is that how you spell it?) side quest, the Cawlin/Karane/Pipit side quest, or whether you want me to just move on with the story. I'm starting the poll right after I post this and I plan to have it go until next Friday, that's Friday the thirteenth of September 2013. So look it up!  
><strong>

**A few other things...  
>So there are tons of favorites and subs to this story, and I haven't got that many reviews for he past few chapters. Not that this chapter really deserves many reviews, but by the time I post chapter 21, I would like to break 200! Can you do it for me? PLEASE?!<strong>

**Also, you should all go watch this amazing AMV on youtube. It's called The Legend of Zelda: This is War, by LSelkiegal. There are two under that name, so make sure it's by the right person. It's gorgeous, and here's the link (I hope this works like i want it to): watch?v=0Th3U4zEr8U  
><strong>

**So go watch that and tell me what you think!**

**Also, a friend pointed this out to me and I totally agree, my Link is the Shinji of the legend of zelda series XD For those of you who don't know, Shinji is a character from the anime Neon Genesis Evangelion, and for the few of you who might actually know, tell me if you agree!**

**Thank yous to Gloverrandall for his youtube walkthrough and to HelentheTrueHylian for sifting through my mistakes! Please leave a review, check out the poll, look up the video, and have a good school year :D (Assuming you go to school, if not, have a good time at work. If you don't work or go to school, I hope your life is just generally awesome.)**

**Bye!**


	20. Chapter Twenty: Notes and Letters

**A/N: Because it has been so long since I posted, here's a quick refresher as to where we are in Link's adventure: he has just fought the Imprisoned for the first time and was injured. A tendon was cut in his left arm, and he had various other bruised/broken ribs and a concussion, although those have mostly healed thanks to potions. Groose is on the Surface and Link has returned to Skyloft without his gear so Owlan can (hopefully) fix his tendon. At the end of last chapter, he told Pipit, Karane, and Fledge the entire story of what happened to him. That's it. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword, or any of it's characters.**

**Sky**** Child**_**  
><strong>**Chapter** **Twenty**  
>Notes and Letters<em>

* * *

><p>"<em>Link…"<em>

_Link leapt over the remaining gap, taking off down the long hallway. The Goddess Sword, newly restored and now a solid six feet long, was clutched tightly in his hand. The flames hadn't been hard to find at all, as it turned out Gaepora had them all in his underwear drawer. _

"_Link…? Is that you?"_

"_Yeah, Zel, it's me!" Link called, picking up speed as the end of the hallway drew closer. "I'm here!"_

"_Not so fast, hero!" Link skidded to a halt as Ghirahim fell from above. The Demon Lord stood up to his full height, blocking the rest of the narrow passage. "The girl is mine."_

"_Sorry, Ghirahim, but not today!" shouted Link. "Fi! Use the spikes!"_

"_Yes, Master," chimed the Sword Spirit. With the tinkling of a bell, large silver spikes grew out of the end of the blade. Link hefted the massive sword over his shoulder and brought it down right on Ghirahim's head._

"_No! Spikes! My weakness!" cried the Demon Lord, fainting dead away on contact with the holy blade._

_Cheers erupted all around him as Link returned the sword to its sheath._

"_Yeah, Link!"_

"_You're the best!"_

"_I know that guy, I went to school with him!" shouted Groose over the din._

_Impa approached Link, a small, approving smile on her face. "You are worthy, hero. Go on, the Maid of Destiny awaits you."_

"_Thank you," Link said, smiling. The cheers of his friends pushing him forward, Link reached for the golden door, ready to finally go home with Zelda. He twisted the door open, stepped inside, and found a plate of breakfast waiting for him._

* * *

><p>"Wha…?" Link moaned, shifting in his bed. "Not toast… Zelda…"<p>

"Link? Are you awake?"

Link blinked awake, the smell of fresh eggs following him from his dream. He sat up groggily and glanced around his bright room. "Wha…?" his eyes focused on Fledge, who seemed to be placing a plate of food on Link's desk. "Fledge?"

"Morning," said the smaller boy quietly. He set down the plate of food and sat down in Link's desk chair. "How are you feeling?"

Link shook his head slowly, trying to clear out the fog that had settled there. "Fuzzy…" he mumbled.

"That's probably the potion Instructor Owlan gave you," Fledge nodded. "Can you feel your arm?"

Link looked down at his chest. His left arm was bandaged tightly to his torso, completely covered and immobile. "No, I can't. Am I supposed to?"

"No, I was just wondering," Fledge replied. He turned and grabbed the plate of food. "Here," he said, holding it out to Link. "Instructor Owlan said you needed to eat something."

Link accepted the plate and set it on his lap. Finding the fork hiding under a slice of bread, he dug in eagerly. Fledge sat back and looked out the open window, waiting for Link to finish.

A few minutes later, the plate was cleared. Link set down the fork, moved the plate to the side and sat on the edge of his bed. He looked around his room, noticing for the first time how quiet it was in the Academy. He couldn't hear the knights walking in the halls or the Loftwings patrolling the skies. "So, where is everyone?" Link asked.

Fledge jumped a little bit before glancing over at Link and giving an embarrassed smile. "Sorry, I was day dreaming. What did you say?"

Link smiled. "I asked where everyone was."

"Oh!" exclaimed Fledge, blush fading a bit. "Well, um, who do you want to know about, in particular?" At Link's confused look, Fledge sighed. "A lot's happened while you've been gone, so it's kind of a long list."

"Oh." Link stared down at his bare feet. "Well, I guess tell me everything." He eyed the bandages covering his left arm. "I can't go anywhere for a while anyway."

And so for the next hour, Link heard all about the goings-on in Skyloft over the past few weeks. Little seven-year-old Kukiel had wandered outside one night and was currently missing. Jakamar and Wryna were beside themselves with worry, but no one had seen hide nor tail of the little girl. Mallara had taken ill; apparently she hadn't bothered to properly clean her cooking utensils and gave herself something nasty. Pipit, as a result, had been spending time going between the Academy and his house, and hadn't been getting much sleep. This, of course, worried Karane, who was in a constant state of emotional instability thanks to everything that had been going on, and something weird was going on between her and Pipit. Fledge thought they liked each other, ("It's just like Zelda used to say!") but neither of them had acted on it. Groose, up until his disappearance, had not been doing well either. Stritch had been taken home by his mother, who hadn't wanted her son staying in Skyloft, what with all the strange happenings. And with Groose and Stritch gone, Cawlin wouldn't leave his room. Karane had been put in charge of policing him, and according to Fledge, was probably the only reason that he hadn't starved himself by now. Greba had passed away, leaving Gondo all alone. The man rarely left the scrap shop, which was now one of the few shops still functioning in the Bazaar. Peater had taken Peatrice home, so the Item Check was closed down. Rupin had packed up the shop, claiming that the nightly monsters weren't worth the business. Orielle had flown off a few days ago and gotten herself and her bird injured, and was confined to bed in Parrow's house while she recovered. Instructor Horwell had thrown himself into investigating the sudden amount of monsters and behavior changes in the Remlits, but had yet to turn up anything.

"So really, everything's just a big mess," finished Fledge.

Link studied the blue sky through his window. How had everything fallen apart? Was the dark energy from the land below the cause of all the trouble up in Skyloft? He ran his hand through his hair. Things just couldn't seem to stay right, could they?

Fledge seemed to catch on to Link's sudden despair. "But it's alright!" he hastily backtracked. "We'll all be fine! There are good things happening too! Like, um…" he trailed off. "Oh, um, I've been working out! That's a good thing, right?"

Link gave his friend a weak smile. "That's great, Fledge."

Fledge latched on to the topic. "Yeah, um, I've been doing push-ups every night! It's hard to sleep with… well, you know, but Luv and Bertie have been making twice the amount of potions than usual, and they're basically giving it away, so I've been buying the green stuff and using it to give me energy. I've already gotten stronger, too! I've been helping Henya lift all the heavy barrels, and I've helped Eagus move around logs in the Sword Hall, and last night I was helping the Headmaster sort through books while he was translating the song for you," Fledge said, continuing to babble about his activities over the past few weeks. He tactfully avoided any mention of Zelda or any of their other friends, and Link was happy to just let his mind follow the mindless string of thoughts for a while.

"And I almost forgot, Karane is making you another uniform. She's even made you a new bandolier, plus some of the heavy chainmail she's been using on patrols." Fledge finally paused in his constant speech. "So, um, that's it. That's all I have to say."

Link sighed and nodded, standing up. He walked over to Fledge and pulled him into a hug. "Thanks," Link mumbled before pulling away. Fledge smiled and nodded.

"No problem." Fledge grabbed the plate from its place on the bed and headed towards the door. "I'm gonna clean this up and then head back to the Headmaster's. Instructor Owlan said you should take a bath. Don't worry about your bandages, he'll be back later to change them."

Link nodded. "Okay. I will."

Link stared at his bare feet as Fledge left the room. The resulting silence was nearly deafening. The absence of conversation and laughter was painfully obvious to him now. Link felt a lump rise up in his throat. _'Everything is falling apart, and I'm just sitting here, two steps behind everyone else.'_

A throb from his arm sent him rocketing up of his bed. He couldn't sit still anymore. He couldn't be in his quiet room. He needed to move around, to _do_ something. People were hurting, his _friends_ were hurting, and he was being useless. Without bothering with a shirt or shoes, Link left his room and sped up the stairs. Maybe he could talk to Karane, then go find Pipit and help with his mother. He could run out for potions, or perhaps try to get his gear from the Surface while he waited for the translation –

"Link!"

The sound of heavy footsteps and labored breathing made Link turn. A familiar head of blue hair bobbed into sight on the staircase. Link felt himself clam up a bit. Despite everything he had been through, childhood bullies were still something to be wary of.

But as Cawlin reached the landing, he made no move to start a fight. Instead, the shorter boy stopped, looking at Link up and down as he caught his breath. His beady eyes focused on Link's scars, his arm in particular. Cawlin seemed to deflate a bit, and Link could have sworn he saw something flicker in his eyes: regret, maybe?

Link looked closer and found that Cawlin seemed to have lost weight. His face, once round and pudgy with food stolen from other students, was thinner. Not gaunt, not starved, like Fledge had implied, just… a little emptier.

Cawlin moved his gaze to meet Link's. "…Hi," he said quietly.

"Hi," Link responded after a moment.

Cawlin glanced down at his feet, discomfort seeming to ooze off of him in waves. "I… um…" Cawlin squirmed under Link's confused gaze. "I'm… I'm not here to apologize for anything," he said in a rush, a fierce look in his eyes.

"Oh. Um… alright," Link said, surprised. "That's… okay." He took a step back. "I'm just going to…"

"Hey, I'm not finished!" Link stopped. "I'm not apologizing, but…" Link saw Cawlin's eyes move to the side of his head, where his hair was still choppy and his skin uneven from his burns. "That stuff… I don't like you, but I… We didn't want you and Zelda to…"

Link forced a small smile. "It's okay."

"Yeah… well… that's all I had to say," Cawlin finished lamely.

Link gave an awkward nod. "Okay, I'm gonna…" Link gestured over his shoulder.

"Yeah, alright," said Cawlin.

Link turned and walked down the hall, heading towards Karane's room. He didn't notice Cawlin was following him until he stopped to knock on the door.

"Oh, um, you're going to see Karane?" asked Cawlin.

"Yeah," said Link, thoroughly confused. "Are you?"

"Yeah. Um, no. No. I just…" Cawlin fished a crumpled letter out of his pocket. "I was gonna give her this."

"I'll give it to her," Link offered, extending his hand to the shorter boy.

Cawlin glanced between the letter and Link's hand. He reached a decision fairly quickly. "Alright," he said, shoving the letter into Link's outstretched hand. "But don't read it. If you do…"

Link nodded. "I won't."

"Good," Cawlin said. "Good." He stepped back from Karane's door. "So… Bye, I guess."

"Yeah, bye." Cawlin turned and headed down the staircase. Link waited until he heard a door open and shut downstairs before he turned to look at the letter in his hands. _'That was weird…'_

* * *

><p>"Mom?" called Pipit as he stepped into his dimly lit home. "Are you awake?"<p>

"Yes, I'm up." Pipit shut the door behind him and picked his way over to his mother's bed, carefully avoiding all the stacks of random objects and old, sticky messes. Mallara smiled at her son. "It's so nice of you to stop by, Pippy. You're my sweet boy."

Pipit sat down next to his mother and took one of her hands in his. "How are you feeling?"

Mallara smiled. "Oh, the same, I suppose. That's the last time I try to feed myself!" she laughed. "I miss it when you used to cook for me, Pippy."

Pipit sighed. "Mom, you know I can't be here to cook for you all the time."

Mallara waved her free hand at him. "Oh Pippy, I wasn't suggesting anything like that. I know you're much too busy with your friends at the Academy to worry about your mother…" she said disdainfully.

Pipit pushed down his frustration. "Mom, you know it's not like that. If I could be here, I would, but –"

"Then move back in with me, Pippy!" she exclaimed, squeezing his hand. "You can clean up for me, the dust just gets so out of hand sometimes, and I can never keep track of what dishes I have and haven't cleaned. You need to help me. I'm getting old, you know. I won't be around forever."

"Mom, you're only forty-six. You can still do plenty," Pipit argued.

"Well obviously not!" she said, pulling her hand from his. She gestured to the bucket near her bedside, which still had residue from her last bout of nausea. "Look, I've gotten sick!"

"That's because you never check your food or clean anything." Pipit's response was automatic and toneless. He had argued with his mother over the issue a hundred times.

"Well, I don't know how to. No one ever taught me," she responded heatedly.

"_I_ taught you. _Dad _taught you. A thousand times."

His mother fumed. "Why can't you just do it for me?!" she yelled.

Pipit rocketed up from his spot on the bed. "Because I don't plan on spending my life cleaning up after you!"

Mallara just glared. "Fine then. Fine. I see how it is. Leave your mother to die, see if I care," she said. "At least have the decency to get me some water. Consider it my dying wish. And move the bucket closer!"

Pipit angrily complied with his mother's demands before leaving his house. As he stepped out into afternoon sunlight, Pipit felt his frustration leave him. He rubbed his temples and tried to will away the headache he knew was coming. A cool breeze blew past, and he gratefully breathed the fresh air. Its crisp smell was a welcome change from the stagnant air that rested in his mother's home. Pipit often tried to get her to open windows, but Mallara claimed that it was too much trouble.

Pipit made his way back to the Academy slowly. He needed some time to get calm again before he went to go check up on Link.

* * *

><p>"He WHAT?!" Pipit exclaimed.<p>

"He went to go get his things from the Surface," Fledge repeated, staring sadly out his bedroom window. "I told him he should wait, but he got the Headmaster's permission."

"And Gaepora let him go? With his injuries?" Pipit said with disbelief.

"Yeah. I don't get it either," said Fledge.

"Who gave him clothes? I thought Owlan specifically took his things away so he couldn't leave."

"He found an old shirt under his bed and took some boots from the Sword hall," said Fledge. "He knows that place like the back of his hand."

Pipit shook his head. "He's… This is… I don't even know." He sat down on Fledge's bed. "This chosen one stuff… The Goddess Hylia… We read about it in class, and I believed in it, but I never really _believed,_ you know?"

"None of us did," Fledge agreed.

Pipit rubbed his face. "It's all just so…"

"Crazy?" Fledge quietly suggested. Pipit nodded. "I know. But at the same time, it kind of doesn't surprise me."

Pipit looked up incredulously. "All this destiny stuff doesn't surprise you?"

Fledge blushed. "Well, _that_ part of it does, but… I mean, all the time I've known Zelda, she's done nothing but try to help me. She's been my friend since the day I met her, her and Link both. She was brave, and kind, and so smart. If anyone had to be chosen to go on a crazy adventure, Zelda is the best choice."

"And Link?" asked Pipit. "What about him? You know he only ever did anything risky because Zelda pulled him into it."

"That's not true," Fledge disputed, "Remember the time he jumped into the cold pond just to get Karane's letter for her? Or right before all this mess, where he went through the entire Waterfall Cave just to go help his Loftwing?" Fledge smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes. "Link does things, crazy things, that he would rather not have done, because it's for things he cares about. And he's really brave. He's probably the bravest person I know."

Pipit thought of the way Link's hands shook as he recounted parts of his journey, and the way he trembled when he described his first battle with the Demon Lord. He remembered the determination he had seen in the younger boy's eyes when Pipit had suggested he rest. "Yeah, I guess he is."

* * *

><p>Karane sat at her desk, Link's mostly-finished tunic sitting abandoned on the floor. She was too distracted to sew. Not only were worries for Link and Zelda now swimming through her mind, but thoughts of the most confusing nature were blasting through any attempts at focus she could muster.<p>

"_Your eyes are blue like a glass of water…"_

"No, don't think about it," Karane muttered to herself. She glanced at the open letter lying nearby. A heart with Cawlin's signature was clearly visible, and Karane groaned and buried her face in her hands.

It was just too much. First all the mystery and worry with Zelda and Link, then suddenly everything is a pre-destined quest, and then a love letter. _A love letter_. With all the strange happenings in Skyloft, it was just… too much.

And as loathed as Karane was to admit it, the practical reasons, the reasons she should be so overwhelmed, weren't the only things weighing down on her. Her eyes moved to her diary, closed in front of her. She knew what was waiting inside: drawings, primarily of Pipit.

She had liked him for a very long time, longer than she probably knew herself. And with all the stress and fear that seemed to permeate the air lately, Pipit had been a source of comfort. Her thoughts trailed back to the night they patrolled the Goddess Statue, and the long embrace they shared. Karane had felt safe there in his arms. And she was almost positive the way he held her, tight against him, couldn't just be the actions of a friend.

Yet, Pipit avoided her. He would deny it, but it was true. He usually opened up to her about his problems, especially those concerning his mother, but whenever Karane tried to talk to him, he found an excuse to walk away. He wouldn't meet her eyes for extended periods of time. In fact, the only time she had been able to really have a conversation with him was when they were on patrol.

A knock at the door interrupted Karane's thoughts. "Karane?" It was Pipit. "Link's back."

Karane shot up out of her chair and ran over to the door. She pulled it open and found a surprised looking Pipit. "Is he alright?"

Pipit blinked. "Yeah, he's fine. A little tired, but fine."

Karane let out a sigh of relief. "Good. If he got hurt, I would've have killed him on Zelda's behalf."

Pipit chuckled. "Yeah, I feel the same way."

Karane met his eyes and smiled. For a moment it looked as if he wanted to smile back, but he looked away instead. "So, he's with the Headmaster if you want to talk to him," said Pipit. He glanced behind her into her room. "Is his tunic ready?"

Karane's heart twisted. "Um, no, it's not. Why?"

Pipit seemed to pick up on her sudden discomfort and stepped away from the door. "I was just going to suggest that you take your time. Link can't leave if he doesn't have clothes."

Karane nodded stiffly. "Will do." There was an awkward silence. "Well… I'm going to go take a bath before patrol tonight. So… see you later." Without waiting for a response, Karane made a beeline for the bathroom, not even bothering with her door. _'When did we get this way?'_ she thought hopelessly.

In her haste to run from the conversation, Karane overlooked the fact that with her door open, Pipit could plainly see the love letter sitting open on her desk.

* * *

><p>"Headmaster?" called Link as he stepped into Gaepora's study.<p>

"Ah, Link, you're back. Good." Gaepora stood from his desk. He stepped over the piles of books and papers with ease, navigating his way towards Link with a piece of parchment grasped tightly in his hands. "I have found the translations you need."

Link smiled. "Really? That's great!"

Gaepora nodded. "I have taken the liberty of writing them down for your reference," he said, handing Link the parchment. Link examined the writing while Gaepora explained. "You know the first verse; it is the one Zelda sang, and also the one most commonly taught. The 'servant of the Goddess' mentioned must be the sword spirit you know." Gaepora blinked, suddenly focused on Link's appearance. "Where is the blade, and for that matter, the rest of your gear? I thought you went to get it?"

"I did," Link nodded. "I put it in my room for now."

"Ah," said Gaepora. "Of course. Where was I?"

"Servant of the Goddess."

"Ah yes! Right. 'Bring Light to the land' must refer to the blade's ability to summon light, and also to the obvious need for the success of your quest." Link nodded. "Now, the second verse goes as such: 'Oh youth, show the two whirling sails the way to the Light Tower, and before you a path shall open, and a heavenly song you shall hear.'" Geapora shook his head. "I feel that this is fairly self-explanatory, but I shall analyze anyways. It is important to understand everything so we may anticipate anything, yes?" Gaepora pointed to the second verse on the parchment. "The 'whirling sails,' if my guess is correct, may refer to the windmills on this very island, though I have never known them to move."

Link's brow furrowed. "The windmills? But this is ancient writing, they're not that old, are they, sir?"

"They are well-maintained, but they were in fact here for as long as Skyloft's extensive history remembers. The same way the Goddess Statue has simply always been, the windmills are a part of the island that has never changed. And another such landmark," Gaepora pointed to another part of the verse, "Is the Light Tower."

"It's in the plaza…" said Link, his eyes growing wide. "This is… kind of scary to think about."

"The idea that our entire history was planned from the moment of our creation… yes, I suppose it is. But Link," Gaepora put a reassuring hand on Link's shoulder. "We must remember that the Golden Goddess loves us, with all her heart. She would never lead us astray. If she found it necessary to lay such an organized plan, then she must have had good reason."

Link's thoughts trailed back to the Imprisoned. That was just a fraction of whatever had originally terrorized the Surface. "Yeah, I guess so," mumbled Link.

"Again, the rest feels self-explanatory. A path shall open, and a heavenly song you shall hear. Perhaps more of the Goddess Ballad? I'm not sure, I would need to study more of the ancient texts…" Gaepora trailed off, turning back to his desk. "Let me know if you need anything more, I shall be here researching."

"Thank you, sir," Link said. He left Gaepora's study in silence, thinking, _'I'll ask Fi what she thinks, and then I'll go look at the windmills before nightfall. If Karane finished my tunic, I can probably sneak away from Owlan–'_

"Link!"

Link turned and saw Pipit jogging down the hallway towards him. The older boy looked frenzied. He stopped just in front of Link and held up a letter crumpled in his hand. "Look at this!"

Link glanced down at the crumpled up letter. "Um, Pipit, you're going to have to help me out here. I only have one arm."

Pipit glanced down at the empty sleeve of Link's blue shirt. "Right," he said quietly. "Sorry." He un-crumpled the letter and placed it in Link's hand, holding the Goddess Song verses for him. "Read that."

Link complied. _'To Karane,'_ it began,

'_Your hair is like orange pumpkins_

_On a really bright day,_

_And your eyes are blue like a glass of water_

_That on a table lay._

_You are tall like a tree_

_And you tower over me_

_And protect me with you sword_

_And that's really cool._

_I wrote this for you,_

_To express my feeling too_

_So say you'll be mine,_

_Love Cawlin.'_

Link felt the tips of his ears turn read. "This is… wow." Link swallowed. "I never thought Cawlin would write something like this…"

"It's completely inappropriate!" said Pipit, running his hands through his hair and pacing back and forth. "We are facing some of the most serious issues ever to arise here in Skyloft, and a student of the Knight Academy does _this?_ It's unprofessional, I should report it to the Headmaster –"

"Why?" Link questioned. Pipit stopped pacing and gave Link a blank look. "I mean, as weird as this..." Link's ears heated up again, "_…letter_ is, it's not really breaking any rules, is it?"

Pipit looked flustered. "Well, no, not exactly, but it's not behavior that should be encouraged!"

"Why not?" Link was genuinely confused. As embarrassing as the poem was, Link thought Cawlin was brave to do it. He was never able to admit his feelings for Zelda, let alone write her bad love letters. "It's not really breaking any rules, is it?"

Pipit looked at a loss. "No, but Cawlin can't say those types of things to Karane, because–"

"Because you like her?"

Pipit froze. "Because I…?" Pipit seemed to shake himself. "Don't be ridiculous, why would you think that?"

Link glanced from the letter to Pipit's standoffish stance. "Because you're way too jealous right now to just think of her as a friend."

Link was almost positive he saw Pipit's jaw drop to the floor. Link couldn't help but smile at his friend's expense: he was positive he had the same flabbergasted look on his face when he realized he liked Zelda. "It's alright," said Link. He gently pushed the letter into one of Pipit's hands and grabbed the Goddess Song verses. "Just think about it for awhile, okay?" Link continued back towards his room after receiving Pipit's distracted nod. As soon as Pipit's still stationary body was out of sight, Link's smile turned into a full-blown grin. _'It's about time!'_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hi guys! Happy New Year! I'm sorry it took me so long to write this chapter, school has been crazy and I had writers block. Not a good combination. I'm hoping now that I'm getting back into the quest again after this chapter things will move a little bit faster. **

**So I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I know it's been awhile. This was what I promised though, cute Pipit/Karane side quest stuff. we may or may not see more of them next chapter, but I feel like Link needs to get on with his adventure now. About Pipit's mother: when I met her in the game, all I could think of was how awful a mother she must have been. She didn't clean her own house, how disgusting is that? So I wanted to put that bit in there just because I really dislike her and love Pipit.  
><strong>

**A bit about my life lately, I got into Attack on Titan and finished it. If any of you are remotely interested in something great to watch, go check it out online. I got Link Between Worlds for Christmas and it's alright. I was expecting a sequel to Link to the Past, but it's really more of a remake. All of the extra items like the Ice Wand and stuff are just sort of handed to you instead of you getting to go find them, but the bosses and difficulty level are satisfying so far. Frozen is amazing, everyone go watch that because I love it.**

**I can't remember if I've suggested this or not, but anyone who has played Ocarina of Time should go check out the series "64 Things Wrong With Ocarina of Time" on Youtube. They are joke videos that are extremely funny and fabulous. Also, I discovered the Zelda Project, which is a photographer who has hired models, made costumes, and hunted out locations for Ocarina of Time photo shoots. They have 2 amazing shoots done and are working on a third, you can google them. **

**Thank you to HelenTheTrueHylian for beta-ing this chapter and Volvagia's walkthroughs on youtube for game reference/dialogue used in this chapter. See you next time!**


	21. Chapter Twenty-One: Propellers and Robot

**A/N: Hey guys! Long time no see! Sorry for the wait, I hope the chapter is worth it! See the notes at the end for more of my rambling.****  
>Disclaimer: I do not own The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword, nor any of it's locations, characters, storylines or dialogue. I merely write about it.<br>**

**Sky Child  
><strong>_**Chapter 21****  
><strong>Propeller's and Robots_

* * *

><p>"Master, though the progression of our mission is important, it is inadvisable to continue without your tunic," chimed Fi.<p>

Link glanced up from his place on the floor, where he was struggling to attach his bandolier and pouches one-handed. "It's alright Fi, we're just going around Skyloft. It's not dangerous during the day."

Fi did not respond, but Link got the distinct impression that she still heavily disapproved of his old, flimsy shirt and worn, too-big boots. "Your chance of injury increases by another 47% without the protection your thicker clothing offered. This statistic applies to all areas in my database."

Link shook his head. "Fi, my left arm is currently tied to my chest, and even if it wasn't, Owlan says it won't be much use." Link tugged on the bandolier straps, trying to get them to sit correctly over the awkward bulge that his left arm made. "I really don't think that not having a tunic could make my '_chances of injury' _much worse at this point." Link fought to tighten the belts one handed. "Besides," he grunted, "Karane has all my new stuff, and I don't want to go bother her and Pipit right now."

"You have said they are friends. My data stores show that one who is classified as a 'friend' should be willing to aid you," continued Fi.

Link just shook his head and grinned. "It's not happening, Fi. Because as _their_ friend, I think they need to be alone for awhile."

Fi's blank eyes watched him as he stood up and gave his belt one last adjustment. "See? I'm all good to go," Link said with a smile.

After a moment, Fi nodded reluctantly. "Yes, Master," she said. She disappeared back into the Goddess blade, and Link imagined that her usual bell sounds were slightly diminished.

"It'll be fine, Fi," Link insisted, knowing she could hear. He didn't get a response, but he hadn't expected one. He headed into the hall and out of the lower doors. Outside, the sun was warm and fresh, and the smell of summer was heavy in the air. With a jolt, he realized his birthday was just a few weeks away. _'I wonder if I'll even be alive for it,'_ he thought morbidly, then shook himself. _'Come on, don't think like that. Positive thoughts.'_

Link headed down the familiar path, listening to the bugs buzz lazily through the air. That was the only sound, however. Gully was nowhere to be seen, and the Bazaar, usually loud enough to be heard from the Sword Hall, was eerily quiet. Link glanced around the deserted place morosely. Fledge really hadn't been kidding; Skyloft seemed completely deserted. Link looked out over the western edge, watching the guards swoop through the distant sky on their Loftwings. Occasionally, one would veer off to take care of an Octorok before falling back into the familiar patrol patterns. To think, if that black cyclone had never appeared, Link would be out there with them. Fly on his crimson Loftwing, enjoying the breeze, looking forward to a good meal and a warm bed. He gave a wistful sigh. If only his life could be that easy.

The windmill came quickly into sight. It was still, the thick tarp of its vanes fluttering in the breeze. The white stone of its body was weather-worn, and moss had begun to crawl its way steadily up the sides, but it seemed as sturdy as ever. Though he had never seen it function, even on the windiest days, every gear and spindle looked operational. Link marveled at it. _'This thing is as old as the Goddess Statue?' _Link thought, _'I never realized.'_ It made him wonder just how much of Skyloft was unknown to him.

Link briefly considered calling out Fi for some advice, but the discovery of an obviously placed propeller made that unnecessary. Link poked it with his finger, expecting the folded paper wings to yield under his touch. Instead, however, Link's finger met cool, solid metal. Link smiled a bit in wonder. The metal hadn't rusted at all. Amazing.

"Master." Fi appeared next to Link. "We will need to use this propeller to rotate the windmill," she stated.

Link chuckled a little bit. "Yeah, that's for sure. We should probably use the –"

'The Gust Bellows we acquired in the Lanayru Mining Facility will serve our needs," interrupted Fi.

Link sighed. "Yeah, I know, but–"

"Unfortunately, due to your current condition and lack of my recommended preparation, you are unable to use the Gust Bellows," Fi remarked.

"I _know,_ Fi," Link said. "I'll just–"

"Link?"

Fi flew back into the Goddess Blade with a quick jingle, and Link turned to see Fledge jogging down the path. The small boy slowed to a stop a few feet away, and Link smiled to see that the run, which once would have left his friend breathless, now seemed effortless. If Fledge saw Link's grin, he said nothing. Instead, he glanced Link up and down, his eyes resting on the ill-fitting bandolier and bandages. "What are you doing now?" he asked with trepidation. "You're not leaving, are you?"

Link's smile widened. "No, not yet. I have to do some things here first." He glanced back at the windmill, his eyes tracing its thin form. An idea suddenly struck him and he turned back to his friend. "Hey Fledge, do you think you could help?"

Fledge's jaw dropped. "Wha… What?" he said after a pause.

Link blinked, taken a bit aback by his friend's reaction. He quickly backtracked. "Well, um, it's fine if you don't want to, it's just… With my arm, I can't—"

"No no, it's not that!" cried Fledge, recovering himself. "I was just surprised, is all. I—I didn't think you really needed our help," he said hastily. He blushed. "I mean, not to make it seem like you thought you were too good for us or something! Because I know you don't, but it's just… oh… I don't know." Fledge kicked the ground, his face bright red.

Link suppressed a laugh and smiled. "It's alright Fledge, I know what you mean."

Fledge glanced up a little shyly. "So, do you still want my help even though I'm the most embarrassing person ever?"

Link really did laugh then. "I would really like it, if you don't mind. And you _aren't_ the most embarrassing person ever. Besides, you have to be a huge muscle-head with a pompadour to even qualify for that position."

Fledge grinned and moved to Link's side, both friends turning to the windmill. "So," said Fledge, "What are we trying to do?"

"I have to get this windmill to turn," explained Link. "The key is that little propeller there. I have something to make enough wind, but I need two hands to use it, and, well…" Link gestured helplessly to his left arm.

Fledge nodded. "Alright, I can do that. What are we using?"

"Let me get it." A little awkwardly, Link opened his Adventure Pouch and dug around for the Gust Bellows. He got a good hold on its nozzle and hauled it out, much to Fledge's amazement.

"Wow," he breathed. "What _is_ that thing?"

Link handed it to Fledge, who held it gingerly with wide eyes. "It's called the gust bellows. I found it on the Surface." Link made sure his Adventure Pouch was tightly closed before moving to position the device in Fledge's arms. "If you hold it like this…" Link maneuvered it so that it sat comfortably under his friend's left arm. "And the aim with this…" He positioned Fledge's right hand securely on the nozzle. "And then squeeze…" He pushed down on the bellows, and a large jet of cool air came spiraling out. "Then that happens."

Fledge gasped. "Oh Goddess," he breathed. His wide eyes traced the path of the cool air as it dispersed into the surroundings. "That's amazing."

Link, too, watched the magic wind twirl before fading away with the breeze. He smiled a little. "Yeah," he agreed. "It is."

After a moment, Fledge shook himself, and the temporary spell was broken. "So, I just aim this at the pinwheel?" he asked, hefting the Wind Bellow's a little higher in his grip.

"That should be it," confirmed Link. He looked at the little pinwheel again, remembering the feel of the solid, cool metal. "At least, I hope it is," he amended.

Fledge nodded determinedly and took a few steps closer. He squared his stance and braced himself, completely focused on the task in front of him. Link couldn't help but stare. Fledge was stronger and more confident then he had ever seen him. He had grown, and changed, sometime in the weeks Link had been gone. With everything falling apart around Link's ears, there Fledge stood, becoming stronger for it. And it gave Link just a little bit more courage to go on.

With a bit of a grunt, Fledge squeezed the bellows hard, and a large gust of powerful wind came spiraling out. It engulfed the propeller, and within seconds the gale had it spinning too fast to see. With a great jerk, the windmill moved. It twisted on its base, stone grinding on stone as it turned to the left. With a shudder, it stopped, snapping in to its new place facing the plaza.

Fledge stopped squeezing and let the air trickle off. He was panting a little, but his eyes were bright and his smile large. He turned to Link with an excited grin. "It worked! I did it! It moved!"

Link found himself just as giddy as his friend. "It moved! You did it!" he laughed, nodding. He ran forward and gave him an awkward, one arm-embrace. The nozzle of the Gust Bellows dug into Link's side, but he didn't really care. He was too happy at the moment.

Fledge drew back and adjusted his grip on the bellows. "Come on," he said excitedly. "Let's go do the next one."

"Alright," Link said. "Lead the way!"

* * *

><p>There was no propeller.<p>

Fledge still hadn't picked up his jaw. He was staring at the empty peg in disbelief. But Link couldn't find it in himself to be surprised. This was just his luck.

"I... I don't understand," mumbled Fledge. "Why wouldn't it be here? If you need to do this, why wouldn't it be here?"

Link snorted bitterly. "I asked myself the same thing the first three times something like this happened." He kicked a nearby rock, watching it fall of the edge. "Then I just started expecting it."

Link saw Fledge looking at him out of the corner of his eye. He couldn't meet his gaze. He knew there would be pity there, and he didn't want to see it. Fledge drew a breath to say something, but the sound of approaching boots cut him off.

"Link?" called a familiar voice. "Is that you?"

Link turned to see Jakamar walking over. The man didn't look good. His clothes were rumpled, as though they hadn't been changed in a few days. His hair was a mess and it didn't look like he'd been sleeping. Link felt a pang of regret when he remembered what Fledge had said about little Kukiel. He imagined that Jakamar had been probably been searching for days, and one glance at his haggard eyes told of what little success he'd had. Link knew those feelings all too well.

When Link met Jakamar's eyes, he saw that Jakamar had come to a similar conclusion. The man gave a tired smile. "Hey bud. Guess we're in the same boat, huh?"

Link just nodded. He had no words.

Jakamar seemed to understand, and his gaze moved to the windmill behind them. "What are you two doing?" he asked.

Link could feel both Jakamar's and Fledge's eyes on him. He sighed and kicked the dirt, not really wanting to explain all of a sudden.

When they realized Link wasn't going to explain, Fledge jumped in. "We have to turn these windmills. We were used this," he shifted the Gust Bellows, "On the little pinwheel we found on the one by the Bazaar, but this one doesn't have one. And I don't think there's another way to move it… Is there?" he asked hopefully.

Jakamar shook his head. "None that I know of. I know the thing you're talking about, though. It's a propeller, not a pinwheel. I didn't think it did anything, though."

"Do you think we could make another?" Fledge suggested, turning to Link. "We could go see Gondo and—"

"Gondo won't be able to replicate that thing," interrupted Jakamar. "I used to try and fiddle with it, see if I could get it to do anything. I don't even think we have metal like that anywhere above the clouds."

Link glanced up. "You used to fiddle with it?" he asked quietly.

If Jakamar was surprised by Link's sudden question, he didn't show it. "Yeah. Kukiel thought it was pretty as a baby." His eyes got a faraway look to them. "I thought that maybe… maybe I could make one for her crib…" Jakamar chewed his lip and shook himself. He kept his eyes to the ground as he continued. "Anyways, I came up here one day and it was gone, no sign of it anywhere. I thought it must have somehow come loose and fallen over the edge."

Fi didn't come out of her sword, but Link was suddenly very aware of her presence. With a familiar sense of dread and exhaustion, he examined his boots. They were worn and ill fitting, pilfered from the Sword Hall when Link caught on to his friend's game of hiding clothes to slow him down. He wondered dismally whether they would hold up on the Surface, because that was probably where he was headed. A scavenger hunt through dangerous lands, probably having to alternate between dowsing and fighting, which would be even harder without a spare hand to touch the tip of his sword.

"I'll have to go look for it," he mumbled. With a sigh, he turned to Fledge and reached for the Gust Bellows.

Fledge jerked the device out of his reach, panic in his eyes. "What? No! Link, you can't go to the Surface again until your arm is healed a little more!" he argued. "Besides, even if you did find the pinwheel—propeller, whatever—we don't know how to reattach it!"

"I could fix it, easy," interrupted Jakamar. Fledge shot him a look over Link's shoulder.

"Fledge, I have to go get it. It's alright, I'll be fine." Link flipped open his pouch and grabbed the Gust Bellows. He slid them inside as he turned to leave. "I have my sword, that's all I'll need."

Link began to walk down the path, but Jakamar's hand stopped him. "You're not going to be able to carry that thing, Link. Not even with two arms."

Link just shook his head. "I have to try. What else am I supposed to do?"

Jakamar thought for a moment. "Well… Maybe talk to Gondo. He has some weird contraption his grandfather gave him. He should be in his shop. He hasn't left it since we buried Greba."

Link nodded, wincing slightly. He remembered Greba. She had always yelled at him and Zelda for setting up tight ropes and things around her house. But for all her shouting, she liked to sit outside and watch them play. She gave them cookies every now and then. Fledge had said she died, and Link hadn't even gone to visit her grave. He pulled away from Jakamar and made to leave. "Thanks," he said. "I hope… I hope Kukiel is okay."

He didn't see Jakamar's face, but Link could hear the tightness in his voice. "Me too, Link. Me too."

* * *

><p>Fledge went back to the academy to get Link's gear from Karane. When Link asked if they would be ready, Fledge blushed. "They've been ready for a while, actually," he'd explained with embarrassment. "We just didn't want to tell you."<p>

Link had let it go. He understood the urge to protect his friends. If any one of them had wanted to rush to the Surface, he would have tried to stop them in any way he could, too.

The Bazaar was deserted. The fortuneteller stall was gone, leaving only some tarot cards and dust in its wake. The tables were empty, and the little bar shop was closed. Croo was probably sitting at his home, waiting for his son to come off-duty every night. Down the way, Link could see Rupin's empty stall, completely cleaned out. Peatrice's Item Check was gone too. The only noise in the place came from the bubbling of potion caldrons from Bertie's and the sound of a hammer in Gondo's scrap shop.

Link approached the counter. Gondo was in the back at his worktable, hammering flat some piece of dark metal. Whereas he would usually whistle a tune, he was silent. Even at the shop, where Greba had never set foot, Link could feel the weight of her loss. "Gondo?" he called out softly.

The man stopped hammering. He turned slowly and lifted the protective mask from his face, eyes settling upon Link. His eyes raked him up and down, taking in the burn scars on his head and the awkward bulge of his arm. "Hey, kid," he said with a small, forced smile. "I didn't know you were back."

Link shuffled his feet a bit. "I'm not. I'm leaving again soon," he said quietly.

Gondo nodded and set down his hammer, walking forward to lean on his front counter. "I figured as much. So, what brings you to my shop? You need some repairs or something?"

Link shook his head. "No, but I need a favor."

Gondo smiled a bit more. "Shoot," he said.

"Jakamar said that your grandpa gave you an old, um, 'contraption,' and I think I could use it." Link glanced around the shop, searching each pile of metal for something that looked functional in retrieving heavy items.

Gondo blinked, a bit surprised. "Uh, yeah, hold on." He moved into the back of his shop and lifted up a pile of what looked like rock and sand. Careful not to drop or jostle it, he placed it carefully down on the front counter. "Here it is," he said. "Gramps used to say it was a 'robot,' whatever that is. I call it Scrapper."

Link was more than a little surprised to see that 'Scrapper' was the ruins of one of the robots from the Lanayru Desert. It looked just like the piles he'd find outside of the time bubbles. Which meant two things: one, it would definitely be able to lift and transport the propeller. And two, it was probably broken beyond repair, like the rest of the little creatures he'd found in present time.

"It's broken," Link sighed. He rubbed some sand dust off of its worn face.

"Not broken," Gondo said, gingerly moving the large, rusty hands to the side. "More like, out of gas. See?" Gondo propped it up, and Link saw that, although faded and worn, it was definitely still in one piece. Or, counting the hand-which Link knew did not attach-three pieces.

Gondo fiddled with the headpiece. "Or at least, that's what I think. I've tried everything with this little guy." He chuckled. "I'd stay up so late tinkering with this thing, Ma would—" he cut himself off. "Well, anyway, I can't find a fuel that works. Gramps said it had something to do with a flower, but I've tried every flower I can find above the clouds, and nothing does the trick."

Something tickled Link's memory. "Wait, I might have something…" Link unhooked his Adventure Pouch and set it on the counter. He plunged his arm inside, looking for something. He smiled when he felt his fingertips brush up against soft petals. Link pulled out one of the beautiful, vibrant pink flowers he had seen growing in the desert time bubbles. "Here," he handed the slightly rumpled bloom to Gondo. "It's from the Surface."

Gondo raised an eyebrow as Link re-attached his pouch to his bandolier. "You just happened to be carrying around this flower?"

Link looked down, the tips of his ears turning red. "I… I thought Zelda might like it."

Gondo chuckled before examining the flower more closely. "Y'know, I think this might work. I can feel some oil coming off it, let's give it a shot." He picked up a screwdriver and a funnel and quickly set to work on the little robot. Faster than Link could believe, Gondo was squeezing the flower's juice into a little hole in the robot's side. Immediately, they began to hear a buzz.

Link grinned as Gondo stepped back, a look of shook upon his face. The little robot began to buzz and beep in earnest. It jerked and popped, bits of dust falling off it as it began to hover in the air. The blue energy Link knew well crackled to life, suspending the large hands up with the rest of the robot. A new feature revealed itself as well. Out of the strange headpiece sprouted a large propeller. With it, the robot flew even higher into the air. It began to spin and fly all around the empty Bazaar, chirping happily.

"Thank you, BZZRT!" it cried. "I've got a full tank of energy, and I'm ready to carry anything, zzzzt!"

Gondo's jaw was on the floor. "I… you… it works…" he breathed. With a laugh and huge grin, he threw his fists into the air. "It works!" he shouted. The little robot zipped over to hover around the man. "Look at you, Scrapper, you really work." Link could see tears forming in Gondo's eyes. "Gramps would be happy. Ma would be too."

The little robot bobbed up and down. "Thank you for taking good care of me! Now I can return to my duties, zzzzrp!"

Gondo couldn't stop grinning. "That's right, little guy. I've got a job for you right now, actually."

Scrapper flew in a tight circle. "Give me a job, bzzz! I aim to please!"

"See that guy over there?" Gondo gestured towards Link, who gave a small wave. "He needs you to help him carry something."

Immediately, Scrapper lost all his bouncy energy. "Huh? Who is this miss-shaped individual of small stature?"

Gondo looked a little sheepishly at Link, his eye's resting on the bulge of his ruined arm. "This is Link. He gave me the materials I needed to fix you," he explained.

"…Are you sure it was him, gzzrt?" it asked.

Gondo blinked. "Yeah, I'm pretty sure."

"…Well then, I extend my reluctant thanks to you in a gesture of obligatory gratitude, vrrrrrt-CHONK," it said sulkily.

Gondo glanced at Link. "Sorry about this kid, I didn't know he'd be rude." He gave Scrapper a stern look. "Now listen up. You're gonna help Link out, alright? He gave me the oil you needed, so you owe him one."

Scrapper glared. "This individual may have restored my operations, but I am not inclined to offer assistance, zrrt. Serving children is very low on my task priority, dzzt!"

Before Gondo or Link could respond, Fi flew out of the blade with a twinkle. Link heard Gondo choke and trip over something, but was too distracted by the fact that Fi had revealed herself to turn to look.

"Master Link, materials from the windmill have yielded a signal that you may search for with your dowsing ability," explained Fi. "We can now more efficiently locate the propeller."

Link just nodded distractedly as Gondo pulled himself up from the floor. "Wha-What is that thing?" he exclaimed.

Scrapper's energy seemed to return in a rush, as he immediately began to float around Fi. "Who are you?! ZRRPT-FOOSH!"

Fi ignored the seemingly love-struck robot, turning to stare at Gondo instead. "I am a creation of the Goddess. I reside in the Goddess Blade, and my vocal desgination is Fi. My duties are to guide the Chosen Hero to his destiny."

Gondo's eyes were misty with wonder. "Woah…" he gasped.

"Your name is Fi? Dzzt! Should I call you Mistress Fi? Are you looking for something, Mistress Fi?" Scrapper was nearly shouting with excitement, and flew straight into Fi's field of vision, bobbing up and down.

Fi finally took notice of him. "My master is in need of your assistance," she said coolly. "I would be appreciative of your cooperation in our mission."

"I understand, zrrt!" nodded the dusty old robot. "At your request, I'll carry anything to any destination, no matter the weight, bzzzt! I'll wait outside!" The eager little robot zoomed happily out of the Bazaar, leaving Link and Gondo scrambling to catch up to the situation.

Fi watched the little robot go impassively, and to Link's amusement, he could have sworn he saw some distaste in her expression. Abruptly, she turned to him. "Master Link, it would seem we now have all the necessary means to continue. I suggest we retrieve your equipment and resume our search." Without another word, Fi returned to the blade, leaving the Bazaar near silence once more.

Link tried to recover his thoughts and turned to look at Gondo, who was staring at him with his jaw open. Link felt his cheeks heat up. "Sorry about that…" he muttered. "Fi's pretty tactless sometimes."

Gondo finally managed to close his mouth. He seemed to be searching for something to say. "It's alright," he choked out. "I'm just surprised, that's all."

Link nodded. "Yeah, Fi doesn't usually pop out in front of other people. She didn't mean to scare you."

Gondo chuckled, the happiness that had appeared when Scrapper came to life starting to drain away. "I just can't believe…" he shook his head. "I heard the rumors, and I saw you when they brought you in all bloody that time, but… seeing it, the proof, it's just…"

Link nodded. "I know what you mean."

Gondo stared down at his hands. "I wish you two kids never got dragged into… whatever this is. You shouldn't have to be doing this." Gondo eyed Link's wounds once more. "You're paying the price for something that isn't your fault, aren't you?"

Link didn't respond. He couldn't.

Gondo understood. He pushed back from the counter and picked up his hammer. "Stay safe, alright?"

"Gondo." Link swallowed. "I'm… I'm suh-sorry about Grebuh-ba."

Link's stammer conveyed what his words couldn't. He didn't turn his head to look at the older man's face, but he heard the emotion in his voice. "My ma always liked you, kid. Zelda drove her up the wall with her stunts, but under all her bluster she always thought you were something special." Link heard him return to his work bench, and Link turned to leave. Just before the hammering resumed, he heard Gondo say with a smile, "I guess she was right."

Link wiped away his tears and stepped outside.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Alright, so a few things to say!**

**I'm apologizing, like I seem to do every chapter, for the time it took to get this out. I have a busy summer ahead of me, but I also now have a laptop that I can write on without worrying about location or my main computer's availability!**

**I also have to say that I did not get this chapter beta'd, I edited it myself, for better or worse. My email is flipping out lately and I can't figure out why, so for the sake of time and saving myself a lot of frustration, I just self-edited this one. Not to say later chapters will not be beta'd, but it depends on when my email stops acting ridiculous.**

**So here's this chapter. I think I'll be skipping through the fetch part of this quest, so expect the next chapter to jump right in to the Light Tower. I hope you're enjoying the story so far, and no matter what the time it takes to update is, please always know that I do plan to finish this. I started this and I refuse to quit, because I am still so excited for some of the upcoming scenes and bits. **

**I got in to Homestuck since I last updated. I highly recommend it to anyone interested in a good read over the summer. You can find it at . The first Act is slow and weird, but push through till you really get to see the start of the main plot and you wont be disappointed.**

**Also, for anyone interested, I have a tumblr! .com is my blog! I post things that are zelda related, harry potter related, funny, homestuck related, and various animes related, so be prepared if you follow me. Also, if you want, you can contact me on there too if you're curious about new chapters or have suggestions for the story.**

**See ya later!**

**6teenana1**


End file.
